Geek Girl
by Vampisan86
Summary: Au. Adaptación. Bulma, de 17 años, vuelve su vida al revés cuando, por puro aburrimiento, hace la apuesta de que puede convertir al geek de la escuela en alguien como ella. ¿Podrá Vegeta perdonarla cuándo descubra lo que hizo?
1. La apuesta

**Capítulo 1.**

 **La Apuesta.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Adaptación del libro Geek Girl de Cindy C. Bennett.**

 **Advertencia: Las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar un poco-mucho, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo.**

o-o-o-o-o

 _Sipnosis_.

–¿Crees que puedo hacer que aquel chico se vuelva malo?

Bulma, de 17 años, vuelve su vida al revés cuando, por puro aburrimiento, hace la apuesta de que puede convertir al geek de la escuela en alguien como ella.

En lugar de ello, la chica gótica se encuentra sumergida en su mundo de películas de ciencia ficción, obras de caridad e incluso –¡Ugh!– bowling.

Pero para pertenecer realmente con él –y con su nueva familia adoptiva– ella debe primero lograr conciliarse con su violento pasado.

O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Capítulo 1.**

–Creen que puedo hacer que él se convierta en un chico malo?

Mis dos mejores amigas —mis únicas dos amigas,en realidad— Mai y Seripa, siguen mi mirada y se ríen. Estamos sentadas en las afueras de la cafetería, marginadas física y socialmente. Estamos orgullosas de esto. Nos hemos esforzado para ello.

—¿Vegeta Ouji? —se burla Seripa—. De ninguna manera, Bul.

—Apuesto que sí puedo —digo, mordiendo mis uñas pintadas de negro mientras miro a mi objetivo.

—De ninguna manera. —Están de acuerdo ambas.

Miro a Vegeta Ouji y mi sonrisa se amplía. Es tan nerd, con su aspecto de niño bueno. Algo lindo, en realidad. Pero siempre tiene su camisa abotonada hasta arriba y es un estudiante que sólo obtiene ―"A" a quien todos los maestros adoran. Es algo de la clase Junior… no el presidente sino alguno de los otros cargos que lo acompañan. Es algo distinto a los otros geek ya que él es… un geek genial, supongo. No usa gafas, ni tiene asma, o pantalones demasiado cortos para él. Pero está firmemente arraigado al escuadrón nerd, siendo un nerd hasta la médula él mismo.

—Apuesto que podría —digo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Podría ser divertido.

Diversión es algo que necesito desesperadamente. No puedo decírselo a Seripa y a Mai, pero mi vida se ha convertido en un aburrido ciclo de tediosa monotonía. Me levanto, voy a la escuela, voy a casa, evito a las personas con las que vivo tanto como es posible, y salgo a hurtadillas los fines de semana para ir de fiesta con mis amigas. Hubo un tiempo en que eso era algo que esperaba con impaciencia. Ahora tengo que tomarlo con calma ya que esta nueva familia bien intencionada a la que me han endosado tiene a un agente de la división antidrogas como padre, quien parece ser capaz de observar todo lo que ocurre a un kilómetro de distancia.

La primera vez que llegué a casa luego de una fiesta, había sido sometida a horas de un sermón sensiblero acerca de los peligros de las drogas y el alcohol, con mucho llanto por parte de la madre y mucha entrega de hechos por parte del padre hasta que quise arrancarme el cabello. Me castigaron, lo que significó pasar más tiempo en su irradiante presencia de caridad. Hubiera preferido que me gritaran o me golpearan —puedo lidiar con esas cosas. Haré casi cualquier cosa por evitar otro sermón y castigo como ese.

—¿Por qué él? —pregunta Seripa—. ¿Por qué no uno de los otros nerd sentados con él?

—Porque —digo lentamente, como si debiera ser obvio para ellas—, él no es el típico geek del montón. Cualquiera de esos otros idiotas alucinaría inmediatamente si una chica se atreviera a hacer tanto como tocarlo. Pero Vegeta Ouji es distinto. Es un geek, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ninguna de las porristas saldría con él porque no es un deportista, pero todas lo conocen, hablan con él, usan su ayuda para sus tareas, lo que sea. Y él es el…tesorero… o algo así de la clase Junior. Él sería un poco más difícil de derribar, un reto mayor y más satisfactorio, ¿saben?

Se ríen otra vez. Se miran, silenciosamente accediendo al plan, una extraña habilidad que las dos poseen, probablemente porque son gemelas idénticas, diferenciables a la vista sólo por el pequeño lunar sobre el labio de Mai… amplificado con un lápiz de cejas.

—Si es que puedes hacerlo —dice Mai, pensativa—, nosotras pagaremos para que puedas volver a perforar tu labio.

Eso sí que valdría la pena. Mi actual familia de acogida tiene una regla de ―"ningún piercing en el rostro", que realmente arruina mi estilo. Al menos hasta ahora no han sido prohibidos mi cabello, maquillaje, o elección de ropas porque, como mi bien intencionada nueva madre de acogida dice, esas cosas no son permanentes. Eso sirve para demostrar lo mucho que sabe.

Tendré que esperar hasta el verano para volverme a perforar ya que será cuando esté lista para mi gran explosión, de forma que logre ser expulsada y pueda mudarme con los siguientes incautos bien intencionados. Ha sido mi MO (Modo Operando) por casi tanto tiempo como he estado circulando, por lo que no veo ninguna razón para detenerme ahora, incluso si con quienes estoy ahora no son tan malos. Aunque comparado con lo que he vivido, eso no es decir demasiado.

—Es un trato —le digo, enganchando los meñiques primero con Mai y luego con Seripa en nuestro tradicional gesto de promesa.

Vine a esta misma escuela el año pasado, aunque vivía con una familia diferente en ese entonces, así que he tenido oportunidad de conocer a algunas personas bastante bien. Fue pura suerte ser ubicada con una nueva familia dentro de la zona de la misma escuela. Mai y Seripa son mis chicas, me incorporaron firmemente en su círculo cuando me reconocieron como un alma gemela por primera vez.

Seripa toca mi labio en el punto en que la cicatriz dejada por el piercing anterior se muestra tenuemente.

—¿Cómo vas a explicárselo a Sombrero de Paja?

Este es el sobrenombre con el que llamamos a la mamá de acogida, en referencia a su afición por los sombreros de paja cuando trabaja en su jardín. Los sombreros son completamente ridículos.

—Mi tiempo se acaba este verano, así que será un buen catalizador.

Mai y Seripa conocen mi historia; entienden sin explicación alguna.

—Te extrañaremos —dicen al mismo tiempo.

—Pero no vas a ganar usando a este como apuesta —dice Mai, indicando a Vegeta con un movimiento de su cabeza. Como si confirmara sus palabras, Vegeta pone una cara tonta al resto de sus igualmente tontos amigos, quienes estallan en tontas risas. Y luego dirige sus ojos hacia Launch, una chica completamente hogareña que se sienta en la mesa.

 _Competencia, ¿eh?_ Medito.

La observo durante un minuto. Es completamente inconsciente de que la actuación de Vegeta fue para ella. Ella está sentada en silencio, comiendo su almuerzo tímidamente con su cabeza hacia abajo. Tiene el cabello largo, liso, azul osbcuro ratonil, gafas, y ropas de nerd sin forma cubriendo su cuerpo igualmente nerd y desprovisto de formas.

Es perfecta para Vegeta.

Sonrío. No es competencia para mí. Soy su opuesto en todo sentido, pero cuando haya acabado con él, reconocerá a Launch por el Ratón que es.

Me pongo de pie y me giro hacia el lugar donde Seripa y Mai se sientan aún. Un volante colgando sobre sus cabezas llama mi atención. Lo saco con una sonrisa y se los entrego.

—¿Un baile escolar? —Se hacen eco juntas, horrorizadas.

—Un baile —digo con firmeza—. Esta noche. Vamos a ir.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lugar donde Vegeta está sentado, erguido y alto, como corresponde a un nerd de su categoría.

—Esta noche, comienzo —les digo, alejándome mientras ellas estallan en carcajadas detrás de mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nos presentamos en el baile. Tienen que admitirnos a pesar de nuestro abundante delineador negro, labios rojo cereza, camisetas ajustadas y minifaldas negras complementadas con medias a cuadros hasta el muslo y botas negras. Quieren rechazarnos, estas chicas que parecen animadoras, pero tienen que dejarnos entrar: tenemos identificaciones de estudiante.

Nos dirigimos hacia la esquina donde algunos de nuestra ―"clase" permanecen de pie, los menos atreviéndose a desafiar algo tan común como un baile escolar. Hay que admitirlo, esto es mayormente porque es un buen lugar para reunirse mientras decidimos a la casa de quién podemos ir de fiesta esta noche. Y esta noche probablemente tiene que ver un poco con el hecho de que conocen mi plan y están aquí para observarme comenzar mi juego.

Busco a Vegeta casi de inmediato, no es algo difícil de hacer con toda la manada nerd agrupada en un solo lugar. Diversos grados de nerdosidad se apiñan unos con otros, ninguno de ellos baila.

—Ahí está tu novio —dice Mai con sarcasmo, siguiendo mi mirada.

—Observa —digo, dirigiéndome hacia él.

El baile está en pleno desarrollo, adolescentes sudorosos rebotan con el ritmo.

—¡Oye! —grito. Él no mira. Toco su brazo, y se gira, sorprendido cuando me ve a mí frente a él. Probablemente hubiera esperado más ver una cebra parlante—. ¿Quieres bailar? —pregunto con lo que espero sea una mirada seductora. Ahora, pienso, es cuando su expresión se llenará de desagrado y se dará vuelta, volviendo mi objetivo más difícil… y dándoles a mis amigas un montón de diversión.

Pero no lo hace.

—Seguro —accede, ignorando a sus amigos que sí tienen miradas de disgusto. Estoy sorprendida de que él accediera, pero logro ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa destinada a volverlo gelatina. No se vuelve gelatina, aunque si tiene una mirada de vaga perplejidad en sus ojos. Me sigue a la pista de baile, y comenzamos a movernos.

No es un mal bailarín.

Decido dejarlo ir luego del primer baile, la antigua estrategia de ―"ataque y retirada", y doy un paso atrás, dejando claras mis intenciones. Él se sonroja,inseguro de qué hacer.

—Gracias —dice, mientras comienzo a alejarme.

 _Él acaba de agradecerme_ , pienso mordazmente.

Idiota.

Pero me abstengo de poner los ojos en blanco y sonrío otra vez, extendiendo mi mano para darle un apretón a su brazo. Todavía no se vuelve gelatina, pero definitivamente algo cambia en sus ojos. Mantengo un ojo en él por un rato, asegurándome de que esté consciente de ello. Estoy siempre en medio de su línea de visión, siempre observándolo, asegurándome de que esté al tanto de mi atención. Él se vuelve primero en cada ocasión, confundido, y tal vez un poquito nervioso por mi atención inesperada y sin precedentes.

—¿Cómo va el plan? —pregunta Seripa mientras camina hacia mí, observando como Vegeta, una vez más, mira en mi dirección para ver si todavía estoy mirando.

—Lo tengo pensando —le digo.

—Lo tienes asustado —me corrige.

—Tal vez un poquito —le concedo—. Pero principalmente curioso, creo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la curiosidad.

—Él no es un gato —dice ella.

—Seguro que sí. Todos ellos lo son.

Ella me dirige una mirada extraña. Estoy a punto de explicar que un animal sin importar su nombre… pero entonces alguien me llama.

—Hola, Bul.

Me doy la vuelta, molesta con quien sea que esté alejando mi atención de mi objetivo, y veo a Yamcha. Yamcha es una especie de enigma para mí. Creo que siente algo por mí, pero se niega a actuar. Él es definitivamente mi tipo: largo y grueso cabello negro, ajustados pantalones negros de tiro bajo, delineador negro; orejas, lengua y labios perforados. Es alto, delgado y raro. Usualmente está colocado. Yamcha es más que definitivamente mi tipo.

—¿Qué hay, Yamcha? —pregunto con desdén, girándome para observar a Vegeta otra vez… sólo para ver que él está mirando en mi dirección, observándome. Le doy una ligera sonrisa; él se sonroja por haber sido atrapado y se vuelve hacia sus amigos. Mentalmente lo comparo con Yamcha.

Noche y día.

Una canción lenta comienza, e intensifico mi mirada, moviéndome hacia él. Uno de sus seguidores geek mira significativamente en mi dirección. Obligado, curioso, Vegeta se vuelve hacia mí, y trabo mi mirada con la suya mientras camino hacia él, dejando a Yamcha y Seripa detrás de mí. Tal vez ellos deberían empezar a salir.

Vegeta parece inseguro cuando continúo mi deliberado camino hacia él, pero se pone de pie a medida que me acerco. Inclino mi cabeza hacia la pista de baile en una invitación silenciosa, y él me sigue sin responder. Coloca sus brazos suavemente alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome a una distancia respetable. Estoy sorprendida por la solidez de sus hombros bajo mis manos,no son suaves en absoluto.

Me muevo más cerca. Él retrocede un poco.

—Buena canción —digo en voz baja.

Sacude su cabeza, indicando que no puede oírme. Me inclino hacia él y, con miedo de estar siendo grosero, se inclina para escuchar lo que estoy diciendo.

—Me gusta esta canción —digo, aunque nunca antes la he oído y no tengo idea de quién está cantando.

—Sí, a mí también —dice él, y me aferro con firmeza, sin permitir que retroceda de nuevo. Una vez más, temeroso de estar siendo descortés, no me aleja, aunque está rígido. Es tan nerd.

Huele bien, limpio.

Tan pronto como la canción termina, sus manos caen. Yo me sostengo un poco más, y luego dejo que mis brazos se alejen lentamente, rozando su pecho, lo que provoca ese cambio en sus ojos otra vez.

—Gracias —le digo con voz ronca, inclinándome en su dirección nuevamente, ganándole en la cortesía, pero mi agradecimiento no es igual al suyo, y él lo sabe.

Me doy la vuelta y camino hacia mis amigas, oscilando las caderas un poco,y ellas me sonríen.

—¿Todavía está mirando? —pregunto.

—Oh, sí —dice Seripa.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunta Mai—. No se ha movido. Parece…

—… un cachorro enfermo de amor. —Terminan juntas, rompiendo en carcajadas.

Yamcha no parece feliz. Oh, bueno… si te duermes, pierdes. Ahora tendrá que esperar su turno porque voy a tener que enfocar toda mi atención en mi nueva meta. Y en el premio, agrego mentalmente, colocando un dedo sobre mi labio desnudo. Me vuelvo a girar para ver a Vegeta, quién todavía está mirándome, con la apariencia de estar en shock. Todavía estoy tocando mi labio, y sus ojos se enfocan en esta acción. Le sonrío, dulcemente pero con una pequeña trampa en ello en buena medida.

Esto parece descongelarlo, y se gira alejándose rápidamente. Lo observo mientras va donde están sus amigos y dice algo de forma urgente. Todos ellos están sorprendidos y hablan un poco frenéticamente. Pero él sacude su cabeza con firmeza y se aleja mientras ellos lo miran confundidos. Cuando se acerca a la puerta, me mira. No parece feliz. Antes de que yo pueda sonreír, da la vuelta y se va.

Una lenta sonrisa cruza mi rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Holu *-* Esta historia la encontre el miércoles y ese mismo día la termine y me dije «Esta rebueeeeena ¿Por qué no la adapto y que los demás se deleiten con esta preciosura?» Bueno espero que les guste. Y sobre la advertencia es porque obviamente Bulma será la mala y ya no seguiremos con el cliché donde nuestro príncipe es el chico malo y ella la santa, ¡No señores! ¡Los tiempos han cambiado! Así que espero y entiendan y sino, pues ni modos xD**

 **Es todo, me despido un beso :* ¡CHAO!**


	2. La casa de los Ouji

**Capítulo 2.**

 **La casa de los Ouji.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

Me convierto en una acosadora en la escuela, saliendo de mi camino para estar en el suyo, mirándolo y sonriéndole. Es inseguro, pero amable, así que sonríe en respuesta, un poco indeciso. Sus sonrisas son siempre pequeñas y breves. Si estoy con alguno de mis amigos, parece intimidado y evitará el contacto visual, sin importar cuanto yo lo intente.

Pero si estoy sola, entonces hace contacto visual, y aunque sus sonrisas no son exactamente lo que esperaría que fueran, al menos están ahí. Él presta atención. Sus ojos reflejan su confusión.

Mis amigos se divierten, excepto Yamcha, por supuesto.

Luego de un par de semanas de esto, aumento la apuesta y comienzo a saludarlo. La primera vez que lo hago, él en verdad se detiene en seco, sorprendido. Sigo caminando. Pero la vez siguiente no es tan impactante, y el geek me saluda, aunque su voz es insegura y sólo lo dice cuando ya casi estoy lejos de él. No querría ser descortés, supongo. Aunque, esa sensibilidad es algo que puedo usar en mi misión.

Un viernes por la tarde, luego de haber conseguido que diga hola cuando paso junto a él y le sonrío; camino directamente hacia él mientras está de pie frente a su casillero abierto.

Su casillero está, por supuesto, pulcramente organizado y limpio, con sus numerosos libros ordenados en el estante.

No hay fotografías o algo que lo haga parecer suyo. Y definitivamente no se parece al caos que es mi casillero

—Hola —digo. Él me mira, sorprendido—. ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta el sábado? —le pregunto rápidamente antes de que pueda entrar en pánico—,¿conmigo?

Él está sin palabras. Finalmente, luego de largos segundos, hace una pequeña negación con la cabeza, pestañeando lentamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Se vuelve hacia su casillero, descongelado por sus palabras, sacando libros para su fin de semana de tareas—. Invité algunos amigos a mi casa. Películas, comida, ese tipo de cosas —dice como si no pudiera detener las palabras. Sus cejas se juntan en algo parecido a una expresión de perplejidad. _Buena excusa_ , pienso, pero luego me sorprende—.Puedes venir si lo deseas —dice con indiferencia, aún sin mirarme. Sin embargo, su suspiro de desconcierto lo delata.

No, no quiero, absolutamente no. Dame un respiro.

¿Pasar mi única noche libre del fin de semana junto a al Grupo de Geeks? Sin embargo, no puedo darle una razón para que dude de mis intenciones hacia él. Me mira —si sus cejas tensas son una indicación— a punto de retirar su invitación.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —digo rápidamente. Puedo decir que esta sorprendido, pero no se retractará ahora. Es demasiado educado para hacer eso. En cambio, me da su dirección, escribiéndola cuidadosamente en un trozo de papel, claramente dudoso de que apareceré.

—Nos vemos. —Doblo el papel, le sonrío, y comienzo a alejarme.

—Uh, ¿Bulma? —Está claramente incómodo diciendo mi nombre.

—Bul —digo.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre… prefiero que me digan Bul.

—Oh, está bien. Bul. —Se encoge de hombros, desconcertado, y carraspea—.Quieres… quiero decir, ¿no quieres saber a qué hora tienes que venir?

—Oh sí, por supuesto.

—Um, ¿alrededor de las siete?

—Entonces, te veo a las siete, Vege.

—Vegeta —dice—. Prefiero que me llamen Vegeta.

Sonrío seductoramente y él se sonroja, alejándose.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Seripa y Mai se ríen tan fuerte cuando se los cuento que caen lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Quiero ser una mosca en la pared en esa fiesta —dice Seripa.

—Si es que puedes llamarlo fiesta —añade Mai, lo que las hace reír aun más fuerte.

—Diviértete —dicen sarcásticamente, limpiando sus ojos. Toco mi labio en donde pronto pondrán la perforación y las ignoro.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El sábado camino hacia la casa de Vegeta, una perfecta y pequeña casa dedos niveles con tragaluces, jardineras con flores primaverales, y césped cortado en pequeñas bandas perfectas. Presiono el timbre que está bajo una pequeña placa cursi que dice: Familia Ouji, Establecida en 1980.

Una broma.

La mismísima señora Ouji abre la puerta, fresca como sacada de una antigua comedia. Usa pantalones en vez de un vestido, sí, pero está usando un delantal, está perfectamente maquillada y peinada, tenue, un collar de perlas en su cuello completa la imagen perfecta. No puede esconder el asombro y el disgusto en su rostro cuando ve a la cosa que está de pie en su portal, pero se recompone rápidamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunta con una sonrisa vacilante.  
—Sí, ¿está Vege?

—¿Quién? —Se ve realmente confundida.

—¿Vegeta?

—Oh. —Está perdida—. Um, bueno. Por favor entra.

Da un paso hacia atrás y deja entrar al lobo en el gallinero.

—¿Te está esperando? —Suena dudosa.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Supongo. Él me invitó.

—Oh. —Una pausa. Trato de no sonreír ante su incomodidad—. Espera aquí. Iré a buscarlo.

Ella se aleja, indecisa sobre dejarme sin vigilancia incluso por algunos segundos. Bien. Una mamá nerviosa se vuelve sobreprotectora, desatando rebelión en un adolescente. Sé esto por experiencia propia y por observación.

Esto definitivamente podría funcionar a mi favor.

Me quedo de pie en el vestíbulo, mirando hacia la pequeña sala de estar junto a mí.

La habitación está limpia y ordenada, y está predominada por un piano demedia cola que ocupa la mayor parte del espacio. Junto al piano, hay un gabinete repleto de basura con aspecto antiguo, una estantería, y un pequeño sofá azul con flores con un tapete —un tapete—que cubre su respaldo.

La estantería, por lo que puedo ver, está llena con libros del tipo que leen las personas inteligentes: Hemingway, Chaucer, Shakespeare, Steinbeck. Libros de auto ayuda, psicología, y también sobre filosofía. Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que pensé. O quizás no. Sabía que Vegeta era inteligente cuando lo escogí, así que supongo que no debería estar sorprendida por el material de lectura en su casa, y la decoración parece perfecta para un nerd.

Vegeta aparece en la esquina, un extraño pero bienvenido rostro familiar en medio de toda esta perfección. Pero entonces, supongo que él es parte de toda esta perfección. Sólo duda un segundo, tan pequeño que es casi imperceptible, cuando me ve.

—Hola —dice él, su voz reflejando el hecho de que realmente no pensaba que yo vendría—. No pensé que vendrías —verbaliza mi pensamiento.

Su honestidad es demasiada, y casi pongo mis ojos en blanco.

—Me invitaste. —Le doy una mirada ligeramente lastimada, disgustada—.¿Debería irme?

—No… no, por supuesto que no. Me alegra que vinieras. —Se recupera muy bien, aunque sus palabras no son sinceras—. Estamos abajo. Ven.

—Está bien. —Me muevo insegura, aunque no lo estoy. Sabía que cedería.

Extiende su mano para colocarla en mi espalda y guiarme, sin pensarlo, muy amable, pero rápidamente la retira como si el contacto conmigo quemara.

Pretendo no notarlo, sonriendo por dentro. Hacer que pierda su equilibro es algo bueno: me ayuda a mantener la ventaja.

Atravesamos la perfecta y limpia cocina, en donde la señora Ouji limpia manchas imaginarias en el mostrador. Ella realmente está espiando a su bebé: conozco ese tipo.

—Mamá, esta es Bul.

—Nos conocimos —dice con una sonrisa falsa, y no menciono que ni siquiera le dije mi nombre, ni ella el suyo. Bajamos las estrechas escaleras escondidas detrás de la pared junto a la estufa de acero inoxidable mientras la señora Ouji me mira abiertamente.

Escaleras abajo están dos de los amigos idiotas de Vegeta.

—Conoces a Piccolo y a Gokú, ¿verdad? —me pregunta. Reconozco sus rostros pero nunca he tenido una razón para querer saber sus nombres. Asiento con la cabeza de todas formas. Ambos me miran fijamente, Gokú con un nacho levantado a medio camino hacia su boca, el que ahora está goteando salsa en su camiseta, como si un alien de tres cabezas acabara de aparecer frente a ellos. Están sentados en un sofá grande y mullido frente a una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, viendo una especie de dibujo animado de un robot.

Sigo a Vegeta hacia el bar detrás del sofá.

Está repleto con golosinas para chicos: patatas fritas y salsa, pizza, pretzels, y pequeños hotdogs empapados en salsa de barbacoa.

—Adelante, come lo que quieras —me dice Vegeta—. Hay bebidas en la nevera. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

Se aleja para abrir la enorme nevera situada en la esquina. Obviamente nunca ha tenido una chica aquí antes, pienso irónicamente. Pero entonces, eso puede ser algo bueno que me ayude en el juego.

—¿Tienes una coca cola dietética?

—Uh, no. No aquí abajo. Pero apuesto a que mi mamá tiene una arriba. Traeré una.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo, se gira y trota escaleras arriba, dejándome con los dos geeks, quienes aún me están mirando, con las mandíbulas abiertas.

—¿Qué onda? —digo, y se miran entre ellos como si yo hubiese hablado en otro idioma y estuvieran comprobando si el otro puede traducir.

Finalmente, Piccolo se gira hacia mí.

—No mucho. —Su respuesta suena como una pregunta.

Me dan la espalda, pero no los dejaré ir.

—¿Qué están viendo? —pregunto. De una manera idiota, ellos no pueden ser groseros, por lo que ambos se giran.

—Uh, se llama el Robot Fantasma del siglo XXIII. —Esta vez es Gokú quien habla, aunque de mala gana.

—Suena bien —digo, y ellos se miran de nuevo. La mirada de Gokú vuelve hacia mí, y finalmente pone el nacho en su boca, masticando muy lentamente, como si al hacer eso evitará que el ruido asuste al alien (yo) y evite que lo ataque. Casi me río.

Dos pares de pasos bajan, y me giro para ver a Vegeta, coca cola dietética en mano, seguido por otro geek. Camina directamente hacia mí.

Apunta con el pulgar sobre su hombro.

—Ese es Yarirobe.

—Gracias, Vege —digo, tomando la bebida. Él frunce el ceño, y me corrijo—.Quiero decir, Vegeta.

Otros tres llegan poco después, y nos acomodamos para el festival de los geek.

Me siento entre los amigos idiotas de Vegeta, como pizza y veo la mierda de películas de ciencia ficción que rentaron.

Al comienzo, están incómodos conmigo ahí, nadie habla mucho. Pero Vegeta, como buen anfitrión, sigue hablando para llenar los extraños silencios, asegurándose de mirar hacia donde yo estoy, así sé que estoy incluida en la conversación. No digo mucho, pero observo a Vegeta, sonriéndole secretamente cuando me mira, lo que lo sonroja.

Aunque eventualmente, las hormonas nerd toman el control y no pueden moderar su emoción por las películas, por lo que comienzan a hablar, teniendo debates de geek acerca de ciertos aspectos técnicos de las películas y acerca de los personajes, sus significados e intenciones. Después de un tiempo, olvido mi misión de mantener a Vegeta fuera de equilibrio y comienzo a mirar, divertida, el espectáculo que es este grupo.

Comienzo a relajarme a pesar de mí misma y en verdad me río de Vegeta un par de veces. El chico puede ser realmente bastante divertido. Su mamá baja repetidas veces para reponer los bocadillos aunque no necesite hacerlo. Puedo decir por las expresiones de los otros, que esto no es normal. Ella mira en mi dirección cada vez que viene. Definitivamente la tengo al borde de sus nervios.

Espero hasta que todos se han ido para irme.

Vegeta me acompaña a la puerta, por supuesto. Le doy un apretón a su brazo de nuevo, como la noche del baile.

—Gracias, Vege… ta. —Hace una mueca ante el obvio añadido—. Me divertí.

Mira hacia fuera de la puerta.

—¿Viniste caminando?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que mi mamá te lleve a casa? —pregunta.

—No. —Mi respuesta es rápida—. Definitivamente no.

—No puedo llevarte yo porque mi papá tiene mi auto esta noche.

—Está bien. Sobreviví en mi camino hasta aquí, y estoy bastante segura de que sobreviviré el camino de regreso.

—Está oscuro —declara lo obvio. Miro detrás de mí con fingida sorpresa.

—Wow, ¿cuándo ocurrió eso? Espero que no sea luna llena. —Esta es una referencia a la última película que vimos, que trataba de hombres lobos.

Lo miro y él está sonriendo ante mi —muy— pequeña broma. Tiene hoyuelos, los que no había notado antes. Bastante lindo, aunque no cubren su nivel de idiotez.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa entonces?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Asiente con la cabeza y da un paso hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él luego de decirle a su mamá hacia dónde va.

Estoy segura que está emocionada por esto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dice él, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminamos. Lo miro y pienso que vestido como está, con sus pantalones y su camiseta, casi puede pasar como no—idiota, excepto que su camiseta muestra uno de los comics extranjeros de la primera película—.¿Por qué viniste hoy?

—Tú me invitaste —evadí la pregunta, sorprendida por su franqueza. Supongo que de alguna forma egoísta esperaba que estuviera tan abrumado por mis atenciones —o las atenciones de cualquier chica, en realidad— que estaría simplemente agradecido.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tú me invitaste a ir a otro lugar contigo antes. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Me encojo de hombros y dulcifico la verdad.

—Me gustas.

—No me conoces en realidad.

—Bueno, eres lindo, supongo. —Lo miró y puedo jurar que está sonrojado—. Y me divertí bailando contigo en el baile. Creí que sería divertido pasar tiempo juntos.

Piensa en esto en silencio por algunos minutos.

—No soy exactamente tu tipo —dice finalmente.

Me detengo y lo enfrento.

—Vegeta, ¿crees que quiero tenerte como novio? —El tono de mi voz es coqueto pero de reprimenda, un toque de belleza sureña en buena medida.

Mueve sus pies, avergonzado.

—No, claro que no, eso no es lo que quise decir. Sólo… bueno, quiero decir…

—Relájate —digo, cortando su discurso—. Te estoy tomando el pelo.

—Oh. —Sonríe tímidamente, aliviado.

Ese es el truco: sacarlo de sus cuestionamientos. Puedo ver que ahora se está preguntando qué quise decir con mi último comentario. ¿Estaba bromeando acerca de no quererlo a él como novio, o acerca de no, no quererlo como novio? Él no va a preguntar de nuevo.

Me deja en la puerta de mi casa, y sólo para sacarlo un poco más de su equilibrio, me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Te veo en la escuela el lunes.

Camino dentro y cierro la puerta en su rostro sorprendido.

 _Todo está yendo bien,_ pienso.

También estoy sorprendida. La noche en realidad no fue tan horrible.

O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Holu, espero que les este guatando ^^ porque a mi me encanto, bueno admito que al principio esta un poco aburrido pero después se torna interesante, obviamente no todo será fabuloso xD**


	3. Las ciruelas pasas arrugadas

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Las ciruelas pasas arrugadas.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

–¿Tal vez quieres pasar el rato esta noche? —él me pregunta tentativamente el viernes después de una semana de mi coqueteo descarado, sorprendiéndome. Pensaba que tendría que ser una perseguidora total. Esto podría llegar a no tardar tanto como había pensado originalmente.

—No puedo. Noche familiar y todo eso —le digo.

Es la verdad. Esta familia de acogida insiste en que pasemos las noches de los viernes juntos, con estúpidos juegos familiares o ir a una descerebrada película apta para todo público o alguna otra patética pérdida de mi tiempo. Pero tengo que ir porque no estoy lista para ser echada por el momento. Realmente extrañaría a Mai y a Seripa. Además, ahora tengo este nuevo proyecto para mantenerme ocupada.

—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta el sábado? —pregunto.

—No puedo, es el tercer sábado de cada mes. —Como si eso debiera significar algo para mí. Ante mi mirada de confusión, aclara—: Tengo que ir al centro para personas mayores esa noche. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Está bieeen. —Estoy luchando contra el movimiento de náuseas. ¿Enserio? ¿El centro para personas mayores? Pero supongo que hay sacrificios que hacer si quiero tener éxito. Entonces digo—: Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sus cejas se levantan con asombro, pero no comenta nada sobre mi obviamente inesperada respuesta.

—Pasaré a recogerte. —Ante mi mirada, dice—: Es demasiado lejos para caminar.

Él tiene esa mirada en su rostro, la que la gente da cuando quiere decir algo,pero a la vez no quieren decirlo. Mi instinto defensivo sale.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, un poco desafiante.

—Nada, es sólo...

—¿Sólo qué? —exijo una vez más, después de unos pocos momentos de silencio en los que me evalúa, al parecer tratando de adivinar mi reacción.

—Bueno, solía estar en tu vecindario, bastante; cortando césped. — _Bueno, por supuesto_ , pienso. Qué trabajo de verano perfecto para un geek. Probablemente lo hizo de forma gratuita como una especie de trabajo de caridad—. Y no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez.

—Tal vez porque he estado allí menos de un año.

—Oh —dice, su rostro aclarándose, misterio resuelto—. ¿Tu familia acaba de mudarse aquí?

—No, hasta donde sé ellos han vivido ahí durante años.

—Pero… —Ahora Vegeta se ve muy confundido, sus cejas juntas, y me doy cuenta que no lo sabe. Siempre había asumido que todo el mundo sabía que era una chica de acogida, como si estuviera tatuado en mi frente con brillantes luces de neón.

—Vivo con una familia de acogida, Vegeta. ¿No sabías eso?

—No, creo que no lo sabía. —Su frente todavía está fruncida.

—Puedes retractarte si lo deseas. —Trato de hacer que suene frívolo, indiferente, pero la verdad es que siempre duele ser rechazada por esta cosa que está fuera de mi control, incluso si es sólo un geek quien me rechaza. Rechazarme por mi aspecto o mi actitud, mi comportamiento o incluso mi risa, eso está bien. Pero esto no tengo ninguna forma de cambiarlo.

Sus cejas se juntan con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué iba a querer retractarme? —Suena realmente curioso.

—Porque soy, ya sabes, una... chica de acogida. —Trato, mayormente sin éxito, mantener el dolor fuera de mi voz.

—¿Es contagioso o algo así? —pregunta, y me toma un minuto darme cuenta que me está tomando el pelo.

—Podría ser —digo finalmente con indiferencia.

Se encoge de hombros y su rostro se aclara.

—Voy a arriesgarme.

O-O-O-O-O-O

—¿El centro para personas mayores? —Mis amigos se ahogan entre risas—.¡Vas por encima y más allá!

—Que nunca se diga que no me comprometo —les digo.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Llega el sábado, y Vegeta me pasa a buscar a las seis en punto. Él llega hasta la puerta para buscarme. Mi madre de acogida está tan feliz de ver a una persona tan educada que me recoja —en lugar de la gentuza de siempre,como la escuché llamarlos cuando piensa que no estoy escuchando— que esta absolutamente radiante. Ni siquiera me pregunta a dónde voy o me da una hora para estar en casa. Estoy segura de que sabe que no es necesario.  
Todo en Vegeta grita ―"Seguidor de Reglas", así que no hay ninguna duda de que me llevará a casa mucho antes del toque de queda.

Caminamos afuera y ahí en la calzada se encuentra el mejor coche de todos los tiempos.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunto, asombrada.

—Sí. Es viejo, lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros—. Lo estoy restaurando, aunque probablemente será tan inútil restaurado como lo es ahora.

—¿Estás bromeando? Un Chevy Nova 1973 de cuatro puertas, ¿no? —No espero su respuesta—. Sin duda lo haría tener un valor mayor si se tratara de una coupé SS, pero seriamente es genial como es. ¿V—8? —pregunto.

—Siii —deja salir la palabra lentamente, mirando desde el descolorido coche naranja cubierto de manchas de masilla gris que parecen varicela de gran tamaño para mí.

—Me sorprendes, Bulm… quiero decir, Bul. —Sonríe.

Sólo me encojo de hombros, muy contenta de viajar en su coche. Sé de coches por una de las familias de acogida con las que viví donde tanto el padre como el hijo eran fanáticos de los coches. Como de costumbre, siento un poco de pesar cuando pienso en ellos. Fueron mi tercera familia, y había esperado que fueran la última.

Las dos primeras familias de acogida llegaron antes de que supiera el juego como lo hago ahora. Todavía estaba luchando contra las circunstancias queme habían puesto en el programa de acogida para empezar, y ninguna de las familias resultó ser aficionada a una niña paranoica e insegura que acumulaba alimentos y colocaba una silla debajo de la manija de la puerta por la noche por seguridad. Ambas me habían devuelto, como un auto usado, un juguete roto, o un regalo de bodas no deseado. Fingía que no me importaba, aunque era un rechazo desgarrador.

La tercera familia a la que llegué fue diferente. Consistía de una madre, un padre, y su único hijo, que me acogieron y me trataron como si siempre hubiese sido una parte de su familia. Su hijo se volvió un hermano de inmediato, burlándose y torturándome como a una hermanita real, pero siempre con esos sentimientos subyacentes de amor y seguridad incluidos en las familias reales. No en mi verdadera familia, por supuesto, pero en las familias normales.

Allí fue donde aprendí de autos, pasando horas en el garaje con ellos,escuchando y aprendiendo. La televisión siempre estaba encendida en exposiciones de autos o carreras. Fue el primer lugar en el que había sentido una sensación de seguridad, de pertenencia de verdad.

Pensé que me quedaría ahí para siempre.

Entonces la madre desarrolló un cáncer de rápido crecimiento. Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a vivir, el estado me sacó de su casa, de mi casa. Ella murió a los seis meses del diagnóstico, y a pesar de mis súplicas y los esfuerzos de mi padre de acogida, el Estado no estaba dispuesto a poner auna adolescente de nuevo en un hogar con dos hombres y ninguna mujer.  
Fue entonces cuando decidí tomar el control de nuevo. A partir de ese momento, convertí en mi decisión cuánto tiempo me quedaría con cualquier familia, y yo causaría las circunstancias que hicieran que las familias me devolvieran.

Nunca cometí el error de amar a una familia de nuevo; no hay riesgo de salir herida de esa manera.

Ahora estoy sentada con Vegeta en este auto del que veo el valor, que probablemente habría parecido un pedazo de basura de otro modo, conduciendo al centro para personas mayores. Esta vez cuando me toca la espalda a medida que caminamos a través de la puertas, su mano permanece un poco más de lo necesario.

Estoy gratamente aliviada de que el lugar no apesta a orina rancia como me había imaginado que lo haría. Era realmente muy agradable, como un hotel de lujo más que un centro de asistencia.

Entramos en la cafetería, y Vegeta me dirige a la cocina. Hay unas pocas personas de pie allí quienes podrían haber nacido antes de los tiempos de los dinosaurios. Ellos —así como aquellos que son relativamente más jóvenes— están claramente sorprendidos por mi apariencia y no tratan de ocultarlo.

Llamados por 'Vegeta' en voces felices saltan por la habitación. Podrían no estar felices por verme, pero claramente están más que encantados de verlo a él.

—Esta es mi amiga Bul. —Me presenta en repetidas ocasiones, y al parecer eso era todo lo necesario para obtener su aprobación. Si el Sr. Tonto dice que soy digna de ser aceptada, entonces a sus ojos debería ser verdad. Pronto están conversando conmigo y haciéndome preguntas: ¿A dónde vas a la escuela? ¿Cómo conoces a Vegeta? ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?, cosas que no son de su incumbencia. Pero estoy trabajando en mi proyecto, así que sonrió dulcemente y hago el papel, respondiendo con cosas que ellos quieren escuchar en lugar de decir la verdad.

Le servimos a las viejas ciruelas pasas arrugadas la cena que ha sido elaborada por el personal de cocina. La comida parece nauseabunda. Vegeta la sirve como si fuera un festín digno de un Rey; el bienhechor en su máximo esplendor. O eso es lo que pienso hasta que nos adentramos en el área común tan pronto como terminan de comer. Estoy agradecida de que no tenemos que lavar los platos hasta que, para mi horror y vergüenza, Vegeta va, se sienta en el piano y comienza a tocar.

Toca y canta viejas canciones con ellos. Parece que soy la única avergonzada,sin embargo porque estos centenarios lo aman. Él se sabe casi todas las canciones que le solicitaban a pesar de que eran canciones del principio de los tiempos. Toca realmente bien —no exactamente sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el colosal piano en su sala de estar— y para mi sorpresa, no canta tan mal tampoco.

Esos no son los hechos que voy a compartir con mis chicas, sin embargo. Sólo voy a hablarles de su forma de tocar y cantar viejas canciones mientras los viejos cantan y aplauden. Ellas encontrarán eso infinitamente divertido.

A las siete y media, los viejitos se han agotado, y los asistentes entran para llevarlos de nuevo a sus habitaciones. Vegeta se asegura de decirles adiós a todos, llamándolos por sus nombres. O más bien por sus respetuosos nombres, como el geek que es. Sra. Jones, Sr. Anthon, Sra. Green, nunca por su primer nombre. Unos pocos me saludan, y les devuelvo el saludo, porque soy muy consciente del hecho de que Vegeta me mira discretamente. La mayoría parece haber superado el shock inicial de mi apariencia, aunque algunos todavía me miran con desagrado. Nada a lo que no este acostumbrada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.

Miro hacia la cocina y me estremezco ante la idea de comer la misma bazofia que les servimos a estas personas. Parece un poco cruel servírselo a alguien.

—No —le digo. Mi estómago ruge con fuerza, delatándome. Vegeta sonríe yesos hoyuelos aparecen de nuevo.

—Sí, puedo escuchar que no tienes hambre. Vamos, salgamos de aquí y consigamos algo de comida.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso...

Él me lleva a un restaurante italiano, donde ambos estamos fuera de lugar. Yo soy como una pesadilla para los clientes mientras entro. La anfitriona de la recepción me echaría, si no tuviera miedo de que causara una escena —lo haría—. Y Vegeta está demasiado abotonado para el tipo chic de clientela.

Me gusta. Porque ahora él está tan fuera de su zona de confort como yo.

Nos sientan en una mesa del fondo, en una cala parcialmente oculta de la vista por cortinas drapeadas sostenidas por un gancho que sobresale de la pared divisoria. Sé que esto es a propósito para esconderme del resto de sus clientes, pero Vegeta actúa como si fuera un honor estar sentado aquí.

Nuestra mesera se acerca, sin duda mirándome por debajo de su nariz. Sus ojos se abren un poco cuando ve a Vegeta, y sus ojos se mueven rápidamente de nuevo a mí, y luego a Vegeta otra vez en asombro. Somos una extraña pareja.

—¿Les puedo traer algo de beber? —Ella dirige su pregunta a Vegeta, no tan deseosa de ver a mi ofensiva persona otra vez. Me pregunto cuánto tendrá que pagar la anfitriona a esta particular mesera al terminar su turno por habernos sentado en una de sus mesas.

Vegeta me mira.

—¿Coca—cola dietética? —pregunta con una sonrisa—. Ellos tienen algunos refrescos italianos muy buenos también. Me gusta el de fresa.

Casi golpeo mi cabeza por mi propia estupidez. Por supuesto que ha estado aquí antes. Él no está fuera de su zona de confort, sólo es ajeno a qué tan fuera de lugar está.

—Tomaré lo mismo que tú —le digo.

—Dos refrescos italianos de fresa, por favor.

La camarera no dice nada, sólo escribe en su libreta y se aleja, dándome otro rápido vistazo, su burla es apenas disimulada.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? —pregunto.

—Oh sí, mi familia viene aquí todo el tiempo. Es bastante bueno. ¿Nunca has estado aquí?

—¿Me veo como si este fuera el tipo de lugar que normalmente visito?

Se sienta más recto, si es posible.

—Lo siento. ¿No te gusta la comida italiana?

Hago rodar mis ojos.

—La comida italiana está bien, Vege… Vegeta. Esto es sólo un poco... lujoso, supongo.

Mira a su alrededor a los otros clientes, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ellos por primera vez, luego otra vez a mí, observando mi pelo azul y rojo, el pesado maquillaje, apretadas ropas negras.

—Oh. Lo siento. Creo que sólo me he acostumbrado... —Él para, nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro—. ¿Quieres irte? ¿Ir a otro lugar?

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco sorprendida. Nunca he estado en una cita donde mi incomodidad fuera considerada.

—No, está bien. Huele bien. Además, les voy a dar a todas estas personas algo acerca de lo que hablar cuando se vayan a casa. El fenómeno que vieron en la cena.

—No eres un fenómeno. —Su negación es inmediata, inesperada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy refiriendo a mí?

Él se congela, sus mejillas se oscurecen con vergüenza, y le sonrío para sacarlo fuera del atolladero.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Vege. Realmente necesitas relajarte un poco. —Él se olvida de corregir mi versión abreviada de su nombre. Me inclino hacia delante. Inconscientemente él hace lo mismo.

—Así que, ¿realmente, Vegeta? ¿No crees que soy un fenómeno para nada?

—No. —Él suena sincero de todos modos.

—¿Y antes de que me conocieras? ¿Lo creías entonces?

Sacude la cabeza. Levanto una ceja, él se explica.

—No, no un fenómeno. Quiero decir, obviamente no puedo ir a la escuela y no notarte a ti y a tus amigos, porque todos visten un poco diferente.

—¿Un poco diferente?

Él sonríe con sus hoyuelos asesinos, y me encuentro preguntándome por qué las chicas no están todas encima de ellos.

—Bueno, muy diferente, sobre todo con… ya sabes, el maquillaje y todo. Y los piercings. Pero tú no tienes ninguno de esos.

—No que tú puedas ver, de todos modos —le digo modesta y seductora. El efecto en él es inmediato. Sus ojos caen en una rápida lectura por encima de mi cuerpo, y puedo ver a su mente haciendo clic, preguntándose donde podrían estar los piercings. Decido dejarlo fantasear y no terminar su fantasía diciéndole la verdad, que estoy libre de piercings actualmente, o al menos libre de joyería. Supongo que los agujeros todavía están ahí.

Después de unos minutos, se traga el nudo en la garganta y chilla: —Oh.

No puedo evitarlo. Me río. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, y sonríe un poco.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Me encojo de hombros y lo dejo colgando,  
contando con su siempre presente cortesía de que no preguntará de nuevo.

La grosera mesera vuelve para tomar nuestra orden. Cambio de opinión tres veces adrede para que ella tenga que seguir tachando en su libreta, sólo para terminar de vuelta en la primera cosa que ordené. Vegeta mira, con ojos escrutadores, reconociendo que estoy haciendo esto a propósito. Entonces, para mi asombro, él hace lo mismo y cambia su pedido cuatro veces. En el momento en que termina, ella está vibrando con irritación. Mientras ella se aleja, Vegeta me mira y sonríe.

—Se merecía eso —dice.

—Sí, pero no puedo creer que lo hicieras.

Se encoge de hombros, y luego mira a la mesa, apesadumbrado, dibujando un patrón imaginario con su largo dedo.

—Le voy a dejar una propina extra para compensar —murmura.

Me río de nuevo, y él sonríe, me mira a escondidas por debajo de lo que noto son unas increíblemente largas pestañas que cubren unos ojos de increíble sombra verde. _Huh_ , pienso. _No había notado sus ojos antes. No están mal. Algo lindos, en realidad. Casi matadores._

Después de la cena, la cual insiste en pagar —por suerte para mí ya que estoy corta de dinero— me lleva a casa, caminando conmigo hasta la puerta. Casi se siente como una cita real, lo que me sienta muy bien. Es importante para mi meta que él comience a pensar en mí como algo más que una extraña conocida.

—¿Te divertiste esta noche en el centro para personas mayores?

—Por extraño que parezca, como que sí lo hice —le digo—. Toda la noche fue muy divertida. Tal vez la próxima semana podemos…

Mis palabras se cortan, ya que mi madre de acogida abre la puerta. Ella parece sorprendida de vernos ahí.

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que los dos estaban aquí afuera. Iba a ir a dar un paseo. —Lo que sé que es verdad, porque va casi todas las noches; sombrero de paja, siempre trata de arrastrarme con ella. Ejercitándome no es la manera en que quiero pasar mis noches. Tampoco quiero pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

—Hola, señora Brief. ¿Cómo está? —pregunta Vegeta.

—Estoy bien, joven y apuesto Vegeta. ¿Se divirtieron esta noche?

Vegeta me mira, como esperando a que yo responda. Me encojo de hombros.

—Sí, lo hicimos —dice.

—Bien, bien —es su estúpida respuesta—. ¿Quieres que espere por ti, Bul? Puedes caminar conmigo.

Le doy mi respuesta normal, que es una mirada que dice: ―"Estás bromeando,¿verdad?" Ella lo traduce correctamente.

—Muy bien, estaré de vuelta pronto, entonces. Adiós.

—Adiós, señora Brief —dice Vegeta. Me quedo en silencio. Ella camina hasta el final de la calzada e inicia el estiramiento. ¿Podría ser ella más patética? Pero Vegeta no se da cuenta o bien no le importa. Él esta mirándome, con una pregunta en sus ojos, una que no quiero que haga.

—Te veré en la escuela la semana que viene, entonces —le digo, dándome la vuelta para entrar en la casa. Él duda, pero al ver que no voy a satisfacer su curiosidad, suspira.

—Bueno, nos vemos después —dice—. Y gracias por venir. Estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras.

Quiero gritar por su cortesía, pero en su lugar me doy vuelta, con una sonrisa secreta firmemente pegada en mi cara que lo pone nervioso.

—Yo también —digo en voz baja, cerrando la puerta en sus oscurecidos ojos.

Todo va bien.

O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Holu, me agradaría si dejarán un review, ya que saben que mientras más review hayan, más personas se animan a leer la historia, aunque sea adaptación.**


	4. Boliche, de todas las cosas

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Boliche, de todas las cosas.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

–¿Quieres ir a una fiesta este sábado?

Otra semana ha pasado, y aunque él no ha tenido el coraje de acercarse a mí en la escuela, es muchas veces el primero en decirme hola en los pasillos ahora.

—Tengo una fiesta familiar el sábado en la noche. Apesta, pero tengo que ir.

—Estoy comenzando a sonar como un disco roto aquí, Vege. —Nuevamente, no comenta el uso abreviado que le doy a su nombre.

—Está bien —dice él cerrando su casillero, brazos cargados con libros—.Solo estoy contento que aún quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. _Perplejo_ , pero contento.

Esa conversación es territorio peligroso, así que cambio el tema.

—¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo para hacer algo más que estudiar cuando te llevas tantos libros a casa cada fin de semana?

—Soy bueno administrando el tiempo —dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con el estudio, podría ayudarte.

Miro sus libros, escéptica. Todos son de clases avanzadas y cursos para créditos universitarios.

—De alguna manera no creo que ninguno de mis libros sean iguales a los tuyos.

—Bien, probablemente ya tomé algunas de tus clases, así que podría ayudar.—Esta declaración nerd es un hecho, sin presunciones, solo la verdad.

Probablemente se reiría si viera la clase de calificaciones que llevo en mis clases. Por otro lado, su ayuda con mi tarea es otra cosa que puedo usar para alcanzar mi meta. Mando ese pensamiento lejos por el momento.

—Puede que solicite tu ayuda en algún momento —digo.

—Ven conmigo —dice.

—¿Que vaya contigo adónde? —pregunto confundida, echando un vistazo atrás de él.

—El sábado. A mi reunión familiar.

—¿ _De verdad_ , Vegeta? ¿Quieres aparecer en una reunión familiar _conmigo_ de acompañante?

Le da un vistazo más a fondo a mi vestimenta, notando el rayado, los pantalones negros apretados; las pesadas botas de combate negras; y el sweater rojo apretado cubierto con un chaleco corto negro adornado con cadenas. No podían ser más diferentes de sus prendas, pantalones azul oscuro y camisa de manga larga sin siquiera el botón superior abierto.

—Quisiera hacerla divertida por una vez —dice con una sonrisa, y me río. Me doy cuenta de cuánto me están gustando sus enormes ojos obscuros. Pienso acerca de perderme otra fiesta este fin de semana, lo que mis amigos dirían, y todo eso solo para ir a una estúpida reunión familiar con el geek. Aunque él se está debilitando. Lo puedo sentir.

—Está bien, seguro. ¿Por qué no? —Comencé a alejarme, entonces añadí después de pensarlo—: ¿Quieres que le baje un poco? —Pasé mi mano sobre mi ropa con una mirada interrogante.

—No —dice, sorprendiéndome nuevamente—. Solo sé tu misma.

—¿Es más escandalizador de esa manera? —pregunto.

Parece estar listo para argumentar, pero luego sonríe.

—Más interesante, en cualquier caso.

O-O-O-O-O-O

En la noche del viernes, estamos haciendo la cosa de familia, los padres de acogida y yo. _Bolos_ , de todas las horribles cosas que pudieron haber escogido. Los dos hijos biológicos son libres de venir, así que eso significa que estamos obligados a hacer algo particularmente aburrido.

Su hijo biológico más viejo, Lapis, está casado. Él y su esposa, Zangya, son de hecho bastante tolerables. No me ven como un pedazo de basura embarazosa que sus padres recogieron como lo hace la más pequeña, una chica universitaria llamada Lázuli, que claramente es una porrista. Incluso su nombre es pronunciado con la inflexión de una porrista… no como indica la ortografía que debe ser pronunciado.

La he oído hablar por teléfono con sus amigos. Está horrorizada con la crisis de mediana edad de sus padres, lo que hizo que aceptaran a una chica problemática como yo. Soy su primera chica de acogida. Si hago mi trabajo correctamente, haré que odien la idea, haciéndome también su última.

Llegamos al cielo—de—la—basura—de—la—familia—blanca, obtenemos nuestros zapatos rentados pasados de moda, y sacamos una bola sucia y grasienta que carga quién sabe cuántas enfermedades de los usuarios anteriores. Solo puedo esperar no ver a nadie de la escuela, aunque no tengo duda acerca de que no veré a alguno de mis amigos. Ellos masticarían sus dedos gordos antes que aparecerse en el Cielo del Boliche. A menos, claro, que supieran que yo estaba aquí. Entonces vendrían a ver, para su propia diversión.

Estoy cambiando mis botas a los _adorables_ zapatos multicolores, lenta y deliberadamente para molestar a la porrista ya que los otros son distinguidamente e infinitamente pacientes conmigo, cuando escucho una voz familiar.

—Hola, Bul, no sabía que estarías aquí.

Vegeta, sus padres, y hermano, que no sabía que tenía, están metiéndose dentro de la línea a lado de la de nosotros. Vegeta se queda ahí cargando su bolsa personalizada de bolos, sonriendo. Alivio y algo de felicidad corre por mi mientras me levanto. _¿Felicidad? ¿De verdad?_ Me reprendo a mí misma. _Toma el control, Bul._

—Hola, Vegeta. ¿Ustedes chicos están seriamente aquí para jugar a los bolos esta noche?

—Si. Fue una cosa de último minuto. Pensé en llamarte pero recordé que los viernes son tus noches familiares. —Dice esto como si fuera una deseable manera de pasar una noche de viernes y no la cosa más tortuosa en el mundo—. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que viniéramos aquí y termináramos justo a tu lado?—pregunta mientras yo me quito la última bota y deslizo mi pie dentro de los horribles zapatos para boliche.

—Una gran coin—ci—den—cia —digo, y él sonríe por mi floja palabra. Detrás de él puedo ver la cara agria de su madre por esta vuelta de mala suerte.

Su padre, tiene una sorprendente apariencia masculina y deportista, y no es mal parecido para un tipo viejo, está viéndonos con interés.

—¿Quieres venir a conocer a mi padre y a mi hermano?

Me encojo de hombros y comienzo a avanzar, solo para casi caer sobre mi cara cuando me tropiezo con una de las agujetas de mis zapatos sin amarrar, evitando la caída sólo gracias a las manos de Vegeta. Escucho las carcajadas de burla de la porrista.

—¡Ey! —dice Vegeta, estabilizándome—. Tu agujeta no está abrochada.

 _Gracias, Einstein_ , pienso cínicamente, reconociendo que mi vergüenza me está haciendo mala. Así que dejo mi boca cerrada, toda esa cosa de ―"si no puedes decir nada bueno". Entonces él se agacha para amarrarla por mí. Empujo hacia atrás este sentimiento borroso y tibio que trata de surgir ante este gesto completamente humilde.

Para este momento, los padres de Vegeta han vagado alrededor y se han presentado con mis padres de acogida. Entonces los de acogida presentan a sus hijos biológicos, y todos conocen a todos y somos una gran familia feliz. Río, me ahogo y vomito.

El hermano de Vegeta, Tarble resulta ser ocho años mayor que Vegeta y tiene síndrome de Down. Sonríe felizmente y les da a todos un abrazo. Yo estaría horrorizada si él fuera _mi_ hermano abrazando a todos los que ve, pero Vegeta y sus padres no parecen notar o pensar que es extraño. Aparentemente tampoco ninguno de mis padres de acogida, quienes están felizmente regresando sus abrazos. Nunca he estado cómoda con alguien como él alrededor, así que nuevamente guardo mis pensamientos para mi misma.

Aunque la mamá de Vegeta no está contenta con su amistad conmigo, esta visiblemente aliviada de que mi familia sea normal. No hay mención del hecho que soy una niña de acogida, así que estoy segura que se pregunta como vine a ser parte de este grupo de personas brillantes y felices.

El papá de Vegeta, Vegeta, si original, parece genuinamente contento de conocerme, sin juicio en sus ojos que pueda ver. Me pregunto inútilmente si Mamá la Rígida experimento una noche de dejar caer su cabello y tuvo una aventura con un geek extraño, o si Vegeta fue adoptado ya que él no se parece en nada físicamente a su madre o a su padre. Entonces papá Vegeta sonríe. Tiene los mismos hoyuelos asesinos que su hijo, los mismos ojos y la misma forma de cabello en flama, lo que no deja dudas de la paternidad de Vegeta, al menos.

Vegeta y sus padres sacan todos sus zapatos personales —lo que no significa que sean más lindos, pero sí definitivamente mejores que esos zapatos de payaso de tres tonos que tenemos puestos nosotros— y sacan sus bolas de boliche, ajustadas a la medida de sus manos y de mucha mejor apariencia — y definitivamente más limpias— que las bolas de la casa de bolos del pasillo. Por solo un atolondrado segundo me imagino cómo sería pertenecer a una familia donde ir a jugar boliche no es vergonzoso, tanto que todos tienen su equipo personalizado.

Camino para jugar. Siempre me dan el primer juego, sospecho que es parte de un pacto de buenas acciones que los padres de acogida han hecho.

Probablemente argumentaría contra ello, pero molesta a la porrista que me dejen ir primero, así que lo hago solo por ese hecho.

Tomo la bola grasienta, viendo primero hacia los agujeros de los dedos para asegurarme que están al menos limpios, y aventarla sin rumbo por el pasillo. Apenas pega al bolo del final. Volteo para encontrar a Vegeta riéndose de mi.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? —le pregunto cínicamente.

Él se encoge de hombros y camina hacia su propio pasillo, toma su bola de DarthVader, se alinea, y arroja una fuerte, rápida y perfecta bola curva,tirando todos los bolos.

—Presumido —murmuro.

—Déjame mostrarte un truco —dice mientras tomo mi bola de nuevo. Realmente no me importa aprender cómo jugar a los bolos, pero tengo su completa atención, lo que molesta a ambas: su madre y, por alguna razón, a la porrista.

Se queda de pie detrás de mí y envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, poniendo sus manos en las mías.

—Mueve tu mano así —dice, manipulando mi mano—. Quédate aquí —me mueve un poco a la izquierda—, y no mires los bolos.

—Si no veo los bolos, ¿cómo les voy a pegar? —Mi tono indica lo que pienso de la falta de inteligencia detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Ves esas flechas a medio camino del pasillo? —Extiende su mano y las señala. Puedo sentir la dura línea de los músculos en su brazo presionandose contra mi hombro. Esta es otra revelación, una que causa un pequeño fuego en el fondo de mi vientre. _Mantén el control Bul,_ me imploro a mi misma más desesperadamente.

—Apunta justo entre la flecha de en medio y la que está en el lado derecho de esta. Da cuatro pasos, inclínate en el último y arrójala. Pero asegúrate de mantener tú pulgar apuntando hacia adelante.

Se mueve hacia atrás y, extrañamente, como que extraño la sensación de el detrás de mí. _Cállate, ¡cálmate!_

—¿Sabes, Vege? Sabes demasiado sobre esto. Tal vez necesitas tener una vida.

Él sonríe, mostrando los hoyuelos, y de repente quiero mostrarle que puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer lo que él me enseñó. Me volteo hacia el pasillo y hago todo lo que me dijo, lo mejor de mi habilidad limitada. Tiro casi todos los bolos. Estoy estúpidamente feliz, y me volteo con una risa.

—Buen trabajo —dice Vegeta, dándome los cinco.

—Para nada —respondo por sobre mi hombro mientras apunto el pasillo.

Ahora es el turno de la porrista. Ella en verdad es una muy buena jugadora de bolos, pero se levanta y la avienta a la canaleta, volteándose con mala cara.

—Soy _terrible_ —gime dramáticamente.

—No te preocupes cariño. La harás bien esta vez —le dice su papá.

Ella sacude su cabeza tristemente y posa sus ojos de cachorro en Vegeta.

—¿Puedes enseñarme lo que le enseñaste a ella? —ruega.

—Claro —dice el nerd, ajeno a su juego obvio. Se ve un poco aturdido, y estoy segura que está aturdido por ella. Es hermosa, supongo, si te gusta esa apariencia de ―"chica de al lado Americana" con ese cabello rubio, ojos azules… que aparentemente le gusta a Vegeta.

Miro a la mamá de Vegeta, y parece un poco más relajada con la atención de Vegeta enfocada en la porrista y no en mí.

Vegeta la sigue, a esta chica que es más de su tipo que yo, pero en lugar deponer sus brazos alrededor de ella como lo hizo conmigo, se queda de pie a su lado y le da la misma instrucción que me dio a mí. Sé que es solo porque esta más cómodo a mí alrededor y ella lo aturde, sin embargo, eso me hace feliz. Eso también la hace _infeliz_ a ella… lo que es siempre una cosa buena.

Es incluso mejor cuando Vegeta pregunta si quiero una Coca de dieta, mostrando a la porrista que me conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber lo que me gusta tomar. Pero entonces, en una manera completamente geek, se ofrece también a traerles a todos una bebida.

Veo con terror cómo Tarble tiene su turno, segura de que se avergonzará asimismo. Él camina derecho a la línea de falta, la bola colgando a su lado. Procede a balancear su brazo hacia atrás y adelante, y temo por aquellos sentados detrás de él. Suelta la bola mientras la balancea hacia adelante, y ésta se dirige hacia el centro, tirando todos los bolos.

Él voltea con ánimo y una sonrisa para ser recibido con aplausos de su propia familia y de mis padres de acogida también. Vegeta me ve y levanta sus cejas como si fuera a decir: — _¿Ves?, es fácil, incluso él puede hacer una chuza._ —Le enseño mi lengua.

Juego bolos muy bien, esperando presumir un poco, aunque solo logro hacer una chuza. Por supuesto Vegeta juega mucho mejor, perfecto en esto como lo es en todo lo demás. Se acerca en casi todos los turnos para darme señalamientos, siempre permaneciendo en contacto cercano. La porrista intenta atraerlo para hacer lo mismo con ella, pero es descaradamente obvio lo que está haciendo, al menos para mí.

Finalmente Lapis, el más grande de los hijos biológicos de los padres de acogida, susurra algo en su oreja, lo que la hace poner mala cara, y deja de tratar de atraer a Vegeta después de eso, procediendo a jugar bolos casi tan bien como lo hace Vegeta.

Vegeta no nota su juego.

Para el final del tercer juego, mis padres de acogida y los padres de Vegeta se han hecho rápidamente amigos, y Tarble nos está dando abrazos constantemente a todos nosotros, sus ―"nuevos amigos". Esto es un mal progreso. No puedo influenciar exactamente Vegeta hacia el lado oscuro si las familias van a intercambiar números y socializar.

De hecho _sí puedo,_ me corrijo a mí misma. Solo será más difícil, tomará un poco más de tiempo. Eso no me incomoda exactamente. El hecho de que _no me incomode_ , me incomoda.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El Sábado Vegeta me recoge para ir a su fiesta familiar. Mi apariencia causa conmoción.

Esto horroriza a la Sra. Ouji pero divierte al papá de Vegeta—lo que es lo suficientemente extraño— y parece no tener efecto en Vegeta. Él actúa como si se hubiera presentado con un fenómeno en cada reunión familiar.

Lo gracioso es, que dado que él actúa de esa manera, para el fin de la noche, casi todos parecen estar lo suficientemente cómodos a mí alrededor y me tratan como si yo no fuera completamente diferente del resto de su integro clan. Hay algunos que tratan de mantenerme en mi lugar como la visitante de un espectáculo de fenómenos, y me encuentro pasando un buen momento.

O-O-O-O-O-O

—No lo veo transformándose —dicen mis amigos en la escuela el lunes después de que me han molestado por perderme otra fiesta.

—Es un proceso —explico. Les digo acerca del boliche y acerca de la ñoña fiesta familiar, convirtiendo su enojo en diversión. Me siento un poco culpable por amplificar la verdad para hacerlo más indignante y utilizar a la familia de Vegeta para hacerlos reír, pero se deben hacer sacrificios en el camino del éxito.

Nunca me he retractado en una apuesta o en un desafío —aunque este _está_ comenzando a hacerme sentir como una idiota.


	5. Una cita estelar y la chica Spock

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Una Cita Estelar y la Chica Spock.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

Otro _no—puedo—salir—de—fiesta—contigo—porque—tengo—planes._

El sábado por la noche me encuentro con Vageta y el resto del Escuadrón de Geeks en la casa de su amigo Gokú. Esta vez hay tres chicas, además de mí, las tres confirmadas geeks con su absolutamente nada en común conmigo. Ellas se mantienen a sí mismas, coqueteando con ineptitud con los chicos allí. Supongo que les doy un poco de miedo a ellos. Ellos mantienen su distancia de Vegeta, aunque puedo ver a una chica mirándolo cada vez que cree que nadie está mirando. Me alegro de que el pequeño Ratón de Launch no esté aquí.

Los padres de Gokú han hecho una sala de grabación en el garaje separado detrás de su casa, con un televisor de pantalla plana, mesa de billar, nevera y microondas. Hay un montón de sofás y sillones puff repartidos para dar cabida a grandes fiestas. Su madre, que es uno de los pocos adultos que parece tomarme con calma y no es demasiado crítica conmigo, ya ha llenado la sala con más alimentos de los que un pequeño ejército podría comer y llena la nevera con refrescos. Incluso puso algunos artículos de alimentos saludables que a una chica podría gustarle comer en lugar de todos los alimentos habituales para los chicos.

Acabamos de finalizar la más reciente película de StarTrek, que yo realmente veía. Era bastante buena, mucha acción, el actor principal, ardiente. Sin embargo, no tenía ideas preconcebidas. Nunca he visto un solo episodio de la original en la televisión. Sin embargo, al igual que cualquier otra persona en este planeta, soy consciente de la premisa básica y tengo un conocimiento muy rudimentario de la misma. Así que he estado con tanta diversión que he observado a Piccolo garabateando notas furiosamente en toda la película, chasqueando la lengua y gruñendo mientras escribía. Eso es más divertido para mí que la película en sí, especialmente mientras Vegeta se mantiene mirando a la escritura de Piccolo con una sonrisa, a continuación, poniendo los ojos en mí, como para indicar lo ridículo que es esto.

La razón de su concentración en la toma de notas de pronto se vuelve clara, como sea.

—Bueno, aquí están los problemas —anuncia tan pronto como el crédito final rueda—, que es porque nosotros debemos mirar cada letra hasta el final de cada película. —Vegeta se lamenta, sonrisas de Gokú y los otros consiguen un brillo fanático en sus ojos, excepto las chicas. Deambulan en un rincón para hablar, al parecer después de haber sido testigos de esto antes—. Vamos a empezar con las fechas estelares usadas en la película.

Salto un poco mientras su comentario incita un motín, todo el mundo hablando sobre los demás, incluso dos de las chicas. Vegeta se ríe de mi reacción a medida que comienzan a escupir los números el uno al otro, discutiendo sobre la posibilidad, y la imposibilidad, de las fechas. Estoy completamente confundida. ¿Desde cuándo las fechas tienen tantos números y decimales en ellas? ¿Dónde están los meses? Y, eh, es sólo una película. De ficción, ¿verdad?

—Es incorrecto —Piccolo está discutiendo—, a menos que tengamos algún _inexplicable_ salto en el tiempo aquí.

Este comentario da lugar a otra explosión de insensible discusión.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Vegeta me pregunta inesperadamente, hablando en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima de la conmoción. Miro a todos los demás, metidos en su discusión. Me siento bastante segura de que nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —digo, levantándome y siguiéndolo por la puerta.

Una vez que estemos fuera, aún puedo escuchar sus argumentos, y Vegeta señala vagamente en esa dirección, un poco avergonzado de que fui testigo de la extraña escena.

—Lo siento por eso. —Se encoge de hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos a medida que comenzamos a caminar—. Sin embargo, una vez que empiezan, no se sabe cuánto tiempo pueden seguir así. Pueden llegar a ser muy calientes, un poco ruidosos y…

—¿Aburridos? —interpongo.

—Correcto. —Él sonríe. Luego ladea la cabeza, mirándome de manera extraña—. Aunque, ése no es realmente tu tipo de película, ¿no?

—No normalmente, no —lo evado—. Pero estaba bien. Como que me gustó.

—¿En serio? —Él suena incrédulo.

—Bueno —le digo, sintiendo que estamos a punto una vez más, la peligrosa explicación del territorio—, ya sabes, el actor principal…

—Kirk. —Proporciona.

—Correcto, Kirk. Él era muy lindo. El otro hombre, él único que no sonreía… ¿Spark? —Lo miro, y sonríe, moviendo la cabeza.

—Spock.

—Oh. Spock. Lo que sea. Era un poco extraño, pero podía relacionarme con él.

—¿Podrías _relacionarte_ con Spock?

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, aquí hay un tipo que realmente no tiene un lugar en el mundo en el cual encajar. No es humano, y no es… —Lo miro para proporcionarme la palabra y lo encuentro mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

—Vulcano —dice.

—Sí, eso. Ahí no hay nadie que quiera al hombre. Ni los seres humanos ni su propia gente. Es decir, cada uno lo tolera, ¿no? Pero tal vez no lo aceptan plenamente. O eso es lo que parece, de todos modos. Todo el mundo lo considera una rareza, ¿no? —Indico mi propio manto negro sobre leotardos de color rojo sangre, brillantes botas negras, corsé de rayas sobre la camisa de malla negra, y la cara hecha aún más pálida por los ojos muy enrojecidos y los labios ennegrecidos—. Un poco como yo. Extraño. Pero creo que tengo un pulgar para arriba en él, al menos hay otros como yo. No hay otros como él, sin embargo, ¿están ahí?

Vegeta se para en seco, y me detengo con él.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto a la defensiva, no me gustaba la forma en que me está mirando. Está peligrosamente cerca al borde de la piedad, y si hay una cosa que no tolero, es su compasión.

—Tú eres rara, ¿no? —murmura, y me río. Esto en cuanto a pensar que me compadece.

—No tienes ni idea —le digo al comenzar a movernos de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensan tus amigos de ti, porque estés saliendo con nosotros en lugar de ellos en una noche de sábado?

Lanzo un suspiro interno. Vegeta es demasiado perspicaz para mi propio bien, para mi juego.

—No piensan nada. Vivo mi propia vida, y ellos viven la suya. No son mis padres.

—Hablando de padres —comienza.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —me lamento, y él se ríe. Es un sonido profundo y rico que asoma sus hoyuelos en pleno vigor y hace que mis entrañas se calienten un poco. No es exactamente el tipo de reacción que espero tener con respecto a él.

—Supongo que no —bromea.

—Vamos a hablar de los padres de Spock en su lugar. Su madre era un ser humano, ¿no?

Vegeta me sonríe. Miro para otro lado, no queriendo ser perturbada por sus hoyuelos de nuevo.

—Si quieres, podemos volver a entrar y probablemente puedas conseguir todo el linaje de Spock, tanto de humanos, como de Vulcanos —bromea.

—Uh, no, gracias. No tengo esa clase de tiempo. O paciencia. —Agrego con una sonrisa.

—Sí, su madre es humana.

—Pero, ¿cómo esto tiene algún sentido? Si los vulcanos no tienen emociones, ¿cómo fue que su padre Vulcano pudo caer tan enamorado de una mujer humana?

—No son las emociones, sólo son realmente lógicos. Supongo que a veces el amor no es lógico.

—Bueno, esa es una observación muy romántica allí, Vege —le digo con sorna. Lo miro a los ojos y veo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al oír mis palabras. Sé cuándo empujar mi ventaja, por lo que me paso un poco más, enganchando el brazo a través del suyo. Se endurece con mi tacto—. Pero entonces, ¿qué es esa cosa que la gente dice? ¿Los opuestos se atraen? —Me le quedo mirando hasta que él se siente obligado a mirarme—. Supongo que hay algo de eso, ¿eh? —le pregunto en voz baja, presionándome aún más cerca.

Él continúa mirándome en silencio, intensamente, y algo cambia dentro de mi. De alguna manera, en ese momento, pierdo el agarre de su mano, y no me importa siquiera. Una brisa cálida entre nosotros, hace que la piel se ponga de gallina en mis brazos, y me estremezco. Eso saca a Vegeta del hechizo, y él da un paso atrás, pequeño, casi imperceptible, pero lo puedo sentir, sentir el espacio de repente entre nosotros.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunta cortés y formalmente.

—No, estoy bien —le digo, liberándolo de mi control sobre su brazo.

—¿Quieres entrar de nuevo?

Miro detrás de mí y me doy cuenta de que hemos caminado un buen trayecto desde la casa de Gokú.

—No, no creo que tenga la fuerza para caminar de regreso a la discusión. —Sonrío. Él se ríe suavemente, relajando los hombros.

—Te acompaño el resto del camino a casa.

—Pero dejaste tu coche con Gokú —protesto.

—Está bien. Estamos más cerca de tu casa que de la suya. Voy a volver y conseguirlo después. Eso me da una excusa para evitar un poco más de su _"discusión"_. ―Él hace pequeñas comillas en el aire con los dedos, una cosa muy geek para hacer.

No se necesita mucho más tiempo para llegar a mi casa. Vegeta acorta un poco el paso y mantiene la conversación sobre temas de seguridad, como mi falta de destreza matemática y la repetición de su buena voluntad para ayudarme con mi tarea. Él se detiene al final de mi camino.

—Bueno —dice, metiendo sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos de sus jeans—. Gracias por venir. —Como de costumbre, suena interrogante, preguntándose _por qué_ lo hice.

—Gracias por invitarme. Fue… interesante —le digo, y él se ríe.

—Supongo que nos veremos en la escuela. —Se encoge de hombros, todavía perplejo por mi presencia en su vida.

—Adiós, Vege —ronroneo, arrastrando los dedos por encima de su hombro, queriendo dejarlo un poco fuera de equilibrio. Me doy la vuelta y camino hasta mi puerta. Cuando me vuelvo hacia atrás, él está parado en el mismo lugar, mirándome. Camino adentro, por lo que la aparición obligatoria fomenta la manera de que puedan ver que estoy en casa de una sola pieza. Me acerco a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta sin encender la luz, y cruzo a la ventana, levantando un listón de las persianas de madera para mirar afuera para ver que Vegeta todavía está allí, viendo a mi casa, su cara está a la sombra, pero su lenguaje corporal es tenso.

Sé que debo sentirme victoriosa, feliz de que lo tengo tan nervioso. Curiosamente, sin embargo, quiero abrir mi ventana y llamarlo para hablar un poco más, a ver si puedo conseguir los hoyuelos sólo una vez más. Se mueve como si fuera a alejarse, pero alcanza a ver un vistazo de mí observándolo y se congela.

Me tiro hacia atrás, dejando caer y cerrando la persiana y presionando mi espalda contra la pared junto a la ventana, escondiéndome. _Mira quién esta nerviosa ahora_ , pienso. Me río con sorna de mí misma y vuelvo a la ventana con el corazón hundiéndose sólo un poco en el espacio —ahora vacío—donde había estado.

—Contrólate, Bul —murmuro para mis adentros, palabras que rápidamente se están convirtiendo en mi lema. Me acuesto en la cama, ignorando el divertido efecto en mi estómago.

O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Holu, cada cada día un capítulo pero me destroza el kokoro que no dejen review :c Espero que les este gustando ^^ Y si quieren leer otra adaptación de esta pareja, busquen en mi perfil la hostoria de Easy ^^ Igual esta buena.**

 **Un beso ¡CHAO!**

 **Pd: Dejar un review no hará que se les caiga el dedo, así que hagánlo aunque no sea mi historia.**


	6. El baile comienza de verdad

**Capítulo 6.**

 **El baile comienza de verdad.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

–Deberías ir al Morp conmigo —dice él sin darle importancia, como si mi respuesta en realidad no importara. Tengo mejor criterio.

Estamos sentados juntos en el almuerzo como lo hemos estado casi todos los días desde el fin de semana del incidente de la stardate. Nos sentamos solos ya que no pertenezco a su grupo y él definitivamente no pertenece al mío. Cada uno de estos grupos nos mira con atención, el mío con humor y el suyo con confusión.

—¿Es esa tu manera de pedirme que salgamos? —Trato de sonar herida por el modo informal de preguntar, y fallo. Me mira y luego rápidamente aparta sus hermosos ojos obscuros. Definitivamente está nervioso sobre mi reacción a su pregunta. Mientras que a sus ojos nos hemos convertido en algo así como amigos, aunque del tipo raro, sigue sin estar claro sobre los límites de dicha amistad.

Morp es lo opuesto a la fiesta de graduación, casual pero para parejas, la mayoría de las parejas vienen ya sea vestidos igual o con algún tipo de "tema" en sus trajes. Tengo una idea.

—Iré si te vistes como yo.

—No voy a usar una minifalda —bromea, finalmente encontrando mis ojos, algo como alivio reflejado en los suyos.

—Aguafiestas —murmuro—. Qué tal sólo un poco… rockero —le digo

—Está bien. —Está de acuerdo, inclinándose hacia adelante, sonriendo—. Pero entonces tú vienes un poco nerd, como yo.

—Vamos, Vege. ¿Crees que eres nerd?

Rueda sus ojos en mí dirección.

—Dime que tú no lo haces.

Me encojo de hombros, luego río.

—Bueno, vamos a recapitular, Vege. Obtienes solo "A", perteneces a todos los clubes de chicos inteligentes, y siempre usas tus camisas abotonadas completamente hasta arriba. —Alcanza la parte de arriba y toquetea su botón superior tímidamente—. Apostaría a que también te sabes StarWars completamente. —Deja caer su mano y se encoge de hombros, un gesto es su respuesta afirmativa—. Tal vez sólo _un poco nerd_ —me río.

—Lo cual no explica por qué quieres ser vista conmigo.

—Somos una pareja extraña. —Estoy de acuerdo ligeramente, andando con cuidado.

—¿Lo somos? —Está repentinamente serio.

—¿Qué? ¿Extraños?

—No, tú sabes, lo otro… —se calla, inseguro.

Sonrío por dentro, muy consciente de su confusión con respecto a mí.

—Bueno, si individual es uno, y triple es tres, entonces pareja debe ser dos. Y estamos dos personas sentadas aquí. Incluso _yo sé eso_ , y eres el que se supone que es el genio de las matemáticas aquí, Vege.

—Vegeta —contradice de forma automática, en voz baja, sin saber que incluso ha dicho la palabra. Me mira, pareciendo decidir si presionarme por una respuesta real por una vez, en lugar de mis habituales comentarios crípticos destinados a mantenerlo adivinando. Retrocede, y suspiro de alivio por dentro.

—Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?

—¿No es la elección de la chica?

—¿En serio? —Sé que sabe que lo es. Es un OCE, (Oficial del Cuerpo Estudiantil), y ellos planean todas estas actividades inútiles. Me mira disimuladamente por debajo de aquellas largas pestañas, y sé que está bromeando.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Las famosas últimas palabras de Bul —murmura.

Me inclino hacia adelante y cubro su mano con la mía, metiendo mis dedos bajo su palma. Su cuerpo entero se calma. Mira nuestras manos, y luego, lentamente, sus ojos se elevan hacia los míos.

—Sí, Vege, me encantaría ir al Morp contigo —le digo, lanzando el tono ronco—sexi, ahora que está fuera de balance. Retiro mi mano y me inclino hacia atrás, mordiendo mi manzana, rompiendo el hechizo. Él da una risita. Suena en cierto modo como tipo de alivio.

—Además —digo—, si piensas que la gente se sorprende por nosotros ahora, imagínate lo que pensarán si aparecemos allí el uno como el otro.

Vegeta sonríe ante esto.

—Podría ser divertido —está de acuerdo.

—Definitivamente.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Este acuerdo le da a mis amigas un sin fin de diversión. Quieren fotos.

O-O-O-O-O-O

El baile cae un viernes, lo cual es totalmente impresionante porque me saca de la estúpida noche familiar, por una vez. Cuando Vegeta viene a recogerme, encuentro que en realidad no me gusta en pantalones de cuero negro y una chaqueta, guantes de cuero negro, cabello de punta, cadenas colgando de su cintura, labios negros y delineador, a pesar de que hizo un buen trabajo y que fácilmente podría encajar con mis amigos, exceptuando por su postura perfecta, por supuesto. Aunque no es necesariamente mi objetivo conseguir que se vista así, sigue siendo mi objetivo conseguir que se vuelva malo, que sea como yo. Estoy usando ropa prestada del armario de la porrista. Ella no apreciaría que esté utilizando su ropa para verme nerd. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para saberlo en lugar de regreso en la universidad. Estoy usando un suéter con una letra estampada, ¿de verdad, _estampado de letras_ para estar de pie delante de una multitud y actuar como una idiota mientras los guías en ovaciones?, con una falda de tweed rosa y amarillo a cuadros, y zapatos que parecen como sacados de los años cincuenta. Tengo mi cabello torcido en dos trenzas, aunque incluso eso no disfraza su coloración azul y rojo.

—Vaya —dice mirándome, aunque sólo a mi cara y no el usual examen corporal de arriba a abajo que recibo de los chicos con los que normalmente salgo—. Te ves muy bien sin todo ese maquillaje. —Entonces dándose cuenta de que podría dar la impresión de ser descortés, balbucea—: Quiero decir, siempre te ves bien, todos los días, pero debajo de todo eso, eres realmente hermosa.

—Espero que ninguno de mis amigos me vea —digo para cubrir el hecho de que su comentario en realidad me halaga un poco.

Los señores Brief, también conocidos como los de acogida, están ahí con su cámara. Sonrío y me comporto bien porque no quiero ofender a Vegeta, no a causa de algo tan noble como los buenos modales, sino porque lo necesito maleable esta noche.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Seripa y Mai están en el baile, con sus propias cámaras. No les digo nada, aunque paso frente a ellas dos veces antes de que me vean. Les toma un tiempo comprender qué insulsa chica soy. Entretiene a Vegeta que no me reconozcan.

Por supuesto, sus amigos tampoco lo reconocen, por lo que juega mi juego, un perfil bajo hasta que alguien lo nota. Seripa y Mai tienen una ventaja en esto, ya que son conscientes de nuestra estratagema. Toman algunas futuras fotos de chantaje de nosotros antes de irse. Tienen mejores fiestas en las que colarse.

Es la tímida Launch quien reconoce a Vegeta.

—¿Vegeta, eres tú? —pregunta, mientras estamos sentados en el banquillo bebiendo ponche ultra dulce, un complemento perfecto para mi traje y uno natural para quien Vegeta es.

—Hola, Launch. —¿Oí un poco de nostalgia en su voz, una mayor atención en sus ojos a su apariencia? Me arrimo un poco más a él, presionándome contra su brazo.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así? —Su disgusto es evidente. Ella me mira, no hay reconocimiento en sus ojos.

—Bul y yo cambiamos lugares —le dice.

—¿Bul?

Vegeta me señala.

—Bul Jones. Te acuerdas de ella de la escuela, ¿verdad?

—Oh. —Es claro que no lo hace—. Sí, claro. Hola, Bul.

Deslizo mi brazo deliberadamente bajo el de Vegeta, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos. Ella se da cuenta, al igual que él.

—Hola —mi respuesta es frívola, una ligera amenaza felina allí que ella reconoce instintivamente. Los ratones siempre lo hacen.

—¿Con quién viniste? —Vegeta siempre es amable, y solo yo noto el temblor en su voz. ¿Está nervioso por mi tacto, o es alguna otra cosa?

—Gokú. Nos está consiguiendo algo de ponche. —Gokú de los amigos geek de ciencia ficción de Vegeta, aquel a cuya casa fuimos para el gran argumento de StarTrek. Ella agita vagamente su mano detrás de ella, sus ojos lanzándose nerviosamente entre mi cara, la cara de Vegeta, y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mantengo mi sonrisa felina en su lugar, acercándome a Vegeta. De todos los amigos de Vegeta, Gokú parece el más normal, así que no me sorprende en absoluto que el Ratón lo eligiera como cita. Ella es la diosa—geek personificada, ¿verdad?

—Siéntate. —Vegeta señala el lugar vacío junto a él. El Ratón lenta, y vacilantemente se sienta, agraciada de una manera que nunca hubiera sospechado. Me enfada que esté manteniéndola cerca, recordando su postura hacia ella el día que decidí hacerlo mi proyecto principal.

—No te ves tan bien vestido así —le dice sin malicia. La honestidad y la franqueza son aparentemente innatas en los geeks y los dorks por igual. Vegeta mira hacia abajo a sí mismo y por primera vez esta noche parece avergonzado de su apariencia. Me molesta que esté avergonzado de verse cómo normalmente luzco.

—Es sólo un disfraz —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, pero yo me veo bien, ¿no? —interrumpo. Estoy irritada y lo demuestro—. Quiero decir, esta noche de todos modos, esta noche me veo bien. ¿Cuál es tu disfraz, Lancha?

—Mi nombre es Launch —corrige—. No estoy usando un disfraz.

—Huh. —Me las arreglo para infundir la palabra con sarcasmo. Vegeta está mirándome y algo que no he visto antes destella a través de sus ojos, ira.

—Hola, chicos.

Gokú nos encuentra y se deja caer al lado del Ratón. Lleva una camiseta con el cartel de la película de Starman que coincide con la de ella, estoy un poco consternada ya que sé esto, y le entrega una taza de ponche que está amargo en comparación con su usual dulzura natural. Esto es demasiado. No puedo soportarlo más.

—Vamos a bailar, Vege —ordeno, no exactamente de modo agradable. No me rechaza, sus buenos modales de crianza no lo dejan.

—Vegeta —corrige con dureza, poniéndose de pie y jalándome con él, un poco más bruscamente de lo que espero de él.

Lo sigo a la pista de baile, realmente no tengo opción ya que mi mano todavía está enredada con la suya. es sorprendentemente fuerte. Puedo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo mientras envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor. Todavía me sostiene a una distancia respetable, aunque quizá no tan distante como la primera vez que bailamos.

Su cuerpo está rígido, y mantiene la mirada fija sobre mi cabeza, sin mirarme. No puede permanecer en silencio por mucho tiempo, no es el estilo de Vegeta permanecer en silencio cuando algo le molesta.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —exige.

—¿Qué? —Trato de aparentar inocencia, pero la mirada que me da me deja saber que ve a través de eso—. Está bien. Quiero decir, vamos, Vege… Vegeta. Ella se te estaba lanzando. De mal gusto cuando estás con una cita.

De repente me jala cerca, apretada contra él, sugerente, y me siento humillada de que me está dando exactamente a lo que le he estado apuntando.

—¿ _Ella_ se me estaba lanzando? —Su voz es baja, su boca junto a mi oreja—. ¿Fue Launch quien estaba de repente envuelta sobre mí, sosteniendo mi mano, disparando dagas hacia ti con sus ojos? ¿Qué es este juego que estás jugando conmigo, Bul?

Una nueva sensación me lava, una con la que estoy familiarizada, vergüenza. Me aparto y me alejo rápidamente de él, fuera de las puertas hacia el aire fresco de la noche. Simplemente llamaré a Seripa y haré que venga a recogerme, necesito una fiesta real en estos momentos. Saco mi teléfono celular y airadamente empiezo a apretar botones antes de cerrarlo de golpe. No puedo llamarla cuando tengo lágrimas corriendo por mi cara.

—Bul. —Está detrás de mí, tan cerca que puedo sentir la tensión irradiando de él.

—Lo siento, Vegeta. No sé qué está mal conmigo. —Sueno patética para mis propios oídos, y lo odio.

—Bul —repite más suave, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro—. Mírame.

Niego con la cabeza. No puedo decirle la verdad. No puedo. Da un paso delante de mí, inclinando mi rostro hacia arriba. Airadamente seco las lágrimas.

—Bul… —Esta vez la compasión llena mi nombre, lo cual casi me deshace, así que le cuento una parte de la verdad, aliviando la tensión.

—Lo siento, fui grosera con tu amiga. Pero la verdad es… —Tomo una respiración profunda y la dejo escapar—. La verdad es que estoy celosa de ella.

—¿De Launch? —Luce escéptico.

—Sí. Pero te juro que no lo admitiré si me preguntas de nuevo, incluso bajo amenaza de tortura o muerte. —Cruzo mis brazos malhumorada.

Vegeta se ríe.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué estoy celosa o por qué no voy a admitirlo? —Me detengo. Él sólo levanta sus cejas. Realmente me gustan sus ojos.

—Porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me quiten la atención de mi cita, especialmente por alguien como ella. Porque es obviamente perfecta para ti, Vegeta. —Levanto mi mano hacia la puerta por la que acabamos de salir—. Es con quien deberías estar, lo sabe y tú lo sabes.

—¿Alguien como ella? Te refieres a alguien como yo.

No tengo una respuesta, así que miro hacia otro lado.

—Estoy aquí contigo.

Una afirmación obvia y simple, que en realidad no significa nada, así que ¿por qué mi corazón se eleva por las palabras? Estúpida.

—Te gusta —lo acuso.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Mi corazón se desploma de nuevo—. O lo hacía. Tal vez todavía lo hago. No sé. Pero no la traje al baile. Te traje a ti. Parece que paso todo mi tiempo contigo.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Estoy realmente curiosa pero consciente de que puedo estar abriendo una puerta que no quiero abrir. Rápidamente reformulo—. Quiero decir, _¿por qué quieres hacerlo?_

Luce pensativo.

—Eres divertida —dice finalmente—. Me río mucho cuando estoy contigo. Siempre me divierto cuando estoy contigo. Y tratas de ocultarlo, pero eres realmente muy dulce.

—Eso es una cosa horrible para decir —le digo con petulancia, cruzando los brazos con fuerza de nuevo. Él se ríe.

—Y eres muy inteligente.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

—Lo eres. Pero tratas de ocultar eso también. Y eres bonita.

—De mal en peor —gimo. Él sonríe.

—Y cuando estoy contigo, no quiero estar en otro lugar o con cualquier otra persona.

Mi corazón salta, y gimo. La culpa no se suponía que iba a ser parte de esto. Debo renunciar ahora, dejarlo libre de culpa.

—Sé que no soy exactamente tu tipo de chico —dice—. Pero me gustas. No estoy seguro de por qué quieres estar cerca de mí en lo absoluto, pero ya ni siquiera me importa, siempre y cuando consiga mantenerme saliendo contigo.

Gimo de nuevo y me inclino hacia adelante, dándome cabezazos contra su sorprendentemente sólido pecho. Él pone sus manos sobre mis hombros, frotándolas suavemente sobre ellos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno? —gimo, entrelazando mis manos en las cadenas que no debería estar usando.

—Puedo ser más malo, si quieres.

—No, no puedes. Quiero decir, mírate ahora. Soy la única siendo una idiota total, y vienes aquí para asegurarte de que estoy bien.

Me inclino hacia atrás y levanto la mirada hacia él, tirando de las cadenas ligeramente.

—¿Quieres entrar de nuevo y bailar un poco más? —pregunta.

—¿Vas a hacerme pasar el rato con _ella_?

Piensa en ello durante un minuto. Gruño, tirando de las cadenas de nuevo, y los hoyuelos aparecen.

—Bueno, no, no esta noche.

—Gracias, mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Él toquetea las cadenas.

—Bueno, tal vez la parte brillante de todos modos.

—Eres un tipo gracioso, Vege… quiero decir, Vegeta —digo mientras caminamos hacia la escuela, Vegeta sosteniendo mi mano, la cual aprieta por mi comentario.

—Realmente no me importa qué me llames Vege. —Antes de que pueda comentar sobre este inesperado acontecimiento, cambia a una extraña voz de científico loco—. Debes saber que tengo talentos que ni siquiera he empezado a mostrarte, mi joven aprendiz.

—No puedo esperar para verlos —murmuro mientras se ríe—. Sólo por curiosidad, sin embargo, Vege. ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa que llevas?

—Uh… —Su voz se desvanece.

—¿Sí? No he oído hablar de una tienda llamada ―"Uh". —Cuando no dice nada, ni siquiera me da una sonrisa, tengo sospechas. Me detengo, forzándolo a detenerse conmigo.

—Muy bien, Vege, confiesa. No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? ¿A quién se las pediste prestadas?

—No las pedí prestadas.

—¿Las robaste o algo así? —Me río.

—No… —Su respuesta es vacilante. Ahora estoy realmente curiosa. Por último, murmura—: Los alquilé.

Estoy sorprendida.

—¿Puedes alquilar ropa? —Me mira y algo en su expresión me detiene en frío—. ¿Vege?

—Está bien. Las conseguí en una tienda de disfraces, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Una tienda de disfraces?

Su mandíbula se aprieta, y empiezo a caminar de nuevo, Vegeta siguiéndome lentamente.

—¿Soy un disfraz de Halloween?

Está silencioso, esperando mi reacción.

—No sé si debería sentirme divertida o… ¡o insultada!

—No te sientas insultada —dice en voz baja—, porque lo que llevas puesto también puede provenir de una tienda de disfraces. Todos usan algún tipo de disfraz, ¿verdad?

Hago una mueca a su sesgada lógica, pero él sólo sonríe y se detiene bruscamente.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Va a doler? —pregunto, vacilante.

—Tal vez. —Se encoge de hombros, dando vuelta y llevándome fuera hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su automóvil. Esta nunca ha sido una buena señal para mí en el pasado. Con los chicos con los que he salido, llevarme a sus autos fue siempre algo malo. Significaba que o bien estaban hartos de mí y querían llevarme a casa, o sólo querían besuquearse o más. Mi estómago se aprieta, pero Vegeta solamente se apoya en el interior, girando la llave hasta que la radio se enciende. Hojea un par de estaciones hasta que encuentra una canción, y luego se vuelve hacia mí.

—Allí, ahora podemos tener nuestro propio baile, sin nadie que nos moleste o nos juzgue —dice, tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia él.

Empezamos bailando lentamente, y mi estómago finalmente se da cuenta que él no pretende hacerme ningún daño y se relaja. Le sonrío.

—¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Me sorprendes, Vege —digo, devolviéndole sus propias palabras. Él se ríe y me jala un poco más cerca, todavía adecuado, pero no tanto como su usual postura formal.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Más tarde, en casa, acostada en la cama y recordando la forma en que me había mantenido un poco más cerca durante los bailes lentos después de nuestra pelea, me doy cuenta de que no logré el objetivo que me había propuesto para la noche: convencer a Vegeta de ir a la fiesta conmigo después del baile. De alguna manera, no estoy realmente tan molesta.


	7. Viejitos y canciones

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Viejitos y canciones.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

Para el lunes, todavía llevaba el maquillaje negro, pero tal vez un poco menos pesado con el delineador, y no delineo mis labios rojo rubí con negro. No es un cambio drástico, y por eso ninguno de mis amigos lo comenta, pero Vegeta lo nota, puedo verlo por la mirada en sus ojos.

Tampoco me dice nada.

No tiene que hacerlo.

El tercer sábado del mes voy de acá para allá de nuevo, y me encuentro en el Centro para personas mayores, esta vez vistiendo un poco más conservadora para no asustar tanto a los viejitos. Muchos de ellos parecen genuinamente encantados de verme otra vez al igual que el número que no me recuerda de la última vez no porque sea culpa suya sino como resultado de sus edades. Por supuesto, todavía hay unos pocos que me encuentran desagradable incluso en mi estado suavizado, pero sus números son completamente pequeños en comparación con el resto.

Algunos me cuentan las historias de sus vidas, las cuales son extrañamente interesantes. Muchos de ellos han vivido durante el tiempo cuando las cosas avanzaron dramáticamente. La televisión y los teléfonos eran algo con lo que no podían soñar, ni digamos de cosas como el Internet y los teléfonos celulares. Vivieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial —muchos de ellos prestaron servicio en ella— enviaron a sus hijos a Corea o Vietnam, y ahora tienen nietos o nietos de los nietos en el Medio Oriente. Vivieron durante la Depresión, y sobrevivieron a la pérdida de miembros de sus familias, cónyuges e hijos incluso —muchas veces debido a circunstancias trágicas.

Pienso en mi propia pequeña historia de vida insustancial, la cual parece sin importancia ante los desafíos que enfrentaron en sus vidas. Mi historia es lo que me ha ayudado a sostener mi enojo, ayudado a justificar tantas cosas, y estoy un poco disgustada que sus historias hayan atenuado mis excusas.

Vegeta está haciendo el tonto en el piano, como siempre, tocando canciones que ponen felices a estos viejitos. Luego se detiene y empieza a tocar una canción lenta mientras estoy ayudando a una viejita a acomodarse su frazada de ganchillo tejida por su madre que hace tiempo que ha muerto, me dice. Estoy sorprendida por la melodía, lenta y ñoña. Alzo la mirada hacia Vegeta, y me mira mientras está tocando. La balada es todo lo que profeso odiar, con su fluyente romanticismo derramándose.

Me gusta en cierto modo.

Solo la toca un minuto o dos y luego martilla una interpretación entusiasta de "Great Balls of Fire" con mucha teatralidad exagerada que complace a las ciruelas pasas. Sacudo mi cabeza ante su completa falta de inhibición.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Nos dirigimos al Pizza Palace luego de eso, y estoy contenta de que no sea otra noche de meseras italianas estiradas. Todos van al Pizza Palace, así que el hecho de que un geek y una freak aparezcan juntos causa un pequeño revuelo.

Un grupo de mis amigos se sienta en la esquina del fondo, esperando por un lugar para ir de fiesta. Ellos me saludan con sus manos, y miro a Vegeta. Él sacude la cabeza.

—Ve —dice, más cortés que nunca—. Voy a sentarme allí. —Señala la esquina opuesta, donde un grupo de sus amigos se sienta, incluyendo el ratoncito de Launch.

—Vinimos juntos, ¿verdad? —le pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza—. Entonces nos quedaremos juntos. Sólo iré a saludar, y tú también puedes hacerlo, y luego encontraremos nuestra propia esquina para sentarnos.

—Bien… —Parece convencido que lo abandonaré para comer una pizza grande sola—. Voy a agarrar la pizza cuando digan nuestro número.

—Vege, lo prometo, solo saludaré. Volveré. —Todavía parece escéptico—. Pero si traes a Lancha a nuestra mesa, juro que… —Dejo que la amenaza en forma de gruñido cuelgue, y él sonríe.

Se acerca un poco.

—Es Launch. —No sé si estar divertida o enfadada por defender su nombre, pero se aleja caminando antes de tener la oportunidad de estar alguna de las dos cosas. Me doy la vuelta hacia mis propios amigos.

—Entonces, ¿ese es él? —pregunta una chica llamada Gina. No la conozco bien ya que falta a la escuela casi todos los días. Ni siquiera sé con seguridad si sigue inscrita. Mi único contacto con ella suele ser en fiestas y es limitado en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Él, quién? —pregunto, lanzándole una mirada a Seripa y Mai.

—Al que estás engañando… ya sabes, el chico… la apuesta que hiciste.

—No lo estoy engañando —digo—, sólo estoy tratando de llevarlo al lado oscuro. —Esto les parece a todos como algo gracioso, y ríen ruidosamente.

—Quizás deberías dejar de malgastar tu tiempo y venir a sentarte con alguien que está firmemente en el lado oscuro. —Este es Nappa. Ya no está en la secundaria, aunque eso es más de una cosa de edad y no una cosa de graduación. Mueve sus cejas en una ridícula sugerencia.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? —río.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Divertirse? —Yamcha es el único que no está divirtiéndose.

Apunto a mi labio elocuentemente mientras miro a Seripa.

—No es sólo diversión.

—Oh, sí —suena amargado—. Lo olvidé. Un piercing labial está en juego. Eso hace que valga la pena.

Dejo caer mi mano. Se levanta furioso y se acerca rápidamente a mi rostro, con los ojos vidriosos y lívidos. Puedo oler la marihuana sobre él e inconscientemente lo comparo mentalmente con Vegeta, quien siempre huele tan bien, tan limpio.

—Si te llevo ahora mismo y consigues perforar tu labio, ¿dejarás esta estupidez y comenzarás a actuar como tú otra vez?

—No puede —Mai sale a mi rescate—. No es tiempo para que arruine todo con sus padres de acogida todavía, ¿verdad, Bul?

—Además de eso —intercede Nappa—, estoy interesado en ver cómo se desarrolla esto, ver si pude hacerlo. Es un juego intrigante.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —pregunta Yamcha, gimiendo un poco pero todavía parado en su pose amenazante.

—¿Bul? —Eché una ojeada, y Vegeta está parado allí, mirándome. Por un segundo mi corazón se desploma. ¿Cuánto escuchó?

—¿Estás bien? —Entrecierra sus ojos significativamente hacia Yamcha. Yamcha resopla en un sonido que es tanto disgustado como divertido de que un geek podría pensar que puede protegerme de él, y luego camina alejándose.

—Preséntanos —grita Nappa, fingiendo que no está pasando nada extraño. Vegeta y yo miramos a Yamcha lanzar de golpe la puerta del frente. Me giro hacia Nappa.

—Este es Vegeta —digo, con culpa residual en mi voz—. Vegeta, este, es todo el mundo.

—Soy Nappa —dice Nappa, levantando su mano. Vegeta, el educado, ni siquiera duda en estrecharla, y me siento miserable de saber que se están burlando de él mientras no lo sabe—. Has estado saliendo con nuestra chica desde hace un tiempo. Deberías salir con nosotros en algún momento.

—Seguro, tal vez dentro de poco. —Vegeta está rígido, sintiendo que algo está mal. Se gira hacia mí—. Nuestra pizza está allí si ya estás lista.

—Lo estoy —digo, alejándome sin mirar atrás. Vegeta no tiene que hacerlo, pero se despide de ellos.

—Un placer conocerlos —dice, mirándome extrañamente cuando todos estallan en risas.

—Ignóralos… son unos idiotas —digo cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

—¿Crees que tus amigos son unos idiotas? —Está perplejo.

—Pueden serlo.

—¿Yamcha estaba molestándote?

—¿Sabes quién es Yamcha?

—Voy a la escuela todos los días, sabes. No lo conozco personalmente, pero sé quién es.

—Oh.

—¿Es, como, un viejo novio o algo así?

Me río.

—Difícilmente. Es algo así como tu Lancha. Podría haberlo querido en algún momento, pero ya no tanto. Es prácticamente un freak.

—Launch no es una freak —niega automáticamente. Entonces, digiriendo el resto de mis palabras, se inclina hacia adelante—. ¿Crees que quería a Launch?

—No soy completamente distraída.

—Huh. —Súbitamente sonríe y se inclina más cerca—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quizás ya no la quiera, entonces?

Su burla no funciona porque me encuentro en la miseria ante ciertas verdades que están tratando de salir a la superficie dentro de mí.

—Deberías estar con ella. Sería una novia perfecta para ti.

—No estoy buscando una novia.

—¿No?

—Nop.

Lo miro entrecerrando mis ojos. ¿Está diciendo eso porque no quiere una novia o porque piensa que tiene una? Entonces sonrío. Ha convertido mi jueguecito de medias respuestas en mi contra.

El chico está aprendiendo. Podría tener éxito todavía.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Vegeta me lleva a casa y como de costumbre camina conmigo hasta la puerta. Una nueva experiencia para mí, tener a un chico haciendo eso cada vez que me trae a casa y no solamente la primera vez cuando está tratando de causar una buena impresión. Estoy acostumbrada a ser dejada en el bordillo de la acera.

—¿Quieres entrar por un rato? —pregunto repentinamente antes de poder acobardarme.

—Seguro. —Nunca se lo he preguntado antes, y su voz transporta sorpresa. Entramos, y los padres de acogida están sentados en la sala de estar, enroscados juntos mirando alguna tonta película vieja. Se enderezan cuando entramos, poniéndose de pie cuando ven a Vegeta detrás de mí.

—¡Joven y apuesto Vegeta! Qué bueno verte de nuevo. —La mamá suena emocionada, como si fuera un pariente largo tiempo perdido que súbitamente ha aparecido.

—Es agradable verlos también, señor y señora Brief.

—¿Se han divertido esta noche? –Realmente no quiero jugar a este juego de "somos una familia real", por lo que digo:

—Vamos a ir a mi habitación.

—Está bien, cariño —dice la mamá, fallando en su prueba tácita. Si fuera cualquier chico de mi círculo habitual, no habría un "está bien" siguiendo a mi declaración. Me doy la vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras, y Vegeta me sigue.

—Deja tu puerta abierta —dice el papá, y sonrío, sólo un poco. Él sabe… los chicos son chicos.

Entramos en mi habitación, y Vegeta mira con interés. La habitación está adornada con volados y es femenina, toda llena de encajes blancos y cursis pinturas de paisajes y mariposas colgando en las paredes, una habitación sacada de una revista.

—No se parece en nada a como me imaginaba que iba a verse tu habitación.

—Sí, bueno, así es como estaba cuando llegué aquí. Nada es mío, obviamente.

Me mira de manera extraña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí?

—Casi un año.

—¿Y todavía no la has personalizado?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Levanta sus manos como si debiera ser algo obvio.

—Porque vives aquí.

—Temporalmente. —Mi respuesta lo conmociona, me doy cuenta.

—¿En cuántos lugares has vivido? —pregunta.

—Muchos.

—¿A qué se debe?

—Las personas no me aguantan por mucho tiempo, Vege.

—No lo creo. No estoy harto de estar cerca de ti.

—Sí, bueno, dale algo de tiempo. No has estado cerca por mucho tiempo.

—No te das mucho crédito.

—Tú me das demasiado. ¿Podemos hablar de algo diferente? —Esta conversación en particular me perturba.

Me mira por un minuto, como decidiendo algo. Luego se sienta en mi cama, y tengo que contenerme para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Su mamá se habría asfixiado si supiera donde está su bebé en este momento.

—¿De qué deberíamos hablar? —pregunta.

Me acerco y me tumbo en la cama junto a él, dejándome caer por lo que estoy acostada, curiosa sobre lo que hará. Solo se da la vuelta un poco para que no lo esté hablando a su espalda pero no hace ningún otro movimiento.

Huh.

—Oye, ¿qué pasó con la canción ñoña que estabas tocando esta noche? —pregunto.

Me da la espalda.

—¿Pensaste que era ñoña? —Suena un poco decepcionado. Me siento y me muevo al borde de la cama para poder ver su rostro.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero una ñoña buena.

Me mira sardónicamente.

—¿Qué es, exactamente, una ñoña buena?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, ya sabes, realmente romántica. Esa clase de cosas.

—¿No te gusta lo romántico?

—¿Te parezco como alguien a quien le gusta lo romántico?

Ahora, él se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que hay muchas capas que ocultas.

—Vege, realmente tienes que dejar de pensar que hay más en mí de lo que salta a la vista.

—Lo hay. —Rezongo ante sus palabras, y él ríe—. Para serte sincero, esa canción era algo en lo que he estado trabajando.

Extiendo mi mano y agarro la suya con un jadeo entrecortado.

—¿Esa es una canción que estás escribiendo? —Él asiente—. Y yo la destrocé. —Mi tono indica mi angustia.

—Está bien. No es importante.

—Es importante. No quiero hacerte daño.

Incluso mientras digo las palabras que son verdad, sé también que son una mentira porque todo lo que hago ahora con el tiempo lo lastimará, o al menos a quién es.

Me da una sonrisa irónica y se encoge de hombros, tímidamente.

—La escribí para ti.

—¿Para mí? —Me niego a reconocer los sentimientos que tratan de empujarse en dirección a la superficie ante esto.

—Sí, ya sabes, me inspiré por ti. Tonto, ¿eh?

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, pero en vez de ponerse rígido como he llegado a esperar cada vez que lo toco, se relaja y apoya su cabeza contra la mía.

—Nada de tonto —digo—. Increíblemente dulce. Nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mí antes.

No dice nada, sólo da vuelta su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

—¿La terminarás? ¿Para mí?

—Aunque sea ñoña —dice.

Levanto mi cabeza y lo miro a sus grandes ojos.

—Un poco de ñoñez no le hace mal a nadie.

Así que está escribiendo una canción para mí, pienso más tarde.

Geek.

Estoy bastante contenta por eso.


	8. Más tiempo

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Más tiempo.**

O-O-O-O-O-O

El fin de año llega, y Seripa y Mai me acorralan.

—¿Tienes escuela de verano? —pregunta Seripa.

—No, apenas pasé. ¿Ustedes?

—No, estamos bien —responde Mai.

—Así que Vegeta no ha estado en una fiesta todavía, y apostaré a que obtuvo un cuatro punto cero (10 de calificación)—dice Seripa.

—Está progresando —les digo—. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Pero ya lo tuve en mi cama.

Ambas jadean en estado de shock, y me río.

—¡Estoy bromeando! Relájense. Sólo estuvo sentado en el borde de mi cama, pero eso es probablemente más de lo que ha hecho nunca antes.

—Tienes un calendario, ya sabes —dice Seripa.

—Sí, lo sé. A decir verdad, esta familia de acogida no es la peor todavía, así que podría quedarme la mayor parte del verano con ellos.

—¡Te estás ablandando! —me acusa Seripa.

—Muérdete la lengua, señorita. Soy tan dura como siempre. Siéntelo.

Extiendo mi brazo, apretando mis bíceps.

Mai da un paso adelante y aprieta.

—Sí, definitivamente más blanda.

Bajo mi brazo.

—Tal vez un poco más blanda, pero no es lo que están pensando. —Señalo mi labio—. No voy a dejarlas librarse tan fácilmente. Todos los planes siguen en marcha. Antes de que el verano haya terminado, verán a un nuevo Vegeta. Y probablemente tendrán que encargarse de él por mí el año que viene ya que las posibilidades de que consiga otra familia en esta escuela son nulas.

—¿Cuál de nosotras? —preguntan a la vez.

—Tal vez esto requerirá de las dos —digo, mi estómago apretándose ante la idea de Vegeta a merced de cualquiera de ellas, por no hablar de ambas.

O-O-O-O-O-O

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —pregunta Vegeta unas tres semanas después, y me imagino que esta es una buena oportunidad para realmente cambiarlo a mi manera. Mi cuerpo es uno de mis puntos fuertes.

Me recoge y me deja conducir su fantástico auto, el cual estoy acelerando casi al máximo. Me gustan los autos. No estoy usando maquillaje porque el agua en el tipo de maquillaje que uso da lugar a unas rayas negras ridículamente largas en la cara. Tengo puestas una camiseta y una falda encima de mi traje de baño porque planeo aprovechar al máximo el quitármelas.

Vegeta lleva nuestras cosas y nos encuentra un lugar en el césped bajo el sol.

—¿Esto está bien? —pregunta.

—Genial.

Una vez que tiene la manta extendida y se sienta, me pongo casualmente delante de él y me quito lentamente la camiseta. Él está reclinado sobre sus manos, con lentes de sol, pero está muy quieto. Tengo toda su atención ahora, a pesar de que pretende lo contrario. No es de buenos modales mirar, después de todo. Deliberadamente desato la falda envolvente y la dejó caer al suelo. Todavía no se ha movido. Reprimo mi sonrisa.

—¿Vas a sentarte allí todo el día o vamos a nadar? —pregunto, con las manos en las caderas.

—Uh, na... nadar. Yo... yo creo que nadar.

Sonrío y extiendo mi mano. La mira por un minuto, y luego coloca su mano en la mía, y lo levanto. Arroja sus lentes de sol a la manta, y me complace ver que sus ojos están un poco desenfocados. Vegeta se quita su propia camiseta; ahora es mi turno de estar aturdida.

Vegeta realmente tiene músculos, pectorales y abdominales firmes, y bíceps bien redondeados: un muy buen físico. En absoluto el prodigio flaco, pálido y sin forma que esperaba que fuera. Su traje de baño amarillo brillante es justo lo que habría esperado. Todo lo que necesita es un estampado de Spiderman para estar completo.

Caminamos hacia la piscina, y me meto diestramente de una zambullida. Salgo a la superficie y miro a Vegeta, quien entonces salta como una bala de cañón a mi lado, empapándome.

—Bonito —le digo cuando sale a tomar aire.

—Uno de esos talentos de los que te hablé —dice—. Te reto hasta el otro lado.

Me deja ganar. Es un nadador bueno y fuerte. Le digo que me di cuenta.

—Clases de natación desde los tres a los trece —confiesa.

—Autodidacta. —Estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Él se ve impresionado.

Después de nadar un rato y tener una guerra de agua que él gana fácilmente, salimos y caminamos de vuelta a nuestra manta. No estoy acostumbrada a la falta de atención que estoy recibiendo de los demás nadadores. A pesar de que mi traje de baño está cubierto de cráneos negros, sin mi ropa y maquillaje extravagantes, no destaco particularmente. El anonimato es algo bueno porque me puedo relajar y no preocuparme por mantener el acto.

Vegeta va a la cafetería y nos compra botellas de agua y Popsicles, los alimentos oficiales de los geeks nadadores en todas partes. Cuando vuelve, saca el protector solar de su mochila y me lo ofrece.

Empiezo a frotarlo en mis brazos y piernas, pero cuando llego a mi vientrese me ocurre echar un vistazo y veo que Vegeta se ha vuelto a poner sus lentes de sol, congelado en el acto de verme, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que su Popsicle está derritiéndose en vetas bajando por su brazo. Así que lo hago más despacio, haciendo un espectáculo de ello.

—¿Puedes frotarme un poco en la espalda? —pregunto. Él no contesta, sólo arroja su Popsicle sobre el césped.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dice, y luego se levanta de un salto y corre hacia el vestidor. Vuelve casi de inmediato, y su brazo está goteando, pero ahora con agua en lugar del jugo de su Popsicle, aunque su brazo todavía está surcado de manchas rojas. Se apresura y se sienta detrás de mí. Se echa loción en las manos, frotándolas entre sí para calentar la loción antes de ponérmela, tomándose más tiempo del necesario en frotármela. Está definitivamente afectado por tocarme. Así como yo lo estoy.

—Ya está. —Su voz es temblorosa.

—Muy bien. Aquí, te lo haré.

—¿Qu…? —Su voz se entrecorta. Levanto la loción.

—Oh. Sí. Muy bien. —Se da la vuelta, y echo la loción fría directamente sobre su espalda. Salta un poco y se le pone la piel de gallina. La frotó, sorprendida de nuevo ante el duro músculo bajo su piel caliente.

—¿Te ejercitas, Vege?

—No. ¿No es evidente?

—No, no realmente. Pensé que serías más delgado de lo que eres.

Se ríe.

—Estoy confundido. ¿Es eso un cumplido o un insulto?

—Sí —digo, y está sonriendo cuando se vuelve para mirarme.

—Es natural —dice con su voz de Schwarzenegger, flexionando los brazos y el pecho, apareciendo músculos más grandes de los que esperaba.

—Lindos —digo con una sonrisa, pero mis ojos le dicen que hablo en serio.

Él deja caer su postura.

—Jugué básquetbol y fútbol por mucho tiempo —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué ya no lo haces? —pregunto, tratando de imaginar a Vegeta como deportista.

—Mis clases en la escuela. Tengo un montón de tareas. Y ya que estoy bastante seguro de que no voy a entrar a la universidad con una beca deportiva... o por mí apariencia —añade en tono de burla—. Tengo que depender de mis calificaciones.

—No critiques tu apariencia, Arnold. La combinación asesina de tus ojos y hoyuelos probablemente podría hacerte entrar en un lugar o dos.

—¿Dos cumplidos en un día? Eso tiene que ser un récord.

—Está en mi naturaleza ser amable con los pobres y oprimidos. —Suspiro de forma dramática.

—No soy ninguno de los dos, así que vas a necesitar una nueva historia —dice.

—No tengo una. Esa es la mejor que puedo idear. Así que dime, chico universitario, ¿qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?

—Escritor.

Mis cejas se alzan ante esto.

—¿De qué? ¿Libros de historietas? ¿Malas películas de ciencia ficción?

—Novelas.

—Podría contarte historias que te enroscarían los dedos de los pies —murmuro, pero me escucha claramente.

—Cuéntame.

—No, no lo creo. Me gusta que tengas ésta visión limpia de mí.

—¿Limpia?

—Sí. No conoces mi suciedad.

—¿No me vas a contar?

—Algún día podría —digo, pensando en el día que se vuelva como yo y me vea en mi vida real. Conocerá la mayor parte de mi suciedad entonces, pero no toda. Algunas cosas nunca se las diré. Me acuesto en la manta al lado de donde está sentado.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —dice.

—No te voy a contar mi suciedad, Vege, con o sin hoyuelos.

Se reclina sobre sus codos, volviéndose para mirarme a la cara.

—No es eso. Me contarás cuando quieras. Es otra cosa.

—Suena serio —bromeo.

—Un poco. —Desliza su mano debajo de la mía, frotando ligeramente mis nudillos—. Sigues emitiendo todas estas vibraciones contradictorias.

Levanto la vista hacia él, y luego me apoyo en mi propio codo para que estemos cara a cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad? —pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza—. Y eso es bueno. Inesperado, pero bueno. Sin embargo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Un montón de tiempo. Estoy contigo más de lo que estoy con todos mis otros amigos juntos. Y me imagino que es lo mismo para ti.

—Me gusta pasar el rato contigo, Vege —digo vacilantemente, sin saber a dónde va con esto—. Pero no pretendo acaparar todo tu tiempo. No tienes que estar conmigo tanto si prefieres estar con tus amigos.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Prefiero estar contigo. También me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me gusta mucho. Tú me gustas mucho. —Baja su mirada, viendo nuestras manos que aún están unidas.

—Lo mismo —digo, confusa. Él se ve frustrado. No estoy segura de lo que quiere.

—Pero luego haces cosas que emiten la vibración de que quieres ser más que amigos. —Me está mirando directamente ahora, negándose a dejar que me esconda de él.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunto con ligereza. Estoy tratando de darle la vuelta a esta conversación, ponerlo incómodo. No funciona.

—Como hoy. Tu pequeño acto de desvestirte para mí.

Abro la boca para negarlo, pero al final no lo hago. No puedo cuando está mirándome a los ojos de esa manera, exigiendo honestidad. Bajo la mirada, abochornada.

—Te diste cuenta de eso, ¿eh?

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? —Se ríe ásperamente—. Y me dices que estás celosa de Launch, me tocas todo el tiempo cuando sabes lo que eso me hace.

Quiero ser impertinente y exigir que me diga lo que eso le hace, pero me temo que me lo dirá. Después de todo, Vegeta no es más que honesto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Vegeta? —pregunto finalmente.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Lo estás.

—Sabes a que me refiero. Quiero saber cómo te sientes por mí. Sinceramente.

Miro nuestras manos sostenidas sobre la manta. Y sólo por ahora, quiero abandonar el juego. Por sólo un rato quiero ser lo que quiere de mí. Sólo por un rato.

—Estamos tomados de la mano —digo, volviendo a mirar sus preciosos ojos obscuros.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—No me tomo de la mano con mis amigos, Vege.

Sus ojos cambian, oscureciéndose un poco ante eso. Me besa entonces, inclinándose hacia mí mientras estamos en la manta tomados de la mano. Un beso dulce, sin pedir nada. En nada parecido a los exigentes besos llenos de expectativas a los que estoy acostumbrada. No puedo evitar sonreírle cuando se separa. Su sonrisa en respuesta es deslumbrante, quitándome el aliento.

—Aunque tengo que decirte algo... —digo—. No te ofendas, pero, eh...

Es paciente, esperando que encuentre las palabras. Su pulgar frotando el dorso de mi mano es una sensación tan agradable que casi no quiero decir las palabras. Pero las digo, tengo que hacerlo.

—También me gustas mucho, Vege. Completamente inesperado, pero ahí está. No estoy lo bastante lista para, ya sabes, hacerlo público. No con tus amigos y definitivamente no con los míos, ¿sabes?

Espero la ira, pero él vuelve a ir contra la corriente normal y me sonríe.

—Tienes una rep. que proteger, ¿eh?

—¿Una reputación? —pregunto—. ¿Qué, una noche en cuero y de repente ya eres todo moderno y cool? Realmente no usas palabras como esa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. No encajaría con mi geeksidad.

—Vege, eso no es lo que quise decir…

—Está bien. Sé lo que soy, y estoy bien con ello. Tal vez algún día también tú lo estarás. —Me aprieta la mano—. Estoy de acuerdo en no hacerlo público. No creo que mis amigos estarían más contentos que los tuyos. Así que hasta que veamos a dónde va esto...

—Bésame otra vez —digo en voz baja.

—Pero, ¿esto no es público?

—No conocemos a nadie aquí, no de lo que vi.

Me complace, siempre cortés.

La freak y el geek.

¿En qué me metí?

O-O-O-O-O-O

 **¡Kami! Me encantó este capítulo porque no fue el tipíco ¿Quieres ser mi novia (o) ? Esto fue mucho más original :') "No me tomo de la mano con mis amigos" Aww, ahorita iré a comprar un bote de helado de chocolate y me lo comeré en mi soledad por mi soltería :'( Pero espero que algún día se me declaren tan originalmente xD Y espero que le capte porque puedo ser muy distraída Jajaja!**

 **Pd: Dejen un review y de pasada me podrían contar si les han pedido que sean sus novia (o) s de una forma original como en este capítulo. (Bueno a mi me pareció original)**


	9. Tiendas de campaña y ampollas

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Tiendas de campaña y ampollas.**

* * *

–Voy a ir a un viaje de campamento con mi familia.

Estábamos tendidos uno al lado del otro en el trampolín detrás de la casa de Vegeta, tomados de la mano entre nuestros cuerpos seguramente distanciados. Su mamá todavía no está emocionada porque estoy saliendo con Vegeta, especialmente ahora que lo ve agarrando mi mano y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mí. Eso definitivamente la asusta. Pero después de nuestro paseo a los bolos, los padres de Vegeta y los míos se han vuelto un poco sociables, por lo que está apenas aceptándome. Su padre lo está aceptando y siempre parece un poco divertido por nosotros. Tarble, por supuesto, siempre está feliz de verme, y encuentro que mientras más tiempo paso con él, menos incómoda estoy. Medio me está empezando a agradar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—En un par de semanas.

—¿Como, por, el fin de semana?

—No, vamos a ir una semana.

—¿Una semana? —me siento, él me sigue—. Pero… —me detengo y miro alrededor de su patio como si en éste de pronto fueran a brotar unas pequeñas señales respondiendo a todas mis preguntas—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti por toda una semana?

Me siento un poco nerviosa por el pensamiento y me digo a mí misma que sólo es porque voy a tener un mal rato continuando mi campaña mientras él está lejos.

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo sobreviviste antes sin mí?

Le doy una mirada asesina y lo empujo en el pecho. Rueda lejos de mí dramáticamente, haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás. Trato de no reírme, pero es tan geek que no puedo evitarlo.

—Auch —gruñe—. No hagas eso. No conoces tu propia fuerza.

—Eres tan idiota —le digo, poniendo en blanco mis ojos.

—Sí, es por eso que me amas.

—En tus sueños, mi pequeño Goldum. Ahora es su momento de reírse.

—Quieres decir Gollum.

—Lo que sea.

Ha estado tratando de convertirme en una geek de ciencia ficción, pero parece que soy un caso perdido. Su madre, la señora Ouji viene caminando hacia el trampolín, cargando dos limonadas. Casi gruño ante todo el americanismo de esto. Hace su presencia muy abierta cada vez que estoy por aquí, siempre trayéndonos golosinas o de repente tareas que hacer donde sea que estemos. Supondrías que la mujer no confía en mí, pienso irónicamente.

—¿Cómo están tus padres, Bulma? —Siempre me llama por mi nombre completo incluso aunque Vegeta le ha dicho repetidamente que prefiero Bul. Casi creo que lo hace para molestarme —y lo hace— lo cual puede explicar mi frívola respuesta automática que he perfeccionado con los años para diversión de mis amigos.

—Muerto y en prisión, gracias por preguntar. —Sólo cuando se congela en la acción de entregar la limonada es que me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho. Miro a Vegeta y veo una mirada adolorida en su rostro.

—Oh, perdón, quieres decir los de acogida. Quiero decir, los Brief. —Me río nerviosamente—. Me acabo de dar cuenta que vivo con los Foster Brief—balbuceo inquietamente—. Ya sabe, ¿como los lentes de sol?

Todavía me está mirando, afligida, y la expresión de Vegeta no es muy diferente. Decido que es un buen momento para una retirada.

—Tengo que irme, Vege. Gracias por la bebida, Sra. Ou… Ouji.

Me levanto del trampolín, metiendo mis pies en mis sandalias, y haciendo una salida rápida por la puerta.

—Bul, espera . Vegeta me alcanza al final del camino de entrada.

—Déjame llevarte a casa.

—Está bien. Es lindo día. Puedo caminar.

—¿Puedo caminar contigo entonces?

—Es un país libre —digo, caminando lejos, dejando que él me siga.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta unos silenciosos minutos después. Tiene esa mirada preocupada de nuevo.

—Mira, Vege, si vas a caminar conmigo, entonces no vamos a tener conversaciones pesadas, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —concuerda, pero el ánimo se ha desalentado y es una caminata silenciosa a casa. Me deja en mi puerta con un beso rápido.

* * *

Estoy tendida en mi cama, deambulando sobre cuán mal ha resultado este día cuando la de acogida, Bunny, entra; usando su sombrero de paja. Obviamente ha estado trabajando en el jardín. Está tratando de ser un poco más interactiva últimamente pero no muy entrometida, lo cual hace más difícil para mí estar resentida sobre eso.

—No te ves feliz —dice lo obvio.

—Sí, Vegeta acaba de decirme que se irá en un par de semanas. —Decido omitir toda la otra cosa que me tiene deprimida—. Estoy ansiosa por una larga y aburrida semana estando aquí mientras él no está.

—¿Te has vuelto muy amiga de él, eh?

—Supongo.

—Sharotto llamó .

—¿Quién?

—Sharotto… la mamá de Vegeta.

Curioso, nunca había pensado en ella realmente teniendo un nombre. Era de algún modo irónico que compartiera un nombre con la señora Brady. Ociosamente especulo que su segundo nombre es June.

—¿Qué quería? —me pregunto si llamó para acusarme de mi ligereza.

—Llamó para invitarnos a acampar con ellos.

Doy un grito ahogado, sentándome y volteándome para mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta ella.

—¿Me estás preguntando?

—Bueno, Brief y yo creemos que suena divertido, pero decidimos que debería ser tu decisión. No sé cómo te sientes respecto a acampar pero pensé que podría gustarte ir si el joven y apuesto Vegeta va a ir.

Esto es un desarrollo impresionante: un adulto que pregunta mi opinión en vez de decirme lo que debería querer. Pienso en decir no sólo para ver si en verdad puedo ejercer esa clase de poder, pero no quiero arruinar la oportunidad de no pasar una semana esperando a que Vegeta regrese a casa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —digo, pensando que Vegeta apreciaría esa respuesta.

* * *

—¿Una tienda de campaña? —Estoy horrorizada.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un hotel de parque natural? —Brief extendió su mano hacia mí por una de las estacas de la tienda que estoy sosteniendo.

—No. —Sé que estoy haciendo un mohín, pero definitivamente no estoy feliz—. Pero al menos quizás un remolque o algo por el estilo. Cualquier cosa con un techo sólido y paredes.

Brief me mira y me da una mirada sardónica.

—Siento que seguramente sobrevivirás ésta experiencia.

—Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo. No eres tú el que comparte una tienda con la porrista —murmuro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta distraídamente mientras golpea la estaca contra el suelo.

—Dije que estará en tu cabeza si no. Probablemente lanzan a las personas a prisión cuando dejan que sus hijos adoptivos sean comidos vivos por un oso porque sólo tienen tiendas de campaña para acampar.

Brief se ríe de eso. No creo que estará riéndose cuando tomen su insignia por poner a su hijo en peligro.

—Está bien, agarra el otro lado de ese tubo y ayúdame a poner esto.

Una vez que tuvimos las tiendas listas y todo nuestro equipo guardado y organizado, nos reunimos en el campamento de los Ouji para cocinar la cena juntos. Vegeta puede ver que estoy de muy mal humor y trata de animarme. Ni siquiera un animado abrazo de mi amigo Tarble ayuda.

Vegeta incluso hace su imitación de Schwarzenegger porque usualmente me hace reír. Para ser honesta, incluso ahora tengo que morder mi mejilla para retener la sonrisa tratando de surgir.

—No va a funcionar hoy, Vege. Tengo que dormir en una tienda con la porrista. Doble golpe.

—¿Tienes que dormir con quién?

—La porrista.

Luce perdido.

— _Lázuli_.

—¿Va a venir? —Se anima con la noticia, y le disparo una mirada asesina. Sólo se ríe.

—Me encantan tus celos —dice él.

—No estoy celosa de ella.

—Claaaro. —La palabra es extensa y cínica.

—Oye, Vegeta, ¿por qué Bulma y tú no vienen y nos ayudan con las papas? —grita la Sra. Ouji/Sharotto alegremente, luciendo perfectamente en campamento con sus botas de escalar y chaleco a cuadros escoceses.

—Le gusta que la llamen Bul querida —escucho a Bunny decirle desde dentro de lo que animadamente llaman "la tienda de víveres", y mis cejas se alzan un poco ante su defensa.

—Oh, claro. Vegeta me lo dijo. Sigo olvidándolo.

Apuesto a que lo haces

Pelamos papas hasta que quiero gritar y luego tengo que esperar eones hasta que finalmente como mi primera comida holandesa en la vida. Es la mejor cosa que he probado. Lo único agrio es la llegada de la porrista justo cuando estamos terminando. Debería haber estado en casa desde la escuela más temprano pero estaba en alguna clase de mini vacaciones con algunos amigos. Deseé que se hubiera quedado sólo una semana más… o dos meses, dos años, lo que sea.

Vegeta entra a la tienda de campaña que está compartiendo con Tarble y regresa con una guitarra. Estoy impactada; no sabía que tocaba la guitarra. Viene y se sienta cerca de mí, y veo a la porrista ponerse de pie con el pretexto de estirarse, sólo para volverse a sentar mucho más cerca al otro lado de Vegeta.

Comienza a tontear, saltando de canción a canción, no tocando en verdad, sólo perdiendo el tiempo. Luego con una sonrisa de soslayo hacia mí, comienza a tocar "Great Balls of Fire". Ni siquiera sabía que era posible tocar eso en guitarra.

Su padre entra, y los dos cantan fuertemente con gangosidad en su voz, Tarble se les une en las palabras "Great Balls of Fire". Son medio asombrosos. Cuando terminan, todos los demás aplauden, la porrista es la más fuerte, pero sólo le hago mi sonrisa secreta a Vegeta cuando me mira para medir mi reacción.

—Vegeta ahora estará tomando peticiones —su padre anuncia en su mejor voz de imitación de DJ. Por supuesto, la porrista es la primera en saltar con eso.

—Oh, Vegeta, ¿conoces "Father Abraham"?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco con lo geek de su petición, pero como Vegeta es todo un verdadero geek en verdad, por supuesto la conoce, y todos se le unen, excepto yo. Luego su padre salta a la canción del oso, la cual Vegeta inmediatamente inicia.

—El otro día. —Su padre retumba en barítono y señala a la Sra. Ouji/Sharotto, quien inmediatamente le hace eco.

—Vi un oso. —Ahora señala a la porrista quien felizmente hace eco en un tono perfectamente alto.

—Fuera en los bosques. —Ahora me señala a mí, y todos de repente hacen silencio, incluso Vegeta. Lo miró, y me da una mirada desafiante, con las cejas alzadas, retándome.

Miro a la porrista, y está triunfante en su seguridad de que haré esto miserable para todos, así que miró al papá de Vegeta y le hago eco insípidamente. Él se ríe junto con mis padres de acogida y se mueve a la siguiente persona.

No canto más que eso, pero cuando miro a Vegeta, me sonríe felizmente. La porrista está resentida… ambas son buenas cosas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando me arrastro fuera de la fría y empapada trampa mortal, es para ver a Vegeta y su padre trotando. Vegeta me ve y se detiene. Su padre disminuye el paso un poco, volteándose para trotar hacia atrás por unos cuantos pasos.

—Los veo a los dos en el desayuno.

Vegeta me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, y me siento consciente de mi sudadera gris y mi estilo de cabello de recién levantada.

—No dejes que interrumpa tu trote —digo.

—Hemos terminado. Sólo estábamos dirigiéndonos de nuevo al campamento.

—¿Trotas mucho?

—Casi todas las mañanas con mi papá.

—Huh. Eso es algo que no sabía sobre ti.

—Sólo es otro de mis talentos secretos. —Sonríe, moviendo sus cejas cómicamente.

Extiendo mi mano y suavizo mi cabello.

—Estoy hecha un desastre —me quejo. Vegeta se quita la gorra de su cabeza, la pone en mi cabeza y mete el cabello detrás de mis orejas.

—Creo que luces linda —dice él, yo resoplo.

—¿Por qué me dices cosas tan malvadas? —pregunto.

—Vamos, vayamos a desayunar —se ríe.

Dos horas después, la porrista emerge, luciendo como si se estuviera quedando en un hotel en medio de la naturaleza con los aditamentos como espejos y productos para el cabello, y el maquillaje perfectamente en su lugar. Estoy sin maquillaje ya que no tengo como mantenerlo mientras vivo primitivamente.

—Déjame mostrarte un truco de acampada que aprendí cuando tuve el cabello largo —me dice Bunny después.

Pone mi cabello hacia atrás en dos trenzas, luego pone un pañuelo triangular encima. Me pasa un espejo, y estoy sorprendida. No es para nada mi tipo de look, pero definitivamente no es malo, medio chica motociclista. Puedo lidiar con eso.

Después del almuerzo, todos deciden ir a una caminata. Incluso la porrista, aunque por la reacción de sus padres, puedo notar que esto es inusual. Bunny me llevó hace una semana a comprar botas para caminar, mostrándome como adaptarlas. Aparentemente no funcionan muy bien; termino con tres ampollas para el momento que llegamos al pico.

—Ten —dice Vegeta, arrodillándose frente a mí mientras me siento en una roca. Retira mis botas, cubriendo las ampollas con alguna clase de vendaje y crema.

—Pensé que se suponía que debías explotarlas —gruño miserablemente.

—No, la piel forma una clase de protección natural. ¿Puedes lograr bajar?

—¿Tengo opción?

Su padre me encuentra una vara para caminar, y la porrista hace pucheros por la atención que estoy recibiendo. Está en muy buena condición física, así que no tiene nada de lo que quejarse, como puede evidenciarse por el brillo saludable emanando de ella. Incluso Tarble lo está haciendo mejor que yo, sin estar sin aire en absoluto y conversando felizmente. Él se había preocupado por mis ampollas, acariciando mi mano hasta que estuvieron cubiertas con vendaje. Luego prontamente se olvidó de ellas.

Les estoy restando velocidad al bajar de nuevo al campamento, así que les digo que se adelanten y que los alcanzaré. Vegeta elige quedarse conmigo, como sabía —esperaba— que haría.

Desafortunadamente, también lo hace la porrista. Debido a la vara, Vegeta no puede caminar realmente junto a mí, así que usa ésta oportunidad para ponerse al lado de él, la estreches del camino forzando la cercanía. Seriamente considero apuñalarla con la vara.

—Así que, Vegeta, ¿has tocado la guitarra por mucho tiempo? —rezuma ella.

—Sólo por dos años o algo así.

—Vaya, eres realmente bueno para haber tocado ese tiempo.

—He tocado piano desde que puedo recordar. No hay mucha diferencia entre los dos, así que fue bastante fácil tomar el ritmo.

—Amaría escucharte tocando el piano. Asqueroso.

—Bueno, no lo traje conmigo así que... —Deja la frase sin continuar, y ella se ríe por lo bajo como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que ha escuchado. Calculo la probabilidad de causarle un verdadero daño por hacerla tropezar con la vara. Desafortunadamente no es un camino inclinado.

Luego pasa su brazo por el de él, y mi mandíbula se tensa. Vegeta mira hacia atrás a donde estoy con el gesto y deja de caminar, volteándose hacia mí, lo cual efectivamente rompe su agarre.

—¿Estás bien, Bul? ¿Necesitas descansar por un rato?

—Estoy bien —gruño—. No quiero detenerme. Sólo regresemos al campamento. — _No quiero pasar otro minuto más del necesario con la porrista._

—Está bien, déjame ayudarte entonces. —Toma la vara para caminar y se la entrega a Lázuli. Ella no está segura de lo que él está tramando y la toma sin pensar mucho. Él camina frente a mí, orientándose, y pone mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Salta —dice él.

—¿Qué? —Lázuli lo dice al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Voy a cargarte.

—De ninguna manera, Vege. Soy muy pesada.

—No pesas nada. Es bastante plano desde aquí de todos modos.

—Vege, no creo que…

Él se voltea para enfrentarme, dándome una mirada significativa.

—Éste es el trato, Bul. Puedes subirte a mi espalda, o puedo lanzarte encima de mi hombro y cargarte de esa manera. Tú decides.

—Te matará.

—He cargado paquetes más pesado que tú en peores terrenos que éste. No soy tan débil como crees.

—No creo que seas débil.

La porrista suspira fuertemente, y miro encima del hombro de él para verla mirando este intercambio infelizmente. Definitivamente no quiere que Vegeta me cargue.

—Está bien. Entonces vamos —le digo. Vegeta es un fuerte caminante. No se queda sin aliento o disminuye el paso, incluso con mi peso en su espalda. Lázuli camina justo frente a nosotros, mirando hacia atrás frecuentemente. Decido darle un poco de miseria. Me abrazo más de cerca a Vegeta, manteniendo mi rostro cerca al de él, susurrándole cosas en su oreja para hacerlo sonreír.

Está enojada al momento que llegamos al campamento.

Sé que Vegeta adivina lo que estoy haciendo. No creo que le importe.

* * *

 **Pd: No supe que nombre ponerle a la Mamá de Vegeta *-***


	10. Malvaviscos y competencia

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Malvaviscos y competencia.**

* * *

Pruebo mi primer malvavisco asado, cocinado por Vegeta después de haber quemado cinco. Está delicioso. La porrista le pide que le cocine uno, y porque él sigue siendo Vegeta el Cortés, lo hace. No tengo que preguntar. Me hace otro, luego tantos como quiero, sin siquiera tener que pedirlo. Eso le molesta a ella.

Yaciendo en la tienda con ella esa noche, miro a través de la pantalla del techo abierto al impresionante despliegue de estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas. Nunca he visto tantas estrellas, pero Vegeta me explicó que siempre están ahí, solo que no podemos verlas por todas las luces de la ciudad. Trato de encontrar las constelaciones que me señaló.

—¿Bul? —Mi nombre susurrado viene del saco de dormir de la porrista.

—¿Qué? —Espero que mi tono transmita efectivamente mi irritación por la interrupción de mi satisfacción.

—Así que, ¿estas, como, tras Vegeta?

—Tras él, ¿cómo?

—Quiero decir, ¿te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta.

—No, ¿te gusta, gusta?

—Es mi amigo. Por supuesto que me gusta.

—¿Estás siendo deliberadamente densa? —Suena frustrada, y sonrío, porque lo estoy siendo. Dejo caer la sonrisa, me giro para enfrentarla, apoyándome en mi codo.

—¿Qué estas preguntando, Lázuli? ¿Qué quieres?

—Es bastante lindo —dice.

—Supongo. Si te gustan los nerds.

—Es muy agradable también. Fuerte. Te cargo como si fueras nada. Es divertido. Y tiene una gran voz. —Hay un ligero fuego en mi estómago ante sus palabras, así que las mías son duras.

—¿Hay un punto para esta estúpida conversación sobre las características superiores de Vegeta?

—Creo que como que me gusta. Así que si no estás interesada en él de esa manera, entonces pensé, ya sabes, que yo podría…

—¿No eres un poco mayor para él? —la interrumpo.

—No, solo tengo dieciocho años. Y él tiene diecisiete, ¿verdad?

—Estás en la universidad.

—Me gradué antes. Probablemente soy sólo un año mayor que él, si acaso.

No me había dado cuenta de que está tan cerca de mi edad. Está dos años por delante de mí en sabiduría escolar, así que me imaginé que era algo parecido en sabiduría de años también.

—Si no tienes un problema con ello, creo que podría ir por él.

Sus palabras me hacen querer estrangularla, pero ¿qué puedo decir? ¿No, él es mi proyecto favorito, quien me gusta aunque no lo planee así y quien cree que soy algo que no soy, así que mantente alejada hasta que termine con él?

—Haz lo que quieras —le digo irritada, rodando sobre mi espalda para mirar hacia afuera otra vez. No creo que Vegeta se aleje. Se ha enganchado muy bien en mi trampa. Creo. Espero. Esto podría ser divertido de ver, de todos modos.

Pretendo que no hay lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

* * *

Ella se levanta temprano y se convierte en una linda corredora, apresurándose para cronometrar su salida de la tienda de campaña mientras que Vegeta y su padre están calentando. Está obviamente vestida para ir a correr, ¿así que, que podía hacer la amable pareja más que invitarla a unírseles?

Para crédito de Vegeta, asoma la cabeza en mi tienda y me pregunta si quiero ir.

—Ampollas —le digo, señalando mis pies.

Ella lo sigue sin tregua durante todo el día, coqueteando descaradamente, riendo estúpidamente por todo lo que dice. Más tarde en el día, se las arregla para deshacerse de ella, no es tarea fácil, y tira de mí rápidamente lejos a los densos árboles que rodean el campamento, caminando rápidamente hasta que estamos fuera del alcance del oído de los demás.

—¿Podemos bajar la velocidad, JarJarBlinky? Los pies están protestando —me quejo.

Se vuelve hacia mí con una disculpa.

—Lo siento. Y es JarJarBinks.

—Sí, claro, lo sabía. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Escapar.

—¿Escapar? —Bajo el tono de mi voz de forma conspiradora—. ¿De quién? ¿O es quiénes? Nunca puedo recordar.

—De tu hermana. —Suena acechado.

—No tengo una hermana —le digo con firmeza, el tono burlón se ha ido de mi voz.

—Está bien. Tú hermana de acogida. Lo que sea. Me está volviendo loco.

Esta pequeña noticia me hace feliz.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Donde quiera que voy, ahí está. Está constantemente siguiendo mis pasos, haciéndome toda clase de preguntas y riéndose de todo lo que digo, incluso cuando ni siquiera es gracioso. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Asiento seriamente, considerando su cuenta su dilema.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte, mi joven pad—a—man.

—Padawan —me corrige.

—No me corrijas —continúo, jugando mi papel de detective, paseándome y acariciando mi barbilla con la mano en la cadera—. Estoy en algo.

Lo miro en silencio hasta que su paciencia se termina—lo que es un total de unos cinco segundos.

—¿Qué? —explota. Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a ser sólo yo.

—Le gustas. —Me mira fijamente, aturdido.

—¿Le gusto? ¿No es un poco mayor para que le guste un chico de secundaria?

—No, ella tiene sólo dieciocho años, se graduó antes. Debería ser de último año, yendo a la escuela con nosotros. ¿No sería una alegría?

—¿Por qué le gustaría yo?

Levanto una mano, destacando las palabras que ella dijo con mis dedos.

—Dice que eres lindo, divertido, tienes una gran voz, eres fuerte... —Mi voz se va apagando y dejo caer mis manos, encogiéndome de hombros—. Lo más probable es que pueda sentir que me gustas, y ella es extremadamente competitiva.

Me mira sospechosamente.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Ella qué? —Está incrédulo.

—Anoche me preguntó si pensaba que debería ir tras de ti.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¿Qué? —Su tono indica su indecisión sobre si debe estar más enfadado o sorprendido por esto.

—Nunca dejes que se diga que limité tus opciones —digo, levantando un dedo para enfatizar mis palabras.

Él me mira por unos minutos. Finalmente camina hacia mí, deliberadamente, de una manera que me pone a la defensiva.

—Vas a pagar por esto —dice.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

No responde, sólo tira sus labios hacia atrás sobre sus dientes en una mueca amenazante. Me mantengo firme en mi terreno.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Deberías tenerlo —dice mientras se abalanza y me tira encima de su hombro como un saco de patatas.

—Bájame, imbécil —grito, riendo, golpeando su espalda.

Me ignora, caminando con propósito. No puedo ver a dónde vamos desde que estoy colgando en su espalda, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que escucho la corriente del río. Me pongo rígida.

—No te atrevas, Vege.

—Tienes que aprender una lección, Cassandra.

—¡Viaje a las estrellas! Sé de donde es eso. ¡Eso tiene que ser mi tarjeta para salida gratis de la cárcel!

—Lo siento, pero no esta vez —dice, pero no suena como que si lo sintiera en absoluto.

Entra en el río hasta la cintura, dejándome caer completamente, agua helada me zambulle. Salgo escupiendo y riendo, y él está de pie, piernas extendidas, la cabeza de perfil, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en señal de victoria, luciendo feroz. Me río porque conozco esta postura.

—Vas a caer, Hércules —le digo mientras lo tacleo alrededor de las rodillas.

Él cae fácilmente, ni siquiera tratando de mantenerse parado, saliendo resoplando y salpicando como si se estuviera ahogando. Así que empujo un puñado de agua hacia él, y la lucha continúa. Finalmente, me toma por la cintura y me jala tan cerca que no puedo salpicarlo de nuevo.

—Tus labios están azules —me dice.

—Los tuyos también —digo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sé como calentarlos —dice.

A pesar del agua fría que nos rodea y humedece nuestros cuerpos, este beso tiene más calor en el que cualquier otro que me haya dado antes.

Mientras caminamos de vuelta al campamento, entrelazados y temblando, pregunta:

—¿Podrías por favor calmar a tu hermana?

Dejo que use el término, sabiendo que está tratando de irritarme.

—Por supuesto que no. Esto va a ser demasiado divertido de ver. —Sólo recuerda que dijiste eso —amenaza—. Porque el cambio de sentido es juego limpio, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto con desconfianza. Él sólo sonríe en señal de mal auguro en respuesta.

Vegeta se vuelve hacia Lázuli, siendo demasiado encantador y cortés con ella. Por supuesto, esto la anima, y presiona su propio traje más fuerte, lo que sólo termina fastidiando a Vegeta. Muy divertido. Después de apenas un día se da cuenta que sólo está cavando su propia tumba, por lo que regresa a abandonarla cada vez que puede, llevándome con él.

Cuando ella no entiende sus intenciones, canta una cursi canción de amor en la fogata, mirándome directamente, claramente cantándome. Ella todavía no lo entiende. Él decide que tiene que ser aún más descarado.

Estoy apoyada contra un árbol, viéndolo tratar de maniobrar lejos de ella mientras ella se sienta a su lado, ayudándolo a pelar maíz. Me había pedido que les ayudara con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos, pero ella rápidamente se negó a eso. Así que simplemente estoy viendo, controlando mi sonrisa ante su desconcierto. Él termina su pila en un tiempo récord y se acerca a mí. Pone una mano en el árbol, inclinándose hacia mí.

—Por favor, ayúdame —suplica. Su plegaria es genuina, y decido darle un poco de misericordia.

—Ella va a la tienda —le digo—. Bésame.

—¿Cómo es que eso va a ayudar si no puede ver?

—¿Necesitas una razón para besarme?

Piensa acerca de esto por medio segundo completo.

—Buen punto.

Se inclina, labios sobre los míos, colocando su otra mano contra el árbol en el lado opuesto de mí, sin tocarme de otra manera. Unos segundos más tarde, escucho el grito revelador, y sé que ella ha visto. Él lo escucha también si su sonrisa contra mi boca es indicación de ello. Lázuli se va pisoteando ruidosamente

—Gracias —dice, apoyando su frente contra la mía—. Es implacable. —Un pequeño gusano de culpa se retuerce a través de mí. Ella no es la única que es implacable. Mi objetivo está más cerca con cada beso.

—Por cierto, ha sido agradable ver tu cara durante toda la semana.

—Ves mi cara todos los días—le digo, confundida.

Toca mi mejilla. —Me refiero a tu verdadera cara, la que no está oculta detrás de todo ese maquillaje. Eres tan hermosa.

—Eres un idiota, Vege —le digo, apartando la mirada, avergonzada por el cumplido.

—No, no lo soy. Soy Hércules. Me dijiste eso tú misma. —Me río y lo empujo.

Esa noche él pone su brazo a mí alrededor cuando nos sentamos alrededor del fuego, y me burlo del estúpido gesto en mi mente, para asegurarles a mis amigos que lo hice. Debajo me siento cálida y difusa.

Toma mi mano, y sé que lo estoy tambaleando, incluso si mi corazón repiquetea un poco cada vez que lo hace.

Él me besa, y finjo no darme cuenta de que mis dedos se encogen un poco cada vez que lo hace.

Decido que realmente me gusta acampar.


	11. El sr Green en el estudio

**Capítulo 11.**

 **El sr. Green en el estudio.**

* * *

La vida en casa con la porrista no es agradable. Está bastante molesta por toda la cosa con Vegeta. Creo que está bajo la impresión de que hice un movimiento luego que me informara de sus intenciones. No tengo deseos de iluminarla con el hecho de que Vegeta y yo ya teníamos un tipo de arreglo.

El año pasado, la primera vez que vine a quedarme con los Brief, la porrista acababa de irse a la universidad. Se había mudado la semana antes de mi llegada, así que aparte de las vacaciones, no habíamos tenido que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Probablemente agraviarla no es el mejor plan ya que pasaremos todo el verano aquí, pero nunca he sido conocida por saber hacer lo que es mejor.

Los terceros sábados se han vuelto una gran parte del juego. Hace feliz a Vegeta que esté deseando ir con él cada mes para ayudar. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero he llegado a darme cuenta que realmente me agradan los vejestorios. Algunos más que otros, mayormente los que han aceptado mi presencia desde el principio, sin importar cuán extraño los mire.

La Sra. Green se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas, sobre todo porque sostiene con firmeza que estuvo casada con el famoso Sr. Green del juego Clue, y que él lo hizo en el estudio con el candelabro. Generalmente no puede recordar qué almorzó o algunos de los nombres de sus nietos, pero siempre recuerda su historia de Clue con perfecta claridad y un brillo en sus ojos.

Ella y yo somos almas gemelas. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato y me ha contado numerosas historias de sus salvajes días adolescentes. Lo que es gracioso porque siempre me he imaginado que cuando alguien de su edad hubiese tenido mi edad, todos los adolescentes hubieran sido formales y correctos. No le digo demasiado sobre mí porque no quiero atenuar nuestra extraña amistad aunque ella olvide las cosas fácilmente. Siempre nos recuerda a Vegeta y a mí sin embargo, llamándolo mi "jovencito".

Me siento junto a ella, tejiendo a crochet, de todas las cosas. Me dijo una vez que su nieta nunca viene a verla. Nadie jamás viene a verla. Yo no tengo una abuela, y ya que ella parece haber sido abandonada por su nieta, nos hemos adoptado mutuamente. Es por eso que me siento y tejo a crochet.

—¿Estás siendo agradable con tu familia de acogida? —Siempre me hace esta pregunta, cada semana.

—Era más fácil antes de que su hija regresara a casa, ¿sabes? Realmente no le gusto, y a mí no me gusta ella, así que me está costando ser agradable.

—Está celosa.

—¿Qué? —Mis manos se quedan quietas, y la miro.

—Bueno. —Hace una pausa, girando el afgano en su regazo para comenzar una nueva fila—. Has tomado su lugar como la hija menor.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No soy su hija. Solo soy una niña de acogida.

—¿Ellos no te tratan como parte de la familia? —Se ve molesta.

—Sí, lo hacen. Incluso tengo tareas domésticas estúpidas. Eso no me hace una hija.

—Aj, sí, tareas domésticas. Me quejé sobre ellas sin final, resentida por tener que hacerlas, y resentida con mi madre por dármelas. Eso es, hasta que tuve mi propio hogar donde cada tarea era mía. Entonces deseé poder volver a tener simplemente el par de tareas que mi madre me daba. ¿Alguna vez te dije que fui adoptada?

La miré, sorprendida.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Miro el desastre desigual que había imaginado presentarle a Vegeta como una bufanda cuando terminara. Creo que se la presentaré al bote de la basura en su lugar.

—Mis propios padres murieron en un accidente vehicular cuando solo tenía trece años, una edad muy crítica para una jovencita. —Sus ojos nunca dejan sus manos nudosas, que continúan torciendo el hilo con gracia para convertirlo en un afgano.

—Estaba enojada —continúa—. Por eso sobre—reaccioné tanto. Mi madre y padre adoptivos nunca habían tenido hijos, y yo no fui fácil para ellos. Pero siempre me amaron, sin importar lo que hiciera. —Sus desteñidos ojos azules se levantaron hacia los míos—. Lo que más lamento en esta vida es haberlos tratado tan mal cuando ellos solo estaban intentando hacer lo correcto para mí. Gracias al cielo vivieron lo suficiente para enmendar las cosas y agradecerles, para devolverles algo del amor que ellos tan profusamente me habían dado.

Vuelve a bajar la mirada al trabajo que está realizando.

—Lo otro que lamento es nunca haber tenido una hermana.

—Ella no es mi hermana. —Sé que sueno petulante, pero no puedo imaginar estar agradecida por tener a la porrista en mi vida jamás.

—Es la cosa más cercana que tienes —dice mientras se inclina para sacar una nueva madeja de hilo de su bolsa.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando en sus palabras. Pienso en todas las familias por las que he pasado y me pregunto cuántas de ella habían tenido buenas intenciones que yo había lanzado a la basura.

—Háblame de tus padres —dice, y sé instantáneamente que se refiere a mis padres biológicos y no los de acogida. Nunca le he dicho a nadie toda la verdad, solo verdades parciales y únicamente para servir a mis propios propósitos. Sé que puedo decirle a la Sra. Green y que jamás dirá una palabra de lo que diga a nadie más, que hay una posibilidad de que ni siquiera recuerde la mayoría de lo que diga.

Espera pacientemente, y ya sea que le diga o no, no me juzgará. Bajo mi tejido, miro alrededor para asegurarme que nadie esté por ahí y me inclinó más cerca de ella.

—Desearía que mis padres hubieran muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Eso hubiera sido mucho mejor que su realidad. —Me mira, sus cejas levantadas con curiosidad. Me encojo de hombros—. Mi papá tenía mi custodia cuando él y mi mamá se divorciaron porque ella no me quería. Yo era realmente pequeña, probablemente solo tenía dos o tres años.

—Hasta que tuve seis, mi papá me utilizó como su saco de boxeo personal. Ni siquiera me matriculó en la escuela, por lo que nadie lo supo. Cuando tenía seis, sacó su pistola y me ordenó permanecer de pie en una esquina para así poder dispararme. Tenía miedo de él, y era lo suficientemente joven para no saber que podía negarme, así que lo hice. Era un juego para él. Estaba disparando a mí alrededor, queriendo asustarme, lo que hizo como no puedes imaginar. Alguien escuchó y llamó a la policía. Murió cuando la policía vino y disparó porque se negó a bajar su arma. —Tomo una profunda inspiración. Incluso después de todos estos años, el recuerdo me aterra.

—Así que fui a vivir con mi mamá, quien no podía haberse molestado mucho conmigo ya que ella estaba intentando sobrevivir a su violentamente abusivo nuevo marido. Creo que ella se puso firme con él, porque mayormente él me dejó tranquila, golpeándome solo algunas veces. Hasta el día que vino a visitarme en la noche. —Me detengo, estremeciéndome con el recuerdo. Tengo que recordarme que él ya no está, que nunca me lastimará otra vez.

—Fue solo una vez, pero ella escuchó mis gritos incluso a pesar de que él tenía mi boca cubierta. Ella entró, deteniéndolo. El día siguiente, lo apuñaló hasta matarlo mientras estaba inconsciente por la borrachera. —Me encojo de hombros—. Ahora está en prisión.

Levanto mi mirada, los ojos de la Sra. Green están en mí, llenos de empatía. —¿Has tenido un camino difícil, no?

Sonrío ante su simple descripción del infierno que es mi historia.

—Podría ser peor, supongo.

—Siempre puede serlo, ¿no? Aunque estimo que ese parece ser lo suficientemente malo —dice, fanfarroneando y dándome una palmadita en el brazo, como si pudiera sentir que cualquier otra cosa me derrumbaría. Ese es el por qué me gusta tanto, porque sencillamente sabe.

Me estoy sintiendo un poco emocional en el interior, viviendo una pequeña fiesta de autocompasión, lo que no sería el fin del mundo, excepto que escucho un ruido detrás de mí y me giro para ver a Vegeta de pie ahí, observándome fijamente.

Él lo oyó… puedo verlo en su rostro. Leo la simpatía evidente ahí, la que sé es genuina porque así es como funcionan los geek.

Escapo de su simpatía, empujándolo para pasar y salir por las puertas delanteras del centro para personas mayores, buscando algún lugar para ocultarme. Entonces él está ahí. Me jala hasta sus brazos y me sostiene, solo me sostiene, nada más, sin falsas palabras de consuelo, sin andar a tientas, sin pedir nada de mí, simplemente dándome su fuerza.

Y me derrumbo.


	12. Nueva resolución de la chica pérdida

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Nueva Resolucion de la Chica Pérdida.**

* * *

Vegeta no intenta hablar conmigo acerca de lo que oyó por casualidad, y estoy muy agradecida. Hay unos pocos trabajadores sociales que conocen la historia completa, pero no creo que se la hayan dicho a ninguna de mis familias de acogida. Si lo han hecho, ninguno de ellos se ha preocupado por mencionármelo.

Cuando vuelvo a casa después de que tenemos una cena en su mayoría en silencio en el restaurante local, un término medio entre el lugar italiano y el lugar de pizza, que se está convirtiendo en un lugar de reunión regular para nosotros dos, para encontrar a la porrista sentada en mi habitación. Está en el tocador mirando la foto de Vegeta y yo del viaje de campamento que está colgada en mi espejo, justo encima de la que fue tomada por Seripa en Morp. Dejo escapar un gruñido poco acogedor.

—¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor —digo, entrando a la habitación y lanzando mi chaqueta sobre la cama. Ella no dice nada durante un minuto, sólo mira la foto. Entonces da la vuelta y asimila el resto de la habitación lentamente, sus ojos finalmente llegan a descansar en mí donde estoy sentada en la cama.

—¿Por qué no tienes otras fotos colgadas aquí, o cualquier otra cosa en absoluto que sea tuya?

—¿Qué te importa? —le respondo.

—Simplemente me parece extraño —murmura.

—Bueno, si tienes que saber, no tengo exactamente un montón de cosas personales.

Me mira, un poco sorprendida de que sea tan sincera. También estoy un poco sorprendida. No pretendía serlo, no con ella.

—No creo que a mamá o papá les importaría si quisieras conseguir algunas cosas que conservar. Esta habitación se siente tan... no sé, como una vitrina o algo así.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No importa, no planeo estar aquí tanto tiempo de todos modos.

Me mira inquisitivamente, pero sorprendentemente no prosigue por esa línea de interrogatorio. Tiene otra cosa en su mente.

—¿Lo hiciste sólo para burlarte de mí? —pregunta, y me cuesta entender. ¿Qué tiene que ver mudarse o colgar una foto con ella? Supongo que me veo confundida porque aclara.

—Con Vegeta, ¿cuando estábamos acampando? ¿Te lo robaste sólo para hacerme parecer estúpida? ¿O era una especie de cosa en la que querías demostrar que eras... no sé, mejor, o más sexy, o más atractiva, o lo que sea, que yo?

Pienso en decirle que sí y dejarla vivir con eso. No parece enojada o molesta, sin embargo, sólo curiosa, y después de las emociones de esta noche, me encuentro con que no me importa si ella sabe la verdad. No estoy de humor para juegos en este momento.

—No, no lo hice. No lo hicimos. Honestamente. Vegeta y yo ya estábamos de cierto modo... juntos, supongo. Sólo estábamos tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, ¿sabes? Y cuando me preguntaste... supongo que sólo quería ver qué podrías hacer, ver si podrías hacerlo cambiar de opinión. —Pienso en mis palabras, lo que implican, y me acobardo por la idea. —Lo siento, fue una cosa malvada para hacerte —le digo. Por extraño que parezca, las palabras son la verdad.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, creyéndome.

—Creo que realmente debes gustarle, ¿eh? —Entonces se ríe—. Supongo que eso suena muy vanidoso, como si fuera tan deseable que en realidad debes gustarle para que se me resista. No quise decirlo de esa manera.

La miro, tratando de entender esta extraña ausencia de tensión entre nosotras.

—Está bien. No estarías muy equivocada. Si estoy siendo sincera, Vegeta definitivamente debe estar con alguien como tú y no como yo.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué? —Parece realmente interesada.

—Vamos —le digo sarcásticamente—. Soy toda oscura y dura, problemas. Tú eres luz y burbujas, la... bueno, de tipo porrista. —Mentalmente me estremezco ante el apodo con el que siempre la llamo.

—He oído que me llamas así —dice. Miro hacia el suelo, sin querer mirarla a los ojos—. Sin embargo, está bien.

Levanto mis cejas ante eso, y ella se encoge de hombros.

—Era una porrista en la escuela secundaria. Probablemente aún lo sería en la universidad si tuviera tiempo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí siendo agradable conmigo? —le pregunto bruscamente—. No he hecho mucho precisamente para hacerme querer por ti.

Se encoge de hombros y se levanta, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Deberías traer algunas cosas personales aquí —dice ella en la puerta—. Creo que a mis padres realmente les gustaría que te quedes.

Sale por la puerta, pero da vuelta y vuelve a asomar su cabeza en la habitación para un comentario de despedida.

—No creo que seas tan mala como te gusta pretender que eres. Tampoco me importaría si te quedas.

Me tambaleo hacia atrás en la cama, sintiéndome fracasada. Ruedo a mi lado, acurrucándome como una pelota, presionando mis puños contra mi corazón, demasiadas emociones como de montaña rusa en un día para mí.

—No me estoy volviendo suave, no me estoy volviendo suave —repito en voz baja, una y otra vez, una letanía. Estiro la mano hacia atrás de mí y me tiro el edredón encima, demasiado cansada para levantarme y prepararme para la cama.

—No me estoy volviendo suave —vuelvo a decir. De alguna manera, las palabras parecen vacías.

* * *

Me despierto en la mañana, cansada. Me miro en el espejo, sorprendida por la cara que me devuelve la mirada. Estoy perdida en algún lugar bajo este rostro que muestra una complacencia desconocida. Todo este acuerdo con Vegeta se supone que es para que yo lo cambie a él y no al revés. No hay verdaderos sentimientos involucrados. Fortalezco mi decisión, tomo una respiración profunda, y endurezco mi espina dorsal. No estoy aquí para ser amiga de una porrista o para convertirme en algo parecido a una verdadera hija, y definitivamente no estoy aquí para enamorarme de un geek.

—Vege —le digo más tarde, cuando estamos en mi habitación, yo paseándome por el piso y Vegeta sentado en el borde de la cama. Está un poco decepcionado de mí hoy, que puedo decir. Estoy de vuelta, la verdadera yo, la misma que al principio se acercó a él hace tantos meses, hace toda una vida, eso parece. Lo vio de inmediato por el retorno a pleno poder de mi aspecto con el maquillaje intenso, usando el suéter más apretado y la falda más corta que tengo. Estoy vestida para el éxito.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, claramente incómodo con mi tono áspero.

—Mira, pasamos mucho tiempo haciendo lo que quieres. He visto más películas de ciencia ficción de las que siquiera sabía que estaban disponibles, paso tiempo con tus amigos que definitivamente no son mi tipo, voy contigo a hacer caridad, acampe en una tienda de campaña por ti, fui a tu reunión familiar…

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? —interrumpe mi diatriba—. Has estado al borde todo el día.

—¿Qué, quieres decir con que no soy mi yo usual alegre y dulce? —le pregunto sarcásticamente.

—Algo así —murmura. Luego más fuerte—. Si esto es por lo que sucedió ayer... —Él se desvanece, y sé que está pensando en mi confesión desprevenida a la Sra. Green. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—En realidad, Vege. —Se sobresalta por la forma en que escupo su nombre— . Todo esto se siente un poco de un solo lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Está desconcertado, las palmas hacia arriba en actitud de súplica.

—¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que vengas conmigo, salir con mis amigos?

—Sueles preguntar todo el tiempo, pero no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo.

Su afirmación es cierta, pero no voy a admitirlo.

—Bueno, lo estoy pidiendo ahora. ¿O tengo que renunciar a mis amigos encima de todo lo demás a lo que he renunciado por ti?

—Esto es increíblemente injusto, Bul. No te he pedido que renuncies a nada.

—¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que piensas? Entonces ¿por qué me has estado mirando de esa manera todo el día?

—¿De qué manera?

—Disgustado porque tengo el mismo aspecto como el que tenía cuando nos conocimos al principio, en lugar de la versión diluida en la que me he convertido últimamente.

Se levanta, acercándose para quedar justo frente a mí, efectivamente cortando mi ritmo. Está justo en mi cara y, aunque puedo ver la tormenta rugiendo en sus ojos, no grita o trata de intimidarme.

—Me sentí atraído por ti desde el primer minuto en que te me acercaste, y lo sabes. Te aseguraste de ello. No me importaría si ahora estuvieras calva y cubierta de verrugas. Como luces no es por lo que me gustas, por lo qué quiero estar contigo. —Su mandíbula se aprieta mientras me mira—. Hablaré contigo más tarde —deja salir.

Veo, asombrada, como se va. Vegeta nunca se ha alejado de mí. Mis velas se desinflan, y me hundo en mi cama. Esto no es como me imaginaba que iba ser. Quería que se humillara, que hiciera lo que yo quería para mantenerme feliz .

Quince minutos más tarde mi teléfono suena. Es Vegeta.

—¿Sí? —gruño toscamente, queriendo que sepa que todavía estoy enojada.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta. Esto me tira.

—¿Cuando qué? —Es difícil sonar enojada cuando estás confundida.

—¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos con tus amigos?

—Sábado —le disparo en respuesta, sabiendo que habrá una fiesta en alguna parte.

—Está bien. Te recogeré a las siete.

—Bien.

—¿Y Bul?

—¿Sí?

—Tienes razón… sólo hemos hecho las cosas que he querido. Lo siento si te hice sentir que lo que quieres no es importante para mí. Lo es.

Suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser un idiota, haciendo a mi interior todo sensiblero diciendo esas cosas?

—También lo siento. No quiero pelear contigo.

—Así que, ¿a dónde vamos el sábado?

Me ando un poco con rodeos, con miedo de que se eche para atrás si le digo que es a una fiesta.

—No lo sé. Tendré que averiguar qué va a pasar y hacértelo saber.

—Está bien.

Siento ese gusanito de la culpa tratando de empujar su camino de nuevo a su fácil aceptación y confianza en mí, así que lo empujo hacia abajo y le ofrezco una pequeña rama de olivo.

—¿Qué tal si vienes a eso de las seis, y te haré algo de comer primero?

—¿Cocinas? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—No eres el único que tiene talentos ocultos, Scully.

—Scully es una mujer. Creo que te refieres a Mulder.

—Tal vez, tal vez no —le digo y cuelgo con el sonido de su risa.


	13. Pollo y soda sin gas

**Capítulo 13**

 **Pollo, Soda sin Gas y Enredaderas**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, mi madre de acogida me lleva de compras de comida, cuando le digo mi plan de preparar la cena para Vegeta. Estoy segura de que tiene grandes esperanzas de que el nerd tenga influencia sobre mí y me vaya a transformar en la ideal hija adoptiva que puede mostrar al mundo con orgullo.

Una de las cosas que hago es un asesino plato de pollo, a pesar que es un talento que atesoro. Dejo que Bunny me de consejos sobre cómo cocinar, ya que ella no es consciente de mi capacidad. Le digo que quiero hacer pollo y papas y dejarla parlotear acerca de la preparación. Después de todo, está pagando la cuenta.

Podría conseguir un trabajo, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que hacer eso sólo da a los padres de acogida la idea de obligarme a cubrir todas mis necesidades personales en lugar de obtenerlas de ellos. Me imagino que ya están recibiendo dinero del Estado por el dudoso honor de tenerme viviendo en sus hogares, deben pagar por todo.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, ella oscila un poco, pero muy pronto observo para verla sonriendo hacia mí como el gato que se comió al canario.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Has estado guardando un secreto, ¿no?

Mi mente inmediatamente corre para descubrir cuál de mis muchos secretos podría haber descubierto. Muevo la cabeza en negación, esperando a que me dijera cuál ha descubierto.

—Creo que has estado en una cocina antes. Casi luces como una profesional.

—Sí, claro. —Me encojo de hombros, aliviada de que este es su descubrimiento.

—En serio, estás cocinando con una facilidad natural, y te ves muy feliz de hacerlo.

Me apresuro y pongo una mueca en mi cara, pero esto sólo la hace reír.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en convertirte en una chef? ¿Tal vez abrir tu propio restaurante algún día? —pregunta mientras me inclino en la nevera para sacar algunas cosas.

Instruyo a mi cara antes de mirar hacia ella, no quiero que vea en mi cara lo cerca que ha estado de adivinar mi único sueño, el que me aplasta con su imposibilidad.

—Tal vez pueda ser una cocinera en el restaurante. Ser una chef requiere de escolarización. De alguna manera, no veo la universidad en mi futuro —le digo.

—¿Por qué no? Eres lo suficientemente inteligente.

—Has visto mis notas, ¿cierto?

—Lo he hecho, sí. También sé que no son un fiel reflejo de lo que eres capaz.

Mi enojo chispea.

—¿Y lo sabes, después de conocerme por menos de un año? —pregunto enérgicamente.

—Sí. —Su respuesta es simple, directa. Ruedo mis ojos. Ella es casi tan imposiblemente agradable como Vegeta.

—¿Puedo ver y aprender? —Su pregunta me sorprende y me agrada un poco. Nunca he tenido a nadie que quiera aprender de mí, si descartas algunas de las cosas que he enseñado a mis amigos que eran ilegales o al menos no aptas para compañías educadas, como dice el refrán.

Cuando Vegeta se presenta —trayéndome un gran ramo de disculpa de flores silvestres al más puro estilo geek— me hace el día con su genuino elogio por mis habilidades culinarias. También estoy feliz que haya venido casual, en una camiseta gris lisa y pantalones vaqueros, manteniendo el estilo nerd al mínimo y luciendo bastante caliente en el proceso, tengo que admitir.

—Te ves bien, Vege —le digo y recibo un beso por mi elogio.

* * *

La fiesta se llevará a cabo en una casa con la que no estoy familiarizada. Pertenece a un chico nuevo que se mudó después del final del año escolar. Seripa lo conoció y descubrió que tenían muchos de los mismos intereses, de los cuales eran principalmente ser fiesteros, faltar a la escuela y añadir perforaciones a sus cuerpos, todas las cosas que alguna vez habían sido mi centro de interés también.

—Sus padres lo bautizaron Seiya después de algún personaje en un anime, una de la que nunca he oído hablar. Una especie de anime de Caballeros o algo así. —Seripa me lo había dicho antes, cuando llamé para decirle que estaba finalmente llevando Vegeta a una fiesta.

—Los Caballeros del Zodiaco —digo.

—¿Qué? —Su tono me sugiriere que he hablado en un idioma extranjero, y me doy cuenta que sabía esto sin ni siquiera preguntarle a Vegeta. Espera a que le cuente, pienso.

—Ese es el nombre del anime.

—¿Y lo sabes porque…?

—Es una larga historia. —Cambio el tema, no queriendo que sepa la magnitud de conocimiento geek que he absorbido—. Escucha, Seripa, esta es la primera fiesta de Vegeta. Trata de correr la voz de tomarlo con calma con él, ¿lo harás? No va a ayudar a mi caso si lo sumergimos totalmente a la fuerza

—¿Nos abandonas durante todo el verano y quieres nuestra ayuda?

—Te lo dije, es un proceso. Dile a Nappa. Él se ocupará de ello.

No hace ninguna promesa, pero a medida que Vegeta y yo llegamos a la fiesta y caminamos por la puerta de entrada, puedo ver que ha hablado con Nappa. La casa está oscura, con música a todo volumen, los jóvenes están bebiendo, y muchos de ellos son altos, pero no está sucediendo ningún obvio consumo de drogas, todo está siendo mantenido a puerta cerrada. Seripa y Mai se reúnen con nosotros en la puerta, Seripa tiene a cuestas un chico alto y delgado con un fracaso de cabello rubio, ojos inyectados en sangre delineados con negro, muchas perforaciones faciales en marcha, vestido de negro sólido. Es exactamente su tipo, y el mío también. Entonces miro hacia el pulcro Vegeta, comparándolo con Seiya, y pienso que tal vez mi tipo está cambiando un poco, porque Vegeta se ve mucho mejor para mí de lo que Seiya lo hace.

Extraño.

—Seiya, esta es Bul y Vegeta.

Vegeta me mira con las cejas levantadas y vocalizo: —Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. —Sonríe en respuesta.

Nos llevan a la casa, y a pesar que Vegeta y yo todavía tenemos algo de un acuerdo tácito sobre mantener nuestra cubierta "sólo amigos", agarra mi mano con fuerza. Lo miro, preguntándome si está haciendo que se ponga nervioso el estar aquí. Entonces hace una cosa extraña y tira de mí más cerca y un poco detrás de él, y entiendo que está nervioso acerca de mí estando aquí, está protegiéndome. Me río y me aparto de él, dando un paso al frente.

Este es mí territorio.

Nappa sale de una habitación, seguido por una nube de humo acre y dulce.

—¡Hey!, hola, mira quién ha decidido honrarnos una vez más con su presencia —habla lentamente, con voz aguda demasiado ruidosa y demasiado alta. Se inclina y planta un beso baboso en mi mejilla, entonces, se da cuenta de Vegeta.

—Vegeta, hermano —llama, dándole a Vegeta un descoordinado choque de palmas—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Sí, ¿cómo estás, eh…? —Vegeta mira hacia mí en busca de ayuda.

—Nappa —le informo.

—Bien, Nappa.

—Estoy apacible y feliz, hombre. ¿Te puedo traer algo de beber? —Él lo arrastra, guiando a Vegeta a trompicones a la cocina con un brazo colgando alrededor de su hombro. Los sigo, preguntándome si voy a tener que recordarle a Nappa tomarlo con calma.

—¿Una Coca—Cola, supongo? —Vegeta dice.

—Una Coca—Cola viniendo.

Nappa sirve una copa de Coca—Cola sin gas de una botella de dos litros. Señala con un gesto a una serie de botellas detrás de él.

—¿Qué le agrego, mi amigo?

Para su crédito, Vegeta mantiene el asombro y disgusto fuera de su rostro mientras observa y ve que las botellas son todas las variedades de alcohol. Él alcanza y agarra la copa de Nappa.

—Simple funciona para mí —dice, y Nappa se ríe, dándole una palmada en la espalda, causando que un poco de Coca—Cola se derrame de la copa y sobre la mano de Vegeta.

—Alguien tiene que ser el conductor designado, ¿eh?

Vegeta sólo sonríe sin humor, pero ya Nappa se está girando en mi camino.

—¿Y qué puedo conseguirte magnifica lindura? —Hago una mueca ante el cariño no deseado.

Vegeta me mira, y puedo ver que está tratando desesperadamente de mantener su mirada neutra a pesar de estar curioso acerca de mi respuesta. —Coca—Cola Light —digo, sonriéndole a Vegeta.

—¿Sola? —El tono de Nappa indica que este es un pedido inusual.

—Por supuesto —le digo con firmeza. Nappa mira de Vegeta hacia mí y viceversa. La bombilla se enciende.

—Ah, claro.

Quiero patear a Nappa por ser un idiota cuando veo la sombra que pasa a través de los ojos de Vegeta. Nappa me entrega la copa llena, y Mai viene a mi rescate.

—Seiya tiene un gran patio atrás. Vamos, yo te mostraré.

La seguimos saliendo del caliente y espeso aire en el interior de la casa hacia el oxígeno limpio y claro de afuera. Hay algunos chicos pasando el rato aquí, hablando o besuqueándose. Extrañamente los chicos besuqueándose ponen a Vegeta más incómodo que los chicos bebiendo.

El patio es un patrón complejo de ladrillos, con muebles de exterior en torno a una fogata apagada. Este está cubierto por cajas de madera de flores que conducen a una alfombra de hierba de color verde oscuro. Realmente es un bonito patio.

—¿A tus padres no les importa que tengas esta cantidad de gente aquí? —Vegeta le pregunta a Seiya casualmente, situando su intacta copa de refresco sin gas abajo en el borde de la caja de flores.

Seiya sonríe maliciosamente y da una risa ahogada.

—Supongo que es probable si lo supieran. Pero ya que están en París, dudo que aparezcan de repente.

—¿No te preocupa que vayan a encontrar algo al llegar a casa que indique… —Él agita su mano hacia la ruidosa dirección de la casa— …Todo esto?

—Amigo, tengo años de práctica. Ellos viajan mucho. —Seiya se ríe de su broma, junto con Mai y Seripa. Vegeta me mira como diciendo: ¿Esto es divertido para ti?

—Ya regreso —dice Vegeta hacia mí.

—El baño está a través de la puerta y el pasillo a la izquierda —le dice Seiya. Vegeta asiente con la cabeza como si esa fuera su intención, pero lo conozco. Está retirándose, tomando un descanso de lo que es completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que ha hecho antes.

A medida que avanza en la casa, Seripa y Seiya comienzan a besarse. Mai rueda sus ojos y se escabulle más a mi lado.

—Lo tienes aquí, pero todavía parece como el mismo viejo Vegeta—dice.

Me encojo de hombros, y mira pensativa hacia el lugar donde desapareció—. Bueno, quizás no exactamente el mismo. Se viste de manera diferente. Se ve un poco más flojo. Tal vez tu plan está funcionando.

—Tal vez —digo, no queriendo realmente hablar sobre Vegeta con ella.

—Es realmente muy lindo, ¿no te parece?

Mi conversación en la tienda de campaña con la porrista surge en mi cabeza. Esto suena como una repetición.

—Supongo. —Me encojo de hombros.

—No has conectado con él, ¿verdad? —Su pregunta, en lugar de horrorizada como habría sido un par de meses atrás, surge sonando esperanzadora. No quiero jugar a este juego de nuevo, no con ella.

—Todavía no —digo y sonrío provocativamente.

—¿Pensando en eso, entonces? —Está decepcionada

—Tal vez —digo, sabiendo que la mantendrá lejos de él, al menos por un rato.

—Bueno, creo que siempre está el próximo año después de que te hayas ido. —Se ríe, y sonrío con los dientes apretados. Se levanta cuando Vegeta camina de vuelta al exterior, y mientras ella pasa junto a él, arrastra una mano sobre su pecho.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Vege—ronronea.

—Es Vegeta—dice, y mi corazón salta un poco por su corrección.

—Lo que sea —dice con una sonrisa seductora.

Vegeta se sienta junto a mí, rígido por la tensión. Él mira a Seripa y Seiya, que aún van por ello, y deja escapar un suspiro suave que está lleno de disgusto.

—¿Te diviertes? —bromeo.

Él me da una leve sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Bul. Estoy tratando. Esto simplemente no es lo mío, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé.

Coge mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos a través de los míos. Lo dejo a pesar de que de alguna manera deshace toda la cosa del secretismo. Me imagino que lo necesita. Tal vez yo también, un poco.

—Supongo que esto debe ser cómo te sientes cuando estamos con mis amigos, ¿eh?

—No están tan mal. Me estoy acostumbrando un poco a ellos.

—Acostumbrando a ellos —repite en voz baja. Me mira, los ojos tristes—. Supongo que esto se remonta a esa extraña cosa de pareja, ¿eh? Parece no existir algún lugar donde los dos estemos cómodos.

—Hay un montón de lugares donde ambos estamos cómodos —afirmo—. Sólo tenemos amigos muy diferentes.

—E intereses —añade, mirando hacia atrás a través de la puerta de entrada a la casa.

—Vamos a salir de aquí —digo.

—No, está bien. Estos son tus amigos, y si puedes acostumbrarte los míos, me puedo acostumbrar a los tuyos. —Sus palabras son valientes, pero mezcladas con duda.

—Yo quiero irme. —Aprieto su mano, y él me mira para ver si estoy diciendo la verdad o simplemente tratando de dejarlo fuera de culpa. Vegeta no pertenece aquí, todavía no. De pronto, con urgencia, quiero sacarlo de aquí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, vámonos. —Lo conduzco alrededor del lado de la casa, ni siquiera deteniéndome para decirle a Seripa que nos vamos.

—¿No quieres entrar y decir adiós?

Le sonrío. Sólo un verdaderamente educado geek pensaría que este tipo de chicos se preocupan por las sutilezas de la sociedad.

—No, realmente no.

Estamos alrededor del lado de la casa, donde las enredaderas cuelgan tanto contra la casa como a lo largo de la valla por encima de los arbustos recortados con precisión. Las plantas tienen el efecto de silenciar el ruido, dando al patio lateral la sensación de un refugio privado. Vegeta se detiene de repente y tira de mí en sus brazos, me besa hasta que mi cabeza da vueltas.

—Gracias —dice, inclinándose hacia atrás—. Sé que te vas sólo por mí.

Tiro de él de nuevo, y se rinde fácilmente, besándome otra vez.

—Gracias —le digo, mientras se endereza—, por haber venido conmigo en primer lugar.

Se inclina hacia mí otra vez.

—Está bien —dice, sonriendo—. Está resultando ser bastante divertido después de todo.

Yo no sabía que era posible besar mientras se sonreía, pero me doy cuenta de que lo es.

* * *

 **Lo sé, pero los capítulos son cortos :( Y no puedo hacer nada *-* Espero que la adaptación les este gustando tanto como a mi me agrado la historia :) Historias así de chulas no se encuentran todos los días xD**

 **Y pues bien, un review alegra a los autores, aunque sea una adaptación, siempre es bueno saber que se cuenta con el apoyo de los lectores :3**


	14. Klaatu viene en paz

**Capítulo 14**

 **Klaatu Viene en Paz**.

* * *

Mi teléfono vibra a las seis de la mañana, y ni siquiera me molesto en abrir mis ojos para ver quién me está llamando tan temprano.

—¿Sí? —me quejo en el teléfono.

—Así que, ¿dijiste que no te habías besado con él?

—¿Qué? —Me sentí como si hubiera llegado en la mitad de una conversación—. ¿Eres tú, Mai? —Acerqué mi despertador, entrecerrando los ojos, como si eso cambiara la hora que se mostraba—. ¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?

—No estoy levantada. Aún no he ido a la cama.

Pienso en las veces que había llegado a esta misma hora a casa en el pasado.

Gimo en el teléfono.

—Bueno, yo sí. Me despertaste.

—Lo siento —dice ella, sin sonar como si lo estuviera—. Me dijiste que aún no te besabas con tu pequeña mascota. Pero eso no es lo que vi.

Sus palabras me despiertan del todo, y me siento.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Mai? Es demasiado temprano para adivinanzas.

—Tú y Vegeta. Los vi anoche. Estaba buscándote, y Nappa me dijo que te habías ido, pasando por el jardín lateral. Te vi a ti y a Vegeta ahí, viéndose bastante calientes e involucrados.

Suena molesta, y froto mi cara intentando leer su profundo silencio.

—Bueno, él, sabes cómo son los chicos. —Tropiezo con las palabras, tratando de encontrar igualdad en esta extraña conversación—. Algunas veces debes convencerlos de otras formas.

—¿No habías estado con él de esa forma antes? —Aún suena indignada.

—No —miento—. Quiero decir, tú me diste la idea anoche.

—¿Lo hice? —Ahora suena molesta consigo misma, lo que es mejor.

—Sí, quiero decir… él estaba un poco molesto por la fiesta. Ponte en sus zapatos. Nunca ha sido expuesto a algo así antes.

—Sí, supongo que es verdad.

—Entonces, si no quiero que se aleje, con el rabo entre las piernas, tengo que hacer algo para que vuelva, ¿verdad? —Me estremezco al hablar así de Vegeta con Mai.

Mai se ríe.

—Sabes, Bul, eres mucho más astuta de lo que sospeché. —Me avergüenzo de su apreciación, sobre todo porque es verdad—. Bueno, mantenlo así, chica. Voy a dormir. ¿Te veo el próximo sábado?

—Ya veremos —digo, colgando. Me recuesto, pero ya no habrá más dormir para mí ahora. Sus palabras siguen corriendo en mi cabeza, y vuelvo a sentarme. En alguna parte durante mi juego, comencé a respetar a Vegeta, respetar quien es e incluso sus valores geek: mi objetivo es alejarlo de esa respetabilidad, hacerlo más como yo.

Debería dejarlo ir, creo. No es demasiado tarde.

Puedo detenerme ahora, salirme de su vida. Eso sería fácil para mí. Una nueva familia de acogida signifique probablemente una nueva escuela, y él puede avanzar, olvidarme. Estoy segura que la tímida Launch estará encantada de volver a ser el objeto de su afecto.

Mi estómago se aprieta ante el pensamiento de Vegeta con ella.

Incluso mientras pienso en eso, sé que soy demasiado egoísta para realmente avanzar. He estado considerando quedarme con los Brief, al menos hasta la graduación al final del próximo año. Si soy honesta, debo admitir que me gustan un poco. Luego está Vegeta. Sé que no hay ninguna posibilidad de algo real entre nosotros, pero me he divertido mucho más con él en los últimos meses que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida. Dejo caer mi cabeza en mis manos, restregrando mi cara como si ayudara a resolver el problema.

Me levanto y camino hasta el espejo, y noto una tercera fotografía de Vegeta y yo pegada bajo la primera. ¿De dónde había salido? Saco la fotografía y la miro. Estamos sentados en su trampolín, y estoy riéndome ante la cámara, viéndome para nada como yo, mientras los ojos de Vegeta están en mí, pestañas ensombreciendo sus ojos, hoyuelos a la vista.

No he visto esta fotografía antes, pero recuerdo este día. Tarble la tomó con su nueva cámara, lo que explica que estemos fuera de foco e inclinados hasta la esquina de la fotografía. La presiono contra mi pecho.

Hay una forma para que estemos juntos, pienso. Nunca podré ser lo suficientemente buena para él, no como es él ahora.

Aunque si puedo lograr mi objetivo original, si lo hago caer, entonces él estará a mi nivel. Entonces Launch no lo querrá. Entonces podremos estar realmente juntos.

* * *

Puedo oír a Vegeta en el jardín trasero, animando. Camino alrededor con una sonrisa y veo como Tarble, saltando en el brincolín, cae hacia abajo, rebotando unas cuantas veces antes de volver a descansar sobre sus pies.

Vegeta lo anima como si él estuviera haciendo un trabajo increíble y se inclina en el borde para chocar palmas con Tarble. Tarble está sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su hermano pequeño. Entonces me ve tras de su hermano y grita.

–¡Bul-Bul! —Siempre dice mi nombre dos veces.

—¡Hey, Tarble! —respondo, y se ríe de cómo le digo.

Él baja para correr hasta donde estoy yo y me da un abrazo. Veo todo esto desde el rabillo de mi ojo ya que mi mirada está en Vegeta, quien se giró tan pronto como Tarble dijo mi nombre. Me está sonriendo y no se ve molesto o disgustado conmigo como pensé que estaría.

—¡Tarble! —llama Sharotto desde la puerta de entrada—. Ven adentro, bebe algo y ponte algo de bloqueador solar. —Tarble se deshidrata y se quema fácilmente bajo el sol y el calor.

—Hola, Bul, ¿cómo estás hoy? —me pregunta ella. Me dice Bul desde que mi madre de acogida defendió mi nombre, lo que es personalmente incómodo.

Casi preferiría que volviera a llamarme Bulma.

Camino hasta Vegeta mientras Tarble y Sharotto desaparecen dentro de la casa, sosteniendo un Dvd frente a mí como escudo.

—Klaatu viene en paz —digo monótonamente.

—¿Eso es…?

—¿La versión de 1951? Sip. —Muevo el Dvd de lado a lado—. No te traería la… ¿cómo la llamaste?… ¿la "poco inspirada" nueva versión? ¿Entendí bien eso?

—No fue tan malo, supongo. Al menos no cuando la vi en Dvd. —Levanta las cejas en mi dirección en una insinuación divertida, y yo me río, recordando.

Cuando la vimos en Dvd para que yo pudiera apreciar —mientras Vegeta explicaba— las diferencias entre las dos versiones, creo recordar gastar buena parte de la nueva versión entre besos junto con un poco de ciencia ficción geek.

—¿Eso significa que estoy perdonada? —pregunto, sonriéndole vacilante.

—¿Debes estarlo? —pregunta.

—Bueno, no has llamado desde el sábado en la noche, así que pensé que quizás…

—Oh, sí, lo siento por eso. Tarble estaba teniendo un mal día ayer. Para cuando terminamos con eso, era bastante tarde. A veces, Tarble tenía lo que Vegeta y sus padres llamaban "días malos", cuando pasaba el día con problemas de conductas que iban desde llorar a rabietas al negarse a salir de la cama.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado? Ya sabes, por la fiesta.

Vegeta camina hacia mí y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome. —¿Por qué debería estarlo? Son tus amigos, y si es eso lo que te gusta hacer, entonces… —Se inclina hacia adelante y me besa—. No estoy interesado en cambiarte, Bul. Me gustas tal como eres. —Culpa se desliza dentro de mí.

Mal interpretando la expresión que cruza mi cara, él pregunta:

—¿Quieres que esté enojado contigo?

Me encojo de hombros y aparto la mirada para que no pueda ver la vergüenza en mis ojos.

—Quizás sería divertido para compensarlo —digo despreocupadamente.

Él se ríe ante esto.

—Está bien, entonces, estoy realmente molesto contigo. —Miro sus cándidos ojos obscuros y suspiro, rindiéndome ante su calma contagiosa.

—Dejaré que me perdones si me besas de nuevo —bromeo.

Los hoyuelos aparecen, y suspira melodramáticamente, mirando hacia el cielo mientras me acerca con una sonrisa.

—Hombre, las cosas que tengo que hacer…

Luego me besa de nuevo, quizás no tan suavemente como antes pero aun mucho más agradable que cualquier cosa que he experimentado.

* * *

—¿Quieres decirle a los chicos que vengan para ver una película esta noche? —pregunto.

La culpa aún mueve mis acciones. Estamos de pie junto al trampolín, y Vegeta está leyendo la reseña en la caja del Dvd, como si no la hubiese rentado y visto un millón de veces.

—Es lunes, ¿recuerdas?

Vegeta tiene un misterioso compromiso los lunes cada semana, y se niega a contarme qué es. Al comienzo, era un problema ya que mis anteriores experiencias con novios que guardaban secretos, generalmente terminaban conmigo siendo lastimada. Pero ahora sé que sea lo que sea, es completamente inocente, porque así es como Vegeta trabaja.

—Oh sí. Olvidé lo mucho que odiaba los lunes.

—¿Cuándo debe devolverse? Podemos verla mañana por la noche.

—No debe devolverse. La compré para ti.

—¿De verdad? —Sonríe como un niño que recibió una esfera del dragón en navidad, luego me da un beso de agradecimiento, que vale al menos 10 Dvds.

—Sabía que me amabas —dice bromeando, luego se gira y salta al trampolín antes de que pueda decir algo. Hace un salto hacia atrás sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Presumido —murmuro, y él se ríe.

—Ven a intentarlo —dice, tirándome hacia el trampolín, poniendo el Dvd en la almohadilla junto al borde.

—De ninguna forma. Probablemente aterrizaré sobre mi cabeza y romperé mi cuello.

—No lo harás. No dejaré que suceda. Te observaré.

Porque sigo llena de culpa, acepto.

—Simplemente salta muy alto, suave y agradable. —Me enseña—. Cuando estés lista, sólo empújate hacia atrás, brazos sobre la cabeza, y te ayudaré.

—Está bien, pero si muero, estará en tu conciencia —refunfuño.

Vegeta solo ríe. Cierro mis ojos e inhalo profundamente. Cuando salto, me inclino, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda y estómago, empujando mis pies sobre mi cabeza, y luego, de pronto, estoy sobre mis pies. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, y me río.

Vegeta sólo me sonríe.

—Ves, te dije que podías hacerlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

—No. —Caigo sobre mi trasero—. No quiero tentar al destino.

Se sienta junto a mi justo cuando Tarble llega corriendo desde la puerta trasera, seguido de cerca por Sharotto.

—Lo siento —dice ella—. Vio tu salto y no pude mantenerlo dentro.

—Está bien —decimos Vegeta y yo al mismo tiempo, mirándonos y riendo.

Sharotto sólo saluda y vuelve adentro. Tarble sube al trampolín y me abraza riendo.

—Bul—Bul, increíble —grita.

—Está bien, Tarble —dice Vegeta, sacándomelo de encima y llevándolo hacia su propio pecho, envolviendo fuertemente a su hermano con sus brazos—. No queremos apretar a Bul, ¿verdad, hermano?

—¿Puedo preguntarle? —Tarble está emocionado.

—¿Preguntarme qué? —digo sospechosamente, mirando a Vegeta quien aún sostiene a su hermano en sus brazos.

—Es idea de Tarble. Ha estado esperando para preguntarte, pero si no quieres, no hay problema.

—¿Si no quiero qué? —pregunto.

Tarble mira a Vegeta sobre su hombro, esperando el permiso. Vegeta suspira. —Adelante, pregunta Tarble.

—¿Quieres venir a bolear con nosotros? —Tarble esta vibrando con anticipación.

—¿Bolear? ¿Cómo en los bolos?

—Está bien —Vegeta me asegura—. Le dije a Tarble que no eres aficionada a…

—Me encantaría ir. ¿Cuándo? –lo corto, y sus cejas se levantan con asombro.

—Lunes. Siempre boleamos los lunes —me dice Tarble, como si yo debiera saber esto.

—Entonces, ¿esto es lo que haces en tus misteriosos lunes?

—No tan misteriosos. Sólo, ya sabes, es lo que hacemos. —Vegeta se encoge de hombros—. Jugamos en dos ligas diferentes, la verdad.

—¿Ligas? —me burlo.

Vegeta sonríe apesadumbrado, aunque Tarble asiente con la cabeza felizmente, rodeado por los brazos de su hermano.

—Lo mantiene activo —explica Vegeta.

Lo miro, tratando de entenderlo.

—Temías que me burlara de ti, esa es la razón de que no me dijeras. —Él sonríe.

—Bueno, como que lo hiciste.

Ahora es mi turno de estar apesadumbrada.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Pero si estás en una liga, ¿cómo puedo yo…?

—Terminamos con nuestra última liga hace un par de semanas. Tenemos un par de semanas más antes de empezar de nuevo, así que estas son solo prácticas.

—La práctica hace la perfección —dice Tarble, obviamente repitiendo una frase que le han dicho.

—Eso es verdad. —Vegeta le da un apretón.

—¿Quieres ver mi truco? —me pregunta Tarble.

—Sí, claro —digo, cortando a Vegeta antes de que diga "no" por mí cuando comienza a hacerlo.

Vegeta y yo nos deslizamos sobre el borde en la zona acolchada, y Tarble me mira, como diciendo que no necesito hacer esto.

—Eres realmente un buen hermano —le digo, besándolo suavemente.

—¡Asco! sin besos —dice Tarble, rebotando para separarnos—. ¡Mírame!

Vegeta sonríe disculpándose, y sonrío de vuelta, preguntándome que tan rápido puedo bajarlo hasta mi nivel, para que así pueda realmente pertenecerle.

* * *

Caminamos hasta la bolera, la misma en la que estuvimos antes, Refugio del Boliche.

Todos aquí parecen conocerlos, diciéndoles hola y recibiendo abrazos de Tarble.

Vegeta y Tarble realmente tienen un casillero que arriendan para sus bolas. Vegeta me consigue unos zapatos mientras intento encontrar la bola menos repugnante que puedo. Sin la distracción de mis padres de acogida y sin ser observada por la mamá de Vegeta y la porrista, soy capaz de ver interactuar a Vegeta y a Tarble. Cuando Tarble consigue un strike o su bola se va hasta la cuneta, obtiene los mismos aplausos y choques de palmas de Vegeta, y de mi parte también, ya que estoy en su equipo, como dice Tarble. Se acerca, la mano levantada en cada tiro.

Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, incluso bajo tortura, pero me estoy divirtiendo. Admiro la forma en que Vegeta se comporta con su hermano, más joven en edad pero mucho mayor en todos los otros sentidos. Desearía tener un hermano como Vegeta. Quizás entonces no estaría en donde estoy, no sería necesario rebajar a Vegeta a mi nivel porque quizás yo estaría en el suyo.

* * *

 _Holu, después de unos días he vuelto *u* Jaja no se espanten, terminaré la adaptación porque esta hermosa la historia y si vale la pena xD._

 _De igual manera los review me alegran y por favor apiadense de mí y dejénlos sí?_

 _Un beso :* ¡CHAO!_


	15. El dinero es mío

**Capítulo 15.**

 **El Dinero Es Mio**

* * *

–He notado que esta habitación no se ajusta particularmente a tu estilo.

Estoy sentada en mi habitación, viendo otra foto que ha sido agregada al marco del espejo. Esta es también del viaje de campamento, solo que soy yo a lado de Bunny, pelando papas, con la chica de la bicicleta pasando, y viéndonos raramente feliz.

No creo haberme visto nunca feliz.

—¿Tú estás haciendo esto? —Volteé a mirar a Bunny.

—¿Haciendo qué querida? —Su respuesta es demasiado informal para ser forzada, ella ni siquiera mira las fotos. Decido que probablemente ella no las está poniendo.

—No importa. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Se sienta en el borde de mi cama y recorre con una mano a través de la colcha blanca con volantes, casi con nostalgia. _Algo extraño_ , pienso.

—Yo decoré esta habitación para que se viera como yo siempre quise que mi habitación se viera cuando era una niña. Supongo que nunca se me ocurrió, que quien sea que viva aquí debe querer decorarla con su propio estilo. —Ella me ve. —¿Realmente no te viene en absoluto, verdad?

—Eso no importa —le digo, un poco confusa con esta extraña conversación.

—Claro que importa. Esta es tú casa. Esta es tú habitación. Debería ser un lugar que te dé la bienvenida, un lugar que es tuyo, lleno con tus propias pertenencias.

—Bien —le digo, tratando de ignorar ese estúpido sentimiento cálido que trataba de salir a la superficie con sus palabras—. Probablemente no esperabas que alguien como yo apareciera en tu puerta.

—No, creo que no —ella admite, y aún estoy tratando de decidir si sus palabras deberían ofenderme cuando ella añade—: Pero estoy muy contenta que lo hayas hecho.

Estoy completamente aturdida por sus palabras porque suena tan genuina.

—¿Qué si hubiera sido un chico el que hubiera venido aquí?

—Probablemente habría sido tan incomodo para él estar aquí, como lo es para ti.

Me reí pero miré alrededor de la habitación.

—No está mal —le dije.

—Pero tampoco es tan bueno. —Ella me sonríe—. ¿No tienes cosas propias que te gustaría tener aquí? No lo sé, ¿Posters, fotografías o algo?

—No tengo mucho —admito—. Cuando te estás mudando tanto como yo lo hago, aprendes a viajar ligero.

Una mirada de dolor atraviesa su rostro ante mis palabras, y se estira a través del espacio vacío para poner su mano sobre la mía.

—Entonces es momento de comenzar a acumular. Este fin de semana quiero llevarte de compras, dejarte elegir algunas cosas para que las coloques aquí y lo hagas tuyo.

La examino, preguntándome qué juego está jugando. He aprendido que nada es gratis; todo tiene un precio. ¿Entonces cuál es su precio?

—¿Qué pasa si no me quedo por mucho tiempo aquí? —pregunto. Ella parpadea con esto, viéndose un poco dolida.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No dije que no me gusta. Pero… tú sabes, una familia de acogida no es una familia real. No es permanente. Tendré dieciocho en unos pocos meses. Creo que el Estado seguirá pagándote mientras esté en la secundaria, pero la graduación está a menos de un año. Si, tú sabes… si quisieras quedarte conmigo ese tiempo de cualquier manera.

Ella levanta su cabeza y me estudia en silencio. Esto me hace sentir más incomoda y me retuerzo un poco.

—¿Crees que te tomamos por el dinero?

—Bueno. ¿Qué más hay? Quiero decir, no es como si me conocieras ¿verdad?

—No, no lo hicimos. Pero nunca se trató de dinero. Estábamos a punto de darle a alguien un hogar y una familia.

—Ah, claro. El lado bueno de hacer el bien de todo.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —ella dice de repente, poniéndose de pie—. Ven conmigo.

Ella no me espera pero camina fuera de mi habitación. Estoy un poco indecisa después del intercambio extraño que tuvimos, pero la curiosidad saca lo mejor de mí, así que la sigo. Ella baja las escaleras y entra al estudio. Nunca he estado realmente en esta habitación, más que asomando mi cabeza una vez por curiosidad. Parece ser un lugar muy aburrido, nada para mí aquí, así que nunca tuve razón para merodear. Bunny camina hacia el escritorio y abre un cajón. Saca un pequeño libro azul y me lo da.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, mirándolo como si pudiera estar envenenado.

—Ábrelo —dice ella. Cruzando sus brazos y viéndome.

Abro la portada, en la primera página está impreso en letras claras de bloque:

Ahorros de Bulma.

Miro a Bunny, y ella hace un movimiento con sus dedos para decirme que prosiga. Doy vuelta a la siguiente página y veo lo que parece un registro de chequera, con fechas y números, registrados en la parte inferior de la página.

—No lo entiendo. —Sostengo la libreta hacia ella, esperando una explicación.

—Debimos haberte dicho de esto antes, creo. Queríamos que fuera un regalo de graduación. Cada mes que recibimos el cheque del Estado, se deposita directamente en esta cuenta. Así como dinero de nosotros que depositamos ahí cada mes.

Me quedo mirándola sin comprender.

—Es tuyo —dice ella.

Empujo la libreta hacia mí y le doy vuelta por más páginas. La suma continua creciendo en cada página, y mi pulso incrementa su paso un poco. Tiene que haber un alto precio por esto, pero no puedo descifrar qué es.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Mi voz sale con un sonido un poco estrangulado.

—Cariño, no queremos nada. El dinero es tuyo. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con él. Siempre hemos tenido cuentas de ahorro para nuestros hijos para cuando ellos vayan a la universidad. Claro, nosotros pagaremos tu matricula y libros, igual que lo hicimos por Lapis y Lázuli.

Levanto una ceja con el pensamiento de mí yendo a la universidad pero decido evadir esa conversación ahora. Abrazo la libreta contra mi pecho como si Bunny me la fuera a quitar de repente.

—¿Es mío? —pregunto escépticamente.

—Sí.

—¿Podría ir al banco ahora mismo y retirar todo el dinero?

—Sí, claro. Mira. —Ella tiende la mano, y de mala gana se la entrego. Abre en la primera página otra vez y señala:

Bulma Jones o Bunny Brief.

—Eso significa que el dinero puede ser depositado o retirado por cualquiera de nosotras —ella explica, regresándomelo—. Así que sí, puedes ir y retirarlo todo. Hoy, si lo quieres. El número de cuenta está anotado ahí.

—¿Puedo poner esta libreta en mi habitación, y después mañana ir al banco y retirar todo? —le pregunto nuevamente, aún insegura de que tiene que haber una trampa.

—Claro. Si quieres quedarte con la libreta, es tuya. Solo te diré cada vez que haga un depósito y tú puedes darle seguimiento.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque pensamos en ti como una hija ahora. Su declaración es simple, directa, esto me lastima profundamente.

—Tengo una mamá —digo desafiante. Un destello de dolor cruza sus ojos.

—Lo sé. Y no estoy tratando de remplazarla.

—Pero me estás dando todo este dinero, y quieres que cambie mi habitación.—Escucho la sospecha en mi voz, pero no lo puedo evitar. Bunny lanza un suspiro, y es el mismo sonido que he escuchado que otras madres hacen cuando están tratando con sus propios adolescentes, exasperada, pero no enojada.

—Aquí no hay cadenas, Bul. Nadie está tratando de… no lo sé, lastimarte o hacerte el tonto, lo que sea que sospeches. Solo estamos tratando de ser…

—¿Buenos? —Mi palabra se desliza en la de ella, llena de burla.

No dice nada, solo me ve.

De repente me siento abrumada, y me volteo de su mirada firme y escapo de regreso a la habitación con volantes que realmente nunca me ha molestado antes. Ahora se siente extraña como un alíen. Cierro la puerta y colapso en la cama. Abro la pequeña libreta otra vez, viendo el total de la cuenta, es más dinero del que he visto alguna vez en mi vida. _Claro_ , pienso, si puedo ir al banco en cualquier momento y sacar el dinero, entonces ella también puede. Después de mi algo extraña actuación ella probablemente se está arrepintiendo de haberme contado y está decidiendo que no soy digna de él después de todo.

Decido que no hay tiempo como el presente para probar sus palabras. Salto de la cama y corro escaleras abajo agradecida de ver que ella aún está ahí. Me llama mientras paso junto a ella y salgo por la puerta principal, ella tiene la ventaja de un carro así que tengo que ser rápida.

* * *

El banco no está tan lejos de la casa.

Nerviosamente, camino hacia el mostrador y le entrego la libreta a la cajera, quien me mira de manera extraña.

—Quiero retirar este dinero —le digo, tratando de sonar convincente pero más que nada sueno nerviosa.

—¿Tienes tu identificación? —pregunta ella, aburrida.

Muestro mi licencia de conducir que raramente utilizo, y la mira detenidamente, viendo hacia mí como para ver si mi cara y la cara en la licencia son la misma, comparando el nombre en él y mi nombre en la libreta.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—Todo.

Ella me mira más cerca, el estrechamiento de sus ojos muy diminutos. Probablemente yo no lo habría notado si no hubiera visto la misma expresión en tantas otras caras a través de mi vida.

—¿Quieres cerrar la cuenta entonces?

—Uh, no. —No pienso que quiero cerrarla, no estando segura que siquiera tengo la autoridad.

—Hay un mínimo de veinte cinco dólares que necesitan quedarse en la cuenta para dejarla abierta —dice ella, y prácticamente puedo escuchar que pone sus ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, está bien. —Trato de no sentirme como una ladrona, que estoy segura que soy. Bunny dijo que era mío.

—¿Cómo lo quieres? —pregunta la Cajera.

No estoy segura de lo que ella quiere decir, así que me encojo. Ella suspira y comienza a contar el dinero, dejándolo sobre el mostrador mientras continua, así que puedo ver que ella no me está timando. Luego lo desliza en una gran pila y la pone en un sobre.

—Gracias —digo insegura. Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Algo no está bien.

—Que tengas un buen día —ella gorjea.

Mientras camino hacia afuera del banco, veo al guardia de seguridad con cautela, segura que me va a atacar y forzarme a regresar el dinero. Él ni siquiera mira mi camino, y de repente estoy fuera, con un sobre lleno de dinero que nunca pudiera haber imaginado en mis manos.

* * *

Regreso a casa, a escondidas hacia mi habitación.

Entierro el sobre en mi cajón de calcetines, cerrándolo en silencio como si alguien pudiera escuchar venir y asaltarlo para llevárselo. Entonces me doy cuenta que es el primer lugar en el que buscarían, y rápidamente lo retiro. Abro mi armario y saco mi pequeña caja. Aquí es donde guardo todo lo que es importante para mí, es la única cosa que llevo de casa en casa. Pongo el sobre en la caja y después regreso la caja dentro del armario, enterrándola debajo de una pila de ropa sucia. Espero que nadie se ponga lo suficientemente curioso como para buscarla.

Con culpa en el corazón, me meto debajo de mis cobijas.

* * *

 _Un capítulo por día :) así que ¿Cómo les esta pareciendo? No he tenido la oportunidad de leer más historias pero si busco otra igual de interesante que está, no dudaré en adaptarla xD_

 _¿Un review?_

 _Gracias ;)_


	16. El ladrón confiesa

**Capítulo 16**

 **El Ladrón Confiesa**

* * *

–¿Qué te pasa esta semana mujer? —pregunta Vegeta.

Estamos en mi habitación, yo acostada sobre la cama y Vegeta sentado en el suelo cerca de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has estado un poco… insolente —dice.

—¿Insolente? —me burlo—. ¿Qué eres, mi abuela?

—¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —Alza la vista hacia mí—. ¿Pasa algo?

Miro culpablemente hacia mi armario.

Ni Bunny ni Brief han dicho algo sobre el dinero robado. Mañana se supone que voy a ir de compras con Bunny para "remodelar" mi habitación, como ella dice. Me pregunto si me planteará lo del dinero, diciéndome que pague por las compras.

—Está bien, voy a decirte un secreto —le digo—. Pero sólo porque me siento realmente culpable, y si no se lo digo a alguien, voy a explotar.

Tiro de la caja de mi armario y la abro.

Puedo ver a Vegeta viendo curiosamente el contenido, pero en su siempre correcta forma, no pregunta. Simplemente espera. Saco el sobre y se lo entrego, dejándolo caer en el suelo junto a él. Cuando mira adentro, sus ojos se amplían tanto que me preocupa que puedan salirse de su cabeza.

—Eso es mucho dinero —dice, sólo en caso de que ya no lo supiera. Entonces me mira con desconfianza—. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Es mío —le digo desafiantemente.

Confiado como de costumbre, se relaja.

—Entonces ¿por qué te sientes culpable? Deberías ponerlo en el banco para que no lo pierdas o te lo roben. Podría llevarte y puedes abrir una cuenta.

Puse los ojos en blanco hacia él.

—No necesito abrir una cuenta. El dinero viene de mi cuenta.

Vegeta luce confundido, así que le cuento la historia, pasando por alto ciertas partes, esas partes que principalmente son mis propios pensamientos.

—Espera, ¿piensas que Bunny podría decirte acerca de esto, decirte que es tuyo, luego quitártelo?

—Bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera, suena tonto pensarlo —le digo desafiantemente.

—Eso es porque es tonto. Bunny y Brief parecen buenas personas. Estoy bastante seguro que ella no está tratando de hacerte algún tipo de broma cruel.

Le arranco el sobre de las manos.

—¡Lo sé!

—Entonces ¿qué está pasando, Bul? ¿Qué está pasando realmente? Porque no creo que esto sea por el dinero.

Sus palabras traen reprimidos sentimientos que salen a la superficie, y miro hacia otro lado mientras rebosan las lágrimas, tratando de fluir. Las cepillo furiosamente.

—No sabes —le digo con irritación—. No sabes nada. Tu mundo es todo sobre felicidad, sol y seguridad. Yo no tengo ese lujo. Nunca lo he tenido.

Él no dice nada, sólo me tira con fuerza contra él así estoy sentada con mi espalda contra su pecho. Me envuelve con sus brazos, y en ese silencio me demuestra apoyo, encuentro seguridad.

—Cuéntame —dice en voz baja, dándome la oportunidad de pretender que no lo escuché si es que no quiero decirle.

—Tú no sabes sobre mis… verdaderos padres —tartamudeo con las palabras, y me da un suave apretón—. Pero después de ellos, ha habido muchos padres de acogida. No hay muchas personas ahí afuera como Brief y Bunny. Muchos padres de acogida están ahí por el dinero y por el trabajo gratis que es tener a los niños de acogida, o al menos con los que he tenido experiencia. ¿Qué puedo hacer, verdad? Ellos te tienen por la garganta. Tienes que hacer lo que te dicen, tratar de quedarte el mayor tiempo posible porque es mejor que el refugio. Te sorprendería encontrar que no hay muchas familias buscando a una rebelde adolescente de pelo azul, con perforaciones para tener en sus casas. —Traté de sonar frívola, pero no fluye muy bien. —Sí, lo sé, ay de mí —digo con desdén como si él me contradijera—. No me quejo, porque no he tenido que pasar mucho tiempo en el refugio. Pero he aprendido algunas cosas. Pero una de las más importantes es que nada es gratis, Vege. Siempre hay un costo. Simplemente no veo cuál es el precio de Bunny. Éste es un juego nuevo para mí.

Vegeta está en silencio por tanto tiempo que finalmente lo miro. Está mirando mi espejo, en el que parece surgir una nueva foto cada pocos días —y en el cual Vegeta reclama no estar—. Ahora casi está cubierto por todos lados hasta en los bordes. Finalmente, mira hacia mí, y estoy agradecida de que sus ojos no están llenos de simpatía, eso no lo podría aguantar.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido que ella no está tratando de jugar un juego contigo?

Lo miro. ¿Ningún juego? Siempre hay un juego. A pesar de que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que nunca ha sido un juego para Vegeta. No puedo decir lo mismo de mí misma, pero para él esto siempre ha sido genuino, sin expectativas, sin esperar nada a cambio. Si él puede ser de esta manera, supongo que es posible que quizás otros también puedan serlo. Bunny y Brief parecen ser cortados de la misma tela que Vegeta.

Mientras mi mente se vacía de sospecha y se llena con algo parecido a la esperanza, le sonrío.

—¿Qué? —Suena suspicaz, pero está sonriendo y sus ojos están obscuros.

—¿Quieres llevarme al banco?

* * *

Le confieso el robo a Bunny, quien se ríe de mí. Por supuesto, no esperaba esa reacción. Decepción por lo menos, una llamada para que me sacaran inmediatamente de su casa como mucho. Le entrego la libreta dócilmente. Ella me la devuelve.

—¿Por qué no la guardas en tu habitación? Puedes ir agregándole como yo también puedo. —Miro la libreta que me ofrece, pero mi nueva resolución de confiar en mis padres de acogida, quiero decir, los Brief, hace que niegue con la cabeza.

—No, confió en ti. Guárdalo por mí hasta que lo necesite.

Se encoge de hombros, sin darse cuenta de lo transcendental que es mi decisión, y casualmente lo guarda en su bolsillo trasero.

—¿Estás lista para ir de compras mañana? —pregunta.

—¿Todavía quieres llevarme, después de que robé el dinero?

—No puedes robar lo que es tuyo. —Se ríe.

Así como así, mi semana de estresarme y preocuparme por la cuenta de ahorros se hace nula y sin efecto. Es raro, este sentimiento de confianza, esta sensación de casi pertenencia.

* * *

Una cosa voy a decir de Bunny, es que ella sabe cómo ir de compras. Estoy agotada mucho antes que ella. Me deja elegir todo, sutilmente guiándome en los tonos y los colores que terminan luciendo bien juntos. No sé cómo lo hace, pero una vez que volvemos a casa y arreglamos mi habitación, es exactamente la habitación que siempre he querido pero nunca me atreví a esperar.

Mi habitación se transforma en rojo y negro, completamente opuesto del brillante blanco. Ahora es más oscuro, como yo. A diferencia de mí también es elegante y acogedora, no es algo que hubiese esperado de estos colores. Lo sencillo se ha ido, y está simple y llanamente bajo la elegancia. Incluso compró marcos para mis multiplicadas fotos, y ahora cuelgan en un genial collage encima de mi cama, remplazando el paisaje soso y optimista que había colgado allí. En las otras paredes cuelgan un par de copias de las pinturas de Dalí. Las pinturas surrealistas y oscuras atraen algo en mí, aunque sospecho que Bunny no está tan impresionada con ellas. De todos modos, me las compró.

De repente, esto se siente como un hogar.


	17. Ofertas y problemas

**Capítulo 17.**

 **Ofertas y Problemas.**

* * *

A hora estoy pasando la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Vegeta.

Aparte de Seripa y Mai, no me he tomado el tiempo de hacer ningún amigo de verdad. Hacer amigos requiere mucho esfuerzo cuando tu estancia es temporal. Quizás originalmente habría puesto más esfuerzo si hubiera sabido que tendría la buena suerte de terminar con dos familias distintas en la misma zona de la escuela. Para el momento en que me vine a quedar con los Brief, estaba lista para tener una estancia de menos de un año… o eso había pensado. Ahora que estoy planeando hacerlo un poco más permanente, me siento arrepentida de no haber hecho el esfuerzo. Principalmente porque Seripa y Mai están bastante enojadas conmigo sobre todo el asunto de Vegeta y no me están hablando mucho.

Era tan honesta con ellas como podía serlo, dejando a un lado mis sentimientos por él. Les dije que había decidido que me gustaba pasar el rato con él, así que se habían desentendido de la apuesta. Ellas totalmente no lo entendían. Creen que me vendí, lo que supongo es verdad en algún grado. Estoy bien con eso porque me está gustando más, tanto mi vida como yo misma estos días.

Entonces suceden dos cosas que alteran mi nuevo equilibrio. Primero, una conversación con Brief y Bunny, y segundo, un improvisado comentario que hizo Vegeta inmediatamente después de esa conversación, que había solidificado una idea en mi mente.

Brief y Bunny me habían sentado y preguntado qué pensaba sobre la idea de la adopción. Por mi mirada afectada, me habían asegurado que no estaban tratando de tomar el lugar de mis padres biológicos, que simplemente me querían como parte de su familia. Incluso me habían dicho que podía mantener mi apellido… como si el apellido significara algo para mí. No les podía decir que mi duda no era por ninguna de esas razones. Mi duda venía de esa cruda herida llamada esperanza. Lo he estado mirando de todos los ángulos desde que me dijeron, y no puedo encontrar qué posible motivo oculto podrían tener. Eso me está haciendo pensar que tal vez no haya otra razón. Tal vez de verdad les gusto lo suficiente como para que me quieran como parte de su familia como dijeron. Entonces pienso sobre el compromiso implicado en decir sí. Es un compromiso de por vida, sin vuelta atrás.

También significa conseguir el permiso de mi madre biológica encarcelada, mi madre, quien me ha escrito sólo una vez, al poco tiempo después de que fue condenada, y quien no se ha vuelto a poner en contacto conmigo otra vez a pesar de los cientos de cartas que le he escrito. No le he escrito por más de tres años ya.

Es mientras todo esto da vueltas, nublando mi cabeza, que Vegeta hace su comentario.

Estamos en mi habitación escuchando un poco de música en la nueva radio que Brief trajo a casa para mí el día después que Bunny y yo remodelamos mi habitación. Mi caja misteriosa terminó estando puesta sobre mi tocador porque limpié mi armario más temprano y simplemente no la había puesto de regreso en él todavía. Vegeta ocasionalmente le da un vistazo, y estoy consciente de su intensa curiosidad. También estoy contando con sus buenos modales para que no pregunte sobre eso.

—No hablas mucho sobre tus padres —dice sin advertencia.

—Estás aquí casi todos los días, Vege. Sabes tanto sobre ellos como yo.

Me mira por debajo de esas hermosas pestañas largas, efectivo dado que está sentado en el piso al lado de la cama, y yo estoy acostada en ella, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y la otra colgando al borde de la cama, con los dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Intento no derretirme por su mirada.

Él no tiene idea lo atractivo que son sus ojos.

—No estoy hablando sobre Brief y Bunny —dice en voz baja, y porque estoy un poco perdida en el obscuro de sus ojos, toma un minuto para que las palabras hagan eco en mi mente.

Siente cuando mi mirada cambia, su mano se tensa instintivamente sobre la mía para evitar que la aleje.

—No estoy tratando de entrometerme. —Empieza, su ultra cortesía batallando con su curiosidad—. Es sólo que…

Se da la vuelta, sin abandonar su agarre sobre mi mano, sentándose sobre sus rodillas de forma que está a mi mismo nivel de visión.

—Hemos estado… juntos… por un tiempo ya. Tú más o menos sabes todo sobre mí. Pero hay un pedazo entero de tu vida que es un gran vacío para mí. —Se encoge de hombros, bajando la vista hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas. Levanta su mano libre, metiendo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja, luego acaricia mi mandíbula con su pulgar, poniéndome la piel de gallina.

—No estás jugando limpio —digo entre dientes.

Se inclina y me besa hasta que mi estómago está ardiendo y mis dedos de los pies se curvan.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —dice, sin sonar nada arrepentido—. Cuéntame sobre ellos —me urge suavemente, y tiene el efecto de un cubo de agua fría vertida sobre mi cabeza.

Me alejo de un tirón y me siento.

—No hay nada que decir. —Sé que sueno agresiva, pero no es algo que me guste hablar, con nadie.

—¿Dónde naciste? ¿Dónde creciste? ¿Con cuántas familias de acogida has vivido? ¿Por qué vives en casas de acogida? —Está contando con sus dedos por cada pregunta—. Eso es un montón que no sé. Cosas sobre ti que me gustaría saber. Cosas que te han hecho ser lo que eres.

—Cosas sobre las que no hablo —le digo con enfado.

Inmediatamente está sobre la cama a mi lado, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Vaya, Bul, no quiero molestarte. Sin presiones, cariño. No tienes que decirme nada.

Me apoyo contra él, relajándome.

—Lo siento, tema sensible —digo. Él simplemente se sienta en silencio conmigo, frotando mi espalda con su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Conozco a Vegeta, puede todavía estar curioso, pero no sacará el tema a colación otra vez. No estará enfadado o decepcionado si no le digo. Mi absoluta seguridad de eso es lo que hace que me decida.

—Escuchaste lo que le dije a la Sra. Green —empiezo, y se pone tenso por un breve segundo antes de volver a frotar mi espalda—. Mis únicos recuerdos de mi padre son sombras moradas y negras, montones de violencia. No me acuerdo de muchos detalles específicos de mi vida con él más que esas impresiones. La mayor parte de lo que sé viene de los que he leído de los informes escritos sobre mi vida. No tengo ningún sentimiento real con respecto a él, ¿sabes? Además de miedo. Ese es un sentimiento que asocio con él —digo. Vegeta me empuja un poco más cerca. —Fue asesinado por la policía cuando fueron llamados a la casa. Uno de los vecinos escuchó los disparos. Estaba disparándome.

No le digo a Vegeta, pero ese es un recuerdo cristalizado, siempre ahí, siempre claro. El miedo a mi padre que experimenté ese día y la total desesperanza de saber que no había nadie para protegerme estaban grabados para siempre en mi mente.

—La policía vino —continúo—, y él no bajaría su arma, reclamando que tenía el derecho a dispararme si quería. Me apuntó, ellos le dispararon, y murió.

Me estremezco con el recuerdo de toda la sangre de ese día, y Vegeta envuelve ambos brazos a mi alrededor, recordándome cuán segura estoy ahora.

—Entonces me enviaron a vivir con mi mamá. Ella no me había querido al principio, la cual es la razón por la que terminé viviendo con mi papá. Ella tenía… —me detuve, buscando una palabra que pueda describir su vida—. Problemas, supongo… —Por último me decido por esa descripción que lo abarca todo, aunque sea inadecuada. —Para el momento que fui a vivir con ella, estaba viviendo con su segundo marido, sólo otro modelo de mi padre, otro delincuente abusivo. No fui realmente una adición bienvenida a la casa, pero ella tenía que tenerme. No había nadie más.

—Tengo que reconocerle —digo, encogiéndome de hombros—. Al menos lo intentó un poco. Viví con ella hasta que tuve doce. No era exactamente como vivir aquí con los Brief, o como fue para ti cuando creciste. Fue mejor de lo que había sido vivir con mi padre porque su esposo sólo me pegaba ocasionalmente, y sólo si hacía algo que llamaba su atención. Pero al menos ella no me pegaba. De hecho trataba de protegerme un poco. No que hubiera ganado algún premio por madre del año porque que estaba demasiado envuelta en su propia miseria y me ignoraba tanto como era posible. Y la mayor parte del tiempo él no era consciente de mí.

—Pero cuando cumplí doce comencé a… —me detuve abruptamente, levantando la vista hacia Vegeta, avergonzada. Como es normal, instintivamente está haciendo lo correcto, es decir que no me está mirando. Me aclaro la garganta y continúo—: Comencé a cambiar. —Hago énfasis en la palabra, rehusándome a decir que empecé a desarrollarme, ya no me veía como una niñita—. Y porque él era un cerdo, notó eso, y entonces era difícil evitarlo. —Me detuve, odiando recordar la parte siguiente, la parte donde había entrado a mi habitación y tratado de forzarme. Recuerdo claramente el abrumador olor enfermamente dulce de su sudor mientras me aplastaba debajo de su largo y pesado cuerpo, el repugnante olor de su aliento contra mi rostro, sus ásperas manos exploraban y demandaban. Me estremezco otra vez por el recuerdo, y Vegeta me pone sobre su regazo, bajando mi cabeza contra su cuello, sus brazos firmemente a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome.

Inhalo profundamente el limpio olor de Vegeta, de su bondad y pureza, y los recuerdos que tengo de Vegeta remplazan esos de esa horrible noche. Vegeta a menudo me ha sostenido, nunca con nada incluso ligeramente parecido demandante o expectante. Enrollo mis brazos a su alrededor, manteniéndolo cerca, agradecida de cualquier giro del destino que lo había puesto en mi camino.

Tomo una profunda, vigorizante inhalación y continúo.

—No me violó —digo tranquilamente, con firmeza—. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero mi mamá entró y lo vio. Todavía no sé si estaba enfadada porque él estaba tratando de lastimarme o si estaba celosa de que hubiera volcado su atención en otra persona que no fuera ella, pero de cualquier modo, lo mató. Así que ahora está en prisión.

Señalé la caja.

—Esa caja, sobre la que estás tan curioso —le gruñí, luego lo besé en la mandíbula para que supiera que no estaba realmente molesta—, contiene todas mis posesiones materiales. No mucho para mostrar por diecisiete años.

Me alejo de él pero no me muevo de su regazo. Levanto la caja y se la paso.

Me mira inquisitivamente.

—Ábrela.

Abre la tapa con sus pulgares y mira el interior. Mi certificado de nacimiento está en el fondo. El anillo de matrimonio de mi madre con mi padre —una barata y delgada banda de oro— está ahí. Hay una arrugada foto instantánea de mis padres —mi madre apenas más que una adolescente— y yo misma cuando era un bebé. A primera vista, parecería que eran felices, pero si mirabas más de cerca, podías ver la tensión y el estrés mostrándose alrededor de sus ojos y en las esquinas de sus sonrisas forzadas. Una llave de un Camaro del 69 de mi casi hermano, quien me la dio como un regalo de despedida y me dijo que algún día podía regresar y él habría arreglado un coche para la llave para mí. Unos pequeños trozos de mis varias familias de acogida, nada de verdadero valor. Mayormente estaba llena de cartas.

Vegeta pasa a través de ellas, sin mirarlas realmente. Entonces se da cuenta lo que son, y vuelve al principio, mirándolas cada una individualmente.

Cuando comprende lo que son, sus ojos encuentran los míos, horrorizado. —¿Te envió todas tus cartas de regreso?

—Sin abrir —digo, girando una para mostrarle.

—Tal vez deberías ir a verla. Para preguntarle porqué —murmura, haciendo el comentario que pone la idea en mi cabeza, una que nunca esperé —o quise— tener.

—No. —Mi respuesta suena firme, terminante. Sin embargo, realmente no significa nada.

Tira las cartas de regreso a la caja, y sus ojos se suavizan con simpatía.

—No me compadezcas —ordeno, reconociendo esa mirada.  
Él sólo niega con su cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo. Me mata pensar cuán difícil ha sido para ti.

—No lo hagas Vege. No lo puedo aceptar. No quiero que te compadezcas de mí —repito.

Me da una sonrisa torcida, pero incluso ésa está cargada con pesar.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es como estoy hecho. —Su excusa es lamentable, pero mala o no, reconozco que es la pura verdad.

—Eres un geek, Vege—suspiro resignadamente.

—Lo sé. —Estira un brazo para acariciar mi mejilla con su cálida mano, su sonrisa es menos triste ahora—. Pero esa es la razón de que me ames.

—Sí. —Me inclino y lo beso—. Lo es.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos.

—Oye, ¿Vege? —pregunto suavemente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me llamaste "cariño" antes?

Ríe entre dientes suavemente contra mi cuello, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Es tan tonto.

* * *

 _Holu, muy pronto comenzará la acción y obviamente Milk aparecerá ^^ Solo estén al pendiente :)_


	18. La verdadera mamá

**Capítulo 18.**

 **¿Podría la Mamá Verdadera Ponerse de Pie?**

* * *

Así que decidí que es tiempo de ir y verla. La decisión no es tomada a la ligera. El deseo de los Brief de adoptarme, así como el comentario de Vegeta, la pena por las cartas devueltas, han plantado la semilla… no puedo evitar que crezca.

Le pido a Brief que me lleve. No parece justo pedirle a la mujer que quiere ser mi nueva madre que me lleve a ver a mi vieja madre. No se lo pido a Vegetaporque ha estado tratándome como un cristal frágil desde nuestra conversación. Sé que les dijo a sus padres porque su madre de repente está siendo realmente amable conmigo. Su papá me dio un abrazo fuerte y rápido, luego despeinó mi cabello y me retó a una lucha de brazos. Brief ni siquiera pestañeó cuando le pedí que me llevara aunque es un viaje de dos horas, a la ida y al regreso. Cree que es una buena idea, ni siquiera preguntó por qué repentinamente quiero verla. Creo que lo sabe. Incluso se toma el día libre del trabajo, un gesto que significa más para mí que lo que probablemente significa para él.

Decidir qué usar me toma dos días. Quiero vestir natural, con maquillaje suave y cabello peinado para mostrarle a ella que soy una chica buena, que he resultado bien, que no tiene un impacto negativo en mí. Quiero vestirme tan duro como puedo, con el maquillaje más severo y oscuro que pueda lograr, la falda más corta y apretada, labios negros, cabello abombado, para que pueda ver exactamente lo que su negligencia ha costado.

Finalmente decido ir justo como me veo en estos días, una especie de compromiso entre los dos extremos. Vamos el miércoles. Tengo mi iPod metido en mis orejas, música resonando.

Es grosero, lo sé, algo que no me habría importado antes de que Vegeta el Educado estuviera conmigo. Soy un nudo de nervios con escalofríos a lo largo de mi piel, y no tengo el ánimo para una pequeña charla. Cierro mis ojos y pretendo estar dormida, sólo en caso de que Brief trate de hablarme de todos modos, deseando que en verdad pudiera dormir.

Afortunadamente, Brief me deja en paz, ni siquiera mirando en mi dirección, ignorándome completamente como yo lo hago con él.

El viaje de dos horas parece tardar para siempre, y sin embargo demasiado pronto estamos pasando por la puerta de seguridad de la penitenciaria. Mis temblores se aumentan a doble tiempo, mi estómago se aprieta.

En orden para entrar al sagrario interno, tienes que jugar una especie de juego con los guardias en diferentes puestos. Montones de miradas sospechosas hacia nosotros, una caminata a través de un detector de metal, y un registro, el mío por un guardia mujer que podría patear mi trasero con su dedo meñique y Brief por un chico grande y corpulento con el cual no querría enredarme. Sospecho que estamos saliendo fácilmente cuando Brief muestra su bolso de la DEA.

Finalmente, demasiado pronto, sólo hay una puerta de metal que resta entre ella y nosotros. Me siento mareada, preguntándome si vomitaré en el limpio piso blanco. Brief se pone a mi lado y me da un apretón en un brazo.

—Estaré aquí afuera—dice significativamente—. Tomate tanto tiempo como necesites. Tengo mucho material de lectura del cual escoger.

Me da una sonrisa de un lado mientras indica a las tres revistas pasadas de fechas en la pequeña mesa junto a un sofá de vinilo naranja con aspecto incomodo. Trato de sonreír en respuesta pero fallo miserablemente. Él despeina mi cabello y me besa en la cima de mi cabeza.

—Estarás bien —murmura—. Ella no puede herirte ahora. Estás a salvo.

Asiento tensamente, luego me volteó hacia el guardia, que observa simpáticamente. Probablemente no soy la única semi huérfana que adorna ésta sala de espera viniendo a ver a su madre díscola.

—¿Lista?—pregunta él, luego sin esperar una respuesta, o tal vez sin darme la oportunidad de acobardarme, gira una llave de su llavero repleto y la puerta se abre.

Entra y espera que lo siga, lo cual hago rápidamente porque acobardarme suena bastante atractivo en este momento. Hay alrededor de doce mesas esparcidas por la habitación. Estoy sorprendida; había estado esperando separaciones por un cristal con un teléfono. Esto se siente demasiado íntimo. Hay tres mesas ocupadas. En una mesa está sentada una mujer grande y un hombre con dos niños pequeños, probablemente su familia. Me pregunto momentáneamente qué la alejó de ellos y si se arrepiente de la distancia. Otra mesa tiene una vieja mujer que luce como una dulce abuela, aunque está usando el overol blanco de carcelaria. Está siendo visitada por otra mujer que podría ser su hija o una nieta. La tercera mesa está ocupada por una mujer flacucha con largo cabello marrón. Medio se pone de pie cuando entro pero mueve sus ojos detrás de mí hacia el guardia y rápidamente regresa a su asiento. También miro hacia el guardia, y él me asiente hacia esta extraña. Tomo un paso tentativo hacia adelante, luego me detengo de nuevo.

—Kaede, tienes un visitante —dice el guardia hoscamente, retirándose por la puerta y azotándola con un reverberante sonido.

—¿Bulma?—la mujer delgada, que no parece familiar en absoluto, pregunta.

El miedo me ahoga… no un miedo de que ella pueda herirme físicamente, sino un miedo psicológico a esta persona a la que ni siquiera le puedo poner un nombre. Estoy congelada, mirando a ésta pequeña persona. Mi madre no había sido pequeña, ¿verdad? La recuerdo como alguien mucho más grande que yo, más ruda. ¿Cómo ésta mujer, que es delgada, arrugada y no más alta que yo, puede ser la misma mujer?

Ella extiende una de sus manos que ha estado descansando en su regazo debajo de la mesa, y la cadena conectada a las esposas en sus muñecas se arrastra fuertemente por la mesa. Como si la acción y el sonido fueran un cambio, puedo sentirme descongelarme y mi miedo se aleja. Asiento y me muevo para sentarme en la silla frente a ella.

Sonríe vacilante, volteando la palma de su mano hacia arriba en un gesto inútil.

—Hola —comienzo, pero me abstengo de llamarla "mamá"

Ella suspira mientras sus hombros caen un poco.

—Bulma, has crecido mucho.

—Bueno, eso le ha pasado a la mejor de nosotras —digo, usando mi sarcasmo como defensa.

Ella mueve su cabeza, sus ojos mirando a todas partes… mis ojos, mejillas, labios, cabello, cuello, brazos que están descansando en la mesa, como si estuviera tratando de tomar cientos de diminutas fotos para almacenar.

—Yo… —Se detiene, luego suspira de nuevo—. Esto es un poco incomodo, ¿huh? —pregunta con una risa sin humor.

—No te conozco —espeto. Ella salta un poco en respuesta a mis palabras—. Quiero decir, sé quién eres, por supuesto, pero eres una…

—¿Extraña? —pregunta cuando fallo en completar mi oración.

—Sí. —Asiento, mirando a la parte superior de la mesa marcada y trazando un grabado con mi dedo.

Ella suspira y se recuesta en su silla. Relajándose fraccionadamente cuando ya no está inclinándose tan intensamente hacia mí.

—¿Alguna vez te dije cómo conocí a tu padre? —pregunta de improviso. Por un breve momento, estoy confundida, ¿conoce a Brief? Con un oleada de culpabilidad y algo más profundo, me doy cuenta de que no está hablando de Brief en absoluto; está hablando sobre el hombre que trató de matarme cuando tenía seis.

—No, no creo que esa historia particular saliera alguna vez en una conversación honesta de madre a hija—digo, y ella se estremece un poco con el cinismo.

No comenta, dejándolo ir, inclinándose hacia adelante y trayendo ambas manos encadenadas fuertemente hacia arriba para descansar en la mesa.

—Es una historia con moraleja, eso es claro. Tenía dieciséis. Era una chica buena, aunque encontrarías eso duro de creer. —Se ríe sardónicamente, como si dudara de sí misma—. Tuve buenos padres, una buena vida. No quería nada. Pero era impaciente, ¿sabes?—No hace una pausa, no espera una respuesta, pero podría haber respondido sí. Conozco ese sentimiento demasiado bien—. Lo que sea que tuve, nunca fue suficiente. Siempre quise algo más, aunque nunca supe muy bien qué era lo que quería. Comencé a salir con algunos chicos que no eran la mejor influencia, ¿sabes? —De nuevo, no necesita respuesta, pero la historia está comenzando a sonar familiar—. Fue emocionante. Siempre estábamos haciendo cosas para tener adrenalina. Y siempre de noche, después de que había ido a cama y me escapaba por mi ventana. Eso añadió un elemento más alto a la euforia de lo que sea que hiciéramos. Encontramos a alguien que nos pudiera hacer identificaciones falsas. —Aquí ella me mira por primera vez, sus ojos brillando para medir mi reacción. ¿Cómo puedo juzgar cuando yo misma tenía una? Cuando no parezco demasiado impactada, mira detrás de mí, perdida en sus recuerdos de nuevo. —Siempre estábamos yendo a bares. En ese entonces no se preocupaban tanto por servirles a menores. Apenas miraban las identificaciones. De cualquier manera, una noche conocí a un hombre que era extremadamente apuesto. —Sonríe con el recuerdo—. Estaba flirteando demasiado conmigo, bailando conmigo, comprándome bebidas. Me hizo sentir muy adulta, muy deseable. Comencé a encontrarme con él regularmente. Algunas veces nos quedábamos en el bar bailando, pero principalmente regresaríamos a su apartamento para… —Se interrumpe, sus mejillas se vuelven rosa, y me muevo incómodamente, no porque está dejándome saber que ellos habían estado teniendo sexo, eso no es sorpresa, sino por la manera en que su vergüenza la hace lucir más joven, un poco más como la mujer que recuerdo.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera. —Ella agita su mano, saltando lo que cree que mis oídos son muy inocentes para escuchar. —Descubrí que estaba embarazada un mes después. Mis padres no tuvieron otra opción que permitirme casarme con él aunque era un poco mayor que yo. También, mirando hacia atrás, sospecho que podían ver cosas sobre él que yo no. Nunca les gustó. —Se encoge de hombros, descartando la preocupación de sus padres—. Y creo que estaban agradecidos de deshacerse de mí ya que había sido mucho problema por un largo tiempo. Nos mudamos lejos dos semanas después cuando Kerry tuvo una llamada de su amigo Tom, quien dijo que tenía un trabajo aquí para él. Nunca volví a hablar con mi familia de nuevo, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron… mal. No quería que supieran, no quería que vieran que habían estado en lo cierto. Naciste no mucho después de eso. —Ella aprieta sus dedos y me mira, encogiéndose como si es historia debiera responder todas mis preguntas. En cambio, hay cientos de nuevas haciendo zoom en mi cabeza.

—Conmovedor —es la primera palabra mordaz que sale de mi boca. Ella se eriza, y su boca se tensa de manera desaprobatoria—. En verdad no explica cómo llegaste a la decisión de dejarme con un maníaco abusivo asesino para ser criada, ¿verdad?

Sus dedos se blanquean mientras tensa su agarre. Sus hombros se mueven hacia atrás. Odio brilla en sus ojos.

—No tienes idea de lo que fue, Bulma. —Sus palabras son breves.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

—Si no lo hubiera dejado, él eventualmente me hubiera matado.

—¿Bueno, mejor tu inocente hija indefensa que tu, huh?

—No tenía manera de cuidar un bebé, ni siquiera a mí. No tenía dónde vivir, ni trabajo, y no tenía familia. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

—Qué te parece regresar y rescatarme tan pronto como tuvieras esas cosas. O mejor todavía, llevarme contigo y resolverlo como cualquier madre normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con tu siguiente marido, Stan se llamaba, antes de que no tuvieras otra opción que tomarme cuando mi padre fue arrestado por intentar asesinarme? Tú sabes, después de que él pasó todo el resto del tiempo golpeándome hasta que fuera una pulpa sangrante casi diario. —Aprieto mi mandíbula, rehusándome a dejar que las lágrimas vengan.

Su mandíbula se tensa en respuesta. Sus ojos, desconcertados como los míos, avecinan una tormenta. Puedo ver cientos de palabras tratando de salir, pero las retiene. En un movimiento repentino, sus manos se alzan para cubrir su rostro, el movimiento me asombra mientras las pesadas cadenas se arrastran ruidosamente por el lado de la mesa. Sus hombros se relajan de su anterior posición abatida. Cuando deja caer sus manos, veo lágrimas y arrepentimiento inundando sus ojos.

—Nunca jamás podré explicártelo porque hasta que no lo hayas vivido, no puedes saberlo. Tienes razón, sin embargo. Tenía una responsabilidad contigo. No debería haberte dejado allí. Nadie sabía tan bien como yo de lo que él era capaz. —Se encoge de hombros, pero ésta vez es auto recriminación en vez de despreocupación—. Comencé a odiarte incluso antes de que hubieras nacido porque eras la cosa que me ataba a él, al monstruo que había resultado ser. Quería salir. Eso fue de lo que mi vida se trató por mucho tiempo, querer salir. Y luego naciste, y lloraste y él me golpeó por eso. Querías comer, y él me pegaba por eso. Necesitabas pañales y ropa, y él me pegaba por eso. Cada vez que te miraba, todo lo que podía ver era el golpe que venía, y te culpé, mi hermosa e inocente bebé. Y te odié por eso cada día más. —Sus ojos sostienen los míos, rehusándose a dejarme ir mientras derrama la triste realidad. Puedo sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas, pero no las limpio. Hacerlo sería reconocerlas y no puedo hacer eso.

—Así que me fui. Y luego él murió… lo mataron… y te trajeron a mí. Al principio, no te quería. Pero Stan me hizo quedar contigo porque éramos capaces de tener más prestaciones por ti.

Miré lejos, enferma hasta mi mismo centro. ¿Ella me quiso por dinero? ¿Cuánto podría ser, cincuenta, tal vez cien dólares al mes?

Ella se mueve hacia adelante para alcanzar mi mano y yo me muevo hacia atrás. Mira por encima de mi cabeza a donde los guardias miran por una ventana, luego suspira y se inclina hacia atrás, arrastrando sus propias manos debajo de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que debes odiarme, incluso más ahora que sabes la verdad. Pero te lo juro, Bulma, te amé, cada pequeña parte como una madre debería amar a su hija. Incluso aunque las cosas estaban mal con Stan, estaba trabajando duro y guardando dinero así algún día podríamos escapar, tú y yo, e irnos lejos adonde ningún hombre pudiera tocarnos. Y luego Stan… cuando él… cuando entré y vi… —Tropieza con las palabras, sus ojos fuertemente fijos en la parte superior de la mesa.

—Recuerdo claramente lo que viste. Estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? —Quiero que mis palabras salgan mordaces, pero son un susurro torturado. Ella encuentra mi mirada con su propia angustia reflejada ahí.

—Tuve que matarlo, Bulma. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera detenido. Él habría vuelto a ti de nuevo, y yo no siempre estaba ahí, no podía estar contigo siempre para protegerte. —Sus ojos son suplicantes.

Trato de resistir la mirada, pero no puedo porque sus palabras son la verdad; puedo sentirlo.

—Entonces, aquí estamos —digo, mi voz resignada mientras indico la sala de visitas.

—Aquí estamos—está de acuerdo ella, tristemente—. Pero estoy bien con eso, Bulma. Tengo que estarlo. Porque te alejó de él, te puso en un lugar seguro, y eso es lo importante. Pienso sobre decirle cuán "segura" ha sido mi vida, pero estoy exhausta. No parece haber importancia en herirla.

—Devolviste todas mis cartas, sin abrir—acuso suavemente, pensando que si las hubiera abierto, sabría que su sacrificio había sido en vano.

—Quise que te olvidaras de mí, que siguieras adelante con tu nueva vida. —Quiero preguntar cómo ella cree que yo posiblemente me habría olvidado de la madre que convirtió a mi vida en tal tormento, pero es otra pregunta innecesaria que solo será hiriente. —¿Vives con una buena familia?— pregunta, sonando como si en verdad quisiera saber mientras a la vez no quiere.

Me encojo de hombros, mirando sus ojos y sostengo su mirada mientras ella sostiene la mía.

—Quieren adoptarme —digo. Dolor pasa por su rostro, pero lo cubre y sonríe ligeramente.

—¿Quieren? ¿Pero no tienes casi dieciocho? ¿Por qué esperarían hasta ahora? —Luego tiene la mirada de "ajá"—. Supongo que los fondos Estales se acaban pronto, ¿huh?

—No se trata del dinero con ellos —defiendo. Vergüenza llena sus ojos—. Me quieren.

—¿El papá? ¿Te trata bien?

Quiero decirle que no es su asunto, pero quiero estar en buenos términos porque ahora más que en cualquier otro momento quiero convertirme en su hija de verdad, y no puedo hacerlo sin su permiso.

—Él es genial. Se tomó el día libre para traerme aquí.

—Y la… ¿mamá? —Vacila, reacia porque otra sea nombrada así.

—Es realmente agradable. —Me detengo, luego decido continuar. No puedo ver la necesidad de herirla con los detalles sobre la mujer que quiere convertirse en lo que ella debería haber sido—. Tienen un hijo que está casado y una hija no mucho mayor que yo. Tendría un hermano y una hermana. Pero no pueden adoptarme a menos que firmes el documento. Una vez que tenga dieciocho, puedo tomar la decisión por mí misma. En verdad quiero que pase antes de los dieciocho. Quiero pertenecer a una familia verdadera. —Incluso mientras digo las palabras, me siento más ligera porque es la verdad.

Ella aparta la mirada, sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas. Permanezco callada, esperándola.

—Probablemente es lo mejor —dice, tan bajo que casi no escucho—. Es lo mínimo que puedo darte. —Vuelve a mirarme, y puedo ver dolor—. Envía los documentos. Los firmaré. —Ella se empuja hacia atrás y se pone de pie. Inmediatamente un guardia aparece en la habitación.

—Una cosa más —digo mientras se voltea, tomando una decisión repentina, una de la que espero no me arrepienta. Se detiene mientras el guardia pone una mano alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo—. Me gustaría que leyeras las cartas que te envíe y no las devuelvas sin abrir.

Con mis palabras, ella se voltea, asombro escrito en sus facciones.

—¿Envíe? ¿Me escribirás? —Asombro llena su voz.

—Si eso está bien —digo.

Una brillante sonrisa sale, y ella se transforma de la abatida y vagamente familiar extraña a la madre que había conocido por un periodo tan corto, y recuerdo que ella si me quiso.

—Eso está definitivamente bien—dice mientras es guiada fuera de la habitación.

Otro guardia me guía hacia donde Brief espera. Pretende que no ha estado esperando ansiosamente, pero cuando baja sus revistas, los bordes se quedan arrugados por su tenso agarre. No dice nada, pero mientras avanzo hacia adelante, abre sus brazos, y colapso en ellos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan.

* * *

 _Bien, bien, espero que no les esté aburriendo. De cualquier forma la parte donde Vegeta se entera de todo ya está cerca :) Así que tengan paciencia xD_

 _¡CHAO!_


	19. Caramelos de limon y fruta

**Capítulo 19**

 **Si Todas las Gotas de Lluvia Fueran Caramelos de Limon y Caramelos de Frutas…**

* * *

Tarble ha conseguido un trabajo en Talbot's limpiando las mesas después de que los clientes han terminado de comer sus hamburguesas, y ya que no es muy lejos de su casa, Vegeta y yo nos ofrecimos de voluntarios para acompañarlo caminando hasta allí durante los tres días a la semana que trabaja. Son menos de dos kilómetros y cada momento que paso con Vegeta a solas es algo bueno.

Sé que su tontera me ha contagiado cuando el caminar con él y sostener su mano se convierte en algo intensamente placentero, algo que espero con interés.

Hoy volvimos a la casa de Vegeta porque sus padres se fueron durante el día, así que eso significa aún más tiempo a solas. Estamos sentados en el trampolín —otra actividad geek que se está convirtiendo en una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer—, y Vegeta sigue dándome esa mirada, la que dice que quiere preguntarme algo o decirme algo que piensa que no me gustará escuchar, lo que significa que debo preguntarle qué es, lo cual podría ser un gran error.

—Muy bien, termina con eso —digo finalmente cuando él no deja de suspirar.

—¿Terminar con qué? —pregunta tan inocentemente, reclinándose sobre un codo.

—Sabes que no puedo soportar el suspenso. Simplemente dime lo que sea por lo que crees que voy a enojarme y supéralo.

—¿Puedes reconocer que hay algo que quiero decir?

—Por supuesto que puedo, Vege. No dejas de suspirar.

—¿Estoy suspirando? —Mi observación lo disgusta.

—Suspiras —confirmo—. Así que habla.

Suspira otra vez, se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo y trata de detenerse en medio del suspiro, lo que sólo causa que empiece a toser. Cuando termina de toser y me mira —lo que puede tener algo que ver con que estoy riéndome de él— finalmente se aclara la garganta y toma una respiración.

—Bien… no has dicho nada… ya sabes, sobre… sobre tu… —Vacila, buscando una palabra—. Sobre tu visita, quiero decir. Y simplemente estaba preguntándome… sin detalles, ya que esos no son de mi interés, por supuesto… pero simplemente estaba preguntándome cómo fue, cómo lo estás haciendo.

Sabía que él querría saber cómo fue mi visita con mi madre, pero también sabía que esperaría hasta que yo lo sacara a colación. Supongo que durante la última semana su curiosidad ha podido con lo mejor de él y no pudo esperar más. Quiero decirle, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy vacilante. Así que me encojo de hombros.

—Los Brief van a seguir con todo lo de la adopción —digo, esforzándome en sonar como si no importara de ninguna manera, cuando la verdad es que lo quiero más que casi cualquier cosa. Vegeta me conoce casi tan bien como me conozco a mí misma.

—Eso es genial —dice, y lo dice en serio—. ¿Entonces te cambiarás el apellido?

—Sip, será agradable tener un nombre real, ¿sabes?

—¿Jones no es un nombre real? —Está siendo gracioso, pero hay una respuesta a su pregunta.

—No, no lo es. Jones es un nombre que escogí para mí cuando entré por primera vez en el sistema. El apellido que había tenido antes era demasiado infame con toda esa cobertura de prensa, así que se pensó que un apellido diferente podría ayudarme a encontrar una ubicación más rápido.

—No sabía eso. Como que apesta.

Río ante su apreciación de lo que había parecido tan traumático en ese momento.

—Sí, bueno, la vida apesta y entonces mueres, ¿cierto?

—Qué deprimente. ¿De verdad crees eso? —Me mira, genuinamente curioso.

—Ha sido mi mantra toda mi vida —le digo. Luego le sonrío—. Pero últimamente he estado cambiando de parecer. Alguien ha estado convenciéndome de lo contrario.

—Bueno, entonces bien por ese alguien. —Me sonríe, y me derrito ante la vista de los hoyuelos saliendo a relucir.

—Gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo sobre mi cabeza… —canto, suavemente.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ya sabes, esa vieja canción. La escuché una vez y pensé que había sido escrita sobre mi vida porque siento como si siempre hubieran gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mí, y justo cuando consigo que se sequen, caen nuevas.

—Supongo que podría ser tu canción —dice pensativamente—. Porque aun cuando las gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo, la canción es sobre seguir adelante, rehusando a desanimarse.

—¿De eso se trata?

—Gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi cabeza —empieza a cantar con la tonada perfecta—. Pero eso no significa que mis ojos enrojecerán pronto. Llorar no es para mí. Porque nunca voy a detener la lluvia si sólo me quejo. Porque soy libre. Nada me preocupa.

—Huh. —Es todo lo que puedo decir realmente porque no conozco las palabras, sólo recordaba vagamente el tono y la primera línea.

—O algo así —dice—. No estoy seguro de que sean las palabras exactas, pero se acercan bastante.

—Conocí a Mr. Satán —dejo escapar.

—De acuuuerdo, eso es inesperado. ¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema?

—No, hablo en serio.

Me estudia, pero estoy al tanto de mi conocimiento sobre ciencia ficción tan bien como él me conoce a mí. Espero.

—Muy bien, morderé el anzuelo. ¿Dónde conociste a Mr. Satán? —pregunta, con una ceja elevada.

El gesto es tan lindo que sonrío y me inclino para besarla. Luego decido que eso no es suficiente, así que lo beso en la boca. Él me besa, poniéndose derecho. Luego sus brazos están a mi alrededor, y me reclina sobre mi espalda, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi vientre y sujetando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Tratando de distraerme? —pregunta, sonriendo.

—Quizás —digo. Una vez, alguien mucho más grande que Vegeta y con una intención dañina me sostuvo así.

Eso demuestra la confianza que tengo en Vegeta y en mí de que no me molesta ser sostenida así otra vez. Estoy orgullosa de eso. Su agarre sobre mí es muy suave, y sé que si me muevo una fracción de centímetro, él me dejará ir. Cierro mis ojos, y por un breve segundo, la cara de mi madre parpadea a través de mi mente y la imagino siendo sujetada cruel y repetidamente primero por mi padre y después por su segundo esposo. Con eso llega un hormigueo de simpatía. Rápidamente abro mis ojos para permitir que la vista pura de Vegeta llene mi visión y remplace la de ella.

—Probablemente funcionaría si no fuera tan fuerte, tan inmune a tus encantos —dice en una fingida voz de chico duro.

—¿Oh, sí? —pregunto, dándole mi mejor mirada seductora—. Bésame, Vege.

Sin ninguna vacilación, él dice:

—De acuerdo. —Y se inclina para complacerme. Se echa hacia atrás unos pocos centímetros. —Ahora cuéntame sobre Mr. Satán y si sí o no conseguiste sus autógrafos para mí.

Me río de él.

—¿Estás bromeando? Estaba asustada de decirle cualquier cosa excepto "sí, señor" y "no, señor". Es guardia en la prisión. —Mi voz se para inesperadamente en la última palabra. Vegeta se echa hacia atrás, levantándome al mismo tiempo hasta que estoy sentada acunada en sus brazos.

—¿Estás segura de que era el? Podría haber sido Hércules.

Sonrío, agradecida como siempre del instinto de Vegeta de alejarme del peligroso territorio emocional. Todavía no puedo averiguar cómo logra eso, pero seguro que lo aprecio.

—De ninguna manera. He visto sus programas de televisión contigo.

—¿Crees que Hércules es hermoso? —pregunta, mirándome con celos fingidos en sus ojos.

—¿Tú no?

Su cara cambia y sacude la cabeza.

—Me acojo a la quinta enmienda en eso.

—Gallina —acuso.

—Cuéntame sobre Mr. Satán.

—¿Cambiando de tema? —bromeo.

—Absolutamente.

Le doy un beso en la mandíbula, luego vuelco mi atención en sus manos, envolviendo mis dedos entre los suyos. No tener contacto visual en esta conversación es lo que necesito.

—No hay mucho que decir sobre el. Era enorme y bastante espeluznante.

Cuando permanezco en silencio por un minuto, le da a mi mano un pequeño apretón.

—¿Y ella? —Sé exactamente de quién está hablando y decido no jugar a la tonta.

—Mucho más pequeña de lo que recuerdo, en realidad.

—¿Más pequeña?

—Supongo que en mi mente a través del tiempo, ella había crecido a proporciones monstruosas. Por supuesto, yo no era tan mayor, así que probablemente era más grande que yo entonces. Estoy un poco más alta que ella ahora. —Me detengo, recordando mi primera impresión de ella—. Parecía como una extraña. No la reconocí al principio.

—¿Estabas asustada? —pregunta con su misteriosa percepción.

—Sólo hasta la muerte —le digo con una risa sin humor—. Entonces me dio esta gran historia triste sobre su vida y lo duro que fue para ella, y por qué tuvo que dejarme con mi padre y lo mucho que me odiaba.

Vegeta se endurece detrás de mí.

—¿Te dijo que te odia? —Está justamente indignado en mi nombre.

—Calma, Chewbacca —digo, palmeando su brazo—. Ella dijo que me odiaba entonces porque yo fui la razón por la que había estado con él tanto tiempo. Cuando se fue, no me quiso. —Mi voz se rompe otra vez por el dolor de las palabras, la confirmación de lo que había sabido toda mi vida, que yo era no deseada. Trato de cubrirlo con una triste excusa de tos, pero no lo estoy engañando.

Él inclina su frente contra mi espalda.

—Pero entonces, ella tuvo que llevarme después de que él… bueno, ya sabes. Y dice que aprendió a amarme.

—¿No le crees? —Vegeta puede oír la duda en mis palabras.

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo hago porque en este momento no tiene razón para mentirme. Pero he pasado toda mi vida pensando que valía menos que nada para ella, así que es un poco raro tratar de cambiar mi forma de pensar ahora.

—¿Y estás bien con todo esto? —Está preocupado por mí, puedo escucharlo.

—Sí, creo que lo estoy. Puedo entender un poco de por qué hizo las cosas que hizo. No es que eso haga que todo esté bien —aclaro cuando lo siento ponerse rígido otra vez—. Pero entiendo un poco. En ese momento ella tenía mi edad, estaba embarazada y viviendo con una persona violenta alejada de su hogar. No puedo imaginar eso. Probablemente también odiaría al bebé por ponerme en esa situación.

Vegeta me gira para que quede frente a él, sus manos se ponen a los lados de mi cara para asegurarse de que estoy viendo directamente a sus ojos serios.

—Tú no eres la razón por la que ella estuvo allí. Hizo sus propias decisiones. Eras un bebé inocente.

Asiento, ignorando las lágrimas que se juntan en las esquinas de mis ojos.

—Tienes razón, lo era. Y he pagado un precio alto por las decisiones que ella y mi… padre —titubeo con la palabra— tomaron. Pero ella está pagando el precio más alto de todos. Mató para protegerme y ahora estará en prisión hasta que muera. Yo estoy libre. Puedo cambiar mi vida.

Vegeta libera mi cara, sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo por mis manos mientras me sonríe.

—Has cambiado, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —gimo—. Difícilmente me reconozco.

Vegeta sonríe.

—No estoy hablando de tu cabello. Estoy hablando de ti. Pareces mucho más feliz ahora que cuando te conocí por primera vez. Parecías un poco, no sé, amargada en ese entonces, supongo.

—Bueno, ahora estoy rodeada por personas muy felices y brillantes todo el tiempo. Algo se me tenía que pegar.

—Sí, ahora también has obtenido un poco de lo geek.

Me río.

—Esa es mi parte nueva favorita.

—Entonces, ¿vas a verla otra vez? —pregunta sombríamente.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No sé. Le dije que le escribiría. Parecía feliz por eso.

—¿Y estás bien?

Le sonrío.

—Estoy muy bien. Tengo una familia de verdad ahora, una que me escogió en lugar de una a la que yo fuera impuesta y he encontrado a este chico realmente genial del que estoy e… que realmente me gusta mucho —digo, sorprendida ante las palabras que casi dije.

—¿Dónde está el insecto? —pregunta, mirando alrededor del patio vacío—. Lo mataré.

—Eres tan…

—Sí, geek, lo sé.

—Iba a decir genial, pero si prefieres geek, entonces…

Vegeta me hace cosquillas en el costado, el único lugar en el que soy muy débil y él lo sabe bien, así que me alejo.

—Muy bien, ¡Vege! ¡Vege! Renuncio. —Me río.

—Serías horrible en una situación de tortura —acusa.

—Recuérdame no unirme a los servicios de la armada entonces.

—Oh, lo haré. Contigo en el servicio, nuestra seguridad nacional estaría en serio riesgo.

Se levanta, jalándome con él en un movimiento grácil, la gracia es algo que no creo que pudiera dominar si pasara unos mil años practicando. Empieza a saltar y sostiene mis manos apretadamente ya que hemos aprendido de la manera difícil que no puedo acompasar mis saltos a los suyos, ser lanzada a la esquina del trampolín una vez fue suficiente para mí.

—Eres un chico muy genial, ya sabes —le digo.

Él se sonroja, avergonzado.

—Sí, lo que sea. No trates de suavizarme —dice en broma, pero bajo eso, puedo ver que mis palabras lo hacen feliz, lo que parece un trato justo ya que él está constantemente haciéndome muy feliz.

* * *

 _Había dicho que iba a publicarlo cada día pero el colegio me ha absorbido mi tiempo *n* El colmo es que realizé todas las tareas y los profesores no la calificaron pero la tarea que no hice por hacer las otras si tuvo calificación y no saben que ganas me dan de mandarlos al carajo *-* En fin espero que jamás les pase xD_


	20. El redoble de los truenos

**Capítulo 20.**

 **El Redoble de los Truenos.**

* * *

El cielo del sur es de color azul oscuro, salpicado de nubes gris claro.

Hacia el norte, sin embargo, hay un muro negro, nubes oscuras casi imperceptibles en el rugiente cielo. Ocasionales destellos de relámpagos atraviesan la sombría iluminación en medio de la tormenta. Esa es la parte del cielo que refleja mi agitación interior. Me instalo en el coche de Vegeta y trato de fingir que no puedo sentir la tensión viniendo de él.

Él no ha dicho mucho, sonrió y me besó cuando me recogió, pero aun así puedo sentir la diferencia, no importa lo duro que él trate de esconderlo. El coche está en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, el único sonido es el de mi voz cuando le doy las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de Nappa. Sé lo mucho que él odia estas fiestas —y cuánto le disgusta el insecto de Nappa— pero Seripa llamó y el sentimiento de culpa me atravesó, lo que a su vez pasó por encima de Vegeta.

Así que aquí estamos, porque él hará casi cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz.

Nos detenemos junto a la acera a pesar de que todavía hay algo de espacio para estacionar en el patio de enfrente bajo el sauce de gran tamaño. La casa es bonita, de dos pisos al estilo Cape Cod, lo que parece tomar por sorpresa a Vegeta. He estado aquí antes, así que eso no es problema para mí, pero trato de verlo a través de sus ojos. Pienso en la última casa a la que fuimos a una fiesta y luego en ésta y me doy cuenta de que él probablemente esperaba casas degradadas y de bajos barrios como tugurios al igual que las otras veces.

Trato de no sentirme ofendida.

Vegeta se ve bien esta noche. Lleva jeans amarillos y una camiseta rosa con las letras BAD MAN en la espalda –en muestra de que la escogí para él–, no es muy adecuado para la gente con la que vamos a estar esta noche, pero tampoco luce como el geek que es.

No ha escapado a mi atención lo diferente que se viste ahora, muchas veces usa camisetas o Henleys. Incluso cuando lleva sus camisas de botón, que por lo general deja tres o cuatro botones abiertos ahora, y, lo más importante, no las mete bajo la pretina.

Él abre la puerta y agarra mi mano mientras yo salgo, sin soltarla. El aire está extrañamente en silencio frente a la tormenta eléctrica que se aproxima, ni siquiera hay una brisa que agite las hojas. Se siente de mal agüero. Conforme nos acercamos a la casa, el silencio es interrumpido por el ritmo de la música que sale por la puerta. No tiene sentido tocar así que la abro y somos asaltados por el estruendo, el equipo de música golpeando y los olores de humo y cerveza. Para mí es el sonido y el olor de la comodidad y la aceptación, pero los hombros de Vegeta se tensan al más mínimo indicio.

Pongo la mirada en él, y me sonríe con calma. Puedo leer la duda en sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Bul! —me llama Nappa mientras baja por las escaleras hacia nosotros—. ¡Y trajiste a mi amigo Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás, hombre? —grita, sacudiendo la mano de Vegeta.

Los ojos de Nappa son como el cristal; es bastante evidente que ha tomado más de una o dos cervezas, y probablemente también algo más que alcohol. Pero Vegeta no es más que amable.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Nappa se ríe y le da una palmada toscamente en la espalda a Vegeta.

—No tienes precio, amigo mío. Vengan y siéntanse como en su casa. Ya conoces la rutina, cariño —me dice, dejando caer un descuidado beso en mi mejilla. Debo esperar hasta que se dé la vuelta para limpiarlo. Levanto la vista hacia Vegeta, riéndome de lo ridículo que es Nappa, y veo el destello de ira en los ojos de Vegeta.

—¿Cómo dices que lo conociste? —pregunta en voz alta, inclinándose para hacerse oír por encima de la música y la gente hablando.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo conocí a través de Mai y Seripa.

—¿Él no está preocupado porque sus padres vuelvan a casa?

Señalo al estudio a la derecha, donde un hombre mayor está descansando en un sofá de cuero, viendo un juego de fútbol en la TV, con tapones para los oídos puestos.

—¿Su padre? —Incluso con el ruido puedo escuchar la incredulidad en la voz de Vegeta.

—Sólo los fines de semana —le digo.

Vegeta procesa esto, nunca pierde su mirada de incredulidad. No estoy sorprendida. Cuando eres criado en una casa donde florece la felicidad por todas partes, es difícil imaginar que hay personas que viven de esta manera. Esto no es tan malo. Hay peores maneras de vivir. Yo debería saberlo.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien llama a la policía? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Relájate, Vege. Nada malo va a suceder.

Como para contradecir mis palabras, el repentino rugido de un trueno sacude la casa.

—Vamos. —Tiro de su mano—. Vamos abajo.

El sótano de Nappa es una especie de pista de baile improvisada ya que está en su mayoría sin terminar, con piso y paredes de cemento. Sólo un cuarto de baño, lavadero y un dormitorio pequeño se han completado. Este último está escasamente amueblado: sólo hay un colchón que está colocado en medio del piso. Soy muy consciente de su propósito, y que había sido colocado por Nappa para sí mismo en noches como ésta. Yo siempre me mantengo alejada de esto, no podré ser un dechado de virtudes, pero hay ciertas cosas que son sólo mías y sólo yo tengo el derecho de dar, y no tengo ningún deseo de perderla con un descuidado chico borracho que ni siquiera me recuerde al día siguiente. Esa es la misma cosa que casi me fue robada por mi padrastro, lo que sólo ha hecho que sea mucho más valiosa para mí.

Vegeta parece aliviado por la escena hasta cierto punto normal aquí abajo, la que parece casi como un baile de escuela. La música cae en una balada lenta a todo volumen y Vegeta me atrae a sus brazos, aliviado, creo yo, de tener algo que hacer. Todo el mundo que nos rodea se presiona estrechamente, y a pesar de que Vegeta ahora me tiene mucho más cerca de lo que me tuvo en nuestro primer baile, sigue siendo modesto en comparación con los otros aquí.

Le sonrío.

Es sólo otro capricho de Vegeta que le hace totalmente único. Después de una canción, la música se vuelve de nuevo palpitante, con un ritmo animado, y Vegeta se aleja sólo un poco, manteniendo su agarre sobre mí. Cerca de la mitad de las parejas comienzan a rebotar con la nueva música mientras que la otra mitad continúa agarrándose el uno al otro sin preocupación. Vegeta los mira, sonriendo con ironía. Nos mantenemos en medio de unas cuantas canciones más, bailando, y luego el calor se convierte en abrumador.

—¿Quieres ir arriba y conseguir algo de beber? —le grito al oído.

—¿Qué? —grita en respuesta, pero sólo sé lo que dice por la lectura de sus labios.

Señalo hacia el techo e imito una bebida. Él asiente con la cabeza y nos abrimos camino a través de la multitud, que está definitivamente espesa, para volver a subir las escaleras. Nos abrimos camino a la cocina empujando entre la multitud y Vegeta empuja hasta llegar a unas copas. Agarra una botella casi vacía de Coca-Cola Light y llena dos vasos. Alzo las cejas inquisitivamente, pero él sonríe y se encoge de hombros. La gaseosa está caliente y no es como si apagara la sed. Mi cabeza comienza a doler un poco por el ruido abrumador. Vegeta serpentea su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él y me arrastra hacia la puerta de atrás.

Salimos al patio trasero, que está tan concurrido como lo había estado la casa, pero al menos el aire es más fresco ahora que la tormenta está cerca. Una brisa levanta el pelo de mi cuello y es un tanto tranquilizador. Miro hacia el cielo negro, donde un relámpago dispara rayos silenciosamente en la oscuridad. El trueno retumba lentamente justo después de los destellos. Normalmente me encantan las tormentas de lluvia, pero estoy un poco decepcionada de que nos obliguen a regresar a casa cuando inician.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Vegeta, mirándome fijamente.

—¿No debería preguntarte yo eso a ti? Te olvidas de que esto es algo viejo para mí.

—Oh. Sí, claro. Es sólo que pareces un poco…

Él calla, y nos miramos con curiosidad.

—¿Un poco qué?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Nada. No importa. ¿Quieres volver a entrar?

—No, vamos a permanecer aquí durante unos minutos mientras podamos.

La cara de Vegeta refleja su alivio al oír mis palabras, aunque vuelve a tratar de esconderse de mí.

—¡Bul! ¡Ahí estas, nena! —Las palabras demasiado fuertes de Nappa salen por la puerta mientras tropieza a través de ella.

Los labios de Vegeta se aprietan, y me pregunto qué está pensando. Seguramente él no está celoso de ¿Nappa?

—Oye, Vegeta, mi hermano, ¿te molesta si me robo a tu chica por un minuto? Tengo algo que quiero mostrarle.

La cara de Vegeta se pone rígida con eso, y me pregunto si va a decir que no. En cambio, él me mira, y puedo leer su rostro como si hablara en voz alta. Me está preguntando si esto es lo que yo quiero. Me gusta este tipo de celos, así que sonrío.

—Ya vuelvo. —Le doy mi copa para que la sostenga por mí. ¿Sus ojos brillan, o es sólo el reflejo del rayo? y entonces le doy un pequeño respiro. Me inclino y lo beso, dejándole claro a Nappa que hemos progresado a más allá de simples amigos. Los ojos de Vegeta se amplían un poco más porque no esperaba que yo hiciera eso.

—No te vayas —le digo en voz baja, dándome vuelta para seguir a Nappa, de inmediato lamentando estar de acuerdo en esto cuando Nappa toma mi mano y tira de mí hacia la abarrotada y calurosa casa.

Su mano no se siente bien en la mía, demasiado blanda y sudada. Él tira de mí hacía el estudio, que ha sido abandonado por su padre, quien está arriba, muy probablemente ya en su habitación.

—¿Qué es, Nappa? —exijo con impaciencia. El volumen de la música y la risa ahoga parte de mi oración y toma el final de mis palabras.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Sonríe dando la impresión de un villano y levanta las cejas. Siento la primera agitación de incomodidad.

—Debería volver a salir…

Nappa ignora mis palabras, tirando de mí aún más adentro de la habitación. De repente, Seripa y Mai está allí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mí en señal de bienvenida. Tratamos de tener una conversación a gritos, pero el esfuerzo es demasiado grande. Finalmente, Nappa se acerca y cierra las puertas de cristal, amortiguando un poco la música. Seripa me empujaba para llegar a sentarme en el sofá junto a ella.

—Me estaba preguntando si habías dejado a tu familia de acogida y no nos habíamos enterado —acusa ella.

—Lo siento, debería haber llamado. He estado…

—Ya sé, trabajando en tu proyecto. ¿Qué, te decidiste a tomar un día libre? —Mira a su alrededor para ver si lo ve.

—Romeo está en la parte de atrás —interrumpe Nappa, deslizándose hacia abajo sobre la mesa de café directamente frente a mí.

—¿Romeo? —pregunta Mai con una sonrisa mientras se deja caer a mi otro lado, entrelazando su brazo con el mío.

—O eso, o Bul está dejando fuera a sus amigos. —Él se ríe, pero puedo escuchar la pregunta en su voz, queriendo saber lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Me niego a tomar el cebo, pero Seripa salta a hablar.

—¿Parte del plan, correcto, Bul?

No contesto, ya que todos se ríen. No quiero hablar de Vegeta con ellos.

—¿Entonces, has dicho que tienes algo para mí? —Atraigo la atención del letargo de Nappa de nuevo hacía mí.

—Oh sí, nena. Chico, lo tengo. ¡Rick! —grita por encima de mi hombro. Un chico que no conozco deambula con algo sobre sus manos y se lo da a Nappa.

Me quedo mirando el artilugio alargado de cristal, hay agua en la parte inferior del recipiente de vidrio, el pequeño tubito que sobresale por un costado ya está cargado. Nappa se lo lleva a los labios y baja su encendedor, inhalando profundamente. Me lo tiende y automáticamente lo tomo. Lo sostengo hacía abajo, entumecida.

Hace no mucho tiempo habría aceptado esto de Nappa o de alguien más con mucho gusto, pensando que un pase o dos no hacen daño a nadie, y que eso en realidad a veces ayuda. Ahora mi mente está llena de otros pensamientos: la familia con la que casi he decidido quedarme, quienes me echarán si se enteran, los confiados ojos de Tarble, incluso los de Sharotto, ojos llenos de conocimiento. Mayormente, sin embargo, la cara más importante empuja a todos los otros pensamientos a un lado, ojos llenos de repulsión y odio. Como si mis pensamientos lo conjuraran, Seripa y Mai jadean al unísono y yo sigo sus ojos hasta las puertas de cristal para ver a Vegeta allí de pie, mirándome sosteniendo la sorpresa que Nappa tenía para mí. No hay repulsión ni odio en sus ojos, sino que es mucho peor. La decepción y el dolor que veo hacen que mi corazón disminuya su velocidad hasta casi detenerse. Me levanto rápidamente, empujando la cosa de nuevo a Nappa, mis movimientos me hacen ver más culpable. Vegeta no se mueve, sólo observa mientras me apresuro hacia la puerta. Tiro de ella para abrirla, a continuación huyo más allá de su rostro conmocionado, haciendo caso omiso de la mano que extiende débilmente hacia mí.

Voy corriendo a la puerta principal hacia el estruendoso viento y bajo los escalones, los truenos atraviesan el cielo en conjunto con los rayos ahora. Pesadas gotas de agua salpican mi cara cuando me pongo a correr, lejos de lo que soy, de lo que siempre he sido, de lo que siempre seré.

* * *

 _Bueno ya casi llegamos al final :) Y gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, en especial a Sky d, que ha sido muy amable con todo esto xD_


	21. Los relámpagos

**Capítulo 21.**

 **Los Relámpagos.**

* * *

Mi costado duele y mis pulmones gritan en señal de protesta, pero aun así corro. Estoy empapada por la tormenta que cae furiosamente ahora. Apenas lo noto. Corro a ciegas, inconsciente de mi entorno, tratando de encontrar paz para mi culpa, para mi corazón roto. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo he estado corriendo cuando me doy cuenta de que no hay escape. Como si mi comprensión fuera el permiso que mi cuerpo necesita, de repente falla. Me tropiezo sintiendo las piernas como de hule y me desplomo debajo de un árbol, aterrizo sobre mis rodillas y palmas con un miserable alarido que se mezcla con el retumbo del trueno en el cielo. Me dejo caer sobre mi costado y me hago un ovillo en las hojas mojadas, odiando las lágrimas y los sonidos lastimeros que salen de mí, pero incapaz de detenerlos.

Y entonces, como un milagro, él está ahí, levantándome contra él, con respiración agitada, sus brazos como bandas de acero me mantienen apretada contra su pecho duro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —digo jadeando repetidamente mientras me mece. El hecho de que esté aquí, de que su bondad sea tan profunda para que me haya seguido después de lo que vio, de lo que ahora sabe, de lo mucho que debe odiarme... su compasión me hiere, amplifica mi culpa.

Está hablando mientras sigo jadeando mis disculpas, las palabras salen amortiguadas por mi cabeza presionada contra su pecho, su mano alisa mi pelo una y otra vez. Eventualmente, lo que está diciendo, lo que él mismo se repite una y otra vez, comienza a penetrar.

—No importa, Bul. Está bien. No importa.

Mi dolor relampaguea en ira ante sus palabras y me alejo airadamente de él.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —exploto contra él—. Por supuesto que importa. ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! Soy una perdedora, Vege. Tienes que ver eso ahora. Esto es lo que soy. ¡Es todo lo que siempre voy a ser! No soy como tú. Nunca voy a ser como tú.

El cielo se ilumina con un relámpago cuando el estallido de un trueno retumba a través de nosotros. Bajo la luz veo su rostro con claridad por un segundo, y si no lo conociera mejor juraría que está sonriendo. La oscuridad desciende de nuevo y él se convierte en un perfil poco definido. Extiende la mano, deslizándola por mi brazo empapado, y pone mi mano entre las suyas, sin importarle que esté cubierta de lodo y hojas.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido alguna vez que fueras como yo —dice, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—Vegeta, sé que no lo hiciste. No lo harías. Eres demasiado perfecto. —Soy ruda con él, pero no se aparta—. No se supone que esto fuera de esta manera. Cuando empecé... —Dejo de hablar poco a poco, sabiendo que ahora es el momento, ahora es cuando tengo que decirle la verdad. Continúo—: Nunca quise que esto fuera así... —Un relámpago ilumina su cara y veo confusión—. Eres todo lo que es bueno, Vege, y yo soy todo lo que... no lo es.

Se queda en silencio por un momento, y sé que está llegando a la conclusión de que mis palabras son verdaderas, que es un tonto por haber perdido tiempo conmigo.

—¿Quién lo dice? —pregunta finalmente en voz baja y casi no lo oigo por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el árbol encima de nosotros.

No contesto, y le da a mi mano una pequeña sacudida.

—¿Quién dice que no eres buena? —Suena un poco enojado—. ¿Quién dice eso, Bul? ¿Nappa? ¿Seripa? ¿Mai? ¿Tu madre? ¿Tú? ¿Quién les dio a alguno de ustedes el derecho de decidir quién es bueno y quién no?

—Oh, vamos, Vege. ¿Dime que antes de que me conocieras no pensabas que eras mejor que yo, mejor que cualquiera de mis amigos?

—No mejor, diferente —dice, y me río desdeñosamente, o más bien lo intento, pero se enreda en mi garganta. Sacude mi mano de nuevo, y el rayo revela el intenso enojo en su rostro.

–No, yo no me enfiesto; no, no me visto con cuero negro y cadenas; ese no es mi estilo. Así es como me criaron. Me preocupa obtener buenas calificaciones, voy a la iglesia, veo películas de ciencia ficción y generalmente sigo las reglas. La mayoría de la gente me llamaría geek o nerd. Tú me has llamado así muchas veces. Pero eso no es todo lo que me define. Quiero decir, mírame, aquí sentado en una tormenta bajo un árbol que probablemente va a matarnos cuando un rayo lo alcance, tomado de la mano con una chica bonita y genial que realmente es lo opuesto a mí, una chica de la que resulta estoy enamorado. Una chica que no podría haber imaginado que quisiera estar conmigo. Pero aquí está ella, dejándome tomarla de la mano, tratando de decirme por qué ella no es lo suficientemente buena para mí. Eso es una locura.

La lluvia está disminuyendo, yendo más despacio mientras Vegeta me está dando este increíble discurso, pero no puedo responder. Mi mente se ha quedado atascada en una cosa que dijo, la única cosa que destella en la noche más brillante que cualquiera de los rayos que han venido antes. Como en respuesta, un rayo elige ese momento para cruzar el cielo, seguido en rápida sucesión por tres más. Le dan a Vegeta una visión clara de mi expresión de asombro.

—¿Qué? —Suena a la defensiva.

—Vege, lo que acabas de decir...

—¿Sí? —Ahora es cauteloso.

—¿Dijiste que... estás... enamorado?

Su perfil se encoge de hombros y se mueve incómodamente.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Dime que no lo sabías.

El cielo se ilumina una vez más, el trueno retumba otra vez, más lejos ahora.

—Espera, ¿no lo sabías? —pregunta cuando mi silencio aumenta entre nosotros.

Niego con la cabeza, asombrada por esta revelación, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de esta noche.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? —pregunta en voz baja, apretando mi mano.

—No creo que tú... —Dejo de hablar poco a poco, y Vegeta se inclina hacia mí atentamente.

—Eso no cambia nada, Bul. Me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo. No hay presión, no espero nada a cam… —Sus palabras se interrumpen con un gruñido cuando me lanzo contra él, aplastándolo contra las hojas mojadas debajo de nosotros, sus brazos instintivamente se aprietan alrededor de mí. Lo beso, no es una tarea fácil con la gran sonrisa que tengo en la cara.

Él extiende la mano y recorre mi cara, echándola hacia atrás cuando siente la humedad allí.

—¿Estás llorando? —pregunta suavemente.

—Me parece que lo he estado haciendo mucho últimamente. Lo siento.

—¿Te hago yo llorar? —Suena horrorizado.

—Sí. —Me río—. Gracias. —Lo beso otra vez.

—Buuueno —alarga la palabra—. Estoy confundido.

—Vege, no quise enamorarme de ti, juro que no. Pero no pude evitarlo. He estado tan enojada por eso.

—¿Enojada?... ¿En serio? ¿Por qué habrías de enojarte? ¿Porque a tus amigos no les gustaría?

Me río de nuevo.

—Dejé de preocuparme por lo que piensan hace mucho tiempo. Estaba enojada porque imaginé que no habría manera de que pudieras amarme, y eso significaba que tenía que bajarte a mi nivel para poder merecerte.

Vegeta me da vuelta y me encuentro inmovilizada mientras me monta a horcajadas, con mis brazos sostenidos encima de mi cabeza. Se inclina para que su cara esté justo encima de la mía.

—Eres una mujer vulgar, ¿sabías eso? —Su voz es suavemente amenazante. Le sonrío. Un relámpago revela que también está sonriéndome.

—Los dos somos idiotas, Vegeta.

Él gruñe en acuerdo.

—Tal vez eso es lo que nos hace perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Tal vez así sea —dice justo antes de plantar un beso firme en mi boca. Se levanta, llevándome con él. Retrocede contra el tronco del árbol, atrayéndome hacia él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí para contrarrestar el aire frío. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, apretando más sus brazos.

—Vege, quiero que sepas, que no tenía intención de fumar lo que Nappa…

—No importa, Bul —me interrumpe—. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies.

—Importa. Quiero que lo sepas. Hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera hubiera pensado dos veces en ello. Pero desde que te conocí, no he querido hacer algo por el estilo. Te he visto, he pasado tiempo con tu familia y amigos, y ya no quiero hacer cosas que sean auto-destructivas. Ya no quiero ser esa persona. Quiero ser alguien que no horrorice a tu mamá al aparecer en su puerta en busca de su hijo. —Un sonido estrangulado viene de Vegeta, pero pongo un dedo en su boca para detener sus palabras. —Quiero ser alguien de quien mi familia esté contenta de adoptar. Sobre todo quiero ser alguien que te merezca. Y creo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no?

Puedo sentir la tensión en sus hombros, sentirlo con ganas de discutir. Finalmente, suspira.

—Si piensas que es bueno, Bul. Pero sólo si es lo que tú quieres. No quiero que lo hagas porque crees que es lo que yo quiero. —En serio, Vege, creo que por primera vez en mi vida quiero tener un futuro, un buen futuro, y no puedo llegar allí viviendo de la manera en la que lo he hecho.

No responde, sólo me atrae firmemente contra él. Después de algunos minutos en silencio, habla.

—Me alegro de que entraras en mi vida, Bul. Todavía no sé por qué lo hiciste, pero no me importa. Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras, feliz de que pusieras mi mundo al revés, que en realidad es al derecho.

Me trago el nudo de culpa en mi garganta. Algún día, pienso, algún día se lo diré. Pero no ahora.

—Yo también, Vege. Quién diría que serías El Único. —Sonrío—. Lo cual supongo que me hace tu Trinity.

—Mi Amidala.

—Tú Zira.

—Mi Sylvia.

—Tú... —Busco en mi cerebro, tratando de recordar alguna otra gran contraparte romántica de ciencia ficción.

—¿Mi qué? —Se ríe.

—¡Ja! Soy tu Saphira. —Me recuesto con aire de suficiencia, sólo para que Vegeta comience a reír.

—¿Qué? —demando.

—Saphira es un dragón.

—Lo sé, pero Eragon la necesitaba, y ella lo necesitaba.

—Bueno, admitiré eso. —Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz—. Pero no creo que sea muy divertido besarla. Preferiría que fueras mi Arya.

Me vuelvo hacia él, pasando mi dedo ligeramente sobre sus labios.

—Tal vez simplemente seré tu Bul —bromeo.

—Suena bastante bien para mí —dice, inclinándose para mostrarme cuán mejor es besar a un humano que a un dragón.

* * *

 _Bueno, estuvo un poco cursi, pero un tantito de azúcar no nos matará ¿verdad? :)_


	22. No apto para corazones débiles

**Capítulo 22**

 **Adoptar un Nuevo Estilo de Vida no es para los débiles de Corazón.**

* * *

La adopción está yendo fácil y rápidamente. Supongo que entre la voluntad de mi madre de cederme una vez más y el hecho de que los Brief ya estaban aprobados por el Estado para ser mis padres adoptivos movió las cosas. Supongo que mi edad avanzada también tiene algo que ver con eso. Los Brief quieren tener una fiesta el sábado, el día en que se hará oficial, para celebrar. Estoy contenta de que piensen que es algo digno de celebrar, porque definitivamente creo que lo es.

Extraño.

También estoy nerviosa por eso debido a mi pesimismo natural y sensación de condena. Algo va a salir mal, como siempre parece que pasa cuando mi vida va demasiado bien. Decido llamar a Seripa y Mai e invitarlas ya que son mis únicas amigas reales, y tal vez esta será una manera de hacer las cosas bien con ellas.

—Así que —comienzo vacilante cuando levantan dos teléfonos diferentes con la misma línea en su casa—. Me preguntaba si ambas quieren venir a mi casa el sábado, alrededor de las cinco.

—¿Cinco? ¿No es ese algo temprano para una fiesta? —pregunta Seripa.

—No para este tipo de fiesta. Es una cosa de familia.

Hay un silencio de muerte en el teléfono. Seripa y Mai son en realidad las dos únicas verdaderas amigas que he tenido desde que vivo en esta área, pero en su silencio me doy cuenta que en realidad nunca hemos sido amigas, definitivamente no el tipo de amigas que van a "las cosas de familia" de las otras .

Me aclaro la garganta, incómoda.

—En realidad, es una especie de celebración. No quería decir nada hasta que estuviera listo, saben, todo la cosa de no quiero que haya mala suerte. Pero, en realidad, los Brief quieren adoptarme. Todo estará firmado y listo el sábado.

Otro silencio pesado, entonces Mai habla.

—Así queeeee —Extiende la palabra, con confusión enlazada en su voz—, ¿estás diciendo que no estás planeando hacer una gran explosión? ¿Te vas a quedar por aquí?

—Bueno, sí.

—Así que, ¿cuándo pasó todo esto? —Seripa suena enojada—. No nos has dicho nada.

—Lo sé. Lo siento por eso. Simplemente ha sido un poco loco, supongo. —Siento como que tengo que defenderme—. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Después de que fui a ver a mi madre, yo…

—¿Fuiste a ver a tu madre? —Mai interrumpe—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—No hace mucho tiempo, Mai. Realmente no quiero hablar mucho al respecto.

—¿Con nosotras, quieres decir? ¿No quieres hablar de eso con nosotras? ¿Con quién entonces? ¿Con quién hablas acerca de ello, Bul? ¿Con tu proyecto de ciencias? ¿Es en él en quien confías en este momento? —La voz de Seripa está aumentando, y me siento sonrojar con mortificación.

Entonces oigo que cuelga el teléfono de un golpe. Sólo hay silencio.

—¿Mai? —pregunto, vacilante.

Mai suspira.

—No le hagas caso, Bul. Ha estado peleando con su novio, y además tiene el síndrome premenstrual. No, no realmente. Quiero decir, me gustaría que nos hubieras contado antes, pero en realidad no importa, supongo.

—Realmente no estaba tratando de ocultárselos. Las cosas simplemente han sido extrañas para mí, ¿sabes? Nadie ha querido adoptarme antes.

—Sí, pero eso era un poco por tu culpa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, nos contaste algunas de las cosas que hiciste para hacerte echar a patadas. Realmente no puedes culpar a ninguno de ellos.

Me sonrojo de nuevo, avergonzada tanto por mi comportamiento pasado como por haber pensado que era divertido compartir las historias.

—Me alegro por ti si eres feliz, Bul. ¿A qué hora el sábado?

A pesar de que me pregunta, me arrepiento de haber emitido la invitación. De repente no quiero que este acontecimiento puro sea manchado por mi pasado con ellas, ahora es demasiado tarde. La vieja Bul podría simplemente haberle dicho a Mai que se muriera, pero la nueva que ha estado demasiado influenciada por Vegeta el cortés no puede.

—A las cinco. —Me oigo diciéndole.

—Está bien, vamos a tratar de hacerlo.

Cuelgo, con la esperanza contra toda esperanza que no lo hagan.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana es brillante y claro. Espero que sea un buen presagio. Me paseo en el automóvil con Brief, Bunny y Lázuli, quien, me doy cuenta, pronto va a ser mi hermana. Eso me trae los pensamientos de la Sra. Green y su pesar por no haber tenido nunca una hermana. Echo un vistazo a Lázuli, quien está enviando mensajes de texto a gran velocidad como si tratara de romper el récord mundial.

Podría ser peor, supongo.

Cuando llegamos al palacio de justicia, un lugar con el que sólo he tenido malas experiencias, veo que Lapis y Zangya nos esperan. Otra sacudida mientras comprendo que él será mi hermano y ella mi cuñada. Las mariposas comienzan a dar vueltas en mi estómago.

Todo el proceso es bastante no dramático, después de todo. Una sala del tipo de conferencias con un juez vestido de civil, algunos papeles firmados por Brief y Bunny, y así como así, soy parte de una familia. Como una idiota, lloro mientras mi nueva madre tira de mí en sus brazos con un abrazo alegre.

Estoy agradecida por la fiesta principalmente porque necesito la presencia estabilizadora de Vegeta. Mi nueva familia está encantada, y yo estoy abrumada. Realmente necesito un tiempo a solas, pero sé que no lo obtendré hasta más tarde. Vegeta entra, sonríe con esos hoyuelos asesinos, dándome un gran abrazo que me conforta. Me siento tanto una parte de ello como separada de todo, y él extrañamente se siente más familiar que mi nueva familia.

Brief asa las hamburguesas a la parrilla, mientras que la gente sigue presentándose en el patio trasero, en su mayoría vecinos y amigos de los Brief. Algunas de las amigas de tipo porrista de Lázuli vienen, y al parecer mi nueva condición de hermana me hace aceptable y no despreciable, ya que todos vienen con sonrisas y abrazos para mí. Esto se siente bien. Me siento en las escaleras del porche junto a Vegeta, que tiene un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su otra mano enredada en la mía mientras hablamos con Lázuli, sus amigos y algunos de los amigos geek de Vege que han venido.

Es justo entonces cuando Mai y Seripa aparecen. Miro hacia arriba para ver las expresiones de asombro en sus rostros. Miro a mí alrededor y veo cómo luce esto para ellas. Yo, en mi falda blanca, camisa de color rosa, y el maquillaje suave, el cabello teñido de nuevo a su natural color azul celeste, rodeada por la clase de gente a la que dediqué muchas horas de burla con estas dos.

Me estoy riendo y divirtiéndome mientras estoy envuelta en los brazos de la persona que se supone que debo estar cambiando para ganar una apuesta.

Me pongo de pie rápidamente, culpable.

—Hola, Seripa, Mai. Me alegra que hayan venido.

Se miran la una a la otra, y luego de nuevo a mí como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Son estas tus amigas? —Bunny se acerca, saludando alegremente a Seripa y a Mai. —Chicas tomen un plato y siéntanse como en casa —dice después de las presentaciones.

Ellas ponen los ojos en blanco silenciosamente la una a la otra, y mi estómago se revuelve con enojo y vergüenza. Ellas son los que yo había sido, y ahora es a mi familia a la que están criticando. No puedo soportarlo. Por suerte, tampoco ellas pueden.

—Sólo vinimos a decir... ya sabes... —Las palabras de Mai se desvanecen.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos. —Seripa es más aguda. Vegeta viene para estar a mi lado y toma mi mano en la suya. Los ojos de Seripa siguen todo esto, entrecerrándose—. Parece que conseguiste todo lo que necesitas, ¿eh? —pregunta en voz baja, girando y tirando de Mai con ella mientras se van.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunta Vegeta, frotando mis brazos mientras me estremezco.

—Nada —le digo, forzando una sonrisa. Vegeta me conoce, sabe que mi sonrisa es falsa, pero no me presiona, no aquí.

—Vamos a comer —le digo, dándole las gracias con mis ojos por dejarlo pasar.

Estoy fría ahora, y parte de la luz se ha ido del día que empezó tan genial. Debido a que en algún lugar de los ojos de Seripa había una promesa, y no creo que sea una promesa de algo bueno.


	23. Regreso a clases

**Capítulo 23**

 **De Regreso a la Escuela**

* * *

El primer día de clases, último año… lo que significa que este es mi décimotercer año de tener un primer día de clases, por lo que no debería estar nerviosa, ¿verdad? Especialmente cuando mi cambio de escuela casi anual es considerado. Siempre había tenido el amortiguador de mi rudeza, mi indiferencia… hasta este año.

Por ende, los nervios.

Hoy estoy apareciendo en la escuela como cualquier otra chica: jeans y camiseta, cabello sencillo y maquillaje.

Simple.

Eso me aterroriza.

Vegeta quería recogerme y llevarme a la escuela, pero sabía que necesitaba hacer esto sola. Así que aquí estoy, pateándome por ser tan estúpidamente obstinada cuando pude haber tenido por lo menos ese consuelo.

—¡Bul! ¿Cómo te va?

Me giro para ver a Gokú saludándome. Parece un poco inseguro, supongo que se está preguntando si quiero que me hable en la escuela. Una cosa es cuando estamos en el sótano de Vegeta viendo películas, pero la escuela es otra completamente distinta.

Casi me caigo de alivio al ver un rostro familiar.

—Hola, Gokú —digo en respuesta, caminando hacia él.

—Te ves bien —dice, intentando no sonar sorprendido pero fallando miserablemente.

—Sí, bien —se burla una voz familiar detrás de mí.

Me volteo para encontrar a Seripa ahí, mirándome de arriba abajo con desagrado, como una goma de mascar que quiere raspar de la suela de su zapato

—Casi te ves como… —Sus ojos alcanzan los míos y puedo ver la ira ardiendo brillante—. Una porrista —escupe—. Te veo por ahí, Bulma.

Se aleja mientras mis mejillas arden y me volteó hacia Gokú otra vez, que tiene los ojos completamente abiertos, con alarma. Siento una abrumadora necesidad de disculparme con él en representación de todas las personas a quienes he tratado así a lo largo de los años. Abro mi boca, pero ningún sonido sale.

Repentinamente unos brazos se deslizan alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás, y todavía en el borde y a la defensiva, me giro y golpeo.

—¡Ay! —Vegeta agarra su pecho donde lo golpeé.

—Oh, Vege, lo siento tanto. —Me apoyo en él, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor. Tengo ganas de llorar. Sus brazos me sostienen con fuerza, sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

—Está bien, Bul —dice riendo—. En realidad no dolió. Sólo estaba bromeando. —Me aleja un poco de él, ve las lágrimas brillando en mis ojos—. Hey, ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Qué está mal? —Mira a Gokú de forma interrogante. Gokú sólo se encoge de hombros, y se va corriendo antes de que tenga que intentar explicar lo inexplicable.

—¿Te dijo algo Kakaroto? —No lo cree, pero de todas formas está dispuesto a defender mi honor. El pensamiento me hace reír.

—Sí, me dijo que me veía bien.

—Voy a matarlo —dice con severidad.

—Por favor, no. No quiero tener que visitar a dos personas en la cárcel.

Regresé a ese lugar para ver a mi madre biológica. Quería agradecerle por no pelear contra la adopción para que así pudiera tener un nombre y una familia antes de tener dieciocho, mientras todavía soy lo suficientemente joven para necesitar pertenecer a alguien. En esa visita y con las cartas que hemos intercambiado, he llegado a verla menos como la madre que jodió mi vida y más como una mujer que ha vivido una vida triste, y que podría necesitar una amiga.

—Además de eso, sólo estaba siendo amable. No creo haberme visto nunca tan simple en toda mi vida.

—¿Simple? —Vegeta se burla—. No creo que simple sea un adjetivo que pueda ser utilizado para describirte jamás, Bul. Eres la más hermosa…

—No, Vege —lo interrumpo—. Siempre somos honestos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad? —Incluso mientras digo las palabras, la picadura familiar de culpa me perfora por la gran cosa —la gran mentira, si soy honesta— que no le he dicho aún.

—Exactamente —dice, dándome un apretón—, por lo que no estoy mintiendo cuando te digo cuán hermosa eres. La chica más linda de este lugar.

Niego con la cabeza. Supongo que puedo agregar ceguera a su pequeña —muy pequeña— lista de fallos. Él mira alrededor dramáticamente, luego se inclina con complicidad.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta o no, pero todavía tenemos nuestros brazos alrededor del otro. La gente va a ver.

Le sonrío a su ligereza y me inclino hacia adelante para plantar un beso serio sobre sus labios, al cual responde con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que eso significa que toda la cosa de "mantengámoslo en secreto" se ha terminado, ¿eh?

—Realmente no puedo recordar por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto, Vege.

—Bien. —Envuelve su brazo posesivamente alrededor de mi hombro—. Vamos, vayamos a buscar nuestro nuevo casillero asignado.

—¿Casillero? ¿En singular? —pregunto.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? Podemos compartir uno. Puedo enseñarte algunas habilidades de organización.

Hago una mueca y, mientras nos alejamos, se me ocurre mirar alrededor y observo a Launch mirando en nuestra dirección. Aparentemente ha presenciado el beso, adivinado su significado, y no está feliz por ello. Contengo un suspiro. Parece que no hay nuevas amigas en mi futuro inmediato.

* * *

 _Holu, otra actualización :) Bueno solo quería decirles que publiqué otra historia de Vegeta y Bulma solo que no es adaptación es totalmente de mi autoría y si la quieren leer se llama **Venganza amarga** , esta en mi perfil :3 _

_¡CHAO! ;)_


	24. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

**Capítulo 24**

 **Si Parece Demasiado Bueno para ser Verdad…**

* * *

He tenido novios antes. Ninguno de ellos ha durado más que un par de semanas. El más cercano que tuve a algo longevo fue durante el largo año de pseudo-coqueteo con Yamcha. Así que ser la novia de alguien es una nueva experiencia en sí misma. Ser la novia de Vegeta es llevar esa experiencia a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Durante el verano, no teníamos que compartir realmente entre nosotros nuestro tiempo con nadie que no fuera de nuestra familia y la ocasional película con los amigos de Vegeta en su casa, o los lamentables partidos con los míos. Pero ahora, no compartimos ni una sola clase, sólo almorzamos juntos cada dos días y aún tenemos obligaciones familiares, lo que hace que sea difícil pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Vegeta viene a recogerme todas las mañanas, y en su habitual estilo se asegura de darse prisa para acompañarme a cada una de mis clases, aunque eso lo deja corriendo para llegar a sus propias clases y evitar los retardos que echarían a perder su récord de asistencia perfecta.

Él se postuló para Presidente del Cuerpo Estudiantil, lo que absorbió más de su tiempo, desde que estuvo en campaña e incluso más ahora que ganó. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como es posible por la tarde, haciendo tarea —otra cosa que es primera vez para mí, cuidar mis calificaciones— y los fines de semana.

En los días que almorzamos juntos, nos sentamos con su grupo de amigos hablando principalmente sobre la última película de ciencia ficción del pasado fin de semana, o de lo que sea que hayamos visto. Los demás días me siento con Gokú, Piccolo y Launch. Gokú y Piccolo mantienen viva la conversación, ya sea inconscientemente o ignorando la tensión que existe entre el Ratón y yo. No puedo culparla por odiarme… yo odiaría a cualquier persona que arrebatara a Vegeta de mis atenciones. Además, ella me intimida un poco, porque todavía sé que sería mucho mejor para él que yo.

Me he convertido en el blanco de todos mis viejos amigos, de Seripa y Yamcha particularmente. Mai parece algo avergonzada de su acoso, pero les sigue la corriente de todos modos.

Esa es otra cosa que entiendo.

Incluso con el tiempo limitado de Vegeta y la menos que estelar experiencia escolar, nunca he sido más feliz.

* * *

Vegeta no viene a recogerme esta mañana porque tenía que estar más temprano en la escuela para una reunión de la OCE. No hay nada inusual en eso ya que él ha estado yendo dos veces por semana durante el último par de meses desde las elecciones. Lo que es raro —no, raro no, alarmante— es el hecho de que atravieso las puertas, automáticamente escaneando alrededor para verlo mientras él como de costumbre se apresura a reunirse conmigo, y en lugar de que él me esté esperando, lo veo conversando con Seripa.

Están con las cabezas muy juntas, Vegeta inclinándose hacia ella ya que ella es bastante más baja que él. Los celos no juegan un papel en mí, confío en Vegeta implícitamente. No es que crea que tengo algún inquebrantable poder sobre él, como si no pudiese apartarse de mis inmutables encantos. Es porque conozco a Vegeta, y algo que sé es que si él quisiera seguir por su lado, haría lo correcto y me lo diría primero antes de hacer algún movimiento en cualquier otra dirección. Su infalible cortesía tiene sus beneficios, si bien podrían ser dudosos.

Lo que me preocupa es que él esté hablando con Seripa. O mejor dicho, que Seripa esté hablando con él. Él sabe algo sobre como Seripa me ha tratado desde mi "cambio" y por su sentido del honor hacia mí, él se sentiría como si me estuviera traicionando de alguna forma al ser amable con ella. Y, de acuerdo, honestamente probablemente yo también lo haría. Y sin embargo él está ahí, enfrascado en la conversación, atento a lo que sea que ella le esté diciendo.

De alguna manera, no creo que ella le esté diciendo que ha visto su error y que ahora está lista para unirse a nuestro pequeño reino geek.

Las mejillas de Vegeta comienzan a arder mientras observo, y las mías se enrojecen en respuesta. Como si sintiera mi mirada, sus ojos se alzan e inequívocamente aterrizan en mí. En sus ojos, puedo verlo; puedo ver exactamente lo que ella le ha confesado. Ella también se gira hacia mí, y mis ojos se lanzan brevemente hacia ella para ver la suficiencia en su expresión.

No me preocupo por ella, o por sus razones. Todo lo que importa es Vegeta. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de él, y no puedo esconderlo. Él lee la verdad, la confirmación de sus palabras claramente en mi rostro. Mi corazón comienza a latir fuertemente cuando él camina hacia mí. Quiero dar la vuelta y huir, detenerlo de lo que sé que va a decir. Por supuesto que él vendría a mí, a preguntarme, queriendo escuchar las palabras de mis labios.

Si miento, sé que él me creerá por sobre Seripa. Intento frenéticamente formar una mentira en mi cabeza, imaginar las palabras que quitarán esa horrible expresión de su rostro, hacerlo sonreír y tomar mi mano e ir conmigo a mi primera clase como cualquier otro día.

Puedo ver que es demasiado tarde: él ya sabe.

—¿Es verdad? —demanda cuando me alcanza. En sus ojos puedo ver el dolor, la incredulidad.

Él espera mientras yo trago el nudo que obstruye mi garganta.

—Vegeta, yo no… —Apenas puedo pronunciar las palabras. Yo no… ¿qué? Porque en realidad, lo hice.

—¿Qué ganaste? —exige en voz baja. _A ti_ , quiero decir, _el mejor premio de todos._

Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos siendo reemplazado por algo más, algo que siempre he tenido en los míos: desconfianza. Cualquier cosa que yo diga ahora no significará nada para él.

Quiero apartar la mirada, para no ser testigo de todas esas horribles emociones atravesando su rostro y sus ojos. No puedo. Estoy presenciando de primera mano mi propia destrucción.

—¿Yo era una apuesta? —Escupe la palabra.

No puedo hablar. No puedo defenderme.

—Espero que haya valido la pena —murmura en voz baja, las palabras mezcladas con dolor y resentimiento.

Las emociones en sus ojos finalmente llegan a punto de ebullición y dan paso a la ira, mientras que yo siento mi corazón rompiéndose y a mi mundo saliéndose de su eje.

—Nos vemos —dice con frialdad, dándome la espalda, alejándose a grandes zancadas, como si no pudiera alejarse de mi presencia lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Logro llegar al baño de chicas y a un cubículo antes de que mis piernas cedan. Me hundo en el piso. La silenciosa angustia desgarra mi cuerpo con un dolor tan profundo que las lágrimas parecen inútiles.

Cuando soy capaz, me pongo de pie. El baño está afortunadamente desierto. Veo mi pálida imagen reflejada del espejo; una extraña. No puedo quedarme aquí; no puedo ver a nadie. Parezco enferma. Me siento muerta. Esta constatación me conduce del baño a la oficina, donde la secretaria ni siquiera cuestiona la autenticidad de mi declaración de "Estoy enferma". De hecho, se apresura a traerme el teléfono. Supongo que me veo peor de lo que pensaba. Llamo a mi mamá —es curioso lo rápido que he llegado a pensar en Bunny como eso— quien viene a recogerme. Ella se ve horrorizada cuando me trepo al auto, y me veo forzada a disuadirla de que no me lleve directamente al médico. No es fácil, y una pequeña parte de mí reconoce el amor en su preocupación y está agradecida de ello.

Llegamos a casa. Subo al baño de arriba donde vomito el desayuno de esta mañana. Aun cuando mi estómago está vacío, continúa contrayéndose y tironeando como si tratara de expulsar mi alma. Finalmente puedo detenerlo y me arrastro hasta mi dormitorio, tirándome en la cama con una manta cubriéndome hasta la cabeza. Mi mamá viene con un paño frío y húmedo, que presiona en mi frente. Me murmura cosas, pero no puedo darle sentido a sus palabras; no quiero darle sentido a sus palabras.

Después de una eternidad, se va y me deja sola en mi miseria sin lágrimas. Estoy entumecida, mi mente confundida y negándose a aceptar que Vegeta se ha ido.

Unas horas más tarde, mamá regresa a mi habitación, en silencio. Cuando ve que estoy despierta, mirando a la pared, se sienta y pasa suavemente su mano por mi cabello. Me estremezco en respuesta al tacto. Ella dice algo y la entonación al final de sus palabras sugiere que es una pregunta, pero mi mente se rehúsa a abrirse lo suficiente como para comprender sus palabras.

Hay algo en ellas, algo que fastidia… _¿Embarazada?_

La comprensión se vierte sobre mí cuando finalmente la escucho. _¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas estar embarazada?_

Pienso en Vegeta, en su decencia innata y el alcance de su alta moral. Eso combinado con mi obstinada determinación a mantener mi virginidad hasta que decida que es tiempo de regalarla, con lo cuidadosos que hemos sido siempre para asegurarnos de no ir demasiado lejos, el acuerdo tácito entre nosotros de que eso no va a suceder; y justo con eso, me echo a reír. Sólo una risita al principio, pero que rápidamente se convierte en una risa histérica. Las cejas de mamá se juntan por la preocupación. Por alguna razón, eso me hace pensar en Vegeta, en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, la resolución de sus palabras. Mi histérica risa se convierte en un llanto histérico mientras el dolor me aplasta. Mi nueva madre se acuesta en la cama junto a mí, curvándose protectoramente a mí alrededor, solo abrazándome y tranquilizándome durante la eternidad que le toma a mis sollozos disminuir. Caigo en un sueño intranquilo, todavía en sus brazos, con la esperanza de no despertar jamás.

* * *

 _Pd: Un review ¿?_


	25. La vida continua

**Capítulo 25.**

 **La Vida Continua… de Todas Formas, Hasta que Conoces a un ángel.**

* * *

Hace algunas semanas en casa de Vegeta, vimos una cursi película de los 80's acerca de zombis: no era estricta ciencia ficción, aunque hubo un debate después acerca del tema. Encontré la película bastante divertida, aunque Vegeta y sus amigos pasaron bastante tiempo discutiendo si los zombis podían existir o no.

Puedo decirles ahora.

Los zombis existen. No existen para comerse la carne de esos que aún viven, o para tener carne podrida colgando de sus huesos. Se veían igual que todos los demás. Se levantaban en las mañanas, se vestían, desayunaban, y respondían preguntas directas. Iban a la escuela, a sus clases, hacían su tarea, luego iban a casa para cenar con sus familias. El dichoso alivio llega a la hora de dormir, cuando ya no deben mantener las apariencias. También es el tiempo de las pesadillas: ya sea en la vigilia o en el sueño.

Por la mañana, todo comienza de nuevo. Los zombis son los muertos que caminan, sólo que no son sus cuerpos los que han muerto, sino sus corazones, sus almas. Sé que existen porque yo me he convertido en uno. Supongo que hay algunas ventajas en nunca haber tenido un novio formal. Nunca tuve que pasar por esta miseria, la miseria por la que me solía burlar de otros. Había conocido el dolor en mi vida, eso no es nada nuevo. Ese dolor siempre estuvo sobre mí, circunstancias más allá de mi control. Esto es diferente.

Esto lo provoqué yo.

Puedo ver a mi familia preocupándose por mí, así que sonrío ampliamente, usando las habilidades de actuación que tan bien he perfeccionado con el paso de los años. No estoy segura de que lo crean.

* * *

—Hola.

Escucho la voz y levanto la mirada de mi mesa de almuerzo, donde me siento inclinada sobre mi libro de química, pretendiendo estudiar, para ver de dónde viene la voz, aunque sé que no me habla a mí, ya que ahora soy como una paria. Mientras miro hacia arriba veo a una chica bonita mirándome directamente. Miro detrás de mí para ver a quién le habla, pero no hay nadie ahí. Ella me está mirando a mí y no a alguien más.

—¿Me estás hablando?

Sonríe y se ríe un poco, acercándose y colocando su bandeja de almuerzo frente a la mía sin tocar. Es pequeña, tanto en peso como en estatura. Tiene ojos obscuros bordeados por pestañas color oscuro. Sus facciones también son pequeñas, su rostro con forma de corazón, y tiene un leve hoyuelo en su mentón. Su sonrisa muestra incluso unos dientes blancos y hoyuelos en las esquinas de su boca. Se ve como podría verse un ángel, si el ángel fuera una adolescente.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Ella sonríe.

Señalo mi libro, esperando que tome la indirecta de que está interrumpiéndome y se marche.

—¿Estudiando? —pregunta.

—Obviamente —digo, sonando tan poco amigable como puedo.

—¿Ayuda? Leer el libro al revés, quiero decir.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que tiene razón. Avergonzada cierro el libro, y ella ríe. Sé que debería estar ofendida de que se esté riendo de mí, pero de alguna forma no lo estoy.

—Soy Milk. —Su voz es melodiosa, y su mano se extiende hacia mí.

Titubeando, tomo su mano y a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, su agarre es fuerte y seguro.

—Bul —digo—. Nunca antes te había visto.

—Sí, soy nueva aquí.

 _Ah, eso lo explica_ , pienso.

—¿Explica qué? —pregunta ella, frunciendo el ceño, lo que no hace nada por distraerme de su completa ternura.

—Lo siento, no quise decirlo en voz alta. —Cuando continúa mirándome, esperando, me escucho a mí misma explicar—: Probablemente no soy alguien con quien quieres que te vean.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Inclina su cabeza, estudiándome como si la respuesta estuviese estampada en mi rostro.

—¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo, de todas formas?

Se desliza en la silla frente a mí, con elegancia.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta curiosa mientras pone una servilleta en su regazo, toma su tenedor, y luego mira con desagrado su masa de espagueti.

—¿No deberías estar por allá? —pregunto, apuntando con mi mentón hacia la mesa en donde todas las lindas y alegres porristas están sentadas. Ella sigue mi mirada, luego me sonríe.

—Por favor, no me digas que crees que pertenezco a ellos —murmura, apuñalando valientemente su espagueti y poniendo un trozo en su boca—. Además —dice con su boca llena de pasta—, te ves mucho más interesante que ellos.

Estrecho mis ojos, luego comienzo a reunir mis libros, dejando que mi enfado se muestre.

—¿Qué dije? —pregunta luego de tragar su masa de espagueti con un pequeño estremecimiento.

—Conozco a las de tu tipo —murmuro, enfadada.

—¿Oh, sí? Ilústrame —me desafía Milk.

Me inclino hacia ella.

—Eres una buena samaritana —le lanzo.

—¿Una buena qué? —Se ríe, enroscando otra masa de espagueti en su tenedor, una tarea que no es fácil, y lo lleva hasta su boca.

—Una buena samaritana —repito—. Me viste sentada aquí, sola, y pensaste "Oh, pobre chica, se ve tan triste sin amigos", ¿verdad?

Ella me mira como si me hubieran brotado cuernos.

—No —dice finalmente, finalmente encontrando su voz.

—Ahora mismo. Lo sé. Quiero decir, de verdad, ¿quién más se sentaría y forzaría a tragar esa mierda cuando es tan obvio que es repugnante?

Para mi sorpresa, ella se ríe.

—Es repugnante, ¿verdad? Generalmente traigo almuerzo de casa. Mi mamá es una cocinera genial, por lo que pensé que sería injusta con los… —Se calla mientras apuñala la pasta de nuevo. Esta vez cuando levanta el tenedor, se levanta todo. Ella encuentra mis ojos, y ambas rompemos a reír.

Rápidamente me trago la risa poco familiar por estos días, recordando que estoy molesta con ella por hacerme su caso de caridad.

—La verdad, Bul, te miré y pensé "ahí hay una chica que vive la vida alejada de la multitud". No te ves como esas chicas de allí. —Apunta con el pulgar la mesa que le señalé antes—. Y tampoco te ves como nadie más. Simplemente pensé que te veías…

—¿Interesante? —pregunto en broma.

Ella sonríe.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, no lo soy. Y no soy con quien quieres que te vean si quieres tener algo de vida social en esta escuela.

—Ves, sabía que eras interesante. Definitivamente hay una historia ahí.

—Ninguna historia, sólo… solía ser una extraña, supongo. —Mi cara se sonroja ante la tonta explicación—. Quiero decir, bueno, lo era, pero luego comencé a salir con alguien… —Me callo, encogiéndome de hombros. Decido que es mejor decirle la verdad, ya que lo escuchará pronto de todas formas—. ¿Ves a esos chicos por allá? —pregunto, señalando hacia donde Mai, Seripa y los otros están sentados—. Yo era uno de ellos. Entonces decidí hacer una apuesta para que uno de los geek… de la escuela… —Pestañeo ante lo mal que suena la palabra ahora, refiriéndome a Vegeta quien es mucho más que eso—. Hice una apuesta para volverlo malo. No funcionó, ya que él es tan bueno. Demasiado bueno, me lo contagió. No estuvo muy feliz cuando se enteró. Tampoco lo estuvieron los demás, ya que a la mayoría de verdad le gusta.

—Fascinante —dice ella, inclinándose hacia adelante, el mentón en su puño—. Y definitivamente interesante. —Sonríe—. Entonces, ¿planeas volverme mala?

Miro su rostro angelical y casi me río ante el pensamiento, excepto que la risa no es algo que haga, sólo como parte de la actuación, convenciendo a otros de mi falsa felicidad.

—No, definitivamente no.

—¿Almuerzas a esta misma hora todos los días? —Su súbito cambio de tema me deja girando.

—Segundo, mañana. —Segundo almuerzo, el mismo que Vegeta, donde tenía que tratar de evitarlo, donde trataba de pasar esos treinta minutos sin caerme a pedazos.

—Yo también —sonaba complacida—. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo de nuevo? Eres la primera persona que conocí, y me gustaría escuchar más acerca de lo poco interesante que eres.

Sé que debería decirle que no, salvarla mientras puedo. Honestamente, puedo usar la distracción, incluso si es solo por un día. Imagino que no le tomará mucho tiempo para tener una multitud de amigos con sonrisas luminosas.

—Tu funeral, supongo. Te encontraré en la puerta del comedor.

—Genial, te veré entonces. ¡Gracias! —dijo mientras se alejaba.

Es cursi darle las gracias a alguien por sentarte contigo durante el almuerzo, pero de alguna forma, viniendo de ella sonaba correcto.

* * *

Resulta, que no necesito encontrar a Milk para el almuerzo: tenemos química juntas justo antes del almuerzo. Milk está emocionada acerca de compartir una clase. Nunca lo admitiré, pero también estoy un poco contenta porque al menos hay una persona que no ha aprendido a odiarme, aún. Tomamos nuestros almuerzos, esta vez Milk inteligentemente elige la ensalada. Ya que ellos aún están mudándose, su mamá no puede hacer sus almuerzos. Milk camina hacia una mesa en el centro de la cafetería.

El centro. Argh.

—Me mudé aquí desde Texas —dice Milk cuando el silencio se extiende.

—¿Hace calor ahí? —pregunté tontamente.

—Sí, y es húmedo también.

—Hmmm. —Es todo en lo que puedo pensar para decir. El silencio reina de nuevo.

—No tienes acento —le digo, probablemente algo que ella ya sabe.

—Sólo vivimos ahí por un par de años. Estuvimos en Arizona antes de eso.

—Oh. —Creo que puedo oír grillos en el silencio.

—Así que, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que probablemente no quiero ser amiga tuya? —pregunta junto en el momento en que el silencio promete volverse irreparablemente incómodo.

—Bueno, ya sabes, todo el asunto de la apuesta del que te hablé.

—¿Esa es la razón de por qué las personas no son tus amigos? —Mira alrededor del comedor con desprecio… bueno, tan desdeñosamente como puede mirar alguien que parece un ángel—. Las personas aquí son bastante superficiales.

Me encojo de hombros. No había pensado tanto en eso.

—No me congracié exactamente con ninguno de ellos antes de que hiciera eso.

—Pero, ¿y qué hay de tus otros amigos? ¿Esos?

Señala con la cabeza hacia donde Mai y Seripa se sientan, cabezas juntas.

—Sí, ellos no estuvieron del todo felices conmigo cuando se hizo claro que prefería a Vegeta y a sus amigos antes que a ellos.

—Espero… ¿Vegeta? ¿Ese chico de allí? —Apunta en dirección a Vegeta.

Mis ojos van hacia él. Siempre estoy consciente de dónde está. Él no me nota ya que está absorbido por su compañía. Se sienta con su gente habitual, sólo que ahora se siente justo al lado de Launch. Ella está más que complacida si es el que brillo en su rostro durante estos días en una indicación. Tiemblo de celos y pongo la mano de Milk de vuelta en la mesa.

—Sí. Él.

—Lo conocí antes. Parecía bastante amable, no del tipo rencoroso. —Ella casi tiene razón, pero a Vegeta nunca le han hecho algo tan horrible antes, así que para él es algo nuevo—. ¿No es el presidente del último año, o algo así?

—Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil —la corrijo automáticamente.

—¿Cómo es que un idiota como él sale elegido?

—Él no es un idiota. —Mi defensa a Vegeta es inquebrantable. Los ojos obscuros de Milk alcanzan mi rostro tenso, y sonríe.

—Lo amas.

Me estremezco de nuevo.

—Mierda. ¿Soy tan obvia?

—Pude decirlo ayer cuando hablabas de él, aunque no sabía sobre quién hablabas en ese momento. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

—Iré a tu casa esta noche y puedes contármela entonces.

Gimo ante su extrema alegría. No me está ayudando con la melancolía, la que he mantenido sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Te daré la versión resumida —le digo, esperando que lo deje—. Él vale la pena.

Se ríe de mí, pero de nuevo no me ofendo. Es difícil ofenderte cuando un ángel está lanzando su luz sobre ti.

—No lo bastante bueno. Quiero detalles. Necesito una amiga y me gustas.

—No deberías. Escucha, Milk, eres nueva aquí y no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que tengas muchos amigos con toda tu felicidad y alegría. —Se ríe de nuevo de mi tono cínico—. Así que no desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo. Para mañana no me necesitarás.

—No te necesito ahora —dice ella—. Me gustas. Incluso con toda tu fatalidad y pesimismo —añade.

Decido ignorar su último comentario.

—Además, ¿no crees que sería ridículo que seamos amigas?

Eso la detiene. Me mira, un borde de dolor en sus ojos.

—Quiero decir, de verdad, ¿Milk y Bul? Es tan estúpido.

Sus ojos se aclaran, y sonríe mientras me golpea suavemente en el brazo. Justo entonces decido que voy a tomar ventaja de su ingenuidad y seré su amiga por el tiempo que pueda. Le sonrío: mi primera sonrisa real desde…

Mis pensamientos envían mi mirada de vuelta a Vegeta, sólo para encontrarlo mirándome, una expresión ilegible en su rostro. Aparto la mirada primero, extrañamente avergonzada de mi sonrisa que ahora se ha ido. Sé que sólo lo imaginé, pero juro que había un indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba.


	26. Pesadillas y esperanza

**Capítulo 26.**

 **De Pesadillas y Esperanza.**

* * *

 _..._

 _Estoy debajo del árbol donde Vegeta me encontró una vez antes, y aunque la lluvia cae, nada de ella me toca. Donde antes la oscuridad prevalecía, con su suave luz, con una fuente indistinguible, ahora suaviza su rudeza, no me importa realmente descubrir la fuente porque ilumina a Vegeta, caminando hacia mí. En sus ojos, puedo leer perdón. Esta sonriendo, y mi corazón se dispara. Me apresuro a él con urgencia y alivio al extender sus brazos hacia mí, de la forma en que solía hacerlo. No puedo alcanzarlo. Aún camina hacia mí pero no se acerca. Me tenso con el esfuerzo de tratar de tocarlo, mi respiración pesada. Sé que es la cosa más importante en mi vida que lo alcance antes… ¿antes de que?_

 _Entonces la veo, el Ratón Launch, mientras se acerca a él, inclinándose a susurrar algo en su oreja. Su rostro cambia al de Seripa. Sin poder evitarlo veo su ceño fruncirse, y sus ojos llenarse de confusión cuando me mira. Quiero gritar una negación pero mis labios están sellados. Seripa se transforma de Nuevo en el Ratón, dándome una sonrisa conocedora mientras pone su brazo a través del de Vegeta y se gira con él lejos de mí. Él la mira, ternura y amor en sus ojos al sonreírle a ella, sus hoyuelos convirtiéndose de ella en vez de míos. Mira atrás solo una vez, y en esa mirada entiendo la magnitud de su odio, disgusto, y decepción que siempre he sabido que merezco._

 _..._

—¿Bul? ¡Bul!

Abro mis ojos y veo a una Milk pálida sobre mí en la luz antes del amanecer.

Mi pecho se siente pesado como si hubiera estado corriendo, y mis mejillas están húmedas con lágrimas. Por un segundo estoy confundida, pero entonces rápidamente me doy cuenta qué está pasando y me siento.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Milk está cargada con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —digo, pasando mis manos a través de mis mejillas, avergonzada.

Milk se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Estaba en lo cierto con mi suposición de cuán rápido llenaría su vida con amigos, pero equivocada en que igual de rápido me dejaría. Nunca tuve una amiga como ella antes, donde no tengo que ser de una manera específica para impresionarla o conservar su amistad. Ella nunca ha dudado en su lealtad hacia mí, sin importar cuán mal depositada esté. Y mira películas de ciencia ficción conmigo, tanto las buenas como las malas.

El almuerzo se ha vuelto una cosa extraña. Me siento en una mesa llena de personas, chicos y chicas a quienes nunca hubiera imaginado como mis amigos. Supongo que en realidad no son amigos en el verdadero significado de la palabra. Como que ceden ante mí de alguna manera sólo porque soy la mejor amiga de Milk. Estoy bien con esto porque ya no camino sola en los pasillos con mi solitaria miseria. Siempre hay alguien ahí que está dispuesto a caminar conmigo, hablar y mantener mi mente ocupada, lo que es algo bueno. Es una cosa extraña, este sentimiento medio vacío que tengo ahora. Lo arrastro todo el día, cada día. Si me mantengo ocupada y mantengo mi mente ocupada, puedo mantenerlo a distancia. Es cuando mi mundo está en silencio que la carga se siente pesada. La noche es peor, cuando siempre tengo la misma pesadilla o alguna variación de ella.

Milk me da un abrazo, luego lucha saliendo de su saco de dormir. Cada vez que dormimos en su casa, siempre "acampamos" en la sala de estar. Esto es principalmente porque ella comparte una habitación con su hermana menor entrometida que no sabe cómo mantener algo de nuestras conversaciones para sí misma. Y ya que ella es amiga de un par de hermanas de amigos de Vegeta.

—¿Crees que alguna vez dejaras de estar deprimida por él? —pregunta sin darle importancia, mientras se pone de pie.

Milk sabe todo sobre Vegeta. Se lo conté todo, desde mi horrible apuesta y las razones detrás de ella —no importa cuán egoístas suenan esas razones ahora— a lo mucho que me había enamorado de él.

—¿Me deprimo? —chillo la pregunta.

—Te deprimes —confirma—. Sé que él era un gran tipo, el amor de tu vida, bla, bla. —Ella extiende sus manos, y cuando las tomo, tira de mí con fuerza a mis pies. Ella es bastante fuerte para una cosa tan pequeña. —Pero en serio, lo veo alrededor de la escuela. No se ve como si estuviera deprimido.

Él siempre está con el Ratón. Normalmente cuando la dulce Milk se refiere a Launch como el Ratón, se me levanta el ánimo. Sus palabras son muy ciertas, sin embargo, y reabren el oscuro, enorme agujero donde mi corazón solía estar. Me derrumbo de nuevo al piso, estúpidas lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. Milk se deja caer en frente de mí.

—Lo siento, Bul. No debí haber dicho eso. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti.

Me encojo de hombros y muevo vagamente mi mano en su dirección para perdonarla.

—Creo que si eres así de miserable sin él, debes hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Sí?, ¿cómo qué? —protesto.

—Lucha por él. Haz que te quiera de nuevo.

Sus palabras me congelan. Hubo un tiempo cuando no habría dudado ni un segundo de mi habilidad de ser capaz de hacer que me quisiera sin ni siquiera tener que trabajar demasiado duro. Eso era antes, cuando no había tanto en juego. Ahora, la idea de luchar por él se aloja en mi cabeza, en mi pecho.

—Luchar por él, ¿cómo? —Oigo la esperanza en mi voz.

También Milk. Ella sonríe.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo Superman? Algo así como: "Una vez que elijes la esperanza, todo es posible".

—No creo que fuera Superman. Creo que fue el propio Christopher Reeve, quien dijo eso.

—Sí, bueno, Christopher Reeve es Superman.

A veces me arrepiento de haberla arrastrado a mi adicción geek porque aprende mucho más rápido que yo, y es obstinada en sus opiniones acerca de lo que ha aprendido. Incluso podría dar a Gokú y Piccolo batalla por su dinero en uno de sus grandes debates de ciencia ficción. Recordar esos debates me hace sentir sola. Siempre trato de escapar de ellos; ahora daría casi cualquier cosa por ser el tema de uno de ellos otra vez.

—Tengo algunas ideas —dice—, y empiezan con conseguir que luzcas decente de nuevo.

—Luzco decente —argumento en forma defensiva, aunque tiene razón. Entre más tiempo paso sin él, menos me importa cómo me veo hasta el punto que mayormente voy a la escuela cinco minutos después de salir de la cama. —Además de eso, Vegeta no es de los que se fijan en cosas tan superficiales como el aspecto.

—Sí, lo sé. Has alabado sus virtudes a mí hasta que las tengo todas perfectamente memorizadas. —Se pone de pie y tira de mí de nuevo—. Él es profundo y honesto, divertido y cariñoso y amable y toca el piano como un virtuoso y canta como un ángel y…

—¿Soy así de mala? —la interrumpo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—No hay problema. Tú lo amas. Algún día espero amar a alguien tanto que vuelva locos a mis amigos hablando de él así. Pero sigo pensando que superficial o no, ni siquiera el gran Vegeta va a notarte caminado por ahí como una vagabunda.

—No luzco…

Ella me interrumpe.

—Vamos, vamos a empezar a trabajar en ti.

—Actúas como si hubiera un largo camino por recorrer —me quejo mientras se ríe, tirando de mí por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio—. Sabes, pensaba que eras un ángel la primera vez que te conocí.

Ella me mira y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pensé que alucinabas cuando me decías lo perfecto que es Vegeta, pero ahora sé que estas alucinando.

—Sí, ya no creo eso —refunfuño mientras ella me empuja hacia abajo en frente de su tocador y comienza tirando suavemente un cepillo por el pelo enmarañado.

Ella se ríe con su risa de ángel y lo niega así como así.

* * *

 _Pronto se acaba este fic :c Lo sé es muy cruel pero ni modos *-* de todas formas quiero agradecer por su aceptación y sus reviews :D enserio eso ayuda a que me haga tiempo para actualizar xD_


	27. Cambio

**Capítulo 27.**

 **El Cambio No Siempre Tiene Sentido**

* * *

Estoy de pie, mirándome en el espejo.

Milk ha estado en mi habitación muchas veces, y ha visto a mi collage de fotos —que masoquistamente mantengo a pesar de que son sólo un recordatorio de lo que he perdido—, por lo que ha visto la forma en que solía lucir en comparación con la forma en que he lucido desde que me conoció. De alguna manera, se las ha arreglado para encontrar ese punto intermedio que nunca pude perfeccionar, y ella me ha transformado. Pensé que había encontrado ese punto medio, un feliz término medio, pero me equivoqué. Me había convertido en una pálida sombra de mi viejo yo con simple cabello azul sin mucha forma en él, y ropas conservadoras.

Ahora, después de un viaje a su estilista y una salida de compras financiada con el dinero robado de mi cuenta de la universidad, puedo verme de nuevo. Mi cabello sigue siendo de color azul celeste, pero con los ligeros reflejos hace que mis ojos destaquen. Está más corto de lo que lo he tenido, bien, probablemente nunca. El corte en línea A hasta los hombros suaviza los reflejos, el ralo flequillo caído a un lado completando el look, haciendo femenino al cabello azulado.

Milk hizo mi maquillaje, y se ve atrevido y suave, todo al mismo tiempo. Jeans con pequeños agujeros deshilachados aquí y allá, una camisa negra de manga larga con puños y cuello blanco cubierta por uno de mis viejos chalecos rojos a cuadros y negros botines con suficiente cantidad de tacón para ser un poco sexi, pero no demasiado para no sobrecargar el cambio de imagen de Milk sobre mí.

Me siento bien con este nuevo look.

La vieja yo mezclada con la nueva yo. Le sonrío a mi imagen. Me veo bien. Podría ser capaz de hacer que Vegeta me note una vez más.

* * *

Cuando entro en la escuela, puedo sentir el cambio. He sido un fantasma por los últimos meses, pero ya no. La gente me está viendo ahora.

Sonrío.

Milk se apresura a mí cuando me ve, seguida por su club de fans.

—Te ves muy bien —exclama sinceramente, un sentimiento compartido por su bandada de gansos.

—¿Palmeándote a ti misma en la espalda? —Sonrío con satisfacción.

—¿Cómo es que me palmeo a mí misma en la espalda?

—Porque tú me hiciste. Soy tu creación, Dr. Frankenstein.

—Él no era un doctor, ya sabes. No está en el libro, de todos modos.

—Sí, pero estaba en la película que vimos, y eso es lo que importa.

—Lo que sea, Igor —ríe.

—Igor es el ayudante, no el experimento. Yo soy el experimento.

—Igor tampoco estaba en el libro. —Esta es una nueva voz, una que no esperaba oír. Mi corazón da un vuelco mientras me dispongo a mirar a Gokú caminando hacia mí.

Trago con aire de culpabilidad. He prácticamente ignorado a Gokú y a todos los otros amigos geek de Vegeta desde que me enganché con Milk. No puedo ni siquiera tratar de decir que es porque no me quieren cerca, no cuando han ido a su manera para seguir siendo mis amigos, a pesar de lo que le hice a Vegeta. Egoístamente, es porque salir con ellos sólo mantiene en el frente de mi mente lo que ahora tengo que vivir sin él.

—Él estaba en la película, sin embargo —digo con voz ronca.

—No, si estás hablando de la versión de 1931, donde fue llamado Fritz —argumenta a la ligera.

Sonrío escasamente, consciente de que todo el mundo está mirándonos como si estuviéramos hablando chino, a excepción de mi nueva compañera de ciencia-ficción Milk. Ella está mirando a Gokú con interés.

—Ya no me hablas.—Me acusa ligeramente.

—Nos vemos más tarde —interviene Milk cuando su declaración atrae la atención de todos los gansos. Me da un abrazo y luego se aleja rápidamente, seguida por el resto del grupo.

Gokú espera con expectación.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Parece más fácil de esta manera.

—¿Más fácil para quién? —Casi me había olvidado cuán honestamente directos podrían ser los geek.

—Para mí —admito.

Los ojos de Gokú se amplían por mi franca respuesta. Él asiente en reconocimiento.

—Lo que le hiciste a Vegeta… bueno, no fue muy agradable. —Gruño levemente por su descripción—. Pero no fue la peor cosa que podrías haber hecho. Quiero decir, creo que realmente lo quieres, ¿verdad?

¿Quererlo? Eso ni siquiera empieza a cubrirlo. Cambió la cosa que significa el mundo para mí en algo… no sé… no sé… secundario. Pero esa no es una discusión en la que quiero entrar en el pasillo de la escuela con Gokú. Así que simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

—Y supongo que pensé que quizá realmente te gustó el resto de nosotros, o por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros. —Ambos estamos pensando en Launch—. No estabas, como, usándonos, ¿verdad? —Parece realmente herido por la idea.

—Por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, seamos honestos. Al principio, éramos como agua y aceite. Pero realmente he llegado a pensar en ustedes como mis amigos.

Él balancea una mano vagamente en la dirección en que Milk se ha ido.

—¿Pero ahora no nos necesitas, porque tienes nuevos amigos?

Me encojo de hombros, mirando a otro lado.

—Es muy difícil, Gokú. Estás demasiado cerca de él. Hay demasiados recuerdos de él asociados contigo. Y soy una cobarde.

—Todavía lo quieres, ¿eh?

—Creo que siempre lo haré.

—Eso es bueno. Yo no perdería la esperanza con demasiada rapidez, Bul. —Mi corazón golpea con un sonido sordo por sus palabras. ¿Sabe él algo?—. Pero entonces, nadie nunca me hecho algo así a mí, así que no puedo decir con certeza cuánto tiempo podría permanecer enojado. —Y mi corazón cae—. Pero aun así, me gustaría que por lo menos hablarás con nosotros un poco.

Tomo una respiración profunda.

—Tienes razón. Estoy siendo egoísta. ¿Así que tal vez en los días que… ya sabes, que él no esté en el almuerzo podría todavía sentarme con ustedes? ¿Milk y yo?

—¿Crees que ella se sentaría en nuestra mesa? —Sus ojos contienen un poco más que un interés pasajero. Me encojo de hombros, jugando con Gokú, sintiéndome más ligera con este débil vínculo con Vegeta siendo ofrecido.

—No lo sé. Puedo intentarlo.

—Está bien. —Suena un poco abatido—. Será bueno hablar contigo de nuevo, de todos modos. Nos vemos, Bul.

Se marcha, y sólo puedo mirar detrás de él. Qué extraña conversación. Tengo que admitir, sin embargo, que me siento un poco mejor ahora que él ha dicho que aún quiere que seamos amigos. Me siento muchísimo mejor que piense que Vegeta podría perdonarme algún dí hay una cosa que la vida me ha enseñado, sin embargo, es que la esperanza puede ser una pendiente resbaladiza.

* * *

Veo a Vegeta por primera vez desde el cambio de imagen de Milk en mí ese mismo día. Está caminando con el Ratón, de entre todas las personas. Estuve a punto de girar y dirigirme en una dirección diferente, perdiendo coraje, pero él mira hacia arriba y me ve antes de que pueda hacer el movimiento. Se detiene cuando me ve, y Launch, quien había estado en medio de parlotear algo estúpido —estoy segura— se detiene también, la consternación frunciendo su ceño. Ella sigue su mirada y me ve allí. Sus ojos se aclaran, y aprieta su boca con ira. La ignoro, porque Vegeta está mirándome. Estoy recordando la expresión de asombro que tenía la primera vez que torné mis encantos inesperados hacia él. Esto me da confianza, y le ofrezco una media sonrisa, levantando mi mano a unos cuantos centímetros en un pequeño saludo. La boca de Vegeta comienza a curvarse hacia arriba en respuesta, pero entonces también parece recordar nuestro primer encuentro, o tal vez sólo la reciente revelación que tuvo acerca de mí, y algo cambia su expresión. Su boca se endurece y sus ojos se oscurecen con frialdad. Ella nota el cambio en él, y sonríe triunfante. Empuja su brazo a través del de él y lo gira lejos de mí. Es mi pesadilla, hecha realidad. Estoy paralizada, entumecida por el dolor, y de repente me siento tonta por haberlo siquiera intentado. Mi ropa, mi cabello, mi aspecto totalmente nuevo... es ridículo.

Las lágrimas empañan mi visión, y por primera vez desde que he conocido a Vegeta, salgo de la escuela, abandonando mis clases, ni siquiera preocupándome por las consecuencias.

* * *

—¡No puedes rendirte!

Milk rebota en el borde de mi cama mientras yo estoy ahí hecha un ovillo, tratando de ignorarla decididamente. Esto no es una tarea fácil.

—Probablemente malinterpretaste su expresión, de todos modos. Tienes la autoestima más baja que he visto en una persona —dice Milk, empujando mi rígida espalda.

Suspiro.

No me va a dejar ignorarla, al parecer. Aunque la mayoría de las veces es tan dulce como cualquier verdadero ángel podría ser, también puede ser tan terca y persistente como cualquier demonio. Ruedo hacia ella y me siento.

—Conozco a Vegeta bastante bien —explico, exasperada—. Conozco sus expresiones mejor de lo que conozco las mías. Estaba realmente enojado.

—Está bien. ¿Pero antes de que estuviera enojado? —pide—. ¿Miró?

Supongo que mi expresión le da la respuesta, porque chilla triunfante y me da un abrazo exuberante.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que iba a mirar.

—Bueno, realmente no podía evitar ver. Estaba justo en frente de él.

—Pero es cómo veía lo que importa.

—Se veía delicioso, como siempre —digo.

Ella me golpea en el hombro.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes. Cuéntamelo todo, cada pequeño detalle.

Lo hago, tratando de no dejar que su contagioso entusiasmo me afecte. Está leyendo mucho más en esto que yo. Es bueno tener a alguien furioso junto conmigo por la audacia del pequeño Ratón, quien probablemente sería uno de los amigos cercanos de Milk, si yo no la hubiera infectado con desdén por Launch antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer amistad con ella.

—Él está recordando —dice ella.

—¿Qué? —Sus palabras me traen de repente.

—Está recordando cómo fue la primera vez que te vio, cuando giraste por primera vez tu atención en él.

Me gustaría argumentar, decirle que está mal, pero no puedo. Tiene razón. Lo reconocí en sus ojos, pero no puedo permitirme esperanza, no puedo permitirme la posibilidad de que no siempre me vaya a odiar. De repente mi mente se inunda con el recuerdo del baile, la primera vez que me presenté a él. Me había enfocado en él, acechándolo… asegurándome de que sabía que estaba completamente a su disposición. Él me había mirado entonces de la forma en que me había mirado hoy. Había estado enojado entonces también. Enojado porque le había hecho mirar, hecho notarme. Me lo dijo después.

¿Podía ser ese el por qué había estado enojado hoy? Debido a que una vez más le había hecho mirar, hecho notarme, tanto si quería como si no. Solo que esta vez lo hizo con el conocimiento de cuán buenas las cosas podrían ser entre nosotros.

Miro a Milk con un jadeo suave. Ella ve el cambio en mi cara, el reconocimiento de la verdad, y una lenta sonrisa felina —una que definitivamente no pertenece a ella— se despliega su rostro angelical.

—Por lo tanto, ¿mañana empezamos otra vez? —prácticamente ronronea.

Sonrío, el optimismo llenándome, una vez más.

—Mañana comenzamos de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡Tada! ¿cómo les está pareciendo? Una pregunta, ¿conocen otro fanfic de esta pareja en Au? Siento que ya me leí todas jojojo pero quiero más y no encuentro :c Si conocen hagánmelo saber por favor xD_


	28. Amigas y hermanas

**Capítulo 28.**

 **Amigas y Hermanas… A Veces Ambas al Mismo Tiempo.**

* * *

...

 _El collage de fotos que cuelga en mi habitación —cuyos orígenes siguen siendo un misterio que nadie ha poseído hasta ahora— es algo así como un tormento para mí. No son fotos de mí y de mi nueva familia; aquellos que me hacen feliz. Se tratan más que nada de Vegeta y de mí, o de Tarble y yo… incluso la de Vegeta, sus padres y yo. Éstas son los que me atormentan, me hacen llorar._

 _Mamá quería quitarlas cuando Vegeta y yo... ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo llamarlo._

 _¿Rompimos? ¿Nos separamos? ¿El mundo se derrumbó?_

 _Pero tuve un ataque lo suficientemente grande como para que finalmente cediera y me permitiera mantenerlas tanto tiempo como fuera "saludable" para mí. Esto significa que tengo que tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que me vea cuando me paro frente a ellas, mirándolas, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y todavía estuviéramos juntos._

...

Un golpe en mi puerta me envía corriendo rápidamente a mi cama, me acuesto boca abajo, con las piernas hacia arriba y cruzadas en los tobillos, tomo la revista que había estado reposando allí rápidamente llevándola a mi cara como si hubiera estado leyendo, antes de dejar entrar a mamá.

—Una apuesta, ¿eh?

Me doy la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Lázuli, sorprendida de lo verdaderamente contenta que estoy de verla. Le sonrío, y entonces rápidamente lo oculto.

—Bueno, mira lo que ha traído el gato… la alguna-vez-porrista.

—Pero la más hermosa alguna-vez porrista en el campus. —Termina de entrar, sus ojos errantes por el collage de fotos que había estado mirando. Ondea una mano hacia ellas—. Estamos auto-torturándonos, ¿verdad?

—Ya recibí el sermón de mamá. No lo necesito de ti también.

Se deja caer sobre la cama a mi lado, tirando de la revista en mis manos. Resulta estar abierta en una página de publicidad acerca de un fabuloso nuevo producto de higiene femenina, que te ayuda a sentirte de lo más fresca.

—¿Mamá cayó en esto de estoy-muy-bien-y-te-lo-demostraré-al-leer-sobre-toallas-sanitarias?

Le doy una mirada asesina, después me pongo de pie y me alejo de ella, pero sólo para cerrar la puerta. Me vuelvo hacia ella, recostándome contra la puerta con las manos escondidas detrás de mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. Realmente quiere que sea feliz.

—Ajá —dice Lázuli, sorprendida.

—¿Qué?

—No había sarcasmo que pudiera detectar en esa frase.

—Eso es porque no había ninguno. Sé que realmente quiere que sea feliz, porque me ha traído y me ha dado un hogar y una familia, voy a darle lo que quiere.

—Sabes —dice, cerrando la revista y pasando la mano por su superficie brillante, observando el movimiento—. La primera vez que viniste aquí, estaba resentida contigo.

Me río de esto.

—¿No me digas? No me di cuenta.

Me devuelve la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento, era tan horrible. Pero no me gustaba mucho la idea de otra hija. Supongo que en cierto modo me sentía como si estuviera siendo remplazada. Y por alguien que obviamente no quería estar aquí... —Extiende la mano hacia mí y me jala para sentarme en la cama junto a ella cuando la tomo—. Pero estoy muy contenta de que hayas sido tú. Me gusta tenerte como mi hermana.

—Ah, genial —digo en voz alta, exasperada—. Por fin tengo mis emociones bajo control y aquí vienes, volándolas de nuevo. —La miro y también veo lágrimas en sus ojos. Inclino mi cabeza hacia su hombro, dejando que las lágrimas sigan su camino, y envuelve un brazo alrededor de mí.

—Una vez tuve un novio que rompió conmigo porque encontró a alguien que le gustaba más. Eso me dolió. —Me aprieta—. Pero no lo amaba en la forma en que tú amas a Vegeta, así que no puedo imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo.

—Es horrible —susurro—. Le debería haber dicho, tan pronto como me di cuenta de que realmente me gustaba, cuando pasó de ser un juego a algo más.

—¿Estás arrepentida?

Pienso en eso por un minuto, limpiándome la nariz con el pañuelo de papel que me tiende. Me siento con la espalda recta y la miro.

—No, no lo estoy. —Sus cejas se disparan por la sorpresa—. Suena mal, supongo. Pero no puedo estar arrepentida por lo que me puso junto a Vegeta. Sólo lamento que ahora me odie.

—El odio es una emoción muy fuerte. Y una que no creo que Vegeta Ouji, sea capaz de sentir.

—Entonces, le desagrado totalmente.

—Y, ¿qué estás haciendo al respecto? —¿Has estado hablando con Milk? —la acuso.

—Ah, la famosa Milk. Mamá alardea sobre ella cada vez que llamo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tiene por decir esta misteriosa y mágica Milk?

—Me hizo el cambio de imagen a ésta Bul.

—Hizo un buen trabajo. Te ves muy bien. Incluso con el rímel corrido —se burla, limpiándolo, de debajo de mi ojo, con un dedo.

—Gracias, pero aun así no soy porrista.

—Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto.

Si tan sólo unos pocos meses atrás alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría bromeando con mi hermana, la porrista, probablemente me habría reído… y no sólo el ja-ja, de la manera divertida, sino más como el sí-claro-eso-jamás-pasará-en-el-transcurso-de-mi-vida. Supongo que, nunca puedes decir nunca.

—Dice que tengo que hacer que se fije en mí otra vez, hacer que me quiera de vuelta.

—Hmm, bueno, está en el camino correcto. Pero Bul, Vegeta es algo más que la apariencia. Quiero decir, estaba contigo aun cuando parecías la reina de los muertos vivientes.

—Gracias —murmuro.

—Ni siquiera yo pude hacer girar su cabeza entonces. Lo que prueba que no se trata de la apariencia.

Lázuli está siendo chistosa, y me río de ella. No es para nada lo que había pensado que era la primera vez que vine a esta casa.

—Tienes que recordarle las otras razones por las que quería estar contigo.

—Pero esa es la cosa. Realmente no hay ninguna buena razón. ¿Por qué estaba conmigo?

Lázuli niega con la cabeza.

—Tienes que trabajar en tu autoestima.

—Eres la segunda que me dice eso.

—Entonces debe ser verdad. Escucha, Bul. Has pasado tu vida escuchando que no vales la pena por un grupo de personas cuyas opiniones no deberían importar. Es hora de que dejes de escucharlos y empieces a escuchar a las personas que realmente te quieren.

—Sí, bueno, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿sabes?

—No sigas actuando como si tu vida hubiera terminado. Es patético y no te ayudará en tu campaña. Sé feliz, demuéstrale que eres feliz y que no lo necesitas. Coquetea con otros muchachos. Muéstrale que no sólo estás esperando por él. Eso va a llamar su atención. —Me da un abrazo de sólo un brazo y se levanta—. Si Vegeta es la mitad de bueno como creo que lo es, te perdonará. Luego va a estarte rogando que lo aceptes de nuevo.

—Gracias, Lázuli. ¿Quién habría dicho que una porritas podía ser tan útil? De hecho, me siento un poco mejor ahora.

Me sonríe.

—¿Para qué están las hermanas?

* * *

Es el tercer sábado. Es noche de visita al Centro. Me perdí la última. No debería perderme esta. Sin embargo, no pienso ir. Echo de menos a todas las personas de allí, a la Sra. Green en particular. Pienso en ella, sentada esperando a que alguien venga a verla y nadie aparece. No puedo ser otra persona que la decepciona.

Esa es la excusa oficial, y genuina como lo es, por supuesto hay otra… el impulso de Vegeta, de estar cerca de él. Así que me doy prisa por la puerta antes de que pueda acobardarme.

La Sra. Green está feliz de verme. No recuerda mucho, pero recuerda que estuve aquí el mes pasado. Antes de que pueda inventar una excusa que por lo menos suene verdadera, Vegeta entra. Mi corazón se detiene cuando lo veo hacer su alegre recorrido. No me ha visto todavía. Sin embargo, eventualmente hace su camino en torno a donde estoy. Se detiene un poco cuando me ve sentada allí. Me mira, la incredulidad y el enojo están en guerra en su rostro.

El enojo gana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —logra decir con fuerza.

—Vino a verme —le informa la Sra. Green, bruscamente.

La mira, y de inmediato sus facciones se suavizan. Debí imaginar que su amabilidad innata se extendería a todos menos a mí.

—¿Cómo está hoy, Sra. Green? —pregunta amablemente.

—Mejor ahora que Bul está aquí —le responde, dándome una palmada en la rodilla.

Eso se lo recuerda, y vuelve sus duros ojos de nuevo hacia mí. Antes de que me pueda regañar otra vez, Jeice, el tipo que está a cargo de todos los voluntarios, se apresura a la habitación.

—Hey, Vegeta, estás aquí —dice a medida que camina junto a nosotros—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Bul. Te echamos de menos. —La mandíbula de Vegeta se aprieta dos veces antes de girarse bruscamente.

—Ya veo por qué no viniste la última vez —murmura la Sra. Green—. Ese chico tiene que aprender buenos modales.

Ahogo una carcajada ante eso. Si hay una cosa que Vegeta definitivamente no necesita, es una lección de modales.

Me evita después de eso.

Es súper agradable con todos los demás, en contraste con el silencio absoluto al que me somete. Cuando llega el momento de que toque y cante, lo hace con un entusiasmo ligeramente menor al habitual. Sus ojos siguen agitándose en mi dirección, y soy muy consciente de que mi presencia es una molestia para él.

Quizás no vendré la próxima vez.

Quizá sí lo haga.

* * *

 _Lo sé, prometí que sería un capítulo diario pero la escuela absorbe todo el tiempo y no me da espacio para editar y modificar el episodio :( ¿me disculpan? pero, trataré de escribirlo diario, no falta mucho para terminar xD_


	29. ¿Dos citas?

**Capítulo 29.**

 **¿Dos Citas?.**

* * *

Todavía no estoy segura de cómo sucedió, pero de alguna manera debido a lo de sentarme cada dos días con Gokú y los otros en el almuerzo y el obvio enamoramiento de Gokú con Milk, en los días siguientes pronto nos encontramos sentados todos en la misma mesa.

Esto es increíblemente difícil.

Vegeta se sienta en un extremo de la mesa, y yo me siento en el otro. Mi estómago se revuelve todo el tiempo, y mientras lo ignoro concienzudamente, constantemente estoy mirándolo. Está siendo demasiado atento con el "Ratón", y estoy increíblemente celosa. Se pasa la mayor parte del almuerzo lanzándome dagas.

¿Quién sabía que me la tenía jurada?

Gokú parece ser el intermediario. Yarirobe y Piccolo tienden a permanecer en el extremo de Vegeta, aunque Yarirobe se ha estado acercando un poco más al centro. Le temo a los días de almuerzo cuando tengo que enfrentar a Vegeta, pegar una sonrisa en mi rostro y fingir que su presencia no me afecta. También los espero más que cualquier otra cosa.

Descríbeme como una masoquista.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer este fin de semana?

Milk y yo estamos paradas junto a su casillero, el que ahora compartimos. Usar el mío, el que compartí con Vegeta, es demasiado difícil, así que permanece vacío ya que él tampoco lo usa. Probablemente comparte con el "Ratón", pienso con una punzada de dolor.

—Me conoces, me sumo a lo que sea —digo, aunque ambas sabemos que es una mentira.

—¿Qué tal si me quedo en tu casa el viernes luego de que llegues a casa de tu cosa familiar, entonces el sábado… —Se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos moviéndose más allá de mí para quedar fijos en alguien detrás de mí.

Mi estómago se cierra. No hay muchas personas que tendrían ese efecto sobre ella, y sólo uno aparece en mi mente. Lentamente me doy la vuelta, las mejillas ruborizadas.

No es Vegeta.

—Hola, Bul —dice Yamcha, tímidamente. Se desplaza hacia adelante y hacia atrás con inseguridad—. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Vuelvo a mirar a Milk, quien está tratando de no mirar con fijeza las puntas de multicolor en el cabello de Yamcha, los labios negros, y sus muchos piercings.

—Seguro —digo, viendo la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Milk—. Volveré pronto, Milk.

Me lanza una mirada interrogante, y casi río. Es más como la mirada que mamá me da cuando estoy haciendo algo que no aprueba. Sigo a Yamcha, que camina unos pocos pasos más allá. Milk permanece plantada en el lugar; esto no le pasa desapercibido a Yamcha.

—¿Qué pasa? —digo con casualidad, sin embargo estoy ardiendo de curiosidad… y sospecha. ¿Por qué Yamcha se acercaría a mí ahora, después de todo este tiempo?

—Sé que no hemos sido realmente, ya sabes, amigables por un tiempo. —Me río ligeramente de eso—. Pero me estaba preguntando si considerarías, salir conmigo en algún momento.

Mi sospecha crece.

—¿Seripa y Mai están detrás de esto?

Parece sorprendido.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Nappa?

Sacude la cabeza.

—Nadie está tras esto salvo yo. Sabes que me gustas desde hace tiempo. O al menos, pensé que lo sabías.

Lo estudio, tratando de determinar si está siendo sincero. No puedo ver nada en su rostro que me diga que está siendo desconfiado, pero todavía no puedo descubrir su motivación.

—Lo sabía, hace tiempo. Pero eso fue antes… —Mis palabras se van apagando. Definitivamente no deseo discutir de Vegeta con Yamcha—. De todos modos, las cosas son diferentes ahora. Soy diferente.

—Lo he notado —dice, sonando cauteloso al aceptarlo, pero al menos no cínico.

—Ya no salgo de fiesta.

—Lo he notado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Si está desconcertado por mi franqueza no lo demuestra.

—Porque siempre me has gustado, y pensé que sería divertido salir.

Lo miro con fijeza, insegura de sus intenciones. Hubo un tiempo cuando Yamcha era exactamente mi tipo. Es el polo opuesto de Vegeta, quien definitivamente es ahora más de mi tipo.

Se encoge de hombros ante mi silencio.

—Sólo una película, quizás algo de comer. Incluso puedes encontrarme allá si lo deseas. Sólo una cita, nada más.

Difícil discutir contra esa lógica, ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

—Bueno —digo, tomando una decisión rápida, que espero no vivir para lamentar.

Su rostro se ilumina, y juro que casi sonríe, lo que trae a mi mente el pensamiento de que nunca antes he visto a Yamcha sonreír… a menos que estuviera drogado.

—¿Viernes en la noche? —pregunta.

Miro de vuelta a Milk, quien ahora se encuentra parada con sus brazos cruzados apretadamente, la boca sombría y el pie golpeando impacientemente, mientras nos mira con descontento. Sonrío ante su continua presencia maternal.

—Tengo planes para el viernes. —Me sorprende que no recuerde que los viernes son sagrados debido a mi familia. Después de todo, solíamos reírnos sobre ello. No voy a recordárselo debido a que ahora sí espero los Viernes Familiares—. ¿Qué tal el sábado? Puedes recogerme en mi casa.

—Bien. —Parece un poco aturdido de que haya decido ir.

Se inclina hacia abajo torpemente y me da un incómodo abrazo con un sólo brazo, bañándome con el olor del humo —tanto de cigarrillos, como de otra cosa—, y no puedo evitar comparar esto con el aroma limpio de Vegeta. Aparto el pensamiento y regreso rápidamente con la madre Milk.

—¿Qué fue eso?—exige.

—Me pidió una cita.

—¿Con él? —Milk mira hacia donde ahora desaparece Yamcha, a través de las puertas de la escuela—. ¿Crees que es seguro?

—Sí, mamá. —Río—. Es un viejo amigo. Fue uno de mis primero amigos cuando empecé a venir a esta escuela.

Milk conoce mi historia, la de mis padres biológicos hasta el día que me conoció. No le mencioné realmente a Yamcha como mi "casi novio" porque pensé que era un callejón sin salida sin importancia en mi vida.

—No vas a… —Parece genuinamente horrorizada. Sacude las manos como empujando esos pensamientos lejos de ella—. No, no importa. No es de mi incumbencia.

—Siempre es de tu incumbencia, Milk. Eres mi mejor amiga. No voy a hacer nada que no debería hacer. —Sonrío y enlazo mi brazo con el de ella—. Te llamaré en el instante en que llegue a casa y te contaré todo lo que pasó.

Alza una ceja hacia mí curiosa.

—¿Por qué esta repentina decisión de salir en una cita?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Porque alguien me lo pidió. Y porque él está saliendo, así que ¿por qué yo no?

—Ah, así que es algo de venganza.

—¡No! —Niego inmediatamente—. Bueno, sí, quizás un poco. Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer? ¿Pasar el resto de mi vida miserablemente porque lo arruiné y perdí al chico que amo?

—Podrías conseguirte unos gatos, ya sabes. Convertirte en una anciana que ama a los gatos más que a las personas.

—Tendría que aprender a tejer. Hacer algunos tapetes para colocar sobre todos mis muebles.

—Y comprar mucha comida para gatos.

—Y arena higiénica para gatos.

—No, si estás lo bastante loca, puedes dejar que hagan sus necesidades por toda la casa. Entonces vas a Oprah para que pueda decirte que estás loca, y pueda conseguir a alguien para limpiar la casa en tu lugar.

—O quizás simplemente permaneceré loca para no tener más recuerdos de él.

Milk me mira, con el rostro severo.

—Ve a la cita. Olvida a los gatos —dice.

—Me gustan los gatos, sin embargo. Me gusta la idea de estar lo bastante loca para olvidar.

—Bueno, soy mortalmente alérgica a los gatos, así que tienes que permanecer cuerda.

Suspiro.

—Muy bien, lo haré. Por ti.

—Me alegro de haber hablado contigo —dice.

* * *

El baile de bienvenida era en dos semanas. Parece ser de lo que todos hablan. Estoy tratando de fingir que no está pasando nada. Vegeta y yo habíamos hablado sobre ir, al principio del año escolar, antes que aprendiera a odiarme. Sé que todavía está planeando ir… es bastante requerido y necesario como presidente del consejo Estudiantil.

También sé que no va a llevarme.

Tengo una idea de a quién podría llevar. Milk va a ir con un chico llamado Broly. Se lo pidió hace bastante tiempo, suponiendo —correctamente, ya que resulto cierto—, que tendría varias invitaciones y que él tendría que evitar la avalancha. Sé que fue una aplastante decepción para Gokú, lo cual explicaría la razón por la que ahora me mira expectante, esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, segura de que no pude haberlo escuchado bien.

—Dije que, ¿si quieres ir al Baile de Bienvenida conmigo? —repite.

Soy increíblemente consciente del hecho de que todos en la mesa están mirándonos abiertamente a la espera de mi respuesta o fingiendo no estar escuchando, a pesar de que obviamente lo están. No podría haber escogido un día peor para preguntármelo, pienso, mientras mis ojos van al rostro de la única persona en la mesa cuya opinión es importante para mí.

Vegeta está justo enfrente de mí, su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. Algo parpadea en sus ojos, algo que casi se deja entrever como celos. Rápidamente aparta la mirada, volviendo su atención hacia la "Ratón", quien ha estado observando a Vegeta mirarme.

—Sí —digo, mi boca funcionando antes de que mi cerebro tenga una oportunidad de ponerse al corriente. Mientras digo la palabra, juro que Vegeta hace una pequeña mueca de dolor. Arrastro mis ojos lejos de Vegeta, enfrentando a Gokú, la mente firmemente decidida. —Seguro, Gokú, ¿por qué no?

—Estupendo. —Es su única respuesta, y me pregunto si no soy la única con un motivo ulterior para querer ir a este baile… incluso si no es con quien ninguno de nosotros había querido ir como primera opción.

* * *

 _Ya comienza lo bueno :) Los celos del pobre de Vegeta aww jaja aunque uno tiene su orgullo y la otra es cobarde para enfrentarlo xD ¿qué le cuesta llevarle serenata a Vegeta y todos felices? Jajaja_


	30. Cita desastre N 1

**Capítulo 30.**

 **Cita Desastre N°1.**

* * *

Yamcha me llega a buscar quince minutos tarde. Pero al menos sus ojos están claros, por lo tanto está sobrio. Mis padres son educados, ni siquiera pestañean ante su apariencia. Por otro lado, aprendieron a amarme cuando lucía de forma similar, así que supongo que es sólo parte de su no-juzgar. Personalmente, creo que sólo están emocionados de que voy a ir a una cita. Lo admito… me vestí con aspecto un poco conservador esta noche como un tipo de rebelión, supongo. No quería que esto pareciera como que estaba volviendo a mis viejas costumbres sólo para apaciguar a Yamcha. Aunque estaba dispuesta a salir con él, mi corazón todavía pertenecía a otro lugar, y no quería confundirlo con eso, o con cualquiera de las expectativas que pudiera tener de mí.

Primero vamos a ver una película.

El viaje en auto no es malo, porque puedo hablar de autos y aún no he conocido a un chico que no esté dispuesto a hablar de su auto. La película es agradable porque es oscura, distrae, y por suerte Yamcha no trata de hacer ningún movimiento hacia mí.

Ahora estamos cenando.

Me doy cuenta de lo poco que conocía realmente a Yamcha antes. Siempre habíamos salido juntos con un grupo, pero nunca solos. Está muy inquieto, y supongo que realmente quiere salir a fumar un cigarrillo, pero no quiere ofenderme. O sólo realmente está nervioso. O incómodo. O lamenta haberme invitado a salir. O alguna combinación de esas. Se me ocurre que el extraño silencio se ha extendido por un tiempo y es por eso que mi mente está divagando tan estúpidamente.

—Así que, ¿cómo están todos por estos días, Yamcha?

Luce sorprendido por mi pregunta.

—¿Todos? —pregunta.

—Bueno, sí, Nappa… o Seiya… —Estoy buscando en mi cerebro, tratando de recordar los nombres de las personas con las que salimos, para sólo darme cuenta de que en realidad no conocía a ninguno de ellos lo suficientemente bien como para recordar fácilmente sus nombres—. Tú sabes, personas como esas que no van a nuestra escuela.

—Uh, bueno, supongo que están casi igual.

—Oh. —Me siento silenciosamente por un momento—. ¿Qué hay de Seripa y Mai? ¿Están bien?

—Van a nuestra escuela. Las ves, como, casi todos los días.

—Bueno, no están precisamente hablándome, así que…

—Están casi igual también, supongo —dice mi fuente de información.

Otro silencio muerto sigue, mientras trato de pensar en un tema que tengamos en común.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer después de la graduación? —pregunto. —No he pensado en eso. Todavía queda bastante.

Bueno, supongo que si quiere llamar a los seis meses restantes como bastante, no tenía sentido que tomara decisiones apresuradas. No puedo evitarlo pero mentalmente lo comparo con Vegeta, quien ya ha aplicado a las universidades y tiene becas en fila. Empujo ese peligroso pensamiento lejos.

—¿Ninguna idea? ¿Sueños? ¿Deseos? —insisto.

—Oh sí. —Medio gime con una sonrisa torcida—. Sueño con conducir un Vette18, ir de fiesta con mis amigos, y tener a una chica hermosa a mi lado.

Sólo puedo mirarlo. No sé si lo dice en serio o si está bromeando y espera que me ría de su mala broma. No se está riendo, sólo tiene un débil levantamiento en uno de los lados de su boca, y aunque estoy consternada, realmente creo que lo dice enserio. Eso todo lo lejos que puede pensar para el futuro, y en verdad es su ambición en la vida. Me pregunto cínicamente si debería felicitarlo. Por desgracia, probablemente lo hubiera hecho en un pasado no-tan-lejano. El origen de Yamcha no es mucho más brillante que el mío, pero al menos él ha tenido la estabilidad de una familia.

Ese pensamiento trae a mi mente a una chica que conocí en la Secundaria, una de esas chicas de las que todos se burlaban y torturaban sólo por diversión. Estaba en un hogar particularmente malo en ese momento, sin embargo eso no significaba que tuviera alguna razón para unirme a ellos y herirla. Era una tipa bastante dura en ese momento, peleaba mucho y usualmente ganaba porque había aprendido cómo jugar sucio. Un día llegó a la escuela maltratada, y en uno de mis pocos momentos de perspicacia, me di cuenta de que eso no venía de ninguno de los otros chicos de la escuela… recibía los moretones en su casa. Sentí una sensación de parentesco con ella y me las arreglé para dejar claro que iba a ser dejada en paz… al menos en cuanto a daños físicos se trataba. Y porque influenciaba demasiado, generalmente seguían mis órdenes. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que consiguiera que expulsaran de esa casa, a pesar de que ese tiempo era particularmente una gran bendición. A veces me preguntaba qué pasaría con esa chica, si salió de su situación.

La mesera trae nuestra comida, y estoy agradecida de que finalmente haya algo que nos mantenga ocupados. Como rápidamente, deseando que esta cita termine. Desafortunadamente la única cosa que logra el que coma rápido, es darme un dolor de estómago y muchos vacíos silenciosos mientras Yamcha come lentamente, y la mesera se toma un dulce tiempo regresando con la cuenta.

¿Dónde está la intratable mesera del restaurant italiano cuando la necesitas?

Finalmente, terminamos y Yamcha me lleva a casa. Por supuesto, no sale y me encamina hacia la puerta. Estoy agradecida.

—Gracias, Yamcha —digo, sabiendo que la cosa educada sería terminar con algo como me divertí, pero no puedo forzarme a mí misma a decir tan descarada mentira—. La cena estuvo realmente buena. —Ahí. Eso debería satisfacer toda la educación geek de quienes me juzgan. Una en particular.

Camino rápidamente hacia mi casa.

—¡Hey!

Miro hacia atrás. Yamcha baja la ventana y se asoma. Por un horrible segundo me pregunto si espera que corra de regreso y le dé un beso.

—Quizás podríamos salir otra vez en algún momento. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana o algo así.

 _¿Es en serio?_

Mentalmente empujo mi mandíbula para que se cierre, consternada ante el pensamiento de otras incómodas tres horas y media con Yamcha.

—Uh, no puedo el próximo fin de semana. —No es una mentira, me justifico a mí misma. Es la verdad porque realmente no creo ser capaz de salir con él de nuevo—. Gracias, sin embargo. No vemos en la escuela el lunes. —Me despido y me apresuro a pasar por la puerta principal, antes de que pueda sugerir otro día.

Me desplomo contra la puerta como si necesitara ocultarme.

—Tan mal, ¿eh?

Le sonrío irónicamente a mi papá mientras sale de su oficina y asiente con la cabeza.

—No todos pueden ser el Príncipe Azul —dice, apretando mi brazo mientras camina, como es usual va directo al corazón del asunto.

 _No, no pueden,_ pienso. _Porque definitivamente hay sólo uno de ellos, lo tenía, lo arruiné y lo perdí._

—Creo que voy a ir a mi habitación y lloraré —le digo al pasillo vacío.

En vez de llorar, decido llamar a Milk y decirle lo que pienso de ella advirtiéndome sobre esta cita… incluso si realmente no lo hizo.

* * *

 _Les juro que vais a enamorarse con el siguiente capítulo :D_

 _BuramaOMG: Gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo en el fic, he tratado de actualizar lo antes posible y perdona que no te envíe un PM pero a veces no llegan ¿vale? aprecio de verdad tu apoyo. Oh, dejáme contarte una linda historia con un final devastador, hace unos años yo no tenía cuenta de Fanfiction, sin embargo, la creé y empecé a seguir tú único fanfic de El Príncipe en la Torre ¿y qué crees? no lo has actualizado, aunque ya me sé la historia no está de más adaptarla a esta hermosa pareja ¿vale? jajaja_

 _Sky d: Igualmente gracias, eres una de las primeras en mostrarme el apoyo y aunque te agradecí anteriormente, no está de más hacerlo otra vez. Un sincero abrazo para ti :)_

 _Guest, Invitado: Aunque realmente no sé quienes son porque no tienen una cuenta, agradezco que se tomen la molestia de mostrar su apoyo, y creánme que por ustedes terminaré la historia :D_

 _A los demás gracias. Un gusto ¡CHAO! :*_


	31. Cita N 2 y final inesperado

**Capítulo 31.**

 **Cita Desastrosa N°2… Con un Final Inesperado.**

* * *

Una vez que la porrista escuchó de mi plan de ir al Baile de Bienvenida, se las arregló para estar en casa tanto el fin de semana anterior para comprar el vestido, y el fin de semana siguiente, porque reclamó su "derecho de hermana mayor" para arreglar mi cabello. Ignoró mis argumentos de que ella no es demasiado mayor que yo. Estuve agradecida de que estuviera allí. Me ayudó a encontrar un vestido que fuera femenino y lindo, sin ninguna clase de volantes. Ignoró totalmente mis protestas horrorizadas cuando sacó múltiples implementos para rizar el cabello e insistió en que confiara en ella.

Ni siquiera me dejó observar en el espejo.

―Puedes lavarlo y empezar de nuevo cuando termine si lo odias ―prometió, que es la única razón por la que me rendí.

Cuando terminó, se veía… elegante. No una palabra que alguna vez pensé se aplicaría en mí. _Si sólo Sharotto pudiera verme ahora,_ pensé.

Ahora estoy de pie en nuestra sala al lado de Gokú, que se ve muy lindo en su esmoquin, o al menos unos cuantos grados menos nerd, mientras mi mamá toma cerca de mil fotos. Finalmente arrastro a Gokú a la puerta porque creo que estaría contento parado aquí y posando toda la noche para evitar ser grosero con mi mamá, y porque Lázuli está aquí. ¿Una hermosa chica de universidad adulándolo?

Él se quedaría.

* * *

Conducimos al edificio Ciudad Satán, que ha sido rentado por la noche para la ocasión. Tengo que admitir que la descomunal bestia histórica no deja de tener sus encantos. El camino iluminado es ahora el telón de fondo romántico perfecto para lo que espero será una noche totalmente desprovista de romance.

Milk y Broly ya han llegado y nos han guardado un lugar en su mesa. Tendría que ser ciega para que se me escapara lo emocionadamente feliz que está Gokú con esta novedad. Es una mesa larga, lo que significa que no nos sentaremos solos, y mi estómago se agita ante el pensamiento de un alguien en particular que podría unírsenos. Me digo que no estoy buscándolo, sólo admirando el hermoso edificio y la decoración mientras miro alrededor.

¿Por qué entonces, tan pronto como mis ojos aterrizan sobre él, se detienen?

Como lo hace mi corazón.

Vegeta se ve incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado que se vería en su esmoquin. Y tenía la imagen, desde el momento en que Gokú me invitó. _Ese chico seguro puede lucir atractivo,_ pienso, pretendiendo estar despreocupada. Mi corazón, que se ha agitado hasta detenerse, empieza a latir, y el rubor se extiende por mi pecho y cruza mis mejillas, dejando una estela de fuego sobre las superficies frías. Él no me ha visto todavía, o si lo ha hecho, me está ignorando completamente. Está de pie con un grupo de OCE, riendo y compartiendo esos hoyuelos geniales con ellos. Estoy locamente celosa de ellos. Trato de alejar mi mirada, consciente de que es grosero mirar fijamente a tu ex novio mientras estás en una cita, pero no puedo obligar a mi cabeza a moverse.

Milk ve mi dilema y me rescata parándose y caminando en frente de mí, bloqueando mi vista.

―Broly y yo vamos a bailar. Tú y Gokú deberían venir.

Porque Gokú está completamente enamorado de ella, salta y la sigue, casi dejándome atrás. Ella toma el brazo de Broly, y él la aleja, obligando a Gokú a volver por mí.

Desafortunadamente, esto aclara mi vista de Vegeta una vez más, y estoy feliz de estar aferrada a Gokú. Vegeta levanta la mirada justo mientras está riendo de algo que alguien dijo, y su mirada aterriza directamente sobre mí. La risa inmediatamente muere en sus labios. Su boca se cierra, y traga ruidosamente. Al menos parece ruidoso ya que estoy demasiado lejos para escuchar verdaderamente, e incluso si estuviera más cerca la sangre apresurándose a través de mi cabeza habría ahogado el sonido. Sus ojos viajan lentamente sobre mí, y hago una nota mental de agradecerle a Lázuli.

Cuando su mirada regresa a mi cara, nuestros ojos se encuentran, y en ese segundo, sé que él no es tan inmune a mí como algunas veces parece. La realidad se desploma en la forma de Launch, quien definitivamente no luce como un Ratón esta noche. Se acerca furtivamente a Vegeta, mirándome sospechosamente. Empuja su brazo a través del suyo posesivamente y le dice algo.

Él aleja sus ojos de mala gana, su mandíbula marcada en agitación. Nunca en mi vida he querido tanto sacarle los ojos a alguien.

Gokú tira ligeramente de mi brazo, y con una respiración profunda, apago mi frustración lo mejor que puedo y lo sigo. Bailo con muy poco entusiasmo hasta que veo que Vegeta y Launch también están en la pista de baile y Vegeta está dándome miradas ocasionales. Veo esto porque estoy observándolo totalmente.

Acelero el paso y sonrío mucho.

Se siente completamente falso. Espero estar engañando a todos los demás, o al menos a Vegeta. Vegeta y Launch terminan en nuestra mesa, así como el resto del grupo del almuerzo y sus varias citas. Esto requiere que siga en la actitud soy-tan-feliz hasta que casi estoy cansada.

Trato de decirle a Gokú que nos vayamos, pero él dice que no podemos irnos hasta que el Rey y la Reina sean coronados. Estoy suponiendo que a él le importa eso menos de lo que me importa a mí, y a mí no me importa en absoluto. Es Milk sentada al otro lado de nosotros la que lo mantiene aquí.

Finalmente, llega la hora de coronar a los malditos desafortunados, y doy un suspiro de alivio. Él no tendrá una excusa para quedarse después de esto. Nuestro Director, el mestro Roshi, se levanta sobre el podio. Él no es un mal tipo. Puedo leerlo por el completo geek que fue en la secundaria, y ya que ahora tengo una cosa por los geeks, realmente no puedo tenerle aversión.

―Muy bien, todo el mundo ―dice contra el micrófono―. Es el momento que todos han estado esperando. Vamos a averiguar quiénes son el Rey y la Reina del Baile de Bienvenida este año.

Miro hacia donde las porristas y los deportistas se amontonan en anticipación, mirándose sospechosamente unos a otros para ver cuál de ellos se llevará la corona.  
Pongo los ojos en blanco.

―Su Rey es… Vegeta Ouji. ―Esto llama mi atención como nada más podría haberlo hecho. Me enderezo de mi posición encorvada.

Vegeta se ve asombrado, pero no puedo decir que yo lo esté realmente. Quiero decir, él está vistiéndose mucho menos geek este año, y fue votado Presidente del Cuerpo Estudiantil. Además, con esos hoyuelos y sus sorprendentes ojos obscuros, tenía que ser un ganador seguro.

Todos en la mesa están felicitándolo, Launch se levanta para besarlo en la mejilla. Entierro mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y aprieto mis dientes tan fuerte que estoy sorprendida de que no se rompan. Sus ojos se fijan en los míos cuando ella hace esto, y trato de darle una sonrisa que dice que no me importa. Puedo sentirlo, sin embargo, es una mueca apretada, y no tengo duda de que mis ojos están quemando.

Él sostiene mi mirada por unos segundos, luego hace su camino al frente de la multitud donde toma su lugar en el escenario bajo. Miro hacia la mesa de deportistas y veo que ninguno de ellos parece decepcionado ante esto. Dice mucho sobre Vegeta que aquellos que esperaban ganar estén felices por su victoria. Unas cuantas porristas parecen alegres ante el prospecto de unirse a Vegeta para el tradicional Baile del Rey y la Reina.

―Y ahora, la Reina ―dice el mestro. Roshi.

Siento mi estómago apretarse. No creo que pueda permanecer aquí sentada y ver a Vegeta sostener a otra chica en sus brazos porque estoy más que segura de que nadie habría votado por el Ratón. No es que fuera mucho mejor verla en sus brazos, pero lidiar con otra chica siendo sostenida por Vegeta es más de lo que puedo manejar ahora mismo.

―Volveré ahora ―le susurro a Gokú mientras me levanto. Creo que simplemente estaré afuera por diez minutos o algo así. Gokú asiente, apenas escuchando.

―La Reina es… ―Me apresuro. ―Bulma Brief.

Cierro mis ojos ante el nombre. _No la conozco, pero no quiero tener que…_

Mis pasos se desaceleran mientras el nombre penetra. Me giro, anonadada.

 _Ese es mi nombre._

Algunas personas están aplaudiendo realmente —con la notable excepción de las porristas—, y Milk positivamente radiante, haciéndome gestos para que vaya al escenario. No hay manera… entonces veo la mirada conspiratoria que pasa entre Milk y Gokú, y me doy cuenta que de alguna manera arreglaron esto. Simplemente no puedo adivinar cómo.

La ira me inunda, y considero girarme y continuar mi salida… hasta que levanto la mirada y veo a Vegeta de pie allí, la corona en su cabeza, la felicidad de ganar se ha ido de su cara. Siento su fuerza, empujándome hacia el escenario tanto como si quiero ir allí o no. La gente está felicitándome, tocándome mientras los paso, pero sólo puedo concentrarme en él. Demasiado pronto estoy sobre el escenario a su lado, teniendo una corona barata de plástico colocada sobre mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, sólo tengo ojos para Vegeta, que se niega a mirarme. El mestro Roshi llega entre nosotros, sacudiendo nuestras manos.

―Y ahora, les doy a Vegeta y Bulma el momento para el Baile del Rey y la Reina ―anuncia ruidosamente, y mi corazón se sacude.

El baile.

Momentáneamente me había olvidado de eso, pero el baile significa… yo en brazos de Vegeta otra vez.

La música empieza, y por un largo momento, Vegeta se queda de pie congelado. El mestro Roshi le da un codazo con un murmullo, y él se gira rígidamente hacia mí. Su cortesía innata no le permitirá dejarme parada aquí sola como sé que quiere hacer, y estoy inmensamente agradecida por esto.

Extiende una mano rígida, y mientras pongo mi mano en la suya, un fuego fundido inicia en mi estómago.

Él no me mira, rígidamente formal mientras me ayuda a bajar los escalones hacia la pista de baile. Las luces estás oscuras con un foco ligeramente brillante enfocándonos. Se obliga a dar un giro hacia mí y me toma en sus brazos. En ese momento, lo veo. Sus ojos están ardiendo tan abrasadoramente caliente como mi estómago.

Me conduce en un baile, rígido y correcto, sosteniéndome a una distancia que complacería a los puritanos más valientes. Es un recordatorio de la primera vez que bailé con él y no puedo detener la sonrisa que curva mi boca. Vegeta trastabilla un poco ante mi sonrisa, pero de manera verdaderamente valiente, sostiene mi mirada, sin apartar la suya.

Pronto otras parejas se han unido a nosotros en la pista, pero mi concentración se ha estrechado al punto de que parece que estamos solos. Una vez estamos rodeados, es como si algo cediera dentro de Vegeta. En realidad puedo sentir la rendición flotando a través de él, y repentinamente me pone cerca, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual, aunque en sus ojos leo algo muy diferente, algo que no he visto desde antes.

―Vege ―suspiro, sólo queriendo pensarlo, no decirlo en voz alta.

―No me llames así ―murmura.

Baja su cabeza hacia la mía, no demandando mientras me besa, sus labios gentiles. Mi mente es un alboroto de emociones y preguntas, pero las pongo a un lado, negándome a perder un precioso segundo de este momento increíble pensando. Mi mundo gira y se inclina mientras él deja ir mi mano y sus brazos envuelven mi cintura, empujándome incluso más cerca. Deslizo mis brazos sobre sus hombros, torciendo mis manos en la nuca de su cabello mientras profundiza el beso, convirtiéndose en algo urgente.

El tiempo pasa lentamente, y demasiado rápido. Casi en tándem, Vegeta y yo somos conscientes de nuestro alrededor, justo donde estamos y lo que estamos haciendo.

Su boca abruptamente se endurece sobre la mía, y se aleja como si quemara. Las emociones se disparan sobre su cara mientras trata de decidirse por una. Todavía tengo mis manos enredadas en su cabello, él se estira y gentilmente las baja, desenganchándose de mi abrazo.

―Lo siento, no debería haber… ―deja de hablar, pensamientos caóticos atándose a su lengua.

Se gira rápidamente, alejándose a zancadas. Se queda quieto cuando ve a Launch parada al final de la pista de baile. Es obvio que ha observado todo. Incluso siento un poco de pena ante el dolor y la traición que puedo ver escritos sobre su rostro. Quiero ir tras él pero no puedo moverme.

Los temblores empiezan en mis manos, y puedo sentir un ataque de pánico subiendo por mi garganta mientras él desaparece.

Repentinamente Gokú está conmigo, envolviendo su brazo a mí alrededor y acercándome a su lado mientras me aleja de la pista de baile y fuera de la puerta principal. Puedo escuchar los sonidos de desesperación empezando a bajar en mi garganta, luchando por escapar.

―Sólo espera, Bul. Ya casi estamos allí ―dice urgentemente.

Luego está empujándome en el asiento del frente de su auto. Corre al otro lado y se sube. Miro a Gokú, apenada por la humillación que debo haberle causado, agradecida porque viniera a mi rescate, pero incapaz de formar las palabras.

No confío en abrir mi boca justo ahora porque estoy luchando contra los lamentos que están empujando en la parte posterior de mis dientes. Él parece leer todo esto en mi cara, y asiente en aceptación.

Un golpe sobre su ventana lo sobresalta, y Milk mira ansiosamente hacia el interior. Baja su ventana y ella se inclina hacia mí, lo que pone su cara directamente en frente de la de Gokú.

―Bul, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?

No puedo contestar; sólo puedo sacudir mi cabeza. Ella mira a Gokú por confirmación, como si él repentinamente fuera mi vigilante. Él se encoge de hombros sin poder hacer nada, aturdido por la cercanía de ella.

―Muy bien, haré que Broly me lleve a casa así puedo cambiarme, y luego iré directo a su casa ―le dice, como si él le hubiera preguntado. Ella le da a Gokú un pequeño apretón de bíceps en gratitud y luego se va para encontrar a su cita.

Gokú la observa hasta que está fuera de vista, luego me vuelve a mirar. Sus sentimientos están sobre su cara tan claramente como si se los hubiera tatuado allí.

―Bueno ―dice, aclarándose la garganta―. Somos un buen par, ¿no? Patéticos, los dos.

No puedo concordar más mientras inclino mi cabeza contra la ventana fría y cierro mis ojos contra la brillantez dolorosa del Capitol retirándose detrás de nosotros.

* * *

 _¿Qué os dije? Iban a amar éste capítulo :) y si no lo hicieron entonces no tienen corazón._

 _¿Cómo les pareció? jajaja_


	32. Ya conoces el resto

**Capítulo 32.**

 **Todas las Cosas Buenas… Bueno, Ya Conoces el Resto.**

* * *

El beso de Vegeta me centró.

Sé que no tiene ningún sentido. Debería estar destruida. Si digo la verdad, en la noche del baile, me rompí: en mil pedazos diminutos.

Milk y Gokú me mantienen junta, con un poco de ayuda de Lázuli, de todas las personas. Cuando finalmente caí en un sueño exhausto —o tal vez debería decir que cuando finalmente me desmayé porque estaba completamente agotada—, llegué a una especie de paz con todo.

Para la mañana del lunes, estoy unida otra vez, a diferencia de HumptyDumpty, quien no pudo volver a unirse, no importa cuántos caballos y hombres del Rey trataron. Realmente no puedo decir por qué me siento tan bien con todo ahora, pero tengo una teoría. Creo que antes del beso sentía como que no había esperanza, que Vegeta había visto, finalmente, mi verdadero yo, y eso significaba que no había manera de deshacer el daño. Su beso me contó otra historia. Ahora sé que Vegeta todavía me ama, por lo menos un poco. Creo que esta paz que siento es en realidad una medida de esperanza. Genuina esperanza; no la esperanza que pedí prestada de todos los demás, quienes seguían intentando decirme cómo traerlo de vuelta, no la esperanza que me había engañado a creer. Esta esperanza es real.

Ahora yo espero.

Vegeta me ignora rotundamente, incluso más que antes. No me estreso al respecto, no me escondo de él. Me siento un poco mal porque no se ve muy feliz. Lo único que noto sobre todo lo demás, es que él y el Ratón parecen estar en malos términos. Por extraño que parezca, en lugar de su desgarrador antagonismo hacia mí, se ha relajado, y aunque no me trata exactamente como una amiga cercana, ya no me mira ferozmente. Se sienta más cerca a mi lugar en el final de la mesa de almuerzo, e incluso es vagamente amable.

 _Hmm_.

Un par de semanas pasan de esta extraña manera hasta un viernes, cuando mi mamá se acerca nerviosa y me dice que los Ouji han llamado e invitado a nuestra familia a jugar a los bolos con la suya. Nuestras familias haciendo cosas juntas es otra víctima de Vegeta y yo, otra cosa por la que me siento culpable. Creo que está sorprendida cuando le sonrío con calma y le digo que parece una buena idea, aunque lo oculta bien. Estoy tranquila en su mayoría por eso, si no tomas en cuenta las mariposas que han decidido entrar en frenesí en mi vientre.  
Es sólo más tarde mientras estamos caminando por la puerta, que me doy cuenta de que olvidé hacer hincapié en mi apariencia. Estoy usando una simple camiseta blanca de manga larga y jeans. Ni siquiera arreglé mi cabello o mi maquillaje. Sin embargo, realmente no me importa, porque sé que estas son cosas superficiales que no significan nada para Vegeta. Supongo que es tiempo de que dejen de importarme tanto también.

Lázuli ha vuelto a casa para el fin de semana, después de una llamada desesperada de mi parte rogándole que estuviese aquí. Lapis y Zangya se encuentran con nosotros en la bolera.

Así que, cuando Vegeta y su familia entran mientras estamos poniéndonos nuestros zapatos, la sensación de déjà-vu es fuerte. Sin embargo, las diferencias son profundas.

Ya no quiero ser una extraña.

Pertenezco a esta familia por completo, y estoy agradecida por ello. He amado y perdido a alguien que no era más que un experimento para mí la primera vez, y que ahora lo es todo para mí. Me aseguro de que mis zapatos estén atados en esta ocasión porque, de alguna forma, no creo que Vegeta me atrape de nuevo si me caigo.

—Te echo de menos, Bul-Bul —grita Tarble en voz alta, atrapándome en su dulce y torpe abrazo de oso—. ¿Por qué ya no vienes más a ver a Tarble?

Mi garganta se aprieta porque realmente echo de menos a Tarble.

Otra víctima.

—Lo siento, Tarble—le digo cuando por fin me libera y puedo respirar un poco—. He estado muy ocupada.

—Ven a verme —exige—. Salta conmigo.

Miro más allá de él hacia Vegeta para ver su respuesta a esto. Ha atado sus propios zapatos y está ignorando incondicionalmente el intercambio, lo que yo podría comprar, salvo que puedo ver la tensión en sus mandíbulas.

—No sé si puedo, Tarble —le digo con honestidad. Tarble no se olvida de las promesas, y no quiero hacer una que no pueda cumplir.

—¿Por qué no? —Mira a Sharotto, que me trata con distante cortesía—. Mami, ¿por qué no puede Bul-Bul venir a ver Tarble? —se queja.

Sharotto me mira por una fracción de segundo, como si yo fuera la que trajo el tema a colación. Ella se acerca, frotando la mano con dulzura arriba y hacia abajo del brazo de Tarble.

—Bueno, Tarble, no veo por qué no podría. —Ella aprieta una sonrisa.

Miro más allá de ella, mirando a Vegeta de forma significativa. Ella sigue mi mirada, regresando a regañadientes su mirada hacia mí.

—Bul, nos encantaría que fueras, en algún momento, para ver a Tarble. —Sé que Tarble no puede oír la renuencia en su voz, pero yo sí.

—No creo que…

—¡Mañana! —Tarble se alegra, cortándome.

—Oh, bueno. —Las manos de Sharotto aletean en su garganta—. Uhm, tal vez sería mejor que vengas otro día.

Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco enojada con ella porque intenta hacerme parecer la mala en este asunto, diciéndole a Tarble que puedo ir y luego, cuando no aparezca…

—¿Qué hay de lunes, justo después de la escuela? —pregunto.

Me he enterado de que Vegeta no estará allí. Él tiene reuniones SBO entonces. Sharotto también lo sabe, así que asiente con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Bueno, eso suena bien. ¿Cómo ves eso, Tarble? Puede venir a verte el lunes.

—¡Siii! —responde Tarble, bombeando sus manos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Has oído, Vegeta? Bul-Bul va a venir a verme. Entonces ella te puede ver también.

Los ojos de Vegeta saltan a los míos y luego se alejan de nuevo. Me alivia saber que no hay malicia reflejada en su expresión o postura.

—Me alegro de que vaya a verte, Tarble—le dice a su hermano, sin sarcasmo o ira en su voz—. Pero no voy a estar allí. Tengo que quedarme después de la escuela, ¿recuerdas?

Las cejas de Tarble se unen, luego se separan casi igual de rápido.

—Eso está bien, Vegeta. Voy a darle un beso por ti.

Vegeta y yo, ambos congelados ante las inocentes palabras de Tarble, mientras que Lapis, Lázuli, y Brief se ríen a carcajadas, las que rápidamente cubren con tos mientras reciben miradas de advertencia de Sharotto y mi mamá.

—Uh, es tu turno de lanzar, amigo —le dice Brief a Tarble, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Está bien. —Tarble salta feliz hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta del silencio que deja a su paso.

Agarra la pelota, se acerca a la línea, y mueve su brazo hacia atrás y adelante hasta que suelta la pelota. Una vez la bola toca los pinos, derribando cuatro de ellos, se vuelve hacia atrás para conseguir la habitual observación positiva de Vegeta. Vegeta se sienta en silencio, sin ser consciente de Tarble por primera vez desde que lo conozco.

—Buen trabajo, Tarble —lo llamo, parándome y chocando los cinco con él en mi camino a los bolos.

Tarble me sonríe, luego choca los cinco con todos los demás, excepto Vegeta, que todavía está en silencio. Lanzo mi primera bola: un strike, el resultado de mis muchas noches de bolos junto a Vegeta y Tarble.

—¿Has visto eso, Vegeta? ¡Bul-Bul los golpeó a todos! —grita Tarble con entusiasmo—. ¡Dale los cinco!

Vegeta, que está ahora de pie tirando de su guante de bolos, me mira, y en esa mirada, veo la tortura. Mi corazón se contrae. Si hay algo que no quiero es que Vegeta sufra. Así que sonrío, de la misma forma que lo haría si él fuera Milk o Gokú, y levanto mi mano hacia arriba. Él me deja colgando por un largo segundo mientras me mira fijamente, tratando de leerme.

—Buen trabajo, yo —le digo irónicamente, encogiendo los hombros.

Él asiente con la cabeza una vez, con fuerza, y finalmente levanta su propia mano, golpeando ligeramente contra la mía. Finjo que no hay un cosquilleo eléctrico que fluye hacia abajo por mi brazo desde el punto de contacto.

Una cosa que aprendí de Vegeta y Tarble, si no aprendí nada más, es que los bolos es un juego de animar a tus compañeros de equipo —así como al equipo opuesto— y muchas chocadas de mano. A pesar de que puedo sentir la tensión que viene de Vegeta, y en un grado menor de su madre, me atengo a las reglas nerd no escritas e interpreto el papel.

Me estoy divirtiendo.

Me estoy comportando: sin trucos o juegos para tratar de empujar dentro a Vegeta.

Estoy segura de que es mi imaginación que cada vez que choco los cinco con Vegeta—lo que es a menudo debido a que nuestros turnos vienen justo uno detrás del otro— sostiene mi mano apenas un segundo más de lo necesario, sus dedos curvados alrededor de los bordes de los míos, los ojos intensos durante un momento privado. Esto es sólo entre nosotros —nadie más parece darse cuenta— y es probablemente en su mayor parte mi esperanzada imaginación. Debido a que estamos actuando semi normal, los otros son capaces de relajarse y disfrutar de sí mismos.

Vegeta camina hacia la barra de bocadillos y compra un par de jarras de refresco. Regresa con ellas y con una pila de vasos, preguntando a cada uno lo que quiere y haciendo de anfitrión mientras llena los vasos y los entrega.

La única persona a la que no le pregunta soy yo.

Simplemente llena un vaso con soda dietética y me lo entrega. Sólo que en lugar de sentirlo como la primera vez cuando él simplemente sabía lo que yo quería, se siente como que simplemente no quiere tener que hablar conmigo más de lo necesario.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Vegeta —ronronea Lázuli, sentada junto a él y dándole palmaditas en el muslo con una gran sonrisa.

Él se tensa y se inclina minuciosamente lejos de ella. Lázuli ha estado coqueteando descaradamente con Vegeta, para mi deleite y para su disgusto total. No estoy preocupada por eso porque sé que no va en serio con él, pero por supuesto él no tiene ni idea. Eso lo pone en el borde, puedo decirlo, y casi le digo a ella que lo deje. Casi, hasta que él me mira para calibrar mi reacción.

Así que la dejo ir.

—Oye, hermana —me dice Lapis. Le ha dado por llamarme así desde que la adopción llegó a ser legal, y aunque pongo los ojos en blanco cada vez que lo hace, estoy contenta en secreto por su fácil aceptación como su hermana pequeña. Me trata como si siempre lo hubiera sido. —Alquilé la película de la que me hablaste. Tengo que decirte, no lo entiendo.

—¿Cuál de ellas? —pregunto. En realidad, le di una lista de películas que le dije que viera.

—Civil War.

—Ah —respondo—. Esa es una de mis favoritas. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gustó. —Suena sorprendido—. Pero seguro que no parece el tipo de película que te gustaría.

—¿En serio? —le pregunto, inclinando la cabeza mientras le pregunto—. ¿Qué tipo de películas crees que me gustaría?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Ya sabes, películas de terror, las películas de vampiros. El tipo de cosas góticas.

Me río.

Lapis nunca pierde la oportunidad de incitarme sobre cómo me veía la primera vez que vine a vivir con los Brief, no importa cuántas veces mi mamá le dice que ya basta. Creo que ella aún tiene un poco de miedo de que él me ofenda. Aunque no soy tan suave. Estoy hecha de un material mucho más resistente de lo que había pensado.

—Bueno, sí me gustó Deadpool.

—Eso suena bien —dice Zangya, pegándole con los codos en sus costillas.

—Si te gustó Civil War, entonces para la próxima necesitas alquilar The Avengers.

—¿Otra película de ciencia ficción?

—Yo soy parcial a la materia de ciencia-ficción —le digo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué es eso? —pregunta él.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de cómo debe sonar esto para Vegeta. Lo miro y veo que mira todo el intercambio con una mirada en sus ojos que no puedo entender.

¿Pensaría que arreglé esto, haciendo que Lapis me pregunte para mostrarle que todavía estoy envuelta en las actividades que hicimos juntos?

Aunque, honestamente, mientras él me introducía a ellas, realmente he llegado a amar todas las cosas de ciencia ficción.

Una chica geek.

Lapis espera una respuesta, por lo que le doy una verdad parcial.

—Tengo amigos que están en eso y me engancharon. —Me atrevo a dar una mirada atrás a Vegeta y veo que ya no me mira, pero su mandíbula está tensa, los labios apretados.


	33. Chala Head Chala

**Capítulo 33.**

 **Chala Head Chala.**

* * *

Gracias a mi nueva tranquilidad, a mi centro de paz que al menos mantiene a mi corazón de no desinflarse completamente, decido que he pospuesto mucho algo que debí haber hecho desde el primer día en que Vegeta se enteró de lo de la apuesta. Me decía a mí misma que el enojo de Vegeta le impediría escuchar, que necesitaba darle algo de tiempo para calmarse. Y tal vez sea verdad, pero lo que sí es verdad, es que soy una cobarde y no quiero hacerlo.

Pero aquí voy.

Lo veo más de cerca ahora, esperando la oportunidad. Estoy determinada a hacer esto y no prolongar la situación. Tomo una profunda respiración cuando veo a Vegeta solo por una vez, cerca de un casillero que no es el nuestro, sino el que ahora comparte con otra persona. Alejo el pensamiento de quién podría ser ese alguien junto con los sentimientos que lo acompañan, y camino hacia él. Otra profunda respiración para agarrar valor.

—Hola, Vege… quiero decir, Vegeta —digo nerviosamente y pretendo no darme cuenta de que él se pone rígido ante el sonido de mi voz. Dirige su mirada entrecerrada hacia mí, y estoy a punto de perder el valor. Sin embargo, no hay como el presente, ¿cierto? —Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero hay algo que quiero decirte, si estás de acuerdo. —Odio el tono zalamero que sale de mí, pero soy incapaz de detenerlo.

Él se gira de nuevo hacia el casillero, donde continúa acomodando sus libros, apilándolos cuidadosamente según el tamaño. Podría vestirse más a la moda, pero él sigue siendo Vegeta hasta la médula.

—Está bien —murmura en voz tan baja que casi no lo oigo. Suena resignado.

—Quiero decirte que lamento lo que hice. —Tomo otra profunda respiración y me sumerjo en ella—. Quiero decirlo, pero sería una mentira. Porque no lo lamento.

Él me mira de nuevo al escuchar eso, una ceja se levanta interrogativamente, sus labios se aprietan por el enojo.

—Siento haberte hecho daño. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto lo siento. —Se gira de nuevo, pero sus manos están quietas ahora, apretadas a sus costados, ya sin apilar los libros—. Haría cualquier cosa para alejar esa parte. Haría cualquier cosa para cambiar el dolor que sé que te causé. Pero no puedo lamentar lo de la apuesta con Mai y Seripa porque si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría llegado a conocerte.

Vegeta levanta una mano hacia su casillero, pero en vez de continuar con la organización de sus libros, se inclina contra el estante, y tengo la impresión de que lo está usando como apoyo. Aprieta la mandíbula, enojado, pero no dejo que su ira me detenga. Ésta podría ser mi única oportunidad para decirle lo que necesito que sepa.

—Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para creer lo que estoy diciendo, pero es verdad cuando digo que no cambiaría ni un minuto del tiempo que pasé contigo. Bueno, tal vez algunas cosas, como lo de llevarte a esas fiestas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Su voz me sobresalta, aunque él lo pregunta en voz baja.

—Porque estaba tratando de volverte malo, para que fueras como yo. —Él me ve, sorprendido, luego aparta la mirada de nuevo—. Fue estúpido, lo sé. En ese momento tenía sentido para mí. Tenía esta fantasía de que si venías conmigo, viendo lo divertida y emocionante que era ir de fiesta, entonces te convertirías en alguien como yo. Pero me alegro de que no funcionara, de que sigas siendo lo que eres.

Se aleja del estante, cerrando su casillero, y dándose vuelta totalmente hacia mí por primera vez. Pasa su mirada por mi boca, y como una heroína cliché de una novela romántica, mi pulso se acelera y mi respiración se detiene.

—No conseguiste tu piercing en el labio. ¿No era ése tu premio? —Su voz es áspera y sarcástica. Nada como Vegeta en lo absoluto. Paso mi dedo por mi labio apenas dándome cuenta.

—Ya no lo quiero.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque he cambiado. Tuviste mucho que ver con eso. Hiciste que quisiera ser mejor, ser más como tú. Ser el tipo de persona con la que podrías elegir estar. Pero supongo que nunca seré Launch.

—¿Launch? —Se hace hacia atrás por la sorpresa de mencionar su nombre.

—Me mata… —Me detengo, apretando los labios. No puedo decirle lo que me hace verlos juntos. Ya no importa—. Lo que quiero decir es que realmente quiero que seas feliz. Con… —me trago los celos—… con quien sea.

Vegeta cruza los brazos, cerrando los puños, con la boca tensa de nuevo. Creo que he subestimado lo enojado que todavía está conmigo.

—Sólo quería decirte eso, ya sabes, siento haberte hecho daño pero no el resto. Sé que no hay esperanza para nosotros… bueno, tú sabes. Sólo espero realmente que algún día quieras ser mi amigo de nuevo. Y sé que no importa, y que probablemente sólo hará que te enojes al escucharlo, pero todavía te amo, y supongo que siempre lo haré. Para lo que sea que eso cuente.

Vegeta asiente tensamente ante mis palabras, sin relajar su postura en absoluto, y mi corazón se desmorona bajo su mirada inflexible.

—Chala Head Chala —digo con una mueca torcida, sosteniendo mi mano en alto a modo de saludo Geek. Me doy vuelta, determinada a mantener la cabeza en alto hasta que esté fuera de su vista.

Luego me caigo en pedazos.

* * *

Durante los últimos tres días he sido muy consciente de Vegeta, incluso más que antes. Me abrí a él —otra vez— y fui rechazada. Mi centro de paz se ha desplazado un poco y mi corazón está sangrando de nuevo, pero estoy lidiando con ello. Con lo que estoy teniendo dificultades es con las miradas que recibo de Vegeta, porque me observa más intensamente de lo que lo hacía cuando

Seripa reveló mi historia.

Él se alterna entre mirarme con rabia, lanzarme miradas feroces que me quemarían donde estoy si tuviera ese poder, y observarme con curiosidad, como si fuera un rompecabezas que estuviera tratando de descifrar. Esas miradas en realidad me ponen al borde, más de lo que lo hacen las miradas de rabia.

* * *

Estoy caminando por el pasillo buscándolo con la mirada y sintiéndome inquieta, sin saber lo que podría conseguir de él, cuando el Ratón se materializa delante de mí.

—Hola —dice ella en voz baja. Me detengo de un tirón por la sorpresa.

—Hola —hago eco automáticamente.

—¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? —Ella pudo haber dicho que un Ozaru estaba detrás de mí y no me habría sorprendido más que con sus palabras.

Claro que hay un montón de tipos en la escuela que a veces actúan como primates, así que no sería tan impactante.

—De… acuerdo… —digo lentamente.

—Sólo quiero decir que lo lamento —dice sinceramente.

Ahora tengo la necesidad de sentarme.

—¿Tú? ¿Lamentarte? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no he sido agradable contigo. Estaba realmente celosa de ti y Vegeta. Creo que yo le gusté una vez. Me refiero a como novia, o algo así.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me enfoqué en Vegeta, observando su postura por esta chica en su mesa del almuerzo, y no puedo discutir con ella.

—Como sea, a mí también me gustaba —continúa—, pero yo… —Se interrumpe, avergonzada, luego toma un respiro y me mira a los ojos, decidida a darme toda la verdad—. Yo me estaba haciendo la difícil.

Se detiene, desafiante, y me pregunto si lo que está esperando de mí es que me ría de ella. Pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo, siendo la reina de los juegos que soy? Cuando sólo espero, ella continúa:

—Supongo que no debí haberlo hecho. Pero luego tú estuviste ahí de repente, y no me preocupé de verdad porque sabía que él no se enamoraría de alguien como tú. —Me mira disculpándose por sus palabras—. Pero lo hizo. Y estuve aún más celosa porque pensé que tú estabas usándolo. Y tenía razón.

Me mira de forma desafiante de nuevo, esperando a que niegue sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, lo estaba usando —le digo. Ahora es su turno de sorprenderse—. Pero sólo al principio. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ya no lo estuviera usando. Para que realmente él comenzara a gustarme y luego enamo… —Me detengo. No quiero decirle esto a ella o las demás personas.

—Lo sé. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Lo pude ver. Y aunque tú no me gustes, y no me gusten las cosas que hiciste, sé que te enamoraste de él. Y sé que él se enamoró de ti. Pero yo todavía seguía celosa. Y por eso te lo quería decir. Y no debería haberlo estado. Incluso después… de que ustedes rompieron, todavía me sentía celosa porque él te seguía amando.

—Ya no, él no me ama. Y ya que estamos disculpándonos, tengo que decirte que también lo siento. Tampoco he sido exactamente agradable contigo. También estuve celosa de ti porque tú siempre has sido con la que él debería estar.

Ella me sonríe tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no lo soy. Tal vez en algún momento, pero ya no. No es que no lo haya intentado. Pero él está enamorado de ti, y ni siquiera yo voy a ser capaz de cambiar eso. Así que ahora es momento de que lo supere y deje de tratarte tan mal por algo que no puedo cambiar.

—Pero él ya no me ama, Launch. Lo ha dejado claro.

Ella me sonríe como si yo fuera estúpida.

—Entonces no has estado prestando atención. Él sólo está enojado. No has visto la forma en que te mira.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se aleja, dejándome ahí parada con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, con la esperanza recorriendo mis venas. La euforia puede ser algo bueno. O devastador, ya sabes, cualquiera de las dos.

* * *

 _Bueno al menos Bulma ya dio el primer paso, ahora falta Vegeta :) Y sòlo quedan lamentablemente pocos capítulos :c Así que disfruten estos que aún quedan :) Y tal vez, solo tal vez, adapte otra historia como la de Easy que la tuve que eliminar porque estaba en ésta jaja pero aún no estoy segura *-*_

 _En fin, gracias :)_


	34. Me haces girar alrededor

**Capítulo 34.**

 **Me Haces Girar Alrededor Nene.**

* * *

—Así qué, exactamente, ¿cómo crees que fui elegida Reina del Baile de Bienvenida?

Milk consigue un aspecto muy inocente en su cara, que de inmediato me hace desconfiar.

—No sé —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No encuentras extraño que yo vaya de chica fenómeno a Reina del Baile de Bienvenida en un corto período de tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos generales sobre mí después de lo que le hice a Vegeta?

—No, en absoluto —responde ella, la voz llena de una sospechosa virtud. Me quedo mirando mientras trata de mantener contacto con sus ojos sin culpa. Por último, se da por vencida, volteando sus manos en actitud de súplica. —Puede que haya hecho campaña para ti… pero sólo un poco, algo pequeño. —Hace hincapié en esto con la elevación de su dedo pulgar y el dedo índice a un pelo de distancia.

—¿Cuánto es un poco, algo pequeño?

—Bueno, ya sabes, acabo de decirles a algunas personas sobre lo mal que te sentías y que pensabas que sería de gran ayuda para ser más feliz. Si les dijeron a otras personas la misma cosa, no puedes culparme a mí. —Ella ensancha sus ojos mientras dice esto, y no sé si reír o llorar. En lugar de cualquiera de ellas, sacudo la cabeza.

Sé sin lugar a dudas que tenía buenas intenciones. Milk no es consciente de sus poderes para hechizar, al parecer. Aunque la idea de alguien haciendo campaña para que yo sea la Reina del Baile de Bienvenida hace seis meses habría estado más allá de risa, ahora estoy agradecida de que alguien me ama lo suficiente como para preocuparse por hacer una cosa así en mi nombre.

Y, teniendo en cuenta el beso como resultado de su campaña, decido que no estoy tan enojada o decepcionada en absoluto.

* * *

—Oye, Bul.

 _Simples palabras_.

Palabras de usar y tirar. Palabras que he escuchado cientos de veces todos los días, bueno, bueno, tal vez no cientos, pero sí un montón.

Sin embargo, esta vez me congelan en seco, donde me hubiera quedado hasta el final del tiempo si el señor Roshi no hubiera salido de cuarto y vociferado por llegar tarde a mi primera clase.

No, no son las propias palabras. _Es la fuente de las palabras._ Debido a que provienen de _Vegeta_ mientras lo paso en el pasillo. No lo vi hasta que las palabras fueron pronunciadas, porque había estado cavando en mi mochila en busca de mi libro de matemáticas. En el momento en que me descongelo y es mi turno para responder, estoy viendo la parte posterior de su cabeza desapareciendo en la siguiente curva en el pasillo.

Llego a mi clase de matemáticas, y estoy estresada por completo. ¿Qué significa, decir "oye", así, como si fuéramos… amigos o algo así? Bueno, quizás no amigos… conocidos.

En inglés, mi mente está empañada por la agitación. ¿Por qué ahora? Ha pasado más de una semana desde la última vez que hablé con él, cuando hice un desastre de mi disculpa. ¿Ha decidido perdonarme?

Estoy fuera de balance y un poco molesta cuando escucho a mi profesor de química paseando y hablando sobre el zinc y el oxígeno y otras sustancias químicas lo que me toma un tiempo bastante difícil para averiguar cuando mi mente está clara.

 _No creo que me haya perdonado del todo. Está jugando conmigo,_ pienso con enojo.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo retumbando alrededor, la ira se agota, y estoy simplemente confundida. No sé qué pensar de las dos pequeñas palabras que pronunció hacía mí esta mañana. Casi cuando decido que estoy leyendo demasiado en ellas y necesito descansar y no preocuparme por eso, Gokú gira en mi camino.

—Entonces, Bul, ¿qué te parece?

Milk me codea mientras Gokú me pregunta por lo que al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace si las miradas en los rostros que me rodean son una indicación.

—Uh… ¿sobre qué? —Me siento como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Hay algunas risas alrededor de la mesa.

—¿El sábado? ¿En mi casa? ¿MaRatón de películas? —repite los mejores momentos de la conversación que me perdí.

—Oh, bueno, eh… ¿quiénes van a estar allí? —Mis ojos parpadean hacía Vegeta, que escucha todo esto. Gokú sabe exactamente a quién me refiero, y sus ojos siguen los míos.

—Todo el mundo —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh. —No sé cómo responder a esto. Echo un vistazo a Mil—. Bueno, Milk y yo en realidad teníamos planes el sábado…

—Sólo pasar el rato en mí casa —interrumpe Milk, y puedo ver por su sonrisa hacía Gokú que a lo mejor hay una razón para que no esté de mi lado—. Así que vamos con Gokú y entonces podemos dormir en mi casa, como lo habíamos planeado.

—Uhm, no sé si eso es una buena idea. —Gokú, por suerte, entiende mi duda. Él asiente con la cabeza en aceptación, aunque sus hombros caen con desaliento. Junto a mí, Milk suspira, un poco sobre dramatizando creo.

—¿Por qué?

Por segunda vez en un día, dos palabras son capaces de girar mi mundo al revés. Una vez más, no son las palabras, es quién las dice. Mis ojos se mueven a la cara de Vegeta, pero su expresión me resulta difícil de leer. No tengo una respuesta para él. Él debe saber mejor que nadie por qué no.

—Ustedes deben venir —dice, y luego me sonríe.

No cualquier sonrisa, sino mi sonrisa, la que tiene los hoyuelos asesinos, la única que daba cada vez que quería algo o estaba realmente feliz por algo que tuviera que ver conmigo. La sonrisa que me dobla las rodillas. Lo bueno es que ya estoy sentada.

—¿Debemos? —me quejo tontamente.

Él sólo sonríe más ampliamente. Milk me aprieta el brazo debajo de la mesa, lo que puedo tomar como una pista, por lo que asiento con la cabeza ligeramente.

—¡Genial! —Milk explota junto a mí—. ¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?

Gokú da los detalles. Sólo puedo esperar que Milk esté escuchando porque mi mente está girando. Vegeta sostiene mi mirada durante unos segundos, más de unos segundos que se sienten como una eternidad. Luego se vuelve de nuevo a alguien a su lado, enviando mi mente a girar con toda la confusión de esta mañana ahora confusión al triplicado.

Demasiado para relajarme.

* * *

 _Bueno, hoy me sucedió algo horroroso y probablemente pueda terminar secuestrada por un pedófilo y tal vez asesinada. Pero esperemos que no suceda y que solamente haya sido el susto debido a que la historia quedaría inconclusa, (o simplemente podrían descargar el libro y leer los capítulos que faltan). Sin embargo el mundo se quedaría sin mi y eso sería TERRIBLE jojojo._

 _Ya en serio, esperemos que nada malo pasé para que puedan seguir deleitandose con más historias, ya sean mías o adaptaciones._

 _Es todo, gracias :)_


	35. Si los deseos fueran besos

**Capítulo 35.**

 **Si los Deseos Fueran Besos.**

* * *

Es la temida noche de maratón de películas de Gokú, temida por mí, de todos modos. Milk está demasiado entusiasmada con ello, aunque valientemente trata de ocultarlo, porque puede sentir mi estado de ánimo, sentir mi deseo de pasar todo el asunto. Incluso se ofrece a medias a pasar sobre ello, para llamar a Gokú ella misma y decirle que no podemos ir, pero escucho en su voz lo mucho que quiere ir.

—Así que... tú y Gokú, ¿eh? —me burlo de ella.

—Gokú y yo, ¿qué? —pregunta inocentemente, y luego resopla provocando una sonrisa en mí.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto.

—Bueno, no realmente para nada… todavía. Pero he estado recogiendo algunas vibraciones muy positivas de él por un tiempo, desde después de… —Se para en seco, y la miro inquisitivamente.

No me está mirando para nada y de repente está ocupada rebuscando a través de su cajón por el esmalte adecuado de color rojo para los dedos de sus pies. Su rostro se enrojeció.

Extraño.

—Después de, ¿qué? —le pregunto poco a poco.

—Nada, no importa —murmura, todavía sin mirarme—. ¿Qué hice con ese esmalte de uñas Candy Apple Red?

Me acerco a su cajón y levanto la botella, la cual había sacado ya cinco minutos antes, y se la entrego a ella. Lo mira fijamente, y luego a regañadientes se encuentra con mi mirada levantando las cejas. Suspira, me lleva a sentarme en el banco junto a ella.

—Muy bien. —Se rinde de forma dramática—. Desde la noche del Baile de Bienvenida, ¿de acuerdo?

Me le quedo mirando por un minuto, y luego río. Ella me frunce el ceño.

—Milk, no soy tan frágil como para que no puedas decirme esas palabras. No es como si me fuera a olvidar de esa noche si no hablamos de ello.

—¿En serio? —Me mira con escepticismo.

—En serio. —Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y le apreté el hombro—. Sé que fui un desastre esa noche, pero he estado bien desde entonces, ¿no?

—Bueno, pareces bien, pero sólo estamos en cierto modo esperando por la crisis, supongo.

—¿Estamos?

Ahora se ve cohibida.

—Gokú y yo.

—¿Así que ustedes hablan de mí? ¿Está esperando la próxima vez que me caiga en pedazos?

—Es sólo porque nos preocupamos por ti, y estamos preocupados por ti.

La miro, viendo éstas emociones muy fugazmente a través de sus ojos.

—¿Estaba tan mal? —susurro.

Ella considera su respuesta, y entonces decide ir con honestidad.

—Fue malo. Me dio mucho miedo por ti.

Me río de nuevo, sin alegría.

—Hablé con él el otro día —le digo. Está desconcertada.

—¿En serio?

—Le dije que lamentaba hacerle daño, pero que no me lamentaba por lo que había hecho, porque me habría perdido el conocerlo y amarlo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Suspira.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —Está enojadamente sorprendida.

—Sí, pero está bien. Tenía que decirlo. Pero ahora está siendo… agradable, supongo. O tal vez no es agradable, más bien cortés. Creo que tal vez es peor que cuando me estaba ignorando.

—Tal vez está tratando de, ya sabes, hacerte saber que te quiere de vuelta.

—Difícilmente —me burlo—. Sabe que tan patética soy, todo lo que tendría que hacer es decir una sola palabra y estaría de vuelta a su lado en un instante. No, creo que sea una de las dos cosas. O bien simplemente encontró el límite de la cantidad de groserías que puede repartir a una persona sin importar lo mucho que odia decirlas, porque si Vegeta es una cosa, es ser el epítome de la cortesía y los buenos modales. La otra teoría —y la que creo que es más probable— es que todavía está tan enojado que quiere que yo sufra más que nunca, y la manera de hacerlo es recordarme lo que he perdido.

Milk frunce el ceño.

—No creo que sea eso. Vegeta no parece que es tan ruin.

Suspiro.

—Puede que tengas razón. Ya no lo sé. Así que probablemente es la primera teoría, pero lo malo es, que está afectándome de la segunda manera.

Milk envuelve su brazo a mí alrededor y sonríe irónicamente.

—Realmente eres patética, ¿no?

—Lo soy —concuerdo—. Así que vamos a conseguir que esta patética chica se prepare para poder ir a sentarme en la casa de Gokú e incluso ser aún más patética, mientras decaigo y finjo que no lo soy.

* * *

He estado en casa de Gokú varias veces antes, por supuesto, pero siempre con Vegeta. Esta es mi primera vez desde que él empezó a odiarme. La mamá de Gokú es una de esas personas que me aceptó desde la primera vez que caminé a través de su puerta —a pesar de que daba miedo— y nunca me ha tratado diferente a lo largo de toda mi transformación.

Esta noche no es diferente a medida que me tira en un abrazo, y me dice lo mucho que me ha extrañado. Cuando le presento a Milk, me guiña el ojo con una sonrisa, y sé que Gokú ha estado alabando las muchas virtudes de Milk a su madre.

Cuando entramos, casi todo el mundo ya está ahí ya que tuvimos que esperar a que los dedos de Milk se secaran antes de que pudiera ponerse sus sandalias. Creo que es ridículo, pero luego veo la mirada en la cara de Gokú cuando los espía y decido que tal vez ella sabe lo que está haciendo. No es que necesite pintarse los dedos de los pies para captar su atención —su atención no está en ningún otro lugar— lo cual es muy inusual para Gokú, porque por lo general no puede ser distraído de la televisión cuando están dando una película de ciencia ficción.

Por supuesto, mis ojos infaliblemente buscan a Vegeta en primer lugar. Esto es un error porque ahora tengo el estómago en nudos. Él está de pie cerca de la nevera, entregando las bebidas. Como si me pudiera sentir allí, se endereza y mira directamente hacia mí. Me quedo paralizada, pero él también lo hace. Sólo me mira fijamente durante unos segundos, luego se vuelve de nuevo a la nevera. Me estremezco, supongo que la cortesía ha luego cierra la nevera y se va derecho hacia mí, y me entrega una Coca Cola dietética. No dice nada, mientras la tomo, aturdida, y sólo me ofrece una mirada indescifrable, dándome la espalda tan pronto como la tengo en la mano. Así como así, estoy desconcentrada otra vez.

Miro las películas a ciegas. Mi único objetivo es Vegeta, quien se ríe y habla con sus amigos y quien siempre parece estar lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para no poder ignorarlo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar en claro que no estamos juntos. Incluso habla con las otras dos chicas que Gokú ha invitado, haciendo que mi estómago se enturbie. Sin embargo, definitivamente no me está ignorando. Porque estoy tan centrada en él, que veo cada vez que sus ojos se posan en mi camino. Es bastante frecuente. Si estaba confundida antes por su comportamiento, no es nada comparado con cómo me siento ahora.

Finalmente, la noche eterna termina, y la gente empieza a irse a casa, a excepción de nosotras —Milk está tratando de alargar el tiempo que pasa con Gokú— y Vegeta. Como si no pudiera haber una agrupación más incómoda.

—Oye, ¿van a caminar? —Gokú le pregunta a Milk.

—Sí —le dice. Gokú sólo vive a unas cuadras de Milk, y ninguna de nosotras tiene auto, así que ¿cómo más podríamos haber llegado hasta aquí? ¿Volando?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —le ofrece galantemente. Yo habría dicho que no, pero Milk brilla ante la sugerencia, por lo que solo me encojo de hombros.

—Iré con ustedes.—Ofrece de pronto Vegeta, y mi corazón da un vuelco.

¿Por qué habría siquiera querer hacerlo?

—Está bien, vamos entonces —chilla Gokú antes de que pueda decir algo.

Caminamos a través de la casa para que Gokú pudiera dejarle saber a su madre a dónde va, y luego salimos por la puerta principal.

* * *

La acera no es lo suficientemente amplia como para los tres a lo largo, pero no lo suficientemente estrecha como para una sola persona, lo que significa que Gokú y Milk se adelantan, de la mano, dejándome a mí y Vegeta lado a lado. Me imagino que va más allá de la capacidad de Vegeta ser tan grosero como para caminar por delante o por detrás de mí cuando sería tan obvio, lo que explica por qué cae en el paso junto a mí. Nuestros brazos oscilantes a nuestro lado se rozan sin querer, los dos nos inmutamos. Vegeta inmediatamente mete las manos en los bolsillos; yo doblo mis brazos sobre mi vientre.

Gokú y Milk se encuentran en su propio mundo, caminando cerca, con las cabezas juntas, mientras hablan en voz baja. Su intimidad lo convierte en un incómodo silencio entre nosotros.

—Así que… ¿cómo le va a Lázuli por la escuela? —pregunta Vegeta finalmente. Supongo que está tan incómodo con el silencio como yo. Sin embargo, es una pregunta extraña, dado que la ha visto recientemente.

—Bien. Está haciendo todas las cosas típicas de Lázuli: la hermandad de mujeres, los clubes, ese tipo de cosas. Sería una porrista si tuviera el tiempo, estoy segura. —Sonrío.

—Sí, eso suena como ella. Parece que ustedes se llevan mucho mejor en estos días. Recuerdo cuando solías llamarla la "porrista" como si fuera una cosa mala.

Estoy sorprendida de que saque a colación algo de nuestro tiempo de antes. Tomo un respiro para calmar mi corazón.

—Hay un montón de cosas que pensé que eran malas en ese entonces. —Me encojo de hombros con indiferencia, aunque me siento todo lo contrario—. Lázuli no es tan mala. Me gusta tenerla de hermana.

—Eso es bueno —responde. El silencio desciende entre nosotros otra vez.

—Creo que…

—Quería decir…

Nos miramos el uno al otro y sonríe incómodo por haber hablado al mismo tiempo que yo.

—Adelante —le digo.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Solo quería darte las gracias, ya sabes, por venir a ver a Tarble. Esto significa mucho para él. No habló de otra cosa durante dos días después de que viniste.

Pienso en el precioso tiempo que pasé con Tarble… y vi la cama elástica en el patio trasero, triste y vacía. Un poco como yo.

—Oh. —No sé muy bien cómo responder—. Eso está bien. Me gusta Tarble.

—Es fácil de apreciar. Sin embargo, no tienes que hacer eso.

Se me ocurre que tal vez está tratando de decirme que no fuera a su casa nunca más.

—Si no quieres que yo…

—No… no, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Es… está bien. Es una buena cosa. Es que… a Tarble le gusta tenerte allí.

Tomo una respiración profunda de nuevo. Mi corazón sufre por los días en que era fácil entre nosotros, cuando podía abarcar ese pequeño espacio entre nosotros, tomar su mano y alegrarlo por ello. No ésta tensa cortesía incómoda. Miro para otro lado y limpio rápidamente la lágrima que se derrama.

—Es, eh, es bueno que hayas venido al Centro para persones mayores también.

Mi estómago se aprieta ante sus palabras. Sé que no está contento con mi continua aparición por allí.

—Si hace que sea malo para ti, tenerme allí, quizá podría ir a una hora diferente o algo así.

Se queda tranquilo durante tanto tiempo que empiezo a lamentar mis palabras. Mientras que podría ir un día diferente en lugar de no ir en absoluto para ver a mis amigos allí, es también una de las pocas veces que llego a ver a Vegeta aún actuando como el viejo Vegeta.

—No, está bien. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

No es exactamente la respuesta entusiasta que podría haber esperado, pienso. Pero tampoco el duro rechazo que podría haber sido… sólo uno leve. Llegamos a la casa de Milk, y estoy aliviada y decepcionada. Por el sonido de suspiro de Vegeta, sólo está aliviado. Trato de ignorar las grietas de mi corazón ante el sonido.

Vegeta llega y agarra mi codo, y me detengo en frío. Me libera casi tan pronto como me toca, empujando su mano hacia atrás, como si se hubiera quemado. Parece avergonzado, pero asiente con la cabeza hacia el porche, donde Gokú y Milk permanecen juntos.

—Uh, tal vez deberíamos darles un segundo.

Permanecemos en el silencio tenso.

Vegeta está de pie cerca de mí, y no puedo dejar de pensar en el baile y el beso… y todos los besos que vinieron antes de eso. Me estoy torturando con estos pensamientos cuando miro hacia él y lo veo mirándome fijamente. Está recordando también.

El aire que nos rodea está cargado.

Vegeta se inclina a un pequeño margen. Lo igualo.

—Vege—suspiro… como una idiota porque eso rompe el hechizo. Toma un paso hacia atrás—. Vegeta, yo…

—¿Qué fue eso? —me interrumpe—. Antes, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir?

Parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de despejar mi cabeza, preguntándome cómo casi me besa de nuevo y ahora está alejándose.

—Oh, eh, yo estaba a punto de decir… Creo que estás haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno como presidente del cuerpo estudiantil.

Él me mira de manera extraña.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No sabía de qué otra cosa hablar.

Detectando un territorio peligroso otra vez, toma otro paso hacia atrás.

—Bien, bueno, gracias, supongo. ¡Oye, Kakarotto! —grita. Gokú se vuelve hacia nosotros—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí —grita de vuelta, a regañadientes. Él le da a la mano de Milk un apretón, después baja las escaleras hacia el lugar donde nos encontramos.

—Adiós, Vegeta —dice Milk.

Él se despide con la mano, y entonces se da vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo por la acera. Miro detrás de él, herida. Gokú me da una mirada extrañada cuando se apresura para alcanzar a Vegeta.

—Nos vemos, Bul.

—Adiós, Gokú —le digo.

—Adiós, Vege—susurro.

* * *

 _Bueno, solamente faltan dos capítulos :) pero ha valido la pena._


	36. Carteleras y piano

**Capítulo 36.**

 **Carteleras y Pianos.**

* * *

Tres miserables semanas después, estoy de pie frente a mi solitario y desordenado casillero, intentando localizar el trabajo que sé que puse ahí ayer, o pensaba que lo había hecho de cualquier modo… es algo difícil saberlo con seguridad ya que aquí no hay ningún tipo de organización.

—Ahí estás —murmuro cuando veo el trabajo.

Lo saco desde el fondo de la pila, que cae hasta el suelo. Gruño mientras el resto de los papeles golpean el suelo y se desparraman alrededor de mis pies. Todavía les estoy frunciendo el ceño, como si eso les fuera a causar suficiente miedo como para levantarse, y ordenarse ellos mismos, y volar de regreso a encerrarse en mi casillero cuando oigo una risa detrás de mí… una risa que conozco incluso mejor que la mía.

Me giro lentamente y veo a Vegeta de pie a un par de casilleros de distancia, inclinándose contra ellos casualmente, sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Crees que eso es gracioso? —Intento que suene sarcástico, pero suena patéticamente cerca de las lágrimas en su lugar.

—Sí, lo creo.

Sonríe mientras se endereza y camina hacia mí, la sonrisa que hace aparecer sus hoyuelos y casi me hace caer de rodillas.

Soy tan blanda.

Se detiene justo frente a mí, agachándose para reunir rápidamente los papeles en una ordenada pila. Me las entrega, todavía sonriendo mientras estoy intentando ponerme al día con este nuevo acontecimiento. Entonces saca un papel de su agradablemente organizada mochila y lo deja en la parte superior de la pila que está en mi mano.

Le doy una mirada curiosa, pero no registro nada de lo que está escrito. Estoy mucho más interesada en mirarlo.

—Voy a tocar en el espectáculo del Grupo de Teatro este domingo.

 _¿En el qué?_

Él lee mi silenciosa confusión y golpea con su dedo el papel que me ha dado. Bajo la mirada y veo que es un volante, el mismo que todos los otros están cargando alrededor de la escuela. Sé sobre el Grupo de Teatro, por supuesto, y estoy vagamente consciente de que tienen algún evento por venir. Más allá de eso no he prestado atención realmente.

—¿Vas a tocar en el espectáculo? —repito tontamente.

—Sí. —Me sonríe otra vez, dispersando todo pensamiento lógico.

—Oh, genial —murmuro.

Al menos, eso es lo que creo que digo.

—¿Vendrás?

—¿Ir? —me hago eco—. ¿Dónde?

Pone sus ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

—Al espectáculo.

—¿A… el… ? —Un destello de inteligencia ilumina mi cerebro, y vuelvo a mirar el papel.

—¿Ir al espectáculo del Grupo de Teatro?

Por primera vez, se ve un poquito incómodo.

—A verme tocar —dice con una sonrisa irónica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh. Sí. Está bien. Seguro. Me… me gustaría eso.

—No tienes que…

—¡No! —Mi interrupción es un poco brusca—. Quiero decir, no, no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo.

—Bien. Te veré allí. —Su sonrisa está de regreso y se asoma por sobre mí hombro para mirar mi desastre de casillero—. Deberías limpiar eso —dice riendo, mientras se aleja.

Lo observo irse, mi boca completamente abierta. Comienzo a reprenderme por mi falta de conversación inteligente cuando tuve la oportunidad, y de pronto me hago consciente de todo.

Vegeta acaba de invitarme a verlo tocar este fin de semana.

Una lenta sonrisa cruza mi rostro mientras me giro para poner los papales de regreso en mi casillero. Se mantienen incluso cuando me doy cuenta que el trabajo que había estado buscando está de nuevo en algún lugar de la pila.

* * *

De manera típica, comienzo a dudar de las intenciones de Vegeta para invitarme. Tiene que ser algo malo, ¿verdad? Alguna nueva manera de torturarme, de hacerme sufrir. Así que al final, no se lo digo a nadie… ni siquiera a Milk. Mi patética excusa por ser incapaz de estar con ella el domingo en la noche como siempre hago es apenas registrada por ella, que con entusiasmo me asegura que está bien.

Gokú le ha preguntado si quiere hacer algo con él esa noche.

Cambio mi ropa seis veces hasta que finalmente decido que mantener un bajo perfil es lo mejor: Sencilla camiseta gris ajustada y jeans.

Todavía estoy insegura sobre sus razones para invitarme, así que no quiero parecer como que estoy esperando algo. _Que casualmente sepa que a él realmente le gusta mi camiseta gris no significa nada._ Llego sólo un par de minutos tarde. No sé en qué parte del programa está él, de forma que no quiero perderme nada; tampoco quiero encontrarme con nadie que conozca y tener que intentar explicar mi repentino interés en el Grupo de Teatro de la escuela.

Pago mi boleto y me cuelo en el oscuro auditorio. Está lleno sólo hasta dos tercios de la parte posterior, por lo que puedo sentarme sola en la parte de atrás, desapercibida.

El programa que me entregaron cuando entré me dice que Vegeta estará en la mitad del espectáculo. El programa es mayormente una mezcolanza de baile, canto, y escenas musicales actuadas. En realidad es bastante bueno, pero dado que todo es un montón de romance empalagoso, quiero cerrar mis ojos y tapar mis orejas. Las cosas del tipo románticas no me sientan demasiado bien estos días.

Entonces Vegeta sale al escenario, no en el esmoquin geek que había esperado, sino vestido simplemente en un Henley negro de manga larga y jeans.

Se ve increíblemente sexy.

Se sienta en el piano, de costado a la audiencia. Como si esas cosas no fueran lo suficiente para robarme el aliento, comienza a tocar. El reconocimiento se dispara como un rayo en mi vientre.

Mi canción.

Él está tocando mi canción. Una pareja se aparece en el escenario y comienza a moverse con la música. No sé qué pensar, cómo sentirme.

 _¿Qué está tratando de decirme?_

Vegeta comienza a cantar. Sabía que podía cantar, por supuesto, canta siempre en el Centro para personas mayores. Nunca lo he oído cantar de esta forma. Lo escucho sin aliento, mi corazón retumbando con su música, sus palabras de amor y perdón flotando directamente desde mi columna a mis pies. La canción se desvanece, y la pareja en el escenario se abraza mientras las luces se apagan. La audiencia estalla en aplausos y silbidos, pero no me puedo mover.

Veo a Vegeta ponerse de pie, pero en lugar de saludar, de aceptar sus reconocimientos, está bajando las escaleras al piso del auditorio. Entonces está caminando por el pasillo hacia mí mientras el siguiente acto comienza en el escenario. Me asusto sólo un poco, preguntándome si debería ponerme de pie para que pueda verme, para que sepa que estoy aquí, que escuché.

Eso resulta ser innecesario porque él ya sabe dónde estoy.

Se detiene justo frente a mí y extiende su mano. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya, y me jala hasta que estoy de pie. Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo leer la intensidad en sus ojos. Levanta sus manos, acunando mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Gracias —susurro.

—Te amo —responde, y todos los trocitos de mi corazón roto se vuelven a unir.

—Lo siento tanto, Vegeta —susurro con urgencia, sabiendo que esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de decírselo—. Siento no haber sido una mejor persona, haber hecho todo mal. Pero estoy feliz… tan feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de amarte. Lo juro, sin embargo, nunca quise herirt…

Detiene mis palabras de manera efectiva con un beso. Los dedos de mis pies se curvan, y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir otra vez, lo que es gracioso ya que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Cuando se aleja, me está sonriendo, sus hoyuelos ahí para mí.

—Te amo, Vegeta.

—Dime Vege—dice, inclinándose hacia mí otra vez.

—Vege—suspiro mientras él presiona su boca sobre la mía otra vez, dejándome saber cuán completo es su perdón.

 _Geek,_ pienso con cariño, contenta de que este en particular sea mío.

* * *

 _¡Presto! Ahora ya han vuelto :) personalmente me pareció muy hernoso pero cada quién sus gustos ^^ ¿Quién diría que Vegeta haría algo así? después de lo renucente que fue xD_


	37. Completa otra vez

**Capítulo 37.**

 **Completa Otra Vez.**

* * *

—No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente tener tus brazos a mi alrededor.

Vegeta me aprieta desde atrás. Lo siento en el centro de mis huesos, incluso a través de todas las capas gruesas de nuestros abrigos, bufandas y guantes. Anoche no fue la primera nevada de la temporada, pero fue la primera que provoco atascos. Vegeta tuvo que agarrar una escoba y quitar toda la nieve del trampolín antes de que subiéramos. Ahora estamos sentados, con él abrazándome desde atrás, manteniéndome caliente.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente tenerte en mis brazos otra vez —murmura en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda que no tienen nada que ver con el frío. Me giro hacia un lado para poder verlo.

—Vege, quisiera poder decirte cuánto lo…

Su boca en la mía me hace callar efectivamente.

—No más disculpas —dice—. Ambos sentimos haber sido idiotas, pero ya no importa. Estamos aquí ahora, eso es todo lo que importa.

Aunque no es la cosa más fácil de hacer en el mundo —besar mientras sonrío— en estos días estoy descubriendo que estoy mejorando cada vez más en ello, porque parece que no puedo dejar de sonreír, sobre todo cuando me besa.

—Espera un minuto —digo, apartándolo, pero no mucho—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que ambos fuimos idiotas? ¿Exactamente cuándo fuiste un idiota?

—Desde el momento en que Seripa me lo contó. No debió haber importado la razón por la que originalmente te acercaste a mí, sólo que lo hiciste. —Lo miro dudosa, y él continúa—. Me sentía miserable sin ti. Cada segundo de cada día quise acercarme a ti, disculparme por actuar como un idiota, y pedirte que me perdonaras.

—¿Perdonarte a ti?

Agacha la cabeza, besándome en la nariz.

—Creo que todavía no te he pedido eso, ¿verdad?

—No es necesario, Vege. No hay nada que perdonar. —Ya está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Sabes por qué estaba tan enojado? —Porque hice algo muy horrible que te lastimó.

Parece dispuesto a discutir, y luego reconsidera.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, hasta cierto punto. No fue lo peor que podrías haber hecho. Siempre supe que había alguna razón por la que decidiste que te gustaba así de repente. Después de un tiempo, ya no importó. Más que nada, me dolió el orgullo cuando ella me lo contó, pero no quería admitirme eso a mí mismo. —Sonríe con desaprobación—. No sabía que pudiera ser tan orgulloso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esa es una reacción tan geek ante el orgullo.

—Y me pregunté si todo había sido una mentira. Eso lastimó mi orgullo también, que pudieras haberme engañado durante tanto tiempo y tan completamente. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de que realmente no me importaba si había sido una mentira, porque no habría cambiado nada de mi tiempo contigo. Además, pude ver que eras verdaderamente infeliz cuando estábamos separados. Ver eso casi me mató.

Traga un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos yendo a los míos, llenos de la miseria recordada.

—Para el momento en que el baile se llevó a cabo, sabía que no podía estar sin ti por mucho más tiempo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti, mi estúpido orgullo se interponía. Después de ese beso… —Deja de hablar poco a poco y se inclina, besándome otra vez como si hablar de ello le recordara que ya han pasado más de cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Esa es una de las mejores cosas acerca de estar de nuevo con él, está compensando el tiempo perdido, y yo estoy cosechando todos los beneficios.

—Iba a acercarme a ti entonces, sobre todo después de que Kakarotto me dijo cuán hecha un desastre estuviste esa noche.

—¿Gokú te lo dijo? —pregunto enojada.

Él me sonríe, y mi enojo disminuye.

—No te enojes con él. Estaba preocupado por ti. Y estaba muy molesto conmigo por ocasionar que estuvieras de esa manera. —Se estremece ante el recuerdo de la descripción de Gokú. ¡Wow!, debo haber estado peor de lo que pensé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercaste a mí en ese momento?

Sus mejillas se ruborizan, y mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—Porque cuando llegaste a la escuela el lunes no te veías alterada o hecha un desastre en absoluto. —Sus ojos vuelven a los míos, con sombras en los suyos—. En realidad, parecías tranquila y más feliz de lo que te habías visto en mucho tiempo. —Se encoge de hombros y me da un beso rápido—. Ese maldito orgullo volvió de golpe. No estaba feliz de que el beso me hubiera afectado obviamente más de lo que te había afectado ti.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunto, aturdida—. Volteó mi mundo al revés. Pero también me dio algo que no había tenido desde que todo esto empezó.

—¿Qué es eso? —Frunce el ceño en confusión.

—Esperanza.

Piensa en esto por unos segundos, luego su rostro se despeja.

—Ahhh, así que eso es lo que era. Entonces soy un idiota aún más grande de lo que pensaba.

Lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro.

—Deja de hablar de mi novio de esa manera.

Sonríe ante mis palabras, presionando su boca contra la mía de nuevo.

—¿Es eso lo que soy? —bromea—. ¿Tu novio?

—En realidad, esa palabra parece un poco pobre cuando se refiere a ti. Eres mucho más que eso para mí.

Mi recompensa es otro beso, uno que hace que los dedos de mis pies se curven.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó contigo siendo de repente agradable conmigo? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Se encoge de hombros otra vez, viéndose avergonzado ahora.

—¿Qué? —insisto, más intrigada que nunca.

—Ten en mente toda la cuestión del orgullo... —comienza, sonriendo—. Estaba tratando de jugar a tu juego.

—¿Mi juego? —Ahora estoy confundida.

—Tratar de, eh… tratar de lograr que me quisieras, supongo.

Me río.

—Vege, todo lo que tenías que hacer para hacerme quererte era respirar.

—No, no de esa forma. Quiero decir, estaba tratando de hacer que tú vinieras a mí. Como hiciste conmigo al principio. —Me abraza con más fuerza—. Estoy lejos de ser tan bueno como tú.

—Estaba funcionando, sin embargo. —Ahora es su turno de verse perplejo—. El primer día que me dijiste "hola", estuve completamente desequilibrada por el resto del día. Especialmente cuando nos dijiste a Milk y a mí que fuéramos a la fiesta de Gokú.

Me río de nuevo. —Creo que ahora entiendo cuán… desconcertado estuviste cuando empecé a acercarme a ti.

—Oigan, chicos —dice Sharotto, saliendo de la casa.

Estoy muy apretada contra Vegeta, así que me muevo para colocarme a una distancia respetable para Sharotto. Sin embargo, los brazos de Vegeta son como bandas de acero. Me mantiene apretada contra él.

—Les traje un poco de chocolate caliente —dice, esperando mientras me quito los guantes para tomarlo, Vegeta sólo se quita uno, antes de que nos los entregue. Esto requiere que Vegeta me suelte con un brazo, pero mantiene el otro firmemente a mí alrededor. Sharotto me sonríe, y en su sonrisa hay una disculpa.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo aquí, Bul. Es bueno ver a Vegeta sonreír de nuevo.

Me quedo mirándola, incapaz de responder. Se da la vuelta para regresar caminando con dificultad a la casa. Miro boquiabierta a Vegeta.

—Sabe que te trató mal —me dice—. Fue toda la cosa de mamá osa.

—Bueno, creo sinceramente que manejó todo muy bien. Desde que aparecí en la puerta de su casa por primera vez luciendo como lo hacía, para lastimarte como lo hice. No sé si yo hubiera sido diferente de lo que ella ha sido. Probablemente sería peor.

Tomo un trago del chocolate, el calor fluye a través de mi vientre.

—Así que, no estabas sonriendo mucho, ¿eh? —bromeo.

Él suspira.

—No, era alguien bastante miserable con quien convivir.

—Lo sien… —Su boca corta mis palabras una vez más. Le sonrío.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a seguir disculpándome todo el día.

—No tienes que disculparte para conseguir que te bese. —Se ríe y luego me devuelve mis palabras—. Sólo tienes que respirar.

Me giro hacia él por completo, tirando de la bufanda espantosamente torcida que tejí con la Sra. Green. Él se había negado a dejarme tirarla, pero le hice prometer que nunca la usaría en público.

—Entonces, lo siento por todo. Lo sientes por todo. No más disculpas. ¿Puedo decir una cosa buena que salió de esto?

—¿Te diste cuenta de que el insecto de Yamcha no sería adecuado para ti? —bromea, pero hay una aspereza en su voz.

—¿Sabes sobre eso? —pregunto, asombrada.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos contándonos todo, ésta es una última confesión. —Toma una respiración—. Te seguí en tu cita con él.

Me inclino un poco lejos de él, con la boca abierta.

—Oí que ibas a salir con él, y ardí en celos. No, arder no es la palabra correcta. Estaba más como en el infierno. Así que te seguí. En el cine me senté en la parte de atrás y te observé. Realmente no podía seguirte al restaurante y no llamar la atención, así que me fui a tu casa y me escondí, esperando a que volvieras a casa. Cuando estabas caminando a la puerta, quise salir, levantarte, y darte un beso que le dejaría claro a esa sabandija que no podía tenerte.

Asimilo sus palabras, y no puedo evitarlo. Empiezo a reír.

—Eres tan patético como yo —digo con voz entrecortada.

—Peor —modifica—. Soy un geek patético.

Me acurruco de nuevo contra él.

—Sí, bueno, yo también

Él me mantiene apretada contra él hasta que termino de reírme.

—Entonces, ¿qué aprendiste? ¿Además del hecho de que tienes una inclinación por geeks patéticos?

Me incorporo de nuevo, queriendo mirarlo mientras le digo.

—Bueno, además de eso, aprendí que soy mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. En mi vida, siempre me han enseñado que no debo esperar felicidad porque no es para mí. —Él abre su boca para discutir, pero presiono mis dedos helados contra sus labios—. Así que cuando finalmente encontré felicidad, realmente no me sorprendió que me fuera arrebatada. Quiero decir, todo iba muy bien para mí, sabía que no podía durar. Pero lo que aprendí fue que podía estar devastada y sobrevivir. Que sólo porque una cosa buena se va, no significa necesariamente que todas las cosas buenas tienen que irse, incluso si la única buena que lo hizo es la mejor. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Agarra mi mano, presionándola con más firmeza contra sus labios. Asiente en respuesta.

—Así que dentro de diez años, cuando estemos casados y quizás tengamos una familia, un niño llamado Trunks y una niña llamada Bra o lo que sea, si pasa algo malo, sabré que puedo manejarlo. Eso no me va a matar, porque si puedo sobrevivir a perderte, aunque sea por poco tiempo, puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. El legado que pensé que mis padres me dejaron es nulo y sin efecto.

De repente, él está sonriéndome otra vez, acunando mi rostro entre sus propios dedos helados.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, desconcertada por su alegre sonrisa.

—Simplemente estoy feliz de que todavía estés planeando estar cerca de mí dentro de diez años.

—Sí, no conseguirás librarte de mí tan fácilmente la próxima vez.

—¿La próxima vez?

Paso el dedo por mi ceja.

—Estaba pensando que podría usar un piercing aquí…

Se ríe, tacleándome contra el trampolín.

—Entonces te conseguiré uno. Perforaré toda tu cara, no, todo tu cuerpo si lo deseas. Solamente ya no me tortures.

Lo giro sobre su espalda y me siento a horcajadas sobre su vientre, sujetándole los brazos por encima de él, algo que no sería capaz de hacer si realmente tratara de detenerme.

—No quiero piercings, mi Lincoln Six Echo. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Vegeta me da la vuelta para que esté acostada a su lado.

—Desearía que fuéramos Highlanders para poder vivir juntos para siempre.

—Pero entonces tendría que pasar mi vida preocupándome porque alguien te decapitara. Prefiero vivir una vida aburrida y tranquila.

—¿Me estás llamando aburrido? —bromea, inclinándose para besarme y mostrarme cuán no aburrido es.

Y así mi vida siendo una chica geek que ama a su chico geek comienza.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _Eso es todo por mi parte, la historia acaba aquí y ya saben que fue una adaptación._

 _Sinceramente agradezco el apoyo que recibí de ustedes y por los favoritos y los comentarios que en verdad me alegraron :) Sin ustedes nada de esto hubiese sido posible, y en verdad admiro el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que actualizara, por otro lado me da gusto saber que siempre estuvieron allí, leyendo este fic aunque no comentaran pero sé que leían esto._

 _Como ya dije anteriormente, tal vez adapte la historia de Easy :) y me gustaria que igual me demostraran su apoyo, ¿saben qué? mejor entren a mi perfil mañana, publicaré el primer capítulo de Easy por ustedes :3 ¡QUE VIVA EL VEGETAXBULMA!_

 _Pd: En algún momento modificaré los capítulos de ésta historia, ya sea para corregir la ortografía o para acomodar algo ^^_

 _Un gusto ¡CHAO!_


End file.
